


Cabby Champion

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (note that not all omegas have vaginas and not all alphas have penises), Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Culture, Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Beta/Omega, Endgame Sheith, Eventual Happy Ending, Galran Culture (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Suicidal Thoughts, Trafficking, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Worldbuilding, some Keith/Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 128,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Shiro is a human prisoner who has escaped from the Galra. Once a celebrated champion of the arena, he now lives in the shadows of Daibazaal as a cabby. The pay is humble but he’s able to get by, undisturbed and at peace for years. Everything changes when one evening a half-Galra seeks his aid to break an intense heat.After their encounter Shiro learns there is something amiss within the dark corners of Daibazaal, and it's all somehow connected to his new lover. Now finding himself entangled once more with those who had imprisoned and tormented him, Shiro must solve this mystery before many more Galra fall victim, including Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Sheith Big Bang 2019





	1. Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Big Bang! This story has been swimming in my mind for quite some time—well over a year. A couple of things inspired this: driving through my city late at night, a couple songs that ignited some scenarios in my head, all of the real-life mysteries I watch on TV. The idea of Shiro shrouded in shadows, trying to hide in plain sight among Galra as a cabby, was just too good to pass up! <3 
> 
> Do note, I use a mix of AFAB, AMAB, and gender neutral terms for Keith’s bits throughout the fic. <3 
> 
> There are additional things I may warn for throughout the fic. If you’d appreciate for those warnings (especially archive warnings), keep an eye for author notes on the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> ———
> 
> I have some supplementary goods that come with this fic! 
> 
> ♦ [**The Ûr’kha System**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UAjvUJ-Ay5pLDLS-E0cC8Ttdtk9eNsQV/view?usp=sharing) — Worldbuilding on alpha/omegas on Daibazaal. Will be discussed in Chapter 3 and throughout the fic, but this is also a good refresher on the way Galra function.  
> ♦ [**Map of Daibazaal**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XEOAj9k4WQFo9yj99SIY5LCi1KXTFTtY/view?usp=sharing) — More precisely, province of Korronith, near the Southern Sea  
> ♦ [**Cabby Champion Playlist**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1OJtGOoyFVXdiuWkyqDHYv) — Link goes to the Spotify playlist ([track listing](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WOLfjvpckkSzLnp8WSjasrGo0wIF5ZTI/view?usp=sharing) here, but do note there are spoilers for this fic therein) 
> 
> ———
> 
> Many, MANY thanks to my amazing team who worked with me on this project! My amazing and hard-working beta, [leandralena](https://twitter.com/leandralena) and to my artist, [Skuggoo_Scribbs](https://twitter.com/skuggoo_scribbs)/[Milky_Pup](https://twitter.com/Milky_Pup)! Thank you so much! ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

_Ghetto superstar, that is what you are  
Coming from afar, reaching for the stars  
Run away with me, to another place  
We can rely on each other, uh-huh  
From one corner, to another, uh-huh_

“Ghetto Superstar” — Pras

—————

Contrary to what one might think, Shiro did not find the dark threatening. 

The pitch black sky swept over him like a blanket: warm and comforting. The silence of the neighborhoods were an added bonus. He can sit in his cab and think for hours while waiting for a patron to hail him. Here, he is calm, his heart is beating normally. 

He is safe from harm. 

A pair of headlights flash by, and for a moment he tenses up, his fingers tightening their grip on the steering wheel and his heart thumping as anticipation rises like bile in his throat. Each moment ticking by like a lifetime. 

In the end, it was only a passenger car passing in the night, and he remained alone and undisturbed.

He released his breath.

_Get it together, man._

⁂

It was light that harmed him. After all, the first lights he saw since his concussion had brought him nothing but pain.

Flashing bright lights burned down into his retinas, as jeers blasted from the crowds, rattling in his skull. His chest heaved, burning from battle after battle; sweat dripping from his chin. His body shook, fatigued and pushed beyond his limit. His competitors in the arena had grown more terrible after each round.

He had been forced to kill. Before this point in his life, Shiro had never as much as killed a fly. His reasons for coming to space wasn’t to wage a war, but merely to collect ice samples for a lab back on Earth. 

_Fascinating microbial specimens!_ Astronomers had proclaimed. _Thriving in the coldest of climates! What marvelous things could we learn!_

Shiro had merely shrugged. He was off to gather some ice and return home, nothing more.

How he missed the serene silence of that frozen planet! 

The final enemy towered over Shiro. He had heard of General Sendak, a terrible Galra who had risen quickly in the military ranks. Back on Earth he would have been court martialed for war crimes for some of the things he had done. Apparently he had come to the arena simply because he wanted to taste the might of the Champion himself. 

“So this is the soft-fleshed hero everyone’s been pissing themselves over?” Sendak sneered down at him. 

The challenge had come just minutes after defeating The Impaler; a ruthless fighter who was known to disembowel his enemies. Just as he calmed himself down from the terror of probably having his guts ripped out, Shiro was immediately faced with General Sendak. One of the largest Galra he had ever beheld in his short time on Daibazaal. He sported a robotic arm three times larger than Shiro’s own bionic arm, and a mad gleam in his eyes that sparked when he pinned Shiro to the hard, blood-stained ground. 

Already weakened by The Impaler, Shiro gave his all. Were it not for his own robotic arm blocking Sendak’s hits, he would have gone down within minutes. Just when it seemed his streak as the undefeated Champion, the underdog of the gladiators, was about to come to a terrible end, he lunged at the Galra general and pierced his left eye with his metal fingers. 

All Shiro recalled was blood gushing everywhere, and Sendak’s rage bellowing through the arena. Meanwhile, he, Shiro, was dragged out by some guards and unceremoniously thrown back into his cell. 

That night he was terrified, fearing the Galra would reappear at any given moment. He had just defeated one of their heroes. His other opponents had all been other captured aliens from different worlds such as himself; all thrown in so the that the bloodthirsty rich would enjoy seeing them die for sport. Sometimes Shiro fought the occasional Galra who had a thirst for blood and had volunteered to join the gladiator games. 

This time, things were different. This wasn’t a game. Shiro was meant to have been ripped to shreds. A grand, beautiful, and gory end to his long reign as the undefeated champion; but instead, he had defeated Sendak. 

They were going to get him for that. He was _so_ dead. 

_Shit._

He couldn’t stay here. What was he doing here? Before coming to Daibazaal—he was _forced_ onto this Godforsaken planet!—he was simply a space explorer. He ran solo missions, commissioned by laboratories around Earth. The most recent one had wanted ice samples to study those adorable ice-loving microbes—that was it!—but a meteor storm had compromised his spacecraft. He would have died had a passing Galra ship not found him. 

It was hardly something to be thankful for, since the next time Shiro opened his eyes, he was here. Made to be a plaything, fighting for _their_ entertainment and _his_ survival. 

It wasn’t that the Galra were a barbaric race. They were a thriving, enterprising race. Their planet was one of the richest in the known universe. He was not the first human the Galra had encountered, and he was vaguely aware of the Galra prior to this moment, having used their products before in his very Earthian apartment. In this day and age, space travel was the norm, and everyone knew what Daibazaal was. 

But perhaps not many in the universe knew that the rich enjoyed this disturbing and unusual entertainment. Shiro supposed this made them more…human. Humans also had a history of holding gladiators, though they’ve long dropped the practice for the modern day enjoyment of fictionalized battles on their television shows and films. Shiro really hoped the idea would catch on with the Galra soon. 

Shiro had assumed he would die here alone. He had been given a few more years for his terminal illness; he had counted himself lucky that he was even able to go up to space to get some damn ice at all. 

Instead, he had been torn apart, not allowed to die in peace in his bedroom, surrounded by grieving loved ones. Rather he got a more violent option with more spectacle, that was the Galra way. 

Who cares about silly muscle degeneration. Not to the Galra. To them, it was an easy fix. 

His bionic arm. Turns out, the empress was a fan of the gladiators and had taken an interest in him. And when she had learned of his illness… 

“I will make you strong.” Her breath, close to his nose, stank of licorice mingled with antiseptic, as she gingerly took him apart. 

She gave him the arm because the muscles starting from his right elbow had gone dead. She cured him, and Shiro had no idea how she had done it. He would have thanked her, but it was all so she could watch him rip others apart or be ripped apart in the arena. 

Gee, thanks. 

If she wanted to see him fight, then he’d fight. He’d show them all. Give them the damn best fights they’d ever seen. 

Before leaving Earth, Shiro had been rather soft-bodied, if only due to his failing health. But working out in his cell, he had grown strong, just as the empress-witch Haggar had wanted. And with that the resolve to keep fighting for survival, to live, trickled into every facet of his being, well beyond the arena. 

And now he was facing death for taking out Sendak’s eye. 

“I can’t stay here, can’t stay here, can’t, can’t, cant!” 

Shiro’s eyes darted over every inch of his cell, searching, searching. His heart pounded so hard the cell grew black around the edges. 

Gasping, he pointed his right arm towards the shadow that entered the cell, only to realize it was his imagination. No one had come for him. 

But it had given him an idea. 

“Patience yields focus,” he told himself as he sat and crossed his legs. First step: steady his breathing and his heart rate. 

Second step: remove the metal band that prevented him from activating his bionic arm. He needed some sort of metal prod for this, and nothing of the sort was around. 

Except—something gleamed in the dark cell near the door—

Ah, a fork had fallen from the last tray the guards had brought. 

He moved gingerly, as if afraid that sudden movements would alert them to the missing fork, Shiro crawled towards the doorway. After he checked that he wasn’t being watched, he snatched the fork, and hid back in the shadows.

Third step: escape. 

How? He eyed the door. Metal bars. Bionic arm, complete with plasma, flesh-melting rays. Of course. 

But he had to be quick or there would be guards he would have to fight. Shiro was utterly sick of the death toll that he had accumulated since coming here. 

In a daring act that would have cost his life had he gotten caught, he cleaved off the doors of his cells with one smooth swipe, and then, feeling madness grip him, he tore through the doors of every other prison cell, freeing every arena prisoner. 

As the alarms sounded, Shiro made off towards his freedom without another look back.

⁂

A flashing streetlight overhead brought up a memory of Sendak’s sneer and Shiro flinched; he gripped the handle of the steering wheel again.

Shiro shook his head at himself and almost had to laugh. The night of his escape had been years ago, but he supposed tonight the memories just wanted to haunt him. 

With no way of returning back to Earth, for fear of hiding out in ships would lead to his discovery and arrest; leading to either torture and return to the arena or possibly death on the spot, Shiro had opted to just remain on Daibazaal. 

As it turned out, beings besides Galra also lived on this planet, including humans, although the human population on Daibazaal were incredibly few and far in between. Shiro had never met another one, although he had heard of them, and one time an alien had correctly identified him as such. 

“Thought he was an Altean,” his partner had said, speaking of one of the neighboring living planets nearby. 

“No pointy ears and face markings, you fool.”

“No, he has a mark, right there!” 

“That’s a _scar_ , you idiot!” 

Pointy ears. Shiro had no idea how the Galra felt about Alteans or he would have attempted a getup like them. 

But so far, things were working out for him. 

At least, Sendak was miles away in a completely different province. The capital, Galvestron, was way up in the province of Sarrinoth. Meanwhile, Shiro had run off to the southernmost tip of the more humble Korronith. A channel divided the two provinces. The Capital happened to be located near the channel, but Shiro was far away all the same, putting as much distance in the way of smaller cities, rivers, towns, farms, and…this place. 

This place being the town of Edix. It was a happening town, small and humble but active, reminding him of some old-fashioned towns back on Earth. He loved the place and wondered how it must have been when it used to be known as South Edix. It oversaw the sea, and there was always activity. A place ripe with patrons.

Well, usually. 

Shiro sighed, glancing around, watching for anyone in need of a ride. Three years he has lived like this: an unassuming cabby in the least densely-populated regions of Daibazaal, also one of the darkest. 

Of course, this was mainly due to Thuzev’s Arc: a massive mountain-like terrain far off in the west that was shaped like a wave. Its great size cast a permanent shadow over much of southern Korronith, meaning that regions such as Edix only got sunlight for two or three hours each day. Add to that the fact that Daibzaal didn’t rotate around its sun the same way Earth did; meant that some parts of the world were always summer and others always winter; and places such as South Korronith were in perpetual darkness no matter what position Daibazaal was in around its sun. 

Heck, Edix wasn’t even _the_ darkest region, as West Edix was right up against Thuzev’s Arc.

Still, Shiro preferred it this way. 

And even if he was recognized a few times as not being from here, Shiro preferred to keep those instances rare, for his own safety. 

He always wore black gloves to hide his human and robotic hand, and he had to thank whatever deity that still watched over him that Haggar had made his robotic arm a mirrored replica of his flesh form. Unlike the gigantic thing Sendak sported, it was easier to hide his arm. He always wore a cabby’s hat low over his face. 

His cab was black and the seating within purple, and with the way the streetlight shone, the light would bounce off his skin and made him appear grey to purple. He didn’t pass perfectly as Galra, but it was close enough. Just ask the passengers where they wanted to go in a gruff voice and that was that. Get money (and if he didn’t, he wouldn’t argue. The less trouble he got involved in, the less likely he would end up back in the arena.) Whatever he made was meager, but it was enough to keep essentials in a small apartment. 

Even if nightmares plagued him (and he could not afford to see a therapist); even if he sometimes pondered running his cab into a wall and ending himself after everything he had gone through. Against all odds, despite the hardship of the last three years, he was surviving.

⁂

Shiro parked his cab and surveyed the scenery, deciding it was safe enough for a human to walk out alone. A line of stalls marked a pier. People walked about, some families, some couples, some singles. No one threatening.

It had been a busy night. It _was_ Sunday afternoon, or Daibazaal’s equivalent, and even on this planet the inhabitants seized the chance of the weekend to get out for a bit of fun. Shiro appreciated the business. Only two patrons had not paid, which for him was something of a good streak. 

Right now he needed a break for himself. 

He sat in front of a stall and waved for anything they would give him for the amount he placed on the counter. Three years of living on Galran food, and Shiro was used to anything. Whatever they used for starch didn’t bother his intestines. 

Daibazaal: a Celiac’s Heaven. 

A bowl dropped in front of him and Shiro wrinkled his nose. Not those giant black olive-like things again. Sour, brine-y, and strangely spicy with the unappealing texture of anchovies, but he could work with this. Wrapping them with the bland noodles, he chowed down while watching the Galra passing through the pier. 

Having entertained them for so long, he had forgotten that most Galra were simple, kind folks, as human as himself. A family stood by the beach; the father had a telescope, and the children were pointing excitedly at the night sky and laughing. The mother grilled some sort of swordfish that smelled more like mutton than seafood. 

Paces away a couple were all locked lips and arms, forgetting all of the world—Shiro quickly glanced away to give them privacy. Instead he focused on an elderly man enjoying a slow stroll with his cane. 

_Ojiichan_. Shiro thought of his own grandfather, Ryou Shirogane, and smiled sadly. The old Galra passed a young woman, not more than a teen, and raised his hand in greeting as he passed by. She was a sturdy Galra, but strolled with a spring in her steps; she waved back to the old man and settled at the bench, paper bag in hand. 

“Damn them!” 

The fist pounded next to Shiro, and he almost choked on his dinner. Trying not to show his disapproval, he hastily glanced at the muted television screen that floated a couple feet above their heads. Some game was playing, although Shiro quickly grew bored of it, not understanding an iota of what was going on. The large patron next to him gripped his glass so tightly it threatened to shatter. The thought of those shards flying into his eyes sent Shiro scooting a little away while hoping he wasn’t noticed. 

“Shoulda traded the fatherfucker Krov when they had the chance!” the patron yelled. “Useless Quarter-runner can’t land a homer!” The vendor silently pacified him by refilling his jug.

Shiro frowned. He was finally beginning to like his noodles. 

A flash of light averted his attention back towards the walkway. Furrowing his eyebrows, he recounted the Galra he had been watching just moments before: the couple, the old man, the family—

Where was the young woman? 

Could she have moved out of sight? But she had just been sitting on the bench, had food in a paper bag. She shouldn’t have left there that soon. 

Shiro dared a glance towards the other patrons to see if anyone else had taken notice of her disappearance, but no one gave any indication of it. Frowning again, Shiro quickly finished off his bowl, enduring the sharp sour and spicy taste, and stood up.

A gust of wind was just beginning to pick up as he reached the bench. He placed his hand on the edge, the paper bag remained behind, but nothing else from the woman. 

_I should report this to the police_ , Shiro thought, then hesitated. What if the woman had simply gotten a call and had to leave immediately, and in her haste part of her lunch had fallen out? 

But if there really was a problem, then he, Shiro, was the last to have seen her. Better safe than sorry. 

He studied the other Galra still about. _Did you see that flash of light? Have you seen that woman anywhere?_

He pinpointed the old man and made to approach him when two tall Galra suddenly appeared beside him. Before Shiro could say anything, they grabbed and dragged him off. Screaming, he kicked against him and tried to yell for help, but one of them had his hand tight against his mouth. 

Far from earshot of the Galra civilians, he was tossed to the middle of the street. One of his abductors grabbed for his arm and yanked off his glove. 

“What’d I tell you, Sniv!” he said excitedly. “My metal detector was going insane every time I pointed it at him!” 

“We’re going to get so much out of him in the black market, Throk!” 

“What are you doing?!” Shiro cried out. “Let go of me!”

“Think other parts of him are metal?” 

“Only one way to find out!” 

“NO!” With a snarl, Shiro wrestled himself free and ran off at top speed. 

His cab. He had to get back to his cab. He’ll feel safer in there. He could run them over if the need arose. Heck, he could have cleaved them in half with his bionic arm if he needed to, but, but—

“I’m not a killer!” he gasped and fell against a lamppost, breathing heavily. He turned around and leaned back against the tall pole, catching his breath and looking around. He must have lost them, but his heart still hammered. 

He wasn’t safe here. It was the first time _ever_ something like this has happened—metal detectors?! 

“Where am I?” he asked himself softly. First step. “Where am I?” 

Being a cabby had its uses. He checked the street sign, noted the bridge nearby—this was a desolate part of the town, the edge of Edix—and made a mental note of where his cab was parked in relation to his current spot, and where his apartment stood. He could walk to his apartment and spend the night there. During the few hours of daytime the following day he could look for his cab. 

_Metal detectors?!_

He’ll deal with the issue of his robotic arm later. Three years. Three years, and this was the first time he’s faced trouble. It was just a fluke. Just a fluke. 

_Metal detectors?!_

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. 

His ears picked up footsteps approaching. Pulling himself to his feet, he pushed the rim of his cabby’s hat up. Instantly the hat fell back down, obscuring his face from view. A civilian? Another problem tonight? 

The dim ray of light from the lamppost fell over the newcomer. Shiro took one look at him, and…his jaws dropped. 

He had never seen another human in Daibazaal before, especially not from around here, and especially not one so…handsome. 

The young man studied him with an intense gaze, eyes that shone violet when light directly hit them— _Perhaps part Galra_ , Shiro found himself wondering. Not that he had ever met a human-Galra hybrid before, or thought such a union was possible. But there was something subtly ethereal about this beautiful man. 

Something flickered behind the gaze, a brief moment of vulnerability before intensity cloaked it once more. He shook his head, and a mop of thick ink-black hair fell over his eyes. The other man cleared his throat. 

“We don’t know each other, but I could really use your help right now,” he said in Galactic Common; the vulnerability returned only right at the end before the man cut himself off, staring up at Shiro intently, guarded and poised, either ready to run off…or to mug him. 

He was cute, that was certain, but if the incident with Throk and Sniv taught him anything, it was to be on full alert, even in the town of Edix. 

Shiro stared him down. “What do you need me to do?” 

The man’s eyes widened a little with the hint of fear, and Shiro was instantly on alert. 

“I…need you to follow me.” 

“Oh? What for?” Shiro braced himself for a fight; he checked for any signs of shadows moving from the corners of his vision, but there was nothing; still, he could not discredit the possibility of an attack. 

“You think I’m going to hurt you?” the young man said. “I…I’m not, I promise. I’m telling you the truth! You have to believe me! I need your help, if you’re okay with it…I just…I can’t stay out here for long or—listen, if I do anything to hurt you, you can slice me in half with your robot arm.” 

He motioned towards Shiro’s right hand. 

_So he saw that_ , Shiro thought, his heart sinking. But he was armed, and the other man wasn’t. He had an edge in this fight. 

“Okay,” Shiro said. “What do you need to show me?”

“Not show! I need a favor. A big one.” 

Shiro cocked an eyebrow. “ _And_ what kind of favor are we talking about—actually, let’s start with names. I’m Shiro.” 

“Keith,” he said, surprising Shiro. Keith. A common Earth name. A name Shiro happened to always like.

For one wild moment, Shiro wondered if this Keith was some creation by the witch Haggar to lure him back to the prison cells. 

“Keith, huh?” Shiro said. “You from Earth?” 

Keith shook his head. “No, but my father was. Listen, I can’t stay out here long.”

“Okay. Lead me.” 

To his dismay, Keith led him in the direction opposite of his apartment. But he kept his promise and followed. The distress in Keith’s eyes was genuine, and nothing so far had given Shiro a reason to doubt him. 

And what if, he wondered with a frown, this had something to do with the disappearing woman? 

The buildings they passed grew more dilapidated, the stones chipped away, the sidewalks cracked and torn, the streets uneven. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as he recognized where they were headed. He had only passed through this place once and made a mental note to never set foot there again.

The missing parts of old South Edix, now known as…

“You’re taking me to The Slums?” Shiro regarded Keith warily. 

“Yeah,” Keith said and looked back apologetically. “Sector 12. That’s where I live.”

⁂

They came upon a tattered tavern. The dulling sign read “The Star Bar”. A moon and three stars were painted around the words: two big stars and one small. Keith led him inside.

The bar was dark and empty. 

“Business opens a little later today,” Keith said then chuckled sheepishly. “I would close it down for the night because of my…problem, if it’s not dealt with. I hope Mom doesn’t kill me.” 

“It’s a family business?” Shiro asked for want for conversation. He peered around the darkened bar room and winced. This wasn’t any place he would ever set foot in. 

“Yeah,” Keith said. 

Shiro frowned as he continued to study the bar. What problem did Keith have such trouble with that he’d close the business over for the night?

“Listen, if this has to do with computers, I’m not a very tech savvy person,” Shiro said. “I know I have a robot arm, but I’m really one of those turn-it-off-and-on-again types.”

But Keith was already halfway up the stairs, not having heard him. Panicking, Shiro hastily followed him up. The stairs led to a landing, a public restroom and another set of doors. Shiro stared, taking in as much of his surroundings as he could, still unsure if Keith was legit or if he was walking into a trap. 

“Shiro?” 

Shiro kept going, joining Keith at the top of the stairs. 

“And this…is my room,” Keith said hollowly when they entered. He shut the door behind Shiro and stood in the middle, watching Shiro nervously. 

His bedroom was nearly bare, without much in the means of luxury goods, but Shiro was hardly surprised about that, given the state of the bar and the fact they were in The Slums. However, there was no computer in sight. Nor any sort of electrical gadgets, for that matter. 

Shiro glanced around himself, wondering what it was Keith needed help with.

“So…I’m not seeing what it is I can help you wi—” Shiro began and gasped, for in that moment Keith unfastened the buttons on his top. 

“So…the favor?” Shiro tried again while trying to ignore that Keith was stripping in front of him. 

Pausing, Keith regarded him. “Do you know anything about Galra and their mating habits?” 

“Erm, no. I never had a relation with a Galra during my time here. I don’t spend a lot of time _with_ them. I just drive them.” Should he have divulged that? Too late.

Keith discarded the last of his clothes and faced Shiro again before making his way to his bed. He leaned back on his bed and unashamedly opened his legs, and—oh! Shiro’s eyes widened—Keith was positively wet and dripping already. His face was suddenly fifteen degrees hotter, Shiro had half a mind to grab the nearby bedsheet and cover Keith’s sex with it, give him some decency.

“What are you—” 

Keith sighed heavily. “I’m in heat. Shiro, I need you to fuck me.” 

Shiro swallowed thickly. “Okay, that was blunt!” 

“I’m serious, Shiro. My heat is unbearable. I need your help to break it.” 

“F-fuck you, really?!” Shiro had to laugh. “Um, would just a handjob do the trick?” 

Keith gave him another odd look. “Whatever you humans consider an appropriate sexual act.” 

This time, Shiro did laugh. 

Keith regarded him with a worried look. “You _do_ know how to have sex, right?” 

“Of course!” 

“Good. Humans aren’t a prudish species, then.” 

“Absolutely not. Not most of us, anyway.” 

Keith leaned back and sighed. “I was lucky to even find you—a human! Here! My mom would have told me to wait for my betrothed, but I won’t!”

“Your…betrothed?” Shiro settled on the edge of the bed. Lying there naked, Keith was strikingly beautiful, but if he was someone else’s…he couldn’t. He shouldn’t! 

“I never want to be touched by him again!” Keith said, and for a moment those violet eyes glimmered with tears. “He’s an alpha, and he will let everyone knows he’s one!” 

“Alpha?” At least the word Keith used sounded like ‘alpha’. 

“Yes!” Keith glared at him. “I’m an omega! You really know nothing of how Galra reproduce! Weren’t you even curious?!” 

Shiro chuckled. “I guess I lost all interest in sex? After everything I went through when I came here, my libido’s been shot to hell.” 

Keith frowned. “Will you be able to…?”

“Like I said, I can do a handjob or oral on you. I don’t have to participate. But now that I know you’re spoken for…are you really sure you want to do this? I’m a stranger to you.” 

“I trust you more than my bastard betrothed—” 

Shiro gasped as an ache thumped in his chest. He hated to admit it, but being wanted more than this mysterious asshole was a rather nice feeling. 

“If I don’t satisfy the heat, the suffering’s only going to get worse. And everyone can smell it.” 

Shiro lowered his head. He supposed, if not him, then Keith would only look for someone else, and truth be told, Shiro was perhaps the best choice for this. He smiled up at Keith reassuringly. 

“I don’t smell anything.” 

Just one fuck. He’d finger Keith a bit or tongue-fuck him and that’ll be that. Surely Keith would be satisfied with that alone, and then they can part ways, or perhaps strike a friendship. It was nice knowing there was another human, even a human-Galra hybrid, so close to his own place. 

“Okay…” Shiro said. “Get yourself comfortable.” 

He positioned himself before Keith and parted his knees. He studied Keith’s wet folds and looked up again, feeling sheepish and shy. He only ever fucked one other human, Adam, and besides that sexual experience, the extent of his knowledge only came from pictures. He suddenly cursed his younger self for not being more attentive to those magazines he so painstakingly kept away from his parents’ sight. Oh, he certainly masturbated to plenty of photos of men: men with penises, men with vaginas, men with beautiful genitalia that couldn’t be categorized either way. But now he cursed himself for never reading any of the sex advice columns. A stupid horny teenager who had taken such efforts to hide those magazines and not even bothered to teach himself what he would later find useful in life. 

And it had come to bite him in the ass later on, considering Adam’s total lack of enthusiasm after the first time Shiro went down on him. 

“Erm, you must know I’ve only had one romantic partner prior to this, so I’m not…really experienced,” Shiro confessed. “I’m not sure how to do this exactly…can you show me?” 

Keith glanced down at him with a confused look. “Show you? What do you mean?” 

“I mean…when you... touch yourself—masturbate—what do you do to make yourself feel good?” 

“Masturbate?” 

Shiro blanched. Keith couldn’t be serious! “The Galra don’t—? Never mind, I’ll figure this out…I hope.” 

He glanced back down. Cute. Keith looked cute. He didn’t mind this as a challenge, but what if he did something that hurt Keith, or touched him in a way he didn’t want? 

“Would you mind me if I fingered your, um—”

“Pussy?” Keith finished for him, looking at him with an expression as if wondering if Shiro was some sort of child. 

“Yeah.”

“Of course,” Keith said, still confused. 

“Is there anything you _don’t_ want me to do?” 

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do that’s bad.” 

“Um…I mean, I could! It’s important to be careful.”

“Huh. My betrothed was never careful.” 

Damn. Shiro shuddered at the thought of what Keith’s betrothed was doing to him, but he took this as a go-ahead. Not that he was about to lose himself with this pretty man, of course. He was navigating a completely different field, and even if he didn’t know Keith, he wanted this to be enjoyable for him. 

He traced the folds around Keith’s hole with a finger, getting himself comfortable with Keith’s body. His clit was large, erect, and red like a strawberry, and his hole was filled with fluid. He could gently part the folds around his clit and take the entire thing in his mouth and suck him off—gently, of course. He wasn’t certain what Keith’s body could and couldn’t handle.

To start off, he gave the tip of Keith’s clit a kiss before dipping his finger into the fluids and sampling his taste. 

Oh. Oh, _fuck_. Keith tasted simply divine! 

Instantly, his cock pressed against his pants painfully and throbbed with an aching need. 

So much for his libido being shot to hell. 

Looking up at Keith with a smile, Shiro licked around his hole before taking the clit into his mouth and sucking on him, first gently, then slowly increasing the intensity while paying attention to Keith’s reaction. 

His own cock hurt against his pants that Shiro had to move back. 

“What’s happening to me?” he gasped. “I…I have to…”

Keith chuckled. “You’re supposed to. You’re meant to fuck me.” 

So it wasn’t going to just end at sucking Keith to an orgasm. All part of the Galra mating ritual. 

So be it. Shiro stripped off before returning to the bed, then caught the way Keith eyed him. 

“Wow,” Keith said, his face flushed. “I…I like your chest and stomach.” He spread his legs wider and Shiro grinned. 

Keith was liking what he was seeing. Instinctively, Shiro ran a hand over his muscular stomach as Keith ran a shy hand across one pec. Fighting in the arena meant having to build tone in his body, and even after his escape he kept up with his exercises (just in case). He hadn’t ever stopped to think how another might find him desirable. 

Smiling, Shiro reveled in attention. This was nice.

“Like this?” he said. 

Keith nodded. 

Fingers back to being buried in Keith’s wet, tight folds, Shiro finger-fucked him as he suckled on his clit, watching him as the muscles of his inner thighs tightened, his breathing hitched. He found a spot that Keith particularly enjoyed and focused his fingers wherein, watching how Keith fell, lost in his intimate touch, quivering underneath him, until—Keith keened Shiro’s name, his fingers buried in his hair as his pussy walls contracted around his fingers. 

“Damn…” Shiro gasped, delighted at Keith’s reaction. 

“Shiro, please,” Keith begged. “Fuck me.” 

“Need more, baby?” Shiro slid up. If Keith needed a cock to be fully satisfied, then he’d happily oblige. 

He slowly slid into Keith’s hot, tight wetness as Keith reached up and met his lips. Losing himself, Shiro grabbed his arms and rocked into him, the bed shaking under them. Keith’s hitched breathing filled his ears. Whatever Shiro had tasted from him worked as an intoxicating aphrodisiac.

Where there was hesitation before, now he just wanted to pound Keith into the bed until he filled him up with his own come. A sense of excited liberation filled Shiro; when was the last time he had sex with Adam? Four years since he had been imprisoned in Daibazaal; five years since the last argument with Adam that ended their dwindling relationship for good. 

Five years. Five years of work, stress, trauma, hiding away, anxiety, panic, and finally—

In the arms of this ethereally gorgeous man, Shiro felt good, never better, lost in a wondrous bliss in his strong arms. Cries filled with lust and passion and excitement carried from him. 

Keith was smiling brightly up at Shiro, his eyes filled with tears, but not from hurt. Gratitude, and perhaps—somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was the first time Keith felt genuine pleasure in lovemaking. 

Remembering how Keith had spoken of his betrothed, Shiro swept down and captured his lips. This would have been considered against his morales, but something told him he was saving Keith by doing this, by—

“AH, KEITH!” 

He thrust once more and stilled, but just as he was relaxing, suddenly Keith grasped his buttocks and pushed him back in, _hard_. 

“You don’t have a knot!” Keith gasped, sounding disappointed and confused. 

“Huh?” 

Keith kept his grasp on Shiro, muttering to himself, “No, no, it has to _hurt!_ ” until he finally let Shiro go. 

Shiro slid off and searched for something to wipe himself on. Did Keith come prepared with even a towel? Finding nothing, he just stood there feeling self-conscious at how he looked. Now that they’ve rode out their orgasms and the aphrodisiac effects of Keith’s slick wore off, Shiro suddenly felt more awkward by the moment, realizing he was naked with a man he hardly knew. He eyed the heap of clothes tossed a distance off and wished he hadn’t thrown them so far away. Spotting his cabby’s hat hanging on the lamp, he cursed himself for being such an idiot. 

“Thank you,” Keith said. He leaned back on the bed, completely unabashed at still being naked after the ordeal. Shiro tried to smile as he sat back down right next to Keith. He supposed, what with Keith being as flippant as he was over his own nakedness, he could be the same. Perhaps it was a Galra thing. 

Shiro didn’t have time to think to mull over that matter, though. What could he say to just having fucked a stranger in his apartment? 

“Glad I could help!” he said with some air of friendliness. He had been pounding into this handsome man moments before, and suddenly he couldn’t think of anything more to say. “I…um, hope this takes care of your heat?”

Keith smiled. “Really. Thank you. The thought of calling my betrothed horrified me. Listen, I’m usually not scared of anything, but he’s…I just didn’t want to deal with him. Especially not during my heat. You said you couldn’t smell it, but I tell you: it was really bad. The whole bar would have picked up on it. 

“Also, you…you made it feel good, actually. He never did. I only knew pain with him.” 

Shiro furrowed his brow. How did Keith and this guy end up together if Keith obviously didn’t like him?

“If you don’t mind me saying this,” Shiro said, “that guy sounds like a jerk.” 

Keith laughed lightly. “Yeah. So many look up to him, but I never liked Sendak.”


	2. The Contender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who appreciate the heads up: warning here for rape/non-con

Every inch of Shiro’s body turned to ice. His mind short-circuited. 

Sendak. _Sendak?!_

“Ah…Sendak is your betrothed?” Shiro asked in as light of a tone as he could. 

Keith nodded. “Do you know him?” 

Shiro didn’t respond. 

Shit shit shit. They didn’t use protection. He came inside Keith and— _Shit!_ Didn’t Keith keep him buried inside him? His semen could very well— _Damn it!_ Was Keith fertile? For that matter, was Shiro himself? He never had reason to assume one way or the other, but—

“Can you…get pregnant?” Shiro blurted out. 

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Maybe. Why are you asking—oh. Sendak will know…I didn’t think about that.” 

“Yeah…” Shiro frowned. “Do the Galra do anything to prevent getting pregnant or…?”

“No. Why would we?”

“…I was afraid of that.” He threw his head back against the headboard. Somehow he had a feeling Galra didn’t have need for contraception. “Shit.” 

Keith was studying him through narrowed eyes. “You know Sendak.”

“You can say that…how did _you_ come to know Sendak?” 

“It’s a long story.”

“We got the rest of the afternoon.” Shiro waved his hand at the room, indicating there was nothing else either of them had going on, and Keith sighed. 

“I guess I should start by talking about my father,” Keith said. “My human father. And what happened to my mother and I, and…yeah. And I do mean, it’s going to be a long story.” 

Shiro smiled and leaned closer. “I’m all ears.”

⁂

Everyone on the S.S. Explorer had a role, and Heath Koh’s was to put out any fire caused by the Air, Earth, and Water Teams of the Vehicle Force. The organization was funded by the Galaxy Garrison back on Earth after noting a high demand for planet relocation. Not necessarily for Earthian civilians, but for the lesser fortunate worlds who had found themselves without a home or with an environment had evolved and become too hostile for life sustainability. The human population in this day and age were well-adjusted and the subject of climate control, despite the past mistakes of their ancients, had begun to heal with the help of the planet Azaquarus. And so the S.S. Explorer was founded: search for new habitable planets for the displaced people to live. It became a joint effort by Earth, the Azaquarus, Altea, and numerous other planets to help the needy.

And Heath wanted to be part of this. Just him, his camera, and the many worlds he would visit. 

“You’ll be out there for God knows how long,” Captain Newley had informed him. 

“I know,” Heath replied. “I’m just feeling cooped up in here, you know? Want to get out there, get some space-air.”

“There’s no such thing as space-air, Koh!”

*

“For a so-called peaceful alien race, they sure are territorial of other planets that don’t belong to them!” Jeff Dukane complained.

Heath was busy putting out an engine that belonged to one of the Land Team’s vehicles. It had caught fire during a fight that took the entire crew completely by surprise. Heath had watched the whole thing unfold from a viewing window. The sight had been so terrifying he hadn’t even fetched his camera, terrified at the thought of drawing attention to himself or the mothership. 

The old baby should be good as new once the engineers have their turn with her. Cliff Walter didn’t seem too worried about losing his vehicle. 

“You must understand, the race who attacked us are known as the Galra,” spoke their superior, Captain James Hawkins. A middle-aged man who spoke softly, it took a lot to get him riled up, even if Jeff was at the end of his ropes. “They’ve taken this planet as a mining colony.” 

“But it’s fit for life!” Krik said, his Azaquarian accent thick as ever. “Perhaps we should seek some sort of compromise with the Galra emperor?” 

“Good idea, Krik,” Captain Hawkins said. “This battle shouldn’t have taken place—”

“They shot at us first!” Jeff interjected. 

“And you made it worse by trying to blow them up!” Cliff retorted. 

“Men, please,” Captain Hawkins raised his hand. “We should always strive for diplomacy, including within our own ranks. We’ll make for Daibazaal after our crew has rested.”

*

Daibazaal happened to be celebrating a holiday of some sort when they arrived. They were taken to the planet’s largest city of Caladran in the province of Pelroth, east of Sarrinoth. That was where Emperor Zeppo, Emperor Zarkon’s predecessor at the time, was staying for the celebration.

As Heath and the other none-Vehicle Force crew were not needed for the diplomatic meetings, they were free to enjoy the celebrations. Daibazaal was, after all, a friendly planet. They prided themselves on their enterprising successes (hence the reasons for digging their claws into the mining planet), and the people of Daibazaal were far more likely to want to sell you their products than see you dead. 

And so, despite the shaky first impression of the Galra on the ore-rich planet, everyone soon eased up with a round of drinks with the locals and exploring the Galra’s many rich malls. Intermingling with the population turned trepidation and fear into warmth and friendship. Caladran especially was full of inhabitants from all around the universe: Galra, Altean, Puigian, Nalquidian, Androidian, and many more. 

Heath brought his camera to the parade, as he wouldn’t miss taking pictures of a real alien parade for anything. He still wasn’t sure what exactly this parade was about. All they knew was that they had come to a summer festival of some kind. There were always parades around this time, the Galra explained to them in the Galactic Common. So the entire planet was likely to be seen hosting various events and celebrating various mini holidays throughout this period. 

And this parade caught his attention. It had drawn in a vast crowd, and seeing the long line of impressive-looking Galra, he knew he couldn’t miss this for the world. He had to snap as many photos as he could. 

What Heath didn’t know about this parade was that he had just stumbled onto the Emperor’s army parade, and the procession were the army. An army full of alpha warriors. 

He climbed to a balcony so he could take the best photos overhead. He found the perfect spot for this, too: a gangway between two buildings that would allow him to take pictures right on top of the procession. There were several gangways like this peppered around the city: open like a bridge with just metal bars to grasp onto. Heath picked one that gave him just the right vantage point to take photos. The band was playing so loud his ears rang, and the crowd applauded and cheered so loudly he could barely hear. He grinned from ear to ear, happy to be witnessing whatever was happening down below.

That was, until the Galra behind him yelled, “Excuse me!” irritably as if he had been trying to get Heath’s attention for the fiftieth time and shoved him aside, but taken so aback, Heath ended up lurching forward. With a little scream, he hastily searched for a bar to break the fall, but missing it, he went plunging down into the crowd. 

The Galra crowd screamed as something dropped from high above. Heath fell against the hard Daibazaalian concrete, hearing something break. 

“They’ll stampede him!” he thought he heard someone gasp in the thicket of crowd. He couldn’t move. The army was approaching, and—oh, damn! They couldn’t see him! He tried waving, but he could scarcely move his arms. His shoulders! His spine! His—something! Something wasn’t right! He couldn’t move! 

The ground shook with the approaching crowd, and then—

“Halt!” 

A spear came down, wedged right by his shoulder as a large Galra woman roared above him at the procession. 

“Move aside!” she ordered. “Injured civilian here! Are you blind?! I said, walk around! Are you able to walk properly or did your parents fail to teach you?!” 

Trembling, Heath watched as the army marched around him and his savior. When the procession eased up and the rustic skies of Daibazaal could be seen again, the face of his savior came into view: purple-faced, a stripe of lavender on each cheek, and deep violet eyes. 

“Ancients, you looks like garbage,” she hissed. “How hurt are you?”

“I can’t move my shoulders,” Heath said.

With a nod, she hoisted him into her arms and carried him off. The world spun from his vantage point, and he closed his eyes so his head would stop spinning. 

“My name’s Heath Koh, I’m with the S.S. Explorer.”

“Krolia Orgkana,” the woman said. “I’m taking you to the infirmary. They know how to treat humans. They might not save your camera.” 

“That’s all right.” 

“You should have been more careful. You could have been trampled by the Emperor’s army, and most would have not had the decency to stop and help because they are all alphas and nothing stands before an alpha’s pride. I should know. I am an alpha, myself.” 

Heath didn’t know what that meant, so he kept quiet. 

The infirmary Krolia brought him to was drafty, and the medic there happened to be a human herself. She helped to patch him up while Krolia stayed off to the side. She watched the human work with arms folded, resting up against the double doors of the simple hospital. 

“I don’t want to keep you away,” Heath said, feeling guilty. He was just visiting the planet. He didn’t mean to crash any party, and certainly not to keep Krolia away from the celebrations. 

“Festivals aren’t really my thing,” Krolia said. “I was only at the parade because it was my duty as one of Emperor Zeppo’s generals. But it’s not my duty to display my strength as some sort of asset to the crowd. My duty is to protect.” 

Heath smiled. Ah, a little glimpse into some Galra-Galra tension. 

“I understand that,” he said. 

Krolia removed her helmet and shook a mop of violet and reddish-pink hair out of her face. She slid onto the stool next to him. “What brings you into Daibazaal?” 

Heath told her all about the S.S. Explorer and their mission. She absorbed every word like a sponge, her eyes growing wide with interest. 

“That’s noble of you.” 

“I only put out the fire if one of my men busts something.” 

“Still, it’s a joint effort. You have your part to play.”

“…and I am a mixologist in my free time.” 

“Oh? What is that?” 

Chuckling, Heath made some hand motions as if chugging a great jug of beer, but Krolia was still confused. 

“I mix alcoholic drinks!” 

“That requires skill?” 

“Goodness, do the Galra do anything for fun?!” 

“Why, yes, as you’ve just seen out there.” 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot…” 

The two laughed before the medic returned and ushered Krolia out so Heath could get some rest.

*

But Krolia returned whenever she could to check up on Heath. Knowing who he worked for, she passed on the news of his injury to Captain Hawkins, who promptly visited him with some Daibazaalian flowers and even a new camera from one of the best Galra shops in the city.

Heath smiled sadly at his new camera. While he appreciated the very kind gesture, there had been so many beautiful photos of other planets that were now lost in the old camera. No money could replace those. 

“You can make new memories,” Krolia pointed out. “There are still more planets to visit.” 

Heath nodded. “Would you like to join us? You seemed very taken by the idea.” 

Krolia considered the question seriously. “What would be my duty on the S.S. Explorer?” 

Heath smiled. “We can always use a Daibazaalian ambassador.”

“That is not a bad suggestion at all,” Captain Hawkins said. “If you are willing to be apart from your planet for long periods of time, Ms. Orgkana, we may work out a deal.”

Krolia glanced out the window. An ambassador.

*

On the evening before the S.S. Explorer’s departure from Daibazaal, Krolia sought out Heath. Looking distressed, she bowed in a manner he had come to learn was the Galra way of asking for forgiveness.

“I cannot take this journey,” she said. “My grandfather’s health has gotten worse. He’s the only family I have left, and I cannot leave him.” 

Heath cussed under his breath. She never said anything about any relation. “Let me go with you, okay?”

“But you have to—”

“I’ll speak with Hawkins.”

*

From what Heath had learned on the drive to Krolia’s grandfather’s place in a small yet peaceful town in the province of Korronith, Yurak Orgkana had taken in Krolia after one dispute too many between herself and her father. The Galra were a bit of a complex alien race, ranging from all sorts of cultural backgrounds. And from what Heath gathered, the Zentran and Meltran were some of the toughest and the very worst Galra around.

“They were bred specifically for warfare?” he asked at some point. “That seems like all Galra in my eyes.” 

“Yes,” Krolia said. “But there are differences. My grandfather was a farmer when his…alpha mate…found him. He was Zentran, this alpha. He didn’t know he was alpha nor what it meant.”

Heath noted the lack of calling the other man her grandfather or Yurak’s husband. 

“When they parted ways, my grandfather was pregnant with my father, who was, unfortunately, more Zentran than anything. He gave Grandfather a hard time before finally moving out and finding an omega. His traits didn’t pass onto my brother or myself. I think having a Feyivian mother helps to subdue the traits. I don’t think I would have been able to live with myself otherwise.”

Heath nodded.

*

Krolia’s grandfather was a tiny and frail old Galra. Too frail to get out of bed, his wispy voice welcomed Heath and Krolia. He could barely see in the dark, but he kissed each of their hands and the top of their heads. His farm, they both noted, had not been tended to in a long while. Yurak must have been ill for some time before Krolia got the news.

 _Oh, no way_ , Heath thought when he met the sickly Galra. Remembering the story of Yurak, how his mate had treated him and later his son, his heart broke. _I have to stay here and help them._

*

Krolia took an extended leave of absence so she could care for her grandfather. It was lucky she was high in Emperor Zeppo’s ranks, for she could still get pay while away.

For months Krolia and Heath tended to the farm, tended to Yurak’s medical care and other necessities, and took care of the home. They sold what produce they could from the patch of farmland and picked up little jobs here and there around the town of Naraku. 

While taking breaks at the field, Krolia trained Heath in the ways of Galran martial arts, and in turn he taught her fire safety and everything he knew from his mixology passion. Together they tried a few drinks using Daibazaalian ingredients. They made non-alcoholic variations for Yurak who could not have any alcohol; but the elderly Galra would smack his lips, laugh, and pretend he had gotten drunk all the same to amuse them. 

At some point, Krolia asked Heath to marry her, and their small wedding was held at home for Yurak to enjoy. A few months later, Krolia placed Yurak’s hand on her belly to feel the baby kicking inside. His smile was unforgettable, beaming, toothless, and beautiful. He kissed his fingers and pressed them against her belly. 

Later that same night, Yurak Orgkana passed away in his sleep.

*

After Yurak’s passing, Heath and Krolia decided to remain in his house. Krolia was named in her grandfather’s will, and so the house was now legally hers. Heath offered to set up the funeral arrangements after noting how distraught Krolia looked.

“Please, Krolia…you’re grieving.”

“Is it obvious?” Krolia said, alarmed, her voice shaking. He had barely seen a single teardrop roll down her face. “Galra must never cry while carrying a child, especially not alpha! We are always strong! Crying could bring a curse to the baby!” 

“Keeping your emotions bottled up could hurt both of you,” Heath said gently. “Go, cry. It’s okay. You loved your grandfather. I’ll take care of everything.” 

After the funeral, Krolia embraced Heath. 

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ve never cried so much before. I’m worried what it’ll do to our child.” 

“They’ll be fine,” Heath said. “They got us.”

*

They remained at Yurak’s place in peace until Keith was born.

Heath watched, interested, as Krolia conducted the Galra post-birth tradition: she sniffed around her newborn’s neck and announced, “A boy.” Then, raising him over her head, she sniffed between his tiny, tubby legs and added, “and an omega.” 

Heath clapped. “What about Keith, for a name?” 

“Keith,” Krolia said. “I like that. Combining our names together?” 

“Well…” Heath laughed. “Yeah. It’s a common first name back on Earth. And it was my grandfather’s name, actually.” 

Krolia smiled. “Then he’ll be Keith Yurak.” 

Keith Yurak Koh-Orgkana. A child of Daibazaal and Earth. 

Proud of her tiny child, Krolia often had him fastened to her chest while she went shopping for the house, and she ignored the ugly glares from the other Galra. 

“Shameful!” someone spat. “And you are an alpha! Lying down with a beta!” 

Krolia either ignored them or gave them a look that would send them running the other direction. 

As Keith grew older, the harassment only got worse.

*

When Emperor Zarkon was coronated as the new Emperor of Daibazaal, the family had come to attend, as Krolia was the emperor’s general. By then Keith was five years old, and it was the first festival he had ever gone to. Seeing his mother in her full armor filled him with wonder. He wanted to grow up and be just like her, a mighty warrior to protect people.

Heath held him in the crowd as they waved to the emperor and to the procession. There were people from all walks of life: Galra, human, Altean, and aliens that Keith didn’t know the names of, so Heath helped him learn the names. 

He spotted his mother among the procession and waved his small arms. Noticing him, Krolia’s stony expression broke into a smile, and she made her way over to him. 

But just as Krolia stopped to hold her child’s hand, someone hissed behind her, and grabbing her, tossed her aside. 

“MOMMY!” 

It was a massive and mean-looking Galra who had tossed Krolia, and Keith immediately began crying, earning himself a nasty glare from the gigantic general. Heath tried to hush Keith while trying to sink away from notice. 

“Damned alpha doesn’t deserve to serve the emperor for her deeds!” the Galra roared into the crowd and anyone who would listen. “Traitor! You lie down with dogs, you get fleas!” 

Silence rang around them. Some shifted, sniffed Keith, and realizing what he was, stepped back in horror. 

Emperor Zarkon, taking note of the commotion, strolled towards them. 

“What is the matter?” 

The Galra pointed at Krolia. “Alpha mated with a beta, sire! That child you see is the omega of their union!” 

“How unfortunate,” Emperor Zarkon said. “Such a waste of our power. What is your name?” 

“General Krolia Orgkana,” Krolia said and bowed low, nearly touching his boots. “I fight in your name.” 

“You are forever dismissed of your duties, general. Get out of my face.”

*

“Is it because we’re human?” Heath asked later. “I don’t understand! No one blinked an eye at me before, but seeing us together—”

Krolia cast her eyes to the side, shame written all over her face. “Because as an alpha, I’m only required to mate with an omega, and one of the Galra.”

“But…we managed to have a child together!” Heath said. “It’s a miracle by your Ancients and by my God!” 

Krolia sighed heavily. “You don’t understand. We have a very rigid system. Keith—and us—was doomed the moment he was conceived simply because of who his parents are.” 

“I’m not ashamed,” Heath said. “We can move to another city! Another town!” 

Krolia stood up. “There isn’t another place we can go to, Heath! Half-breeds are despised wherever they go! I’ve lost my ranking in the military. I won’t be able to find a job anywhere else!” She shuddered. “There is one place. All of the half-breeds end up there.” 

“Where? We can always start over anywhere! And if we’re with like-minded company—” 

“ _No._ Trust me, Heath, you don’t want Keith living there.” 

“Then…what of the farm?” 

“How much do you think we can live from that?” 

She had a point. He hated bringing up this suggestion, but if no one was going to pay Krolia…

“What if I get a job and you stay here?” 

“Would you subject yourself for having tainted an alpha?” 

“I didn’t taint anyone,” Heath said firmly. “What I do recall is falling in love with a beautiful and strong woman.” 

Folding his arms, he regarded their son. They had set out a small cup of milk and cookies for Keith to enjoy as he played with a stuffed Daibazaalian animal that could best be described as a winged hippo. He seemed oblivious to their conflict. Or maybe not, considering the way he nervously squeezed the soft head of the plush doll. Was he also rocking a little or was that just Heath’s imagination? 

Heath turned back to Krolia. 

“There’s a place we can go to,” he said. “Earth. Get away from here completely. If they’re gonna be pricks about our family, then we can pack our bags and start a new life where we’re accepted. None of this alpha or beta or omega crap—no disrespect to your culture—but no one will care who or what we are on Earth as long as we pay our taxes.” 

Krolia tapped her fingers against the window ledge as she studied Keith. 

“I won’t stand out?” Krolia eventually asked. 

“Not at all. We’ve had people from all over the Milky Way and beyond living there! Not many make their homes there, but those that do find living on Earth enjoyable.” 

Well, maybe he shouldn’t sugar coat it too much. But compared to their situation right now…

“Listen, I’ll be honest: the human race has had an ugly history of intolerance, but we’ve mostly grown past it—mostly. Hate groups are the most minute minority, ones others easily crush while laughing at them for the clowns that they are. You’ll find yourself with a lot more allies than the naysayers. And you’ll have the law on your side, so long as you keep voting the right politicians in. There has been a push, a couple of times in the past to tip the political climate towards the hateful, but we’ve always come back on top, and stronger. And after joining the Galactic Federation and opening our planetary borders to aliens for work or residence, we’ve become a far better place to live in than it was centuries ago.

“While I don’t know about _Galra_ , there are civilians from other worlds. You won’t stand out.” 

Long stretches of time passed as Krolia studied outside the window, perhaps thinking of Yurak who she would leave behind, or the many places she loved and would not see again. 

“How soon can we go?” she asked. 

“I can try to contact Captain Hawkins,” Heath said. “We can stay at the S.S. Explorer for the time being.”

“We won’t be a bother?”

“Oh, no! The ship’s massive! We’ve carried entire cities worth of people while relocating them to their new worlds. We can get a cabin for ourselves. When the Explorer makes a pit stop at Earth, we’ll take our leave.”

Heath smiled. “Hawkins might send one of the Vehicle Force to pick us up. Not much time has passed since we last saw them—what was it, six years? Seven?” 

“And our original plans was to board the S.S. Explorer…” Turning back to Keith, Krolia too smiled. “Yes. He’ll be safe. We’ll all be safe.”

*

Heath startled awake to Krolia’s voice tearing through the night. Bolting out of his bed, he rushed to the source and found Krolia wildly brandishing her blade at some hooded trespassers.

Not the first time some punks tried to give them trouble for being a mixed-species coupling. But something about the rage and panic in Krolia’s voice— 

“They were going to set fire to the farm!” Krolia cried out, chest heaving. 

“Just some hooligans,” Heath said as he steadied her wrist, “not worth your worry. We’ll call the cops.” A moment later and he laughed lightly. “Is there anyone we can call about this?” 

Krolia hung her head. “Well…my brother’s far away…” 

In that moment a blast came from within their home. A whole room engulfed in flames within seconds. They watched in stunned horror as a window exploded and black smoke and fire issued.

_“KEITH!”_

“Stay back!” Heath advised. 

“But, Heath!” 

“I was trained for this, okay?” 

He ran into the burning house without another word as Krolia looked on.

*

Most of the exterior of the house had been spared, but half of the rooms were burned beyond repair. It was still salvageable, if they had the funds, and the insurance Krolia inherited would have paid for the damages. But the fact that Heath had perished in the fire while rescuing their son was the final straw. Two tragedies under one roof. Krolia couldn’t trust there being a third happening.

She should call Thace. She knew she should call her brother, but stupid pride led her a different path. 

As much as it pained her to do it, she took Keith further south to The Slums, the very lands she warned Heath he would never wish to see Keith grow up in. It had taken every last cent to buy a building and start up a bar. “The Star Bar” she called it and drew three stars to represent herself, Heath, and Keith; Yurak was the moon. 

The only other skills she had, aside from her military training, was what she remembered Heath teaching her of mixing drinks and cocktails. That first night, as Keith slept curled around her, she wrote everything she remembered. 

She experimented, made a menu, shopped for a cheap wholesaler who would deliver barrels of alcoholic beers and wines to The Slums. Their apartment above the bar was minimally furnished. 

With nothing left over for Keith’s education, she took him regularly to the library in the neighboring town of Edix, where Keith devoured every book he could get his hands on. She taught him everything she knew. Some of the patrons, seeing a kid just hanging out in the bar, felt sorry for him and would bring activity books for him to do, math problems or solve puzzles or color books and read about Daibazaalian prehistoric life. Free of charge, but worth every ounce of Krolia’s gratitude. 

And yet business was slow. Located in a bad neighborhood where people barely could pay, and with no means of advertising, and the bills piling high every month—electrical, mortgage, insurance—Krolia was looking to close down her business. 

Thace wrote to her a couple times, wired money to them, either during the holidays or just because. It was much appreciated but not enough. Krolia sometimes sent the money back and insisted they were doing quite well. 

She reduced her hours to only the weekends while trying to scrape other jobs around the area, dumping Keith off at the library to educate himself with books and the watchful eye of the librarian to ensure he didn’t get dragged off.

On days when the library was closed or on holidays when Keith was older, he played with the other Galra children in The Slums. Krolia and he had acquired a next door neighbor a few years after they had moved in. The young girl greatly resembled Krolia, save for having a more bluish skin and sporting two horns that grew out the top of her head. And unlike Krolia who was always strong in body, this girl was all skin and bones. 

A Meltran, Krolia had said to Keith and shook her head, as if knowing the history of the poor girl’s heritage.

The girl’s name was Acxa and she was a few years younger than Keith; they never remembered seeing anyone else in the house with her, but she had managed to survive alone. 

On the evenings when remaining inside the bar became too stifling, Keith found reprise by playing with Acxa and the other kids. And although Krolia worried for Keith’s safety, the experience gave him the confidence to roam the mountainous regions of The Slums. 

Nothing scared him and his friends.

Keith grew strong and independent, and he didn’t need anyone watching him to protect him while he spent the day hanging out in the air conditioned buildings of the library while his mother tried to make a living for them. However, he was small for his size, as he and Krolia often rationed food between themselves. He appeared all human, if humans had purely violet eyes. 

But he was strong. When he was a little older, he would take breaks from the library by going outside and jogging. The Slums were built on a ragged hilly area beside the sea. Every inch was pure rock, the ground a pale gravel that puffed up dust. The houses were all uneven. It was completely normal to look out one window and peer above a neighbor’s roof, or end up staring at the garage as it ascended up the hill. Nothing in The Slums was on even ground. 

The Slums were chaotic, and the streets had no sense of direction. No sense of leadership or rules. But everyone managed to get by. 

And the strange terrain made a great place to jog and tone his muscles. If his body wasn’t growing from food, Keith was going to find other means. He refused to be seen as weak, and when he was entering the first stages of adulthood (which, in Galra terms, meant he was close to his first heat), he noticed a few heads turn towards his direction.

*

Sendak visited them one day. He happened by the region when he noticed the sorry-looking bar and invited himself in. It was on the day Krolia and Keith were about to close the shop for good.

Keith’s eyebrows knitted in strange fear the moment he saw the large Galra step in. Something about him seemed unpleasantly familiar. 

“What are you doing here?” Krolia spat. “You were the reason I lost my ranking with Emperor Zarkon!” 

Keith gasped and stood still, his eyes darting between Sendak and Krolia, ready to jump in and fight.

_Him…_

“Only for the good and purity of the Galra nation,” Sendak said with a sneer. “Slow business?” 

“Get out.” 

“Oh, what’s this?” He sauntered towards a slip of paper she had on the counter. “You’re closing the bar? Dear Krolia—why didn’t you come to me? I’d love to help a comrade, even if she’s made a dumb mistake.” 

“I don’t need your help!” Krolia screamed and brandished her broom in his face. 

“So you’ve opened another business? Making money elsewhere? You can feed your family well? Impressive for a traitorous alpha. All right, since you are clearly doing so well…” 

He made to leave when Krolia called his name. The name tore from her, shaken and through gritted teeth as if half of her debated to just let him go. She regarded him with deep loathing. 

“What can you do for my business?” 

“Oh, _Krolia_ , I can jumpstart this place all over again!” Sendak said. His grin dripped with poisoned generosity. “Anything you need, I got you! Need people to know about this place? I will get the word out. Need a better wholesaler? I will bring you the finest brands. Don’t worry if they won’t deliver to The Slums. I’ll have a middle-man bring them in, just for you.” 

“That’s awfully kind,” Krolia said, still baring her teeth. “But you obviously won’t do all of this without payment in return.” 

“Of course not.” Sendak regarded Keith who, in that very moment, began to have his first heat. 

He felt a tiny wetness between his legs, but more noticeable was a smell. Krolia had taught Keith about the changes his body would be going through. Keith wasn’t embarrassed about this; it was merely a fact of life, but he was taken aback by the intense smell of it. The official mark of adulthood _reeked_. 

He sniffed under his arms, thinking only he could smell it, but then Krolia and Sendak were eyeing him, and Krolia’s face was full of fear and guilt. 

“My payment,” Sendak said. “How wonderful is it that the union of an alpha and a useless beta will always produce an omega? I believe I have found my betrothed.” 

Krolia’s eyes teemed with angry tears. 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Keith asked. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” Krolia said and then nodded towards Sendak. “Agreed.” 

Grinning widely from ear to ear, Sendak marched over to Keith and gripped his shoulder painfully tight. 

“Mom…”

But Krolia only looked away, a very pained expression on her face. 

_“Mom?”_

“Come, we need to be alone.” 

Dragged upstairs, Keith’s heart pounded in his chest. What was Sendak going to do. Betrothed? What was going on? 

They came to his room, and Sendak pushed Keith towards the bed. 

“Wait…what do you mean by betrothed?” Keith asked, looking up at Sendak, furrowing his brow in confusion. “Are we getting married?” 

Sendak chuckled darkly. “That’s cute.” 

He struck Keith hard across his cheek that sent him reeling back against the bed. Not wasting any time, Sendak ripped Keith’s pants off him, pressed Keith’s head down on the bed and raised his ass up. Keith heard Sendak tugging his own pants down but not one moment passed before—

Keith’s eyes widened as a scream ripped through him. Sendak’s laughter filled his ears. Keith’s mind conjured an old memory, a massive Galra tossing his big, strong mother aside as if she was nothing. Tears welled in his eyes. He struggled against Sendak, but he was tiny underneath the massive Galra. 

“Mine, precious boy,” Sendak whispered in his ear when he was done. “Filthy, filthy omega. My betrothed.” 

Zipping up his pants, Sendak left the room, leaving Keith a quivering and crying mess in his bed.


	3. Caught Cold

“And so Sendak brought the business back to its feet in exchange for my hand,” Keith finished.

“That’s terrible,” Shiro said in a hollow voice. “I’m so sorry.” 

Keith pulled his knees up against his chest. “Had Sendak not saved our business, I don’t know where we would have ended up. He saved us.”

“But he hurt you.” Shiro turned to him. Sitting this close to Keith, under the dim light, Shiro had a better glimpse of Keith’s back. He held back a gasp at the spots of purple bruises and healing scars—he hadn’t noticed any of them until right now, and these marks of abuse were only from one angle. 

Keith tried to comfort his worries, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “He did hurt me, yes. I was scared of him touching me ever since. I’m not scared of anything, but Sendak was different. He made you scared of him no matter who you were. He oozed with power. Mom always told me that sex should be enjoyable, but Sendak never made it enjoyable. I felt like I was torn in two whenever he was with me, even as my body, deep in heat, craved his touch. And I _can’t_ fight back. He’s one step away from the emperor, so I felt like I was up against the whole world. 

“We’ve had several more encounters since then. He’s gotten more creative in how he fucked me. He’d time himself so he would be present while I would be in my heat, always just in time. He made use of it.” 

“And you—oh, my God—how long has this gone on?” 

“It’s been almost five years now,” Keith said and laughed bitterly. “Long engagement, isn’t it? I’ve been trying to avoid him as much as I can. Recently he stopped coming to the bar. I don’t know if he lost interest in me. Mom doubts it. We’ve been betrothed too long. Maybe he’s getting ready to marry me and whisk me away, except I don’t want to be away from Mom.” 

Keith lowered his gaze. “You weren’t the first, Shiro. I’ve tried to convince other Galra to help me break my heats. Sometimes I’d hunt down the really drunk ones because I knew they would have less inhibition about the fact that I was already taken. They’d be less violent than Sendak—not kind, but less violent. I knew I shouldn’t have been doing this. Rumor would spread, and it was bad enough Mom’s name was dragged in the mud for marrying a human. But at least these encounters kept me heat-less whenever he came. 

“It didn’t always work out. He—alphas get ruts. It’s sort of similar to heats but…they’re less necessary. An omega is the one in charge of initiating a sexual encounter. I mean…I dunno. I never heard of Mom talking about herself rutting.” He laughed awkwardly. “Sendak would get so violent, and it would be worse if I was without my heat. That’s when I realized how stupid I’d been! I hadn’t realized my previous encounters all left a mark on me, their scents, and he’d picked them up. His sense of smell is so sharp! 

“So I stopped trying to find temporary relief. I couldn’t get away from him.”

“And tonight?” Shiro’s voice had dried up. To hear Keith speaking so candidly of his trauma... “Why did you find someone tonight?” 

“Because he hasn’t been to our bar for a long time,” Keith reminded him. “I know it was better to wait—I know what it’ll mean if he catches me without my heat—but he’s been gone for months now and the pain became too much.” 

His face softened as he studied Shiro. 

“Of everyone I ever slept with, you were the gentlest lover I ever brought up here. Are all humans like that?” 

Shiro couldn’t answer him. His eyes trailed down Keith’s naked body as grief, empathy, and then horror filled him. 

His come. His come was still inside Keith. Keith had kept Shiro buried in him for long, and—shit, shit, shit. They should have worn protection. Why didn’t Shiro think of that?

“Um, are you capable of getting pregnant?” Shiro asked again. 

“Mm? I don’t doubt it. It hasn’t happened yet, but there’s no reason to think I can’t.” 

Shiro tried to swallow, but his mouth had become a desert. “My scent! Is it on you?”

Keith sniffed his wrist. “Maybe? You smell like a baby. It’s nice.”

“It—it’ll wash off, won’t it?” 

Keith shrugged. “Of course. Why are you nervous?” 

“Sendak and I…kinda knew each other…”

“What?!” 

“Listen, I just don’t want to do anything that’ll make him feel entitled to rape you again.” 

“Rape?” Keith cocked his head to one side. “What’s that?” 

Shiro froze, his jaws wide open as he stared at Keith. 

_You have to be kidding me._

“Keith…he hurt you. You said it yourself. Everything you’ve described to me…Sendak forced himself on you. You never consented having sex with him.”

Keith considered his words before shrugging. “But he’s my betrothed. Yes, he hurt me, but that’s not…whatever you think it is. I’m his omega. If that’s how he wishes to use me…”

_“But you clearly don’t want it!”_

Keith hopped from the bed, exposing a back and legs littered with so many bruises and scars that Shiro nearly ripped the pillow next to him in tear-filled rage. 

“I have to get washed and ready for the shift tonight,” Keith said. “Even if Mom’s not here, I can open the shop and run the business by myself.”

“Your Mom’s not here?” Shiro asked.

“She’s with her brother,” Keith said casually. “You can shower here if you want. Sendak doesn’t use our bathrooms…if he shows up.”

⁂

Shiro stayed behind in bed, running his hand through his hair. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He could run away. Pick up his clothes, make for his apartment—was it even safe at this time of night, Sunday night in The Slums—and shower in his own apartment. He’ll go fetch his cab tomorrow morning and then forget the whole ordeal—

No, no, he couldn’t. Someone was being abused and used and fucking _raped_ and couldn’t find help—apparently the very concept was alien to the damn Galra—Keith was caged and convinced this was just the way of the world and—

_Do you really want to reenter the arena?_ Shiro asked himself. He recalled the terrifyingly large Galra, the demonic grin, the clawed hand, the blood gushing down his eye socket after Shiro pierced him with his own hand. 

By the time Keith stepped out from the shower, a naked angel, with beads of pure water trickling down to his toes, Shiro had his mind made up.

⁂

The Star Bar attracted a mixed bag of patrons: the expected creepy sort, who wolf-whistled as Keith passed their table or tried to French kiss him while he was busy mixing a cocktail; the overworked businessmen who sat and stared into the void, drink in hand; and the overdressed hopefuls, looking around the bar for a fuck for the night.

“No drink for you?” Keith asked, smiling encouragingly as he offered a flask with some specialized cocktail towards Shiro. As a guest of Keith’s, he was allowed to sit by the bartender’s station, and he had chosen a spot shrouded in shadows. He was the only full-human here, and the need to hide himself was still a strong feeling. Who knew if anyone in this corner of Daibazaal recognized him as Champion of the arena. 

The vibrant violet and red colors of the cocktails was really tempting, but Shiro couldn’t. He needed to be on the alert. In case Sendak showed up. In case trouble in another form reared its ugly head. 

“No, thank you,” Shiro said politely. He noted how Keith’s face fell at his decline. 

But Keith recovered quickly and gave Shiro the same beaming smile he gave all of his patrons before moving on. 

Shiro didn’t mean to decline such a kind gesture, especially when Keith had taken the time to mix a drink just for him, but he had to stay on alert. 

He also couldn’t trust himself. For his job, Keith wore a most scandalous set of clothes that had gotten Shiro all hot and bothered again. When Keith had approached him back at the intersection of Edix and the slums, he had worn a simple pair of black slacks, a button-up shirt, and sandals; but for work he accessorized his figure with boots that shouldn’t have made his legs look so refined. Complete with high heels that twinkled and blinked and clicked pleasantly against on the bar tiled floor, and short shorts that teased a little of his buttocks. He put on another button-up shirt but rolled the sleeves up to his shoulders, and he only buttoned the middle so his collar and chest was partially exposed. Even more, he tied the ends high up, exposing his midriff—his very attractive and kissable midriff. Under the dim multicolored lights, the scars on Keith’s back and the back of his legs appeared as stripes, easy for the patrons to just ignore or assume were normal markings from his Galra heritage. 

Shiro’s eyes kept being drawn towards him, drinking in how the clothes accentuated his slim waist and strong legs. His mind teased him with the memory of Keith’s juices—vaguely sweet, not too salty, just right, so good—and despite having just seen him fully naked, seeing Keith in this getup was getting him worked up all over again. 

That is, until he saw some of the patrons. They helped themselves to Keith, grabbed his ass as he passed by. Some gave his asscheeks a slap. One attempted a brief finger-fuck, which Keith hastily slipped away from, pretending he was busy at his task. He met Shiro’s eyes and smiled at him. 

Just another day on the job.

But Shiro was frowning. 

First Sendak, and now this. Just how were omegas treated in this world? 

Shiro watched as a tall Galra with muscular exposed biceps fondled Keith’s buttocks until the glare from the woman next to him lingered too long for him to ignore. Shiro had seen them walk in together, so he presumed they knew one another. He glanced away as the inevitable squabble ensued.

Why did this bother him so much? It’s not like Keith was his boyfriend; he shouldn’t be feeling…what was this feeling? Jealousy? Was Shiro any better, having fucked Keith just moments before?—No, no, Keith had come seeking out Shiro! He had wanted Shiro in his bed. This was different. 

Shiro felt sick to his stomach. Why did he care so much? It was Keith’s own choice to dress this way, wasn’t it? The way his clothes accentuated him, how the soft hairs of his body served to heighten his sexual appeal. 

Another ill feeling rose up in Shiro’s throat as he envisioned Keith and Krolia discussing how to attract more customers. Or had Sendak been the one to impose this rule on Keith? 

Maybe he would have that drink after all. 

He barely raised his hand and Keith came rushing over to him eagerly.

⁂

Shiro stayed around to help clean up after hours. The Star Bar hours were typically from six in the evening until two in the morning, every day except for the Daibazaalian equivalent of Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

By then, the option of going back home was out of the cards. It was early morning, and Shiro didn’t even have to go sit on the roof of the building and look out to see the questionable things happening in the streets, and given how the Galra didn’t even understand the concept of consent…well. 

Even if he could defend himself, it was risky to make the trip to his apartment. 

Keith offered Shiro to sleep on his bed, the very same one they had fucked on. It turned out to be the only bed in the apartment, as Krolia and Keith shared the same room. Of course. Shiro shouldn’t have been surprised by that. A two-bedroom apartment would have been The Slum’s idea of a luxury suite. They were lucky to have the sort of toilet that flushed. They were lucky at all to have a public washroom for the patrons and one for the apartment. 

“If you don’t mind me asking a question,” Shiro asked when they reached the roof. “How do you…determine gender? Is it linked to being an alpha or omega?” 

Or so Shiro thought Keith was saying ‘alpha’ and ‘omega’ the whole time. The words sounded more like _al’fa_ and _ohm’ga_ , but close enough. 

Keith smiled and picked a spot for them to rest on. He covered it with a blanket, which Shiro was thankful for. The roof was covered in grated rock. A slight breeze passed, but Keith hadn’t changed to a less revealing outfit; Shiro tried not to stare for too long. “It’s not a concept on your Earth, is it?” 

“Well, no,” Shiro said as he sat down. “We don’t have alpha and omega designations—er, not like the way you do.” _Alpha male_ or _alpha female_ were certainly terms used in the workplace for the more Type-A personalities such as General Iverson or even Shiro’s own father, the Admiral Hayato Shirogane from Japan's Division Galaxy Garrison.

“Yeah, Mom mentioned to me once that humans didn’t have the _Ûr’kha_ system,” Keith said. “That’s our system, the alpha and omega.”

“I see. You said your mother was an alpha. So was Sendak. I also noticed that not all of the men in the bar—and some women—were…um…”

“Grabbing my ass?” Keith finished as he settled beside Shiro. 

“Yeah. And then…you were doing something after I came…” It wasn’t that Shiro was shy to discuss sex. He just found the words difficult to articulate when faced with something both familiar but also alien. “You mentioned me not having a knot?”

“Yeah,” Keith said. “ _Al’feva_ —alphas with penises—have knots. It’s how they latch onto the omega after rutting into them. It hurts a lot but I had become so used to it, so when I was with you I was just…surprised by the lack of it. I was expecting the pain.”

“Oh.” Pain was part of the pleasure. Keith had mentioned something to that effect. 

“ _Al’fák_ —alphas with vaginas—according to Mom, have a very powerful contraction force when they come. The whole purpose of alphas is to induce conception, either in the omega or in themselves. So if the alpha can carry a child, they milk the omega as best they can.”

“Damn.” Shiro couldn’t help the chuckle. He was getting quite a bit of Galra sex education, and that was the very last thing he had expected his day to turn out. “So the alphas are definitely the more, er, assertive ones.”

“Yes. The ones you saw groping me at the bar were most likely the alphas,” Keith explained. “The ones keeping away were either omegas or alphas who are more loyal to their mates than to their own desires. Or—well, it gets complicated.” 

“I see. I was thinking that gender—and, well, the ability to carry a child—and the role, or _Ûr’kha_ , of either alpha or omega, um, didn’t necessarily correlate.”

“You’re right in assuming that. Although not all alphas will be assertive and violent, and not all omegas are weak— _I’m_ certainly not weak! The terms are merely roles to play in a relationship, and society as a whole.” 

Shiro nodded. “Right. Okay, I get that.” 

“Everyone has a gender and an _Ûr’kha_ ,” Keith explained. “Both are determined by smell. An alpha could be a man or woman, and they can either carry a child or sire them. An alpha’s role is to protect the household, provide for the family, and fend off enemies. That’s why they tend to be the more aggressive of the two. 

“Omegas can also be men or women, and they too can either carry children or sire them. Their role is to provide for the household within the house, to be sexually docile to their alpha, and to nurture.”

So, sort of like the role of the ‘man’ and the ‘woman’ in the relationship. That concept existed on Earth, albeit not everyone, thankfully, followed it. Shiro, unfortunately, had fallen into that trap before. 

The memory of it still made bile rise in his throat. He had been such a dumb cadet, rebellious and acting on hormones; he had dared himself to flirt with and seduce an older T.A. who he had set his eyes on back at the Garrison. It wasn’t until later Shiro realized just how much Adam was obsessed with keeping a rigid role even if they were both men. 

As Shiro was much younger, he found himself expected to be the one to cook, to clean up after Adam, to be the more sexually submissive (but also sexually satisfying), to be the more docile of the two. His illness had been met first with contempt; and then the savior-complex had emerged. Adam had loudly demonstrated how much he was sacrificing for Shiro at every turn, and how Shiro wasn’t appreciating him enough for everything he was doing. 

When Shiro began pushing back against the expectations, the verbal lashing began: against his inept sexual performance, his lack of culinary skills, his lack of appreciation, at being poor boyfriend material. Leaving that relationship for the stars, even if he had just narrowly passed his physicals, was the best day of his life. 

After that disastrous relationship, Shiro had vowed that he didn’t ever want to be seen as the woman of the relationship, nor as the man for that matter. If he were to ever be in another romantic relationship, he wanted to be Shiro, just Shiro, sharing his life with another person. 

“Can two omegas be together?” Shiro asked. 

“No. That’s strictly forbidden. Omegas belong to alphas.” 

“ _Belong_ to?” Shiro stared at Keith. “That’s an extreme way to put it.” 

“But it’s true,” Keith said casually. “My body exists for alpha’s pleasure.” 

Shiro’s stomach churned. “I see…”

Keith went on, unfazed by all of this. “And for some reason, everyone born from the union of one Galra parent and one non-Galra parent is automatically an omega.” 

Shiro mulled over every detail and nodded his head. “Okay, I think I understand. Well, no—if omegas are so coveted by alphas, then shouldn’t—” the term _half-breeds_ felt too distasteful on his tongue “—half-Galra be just as desirable?” 

“No,” Keith said. “Galra want pure blooded children, so coming across scent of an omega who is only a half-breed fills them with disgust. Like we’re lying to them. Some of them, anyway. Others take it as a joke and fuck us raw.” 

“Ah…” 

“Remember: omegas all belong to alphas. Someone’s got to claim us.” 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Shiro snapped. “ _Claim_ you?” 

“It’s my role in society!” Keith defended. “I was lucky to even have such a powerful alpha like Sendak claim me!” 

“But do you…enjoy his touch?” 

Keith cast his eyes down. “No…I don’t like it when he touches him. I don’t like it when the others grab me during my shifts either. But that’s the life I was born into.” 

A painful memory flashed in Shiro’s mind—he was screaming at Adam, “Stop calling me that in bed!”—and his hands balled into fists. 

“You don’t have to accept it,” Shiro said through gritted teeth. 

“But I’m an omega.” 

“So? On Earth, for centuries—millennia—women were treated just as awfully. They fought back against the way society was structured around them. You don’t have to accept things just because your society expects things from you.” 

Keith chuckled as he looked away. “Easy for you to say. The Galra are happy to kill non-conformers.” 

Remembering how Keith’s father had died, Shiro lowered his head and they fell into silence. Somewhere far off, a Galra yelled obscenities in one of the Daibal languages, a threat at some unseen opponent. Keith shuddered and leaned closer, either from the cold or frightened, and Shiro wrapped his arm around him. 

Then smiling, he couldn’t help but ask: “Can you tell my gender?” 

“A man,” Keith said right away. “It’s in your smell.”

“It’s not the sweat, is it?” He sniffed under his arms. He had taken a shower before Keith opened the bar, but maybe he still stank in Galra terms. 

Keith chuckled. “No. You don’t smell like the Galra at all, actually. But it’s nice. Like the product we use for baby powder.” 

“Well, I’m not sure if I wanted to know that,” Shiro laughed and thought back to the arena. The thought of Galra being beaten by a man who smelled like a baby, well…

“And…you’re a beta. You don’t have an _Ûr’kha_ -smell.” 

“Ah. I was wondering that. Beta, eh?” 

“‘Beta’ is the term we give to anyone who is neither an alpha nor an omega,” Keith explained. “Usually non-Galra, although it can also be applied to omegas in a polygamy. Because the alpha and omega bond is meant to encourage production of children, if the coupling cannot have children, say both can sire but neither can carry or if the omega falls ill, then the alpha is permitted to have another omega—as many as they want until they get an omega who can help in bringing children.”

“I see.” So alphas can screw around and have multiple spouses, but not omegas…the same double standard existed on Earth for a long time—and still to this day in a few places. Shiro’s mind returned to the bar during an earlier point, the Galra with the big biceps and the woman who looked scandalized at him for groping Keith. 

“Can two omegas in that marriage be in a relationship?”

“Of course not! That’s forbidden. We belong to the alpha.”

“Right, right. Should have guessed. What about…beta and omega?” 

“Guess.” 

“Okay, then. So the only person who can sleep with the beta or betas and the omega is the alpha. No one else.” Fuck this rigidity. Shiro frowned. “Keith…what we did earlier…”

“Yeah…it wasn’t good, but…” Keith shrugged. “I guess I got excited when I saw there was another human. A full-bred human!”

Shiro chuckled. “But according to your customs, what we did…it’s punishable. It’s cheating.” 

“The fact I slept with a beta…maybe,” Keith said. “Not that it’s cheating, but I broke a rule. But…I’m a half-breed, so some may not care. I’m a disposable member of society anyway, as many see it. As for Sendak: we’re only betrothed. Have been for years. We never officially married. That’s why other alphas push themselves on me.” 

Shiro nodded slowly, noting that the more Keith spoke of this, thought this over, the more it was getting to him. He didn’t want to press the matter further, didn’t want to hurt him, but… “Uh-huh. So after marriage there’s some sort of ‘back-off’ scent that’s on you?”

Keith smiled wetly. “Yeah, you can say that.” 

Shiro only nodded. The human and Galra were so different and yet so much alike. They fell back into silence for a few more moments, mainly to give Keith time to compose himself. 

Then, noticing that Keith was studying him carefully, Shiro turned back to him with slightly raised eyebrows. “How do humans determine gender back on Earth?” 

Shiro smiled. His turn now. 

“A brain scan,” he replied. “They’re small, hand-held devices used in delivery rooms. Boy brains and girl brains have slight differences—how do I explain? Chemical? Hormonal? Genetic? Combination of a lot of things. It’s a bit complex, but these scans pick up on them—So the doctor determines gender that way. There are some babies that will have properties of both or neither gender, which makes things hazy—we have terms to cover that spectrum—but studies have shown these scans are far more reliant than our old method.” 

“A _scan_?” Keith’s eyes widened. “Humans use a _scan_?” 

Shiro nodded. “Similar to an MRI—oh, you might not know what that is—um, it’s similar but very quick, can be done in seconds, and doesn’t affect the child at all.”

“And what was the old method?” 

Shiro was almost too embarrassed to mention it. “The doctor or midwife would look at the baby’s genitalia.” 

Keith snorted loudly. “Mom told me it took the human race eons before they were accepted into the Galactic Federation. Now I know why! You actually thought— _Primitives!_ ” 

“Hey!” Shiro had to defend the human race somehow. “We aren’t equipped with natural means of picking up on gender in the others the way you do! It took us years to get to that point, but we’re here now!”

But Keith kept laughing. 

“It’s your heritage’s history too!”

Still, Keith noticeably had his nose in the air. It was rather cute. And, given human history, perhaps it was for the best for him to take pride in the Galran way of gender assignment. 

“So, how do you know Sendak?” Keith suddenly asked. 

Shiro sighed. Oh no. 

It sounded like Keith had been dying to ask him this question. He already had earlier, but Shiro knew he couldn’t evade the question much longer. 

“It’s a long story.” 

He had invited Shiro here as the view gave them a clear vantage point of The Slums. It had, and it was not entirely too pleasant. Half the streets were shrouded in perpetual darkness, and occasionally there were the angry yells or over-passionate cries, followed by satisfied laughter. Shiro shuddered in the slight breeze as he realized: this was the sort of thing young Keith saw and heard growing up. 

“We have the rest of the morning,” Keith said. “Unless if you want to go sleep now. Or have more sex.” 

Was Keith still in heat? How often did it come? Shiro was almost terrified to know, terrified of how it may impact his own body. But he did wonder, given everything he had already learned: did the Galra, like humans, also have sex for pleasure or was it only for procreation? There was so much still to unpack. 

He studied a trash can, far off in the distance, as it fell down and its contents spilled. A cat-like creature slithered out and hissed at any passersby, its bright eyes illuminated eerily in the light. 

“I was captured from my compromised spaceship,” Shiro began.

“You were a space explorer?” Keith cut in, sounding impressed. 

Shiro smiled. “Yeah. I didn’t fly all the way across the universe just to be a cabby in Daibazaal.” 

“I love the stars!” Keith mused. “Mom always called me ‘Little Star’. I used to have a toy spaceship and dream about flying out there.” 

Smiling, Shiro recounted his entire tale to Keith, who sat hanging on to every word. 

“Wait—you’re sick?” Keith studied him sympathetically. 

“Used to be,” Shiro said and raised his bionic arm. “The emperor’s witch did something to cure me. I think. I was supposed to have died, oh, about two years ago? Based on my doctor’s prognosis. But I’m still here.” 

Keith beamed. “I’m glad you’re still here!” 

The smile was infectious; Shiro continued with his tale. By the time he got to Sendak, Keith’s eyes lit up. A gasp escaped him when Shiro mentioned Sendak’s eye. 

“It was _you_ who blinded Sendak!” He nearly vibrated off the ground. “He tried to play it off as it being a gift from the witch for his efforts, but I knew better! There were scars around that eye. He didn’t volunteer to have it replaced! Someone blinded him! _I knew it!_ ” 

Laughter bubbled from him and he punched the air. 

“When I saw his face I vowed I would kiss the person who blinded him!” 

“Well, you got your wish,” Shiro said, smiling, then he was knocked back as Keith surprised him with another kiss. 

“Funny how it all worked out,” Keith mused as he glanced back out towards the streets, resting his head against Shiro’s chest. Several long moments passed in silence before Keith spoke again. 

“I’m worried about her.” 

“Hmm?”

“Acxa,” Keith said. “My next door neighbor.” He pointed to the building on their left. The small building sat about a story underneath theirs, mostly because the ground was uneven. Even from the little he could see, Shiro could not discern any light coming from within. 

“You mentioned her before,” Shiro said. 

“We grew up together, sorta,” Keith said. “I haven’t seen her in the last several days, and I’m getting worried. Sendak has been giving her the eye.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Last time he was here, he kept asking me about her. Personal questions. I dodged them. Tried to pretend she was betrothed to someone else. It didn’t convince him. He _knows_. She’s pre-heat still, or almost of age. He’s been lusting after her even before his last visit.” 

Shiro bit his lower lip. “How old is she?” 

“I…uh, don’t know, really. Never asked. A few years younger than me? She’s due to have her first heat soon. That’s all I know. She’s asked me about it recently. And that’s what I’m scared about. Sendak’s into that stuff, I guess.” 

Shiro frowned. Why would Sendak be eyeing Acxa if Keith could carry a child, and per their customs, he couldn’t get another omega unless the first couldn’t conceive? Unless that meant Keith was somehow infertile, but they hadn’t even married, or what if…? 

“Maybe she’s hiding so Sendak doesn’t…” _rape her the way he raped you_ , Shiro wanted to add, but how could he make Keith understand that concept? But the more pressing problem was the thought of Sendak being into the idea of chasing after youngsters just as they turned of age. 

He had to catch himself or he was about to be sick. 

It’s not just Sendak,” Keith said. “There’s also been omegas disappearing throughout here and Edix. Just poof—gone.” 

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. He’s been keeping up with the newspapers, as well as he could pick up from the local language, which didn’t often get him beyond the headlines. “What do you mean? I haven’t heard of these disappearances.” 

“They’re not landing on the first page,” Keith said. “Most are half-breeds so no one cares. If it’s reported at all, it’s tucked way in the part of newspapers no one ever reads. But I’ve been hearing people talk about them. I noticed a couple neighbors have gone missing—Throk and Sniv have talked about them—”

_—wait, Throk and Sniv?_ Shiro thought. _I heard those names before!_

“—last time I saw them,” Keith finished. 

“Those two you just mentioned,” Shiro said slowly. “They were the ones who tried to steal my arm. I was chasing them when I ended up where you saw me.” 

Keith’s smile was brief. “Oh, those two. Don’t worry about them. Just a pair of loser omegas—I kicked Throk real hard in the balls the first time we met. I was still a kid, still new to The Slums; he was a teen, and he pissed me off. Then later on his bits met their end in an accident while trying to catch a lamdhray from the sea. Sniv also had it bad—a concealing mollusk dragged him to the sea and we almost never saw him again—“

“A concealing _what_?” 

Keith laughed. “It’s a large sea creature with tentacles. It makes invisible ink that it either conceals itself or its victims before swallowing them up.”

Shiro visibly shuddered, thanking the deity responsible for giving Earth’s squids black ink. “Oh, fascinating!” 

“Anyhow, yeah, I’ve called them the Sacless Duo ever since.”

Shiro chuckled at the story before his mind flashed with a memory: right before running into Throk and Sniv, he _had_ witnessed something odd: that woman who seemingly disappeared in midair. 

“I—I think I witnessed a disappearance!” Shiro gasped and Keith stared at him with interest. “Her lunch bag was still on the bench. It was still half open and everything—but she wasn’t there! I didn’t see how she disappeared; I was just, you know, people-watching while having a late lunch when I got momentarily distracted. When I looked back out I noticed she was gone, but something about it wasn’t right. I went to take another look, and that’s when…Throk and Sniv attacked me.”

“Weird,” Keith said. 

“Do you think it could be them?” 

Keith scoffed. “The Sacless Duo? Doubt it.” 

But Shiro wasn’t so sure. Even if they were omegas, they were very serious about tearing the robotic arm off Shiro, and even more, to cut him up and see if there was anything else they could sell. 

Keith’s gaze was back towards Acxa’s house, eyebrows knitted in concern. Shiro leaned over him, watching the building with the pitch-black windows. 

“We can check up on her tomorrow—er, later today?” Shiro said. “You got me, if you’re worried about going there alone.”

“I’m not scared!” Then a moment later: “So…you’re not going to move on after this?” Keith looked up at Shiro, anxious for the response. Something wavered in his eyes. 

Could he? The very last thing Shiro wanted in the world was to face up to Sendak again, but could he really abandon Keith to the life he has? And this Acxa too, fully knowing she too was in danger? 

And what sort of life was Shiro living anyway? He was surviving, that was true. But could he abandoned those he knew were in danger? 

“I won’t leave you,” Shiro said. “Listen, I’m not the sort to bed someone and leave the next day, and especially not when you still need my help. I’ll be around.” 

Keith’s face beamed into a smile. Despite all his assertion that he was not weak, for all of his talk of bravado—and indeed it took a great amount of strength to endure all he had experienced— Shiro sensed there was something, deep down, that had broken long ago. 

Keith gave Shiro a big hug before getting up. 

“It’s late,” he said apologetically. “I don’t want to keep you long if you have work in a few hours.” 

Shiro stood up and helped Keith gather up the blanket. “It’s not a problem at all. I’m my own boss, so it works out.” 

They made their way to the stairs when Keith looked back. Wind blew through his hair, and Shiro was struck again by his loveliness. And to think of what world Keith had been born into, what he had suffered. The very concept of rape was alien to Keith and to the Galra, yet the damage of it was etched into him all the same.

_Gods above, I am never giving up on you._

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith said, beaming at him.


	4. On The Ropes

Dorma sat on the stool, her fingers gripped around her glass atop the round table. She watched as Hazar helped himself to the bartender, groping his ass. The bartender, a rather young half-Galra, just stood stock still; despite Hazar’s chortle at his own act —as if he had a choice. Being merely an omega held at the mercy of a tall and muscular alpha—it made her sick enough that she glared at Hazar until he felt the heat radiating from her gaze.

He let go, the muscles of his bulging biceps twitching with his hesitation. They watched the bartender flee before he rounded on her. 

“What the hell was that for, sister?” His breath stank with alcohol—Dorma should have informed the bartender not to go beyond two drinks for her idiot of a brother, but whatever. He was drunk and violent, but she was ready. 

She wasn’t an omega. Even if that was what society considered her. 

She wasn’t an omega. 

She _refused_ to be an omega.

⁂

Being younger and born an omega, Dorma had always been expected to trail behind her older, larger, and bulkier alpha brother. The exact degree of what this entailed never resonated with her. They still rough-housed as all Galra children did. Dorma was strong enough to lift her brother even if he was twice her size. They still went to the same school. Still played with the same kids.

There were differences. Dorma was the one to bring in the tea tray and the desserts whenever guests came in. Not that it bothered Dorma. It meant she got to stuff herself in the kitchen before the cue for her entrance came. She would don her best dress and then settle herself on _her throne_ , the name she gave her favorite spot in the guest room. Sitting like a queen, she’d draw the conversation to herself, her charisma turning her into the sun which others were immediately drawn to. In dances she was often the one everyone wanted to dance with, and it got into her head that she would only select the best of dancers among the guests, not wishing to have her toes trod on. 

“Queen Dorma,” Hazar used to mumble to himself. Whether in amusement or scorn, or both, it was all fine by Dorma. She was queen of her own world. 

Everything was well. 

Until they had grown up. Until the hubris and the joys of societal expectations gave to the weariness of reality. Then the rift between their roles in society became more and more apparent. What Dorma had taken as pride, stuffing her face in the kitchen, not to be seen until her grand entrance, to being doted on and admired like some exotic bird, was now met with disgust. She was coveted, packaged into a tight container and only used in strict precision, as her society had painstakingly dictated for her from the moment of her birth. As an omega, she had to be seen only when it was required, and often only when it pertained to marriage.

There was so little Dorma could tolerate, having grown all the wiser. 

And then both Hazar and Dorma had fallen in love. With the same woman.

⁂

Dorma was all but dragged to the ballet. Not wanting to see a bunch of omegas wear overly tight clothing that further restricted their movement, Hazar had to pry her from her room and throw her into the limo just to get her inside the building. Her mother tried every tactic to get her rebellious daughter to calm down but to no avail. Her father simply carried on as though there wasn’t an almost-adult Galra screaming in the back of the limo.

Needless to say, Dorma was dragged kicking and screaming to the theater but by the end, she didn’t want to leave. 

The ballet was of a romanticized retelling of the legendary conqueror of the Northern lands, Emperor Koltor. Men and women in tights and frilly skirts made up the army, and an impressively large Galra who still managed to be light on his feet and well-balanced was their Koltor.

But Dorma’s eyes had strayed to one fair Galra. She appeared in the second act, and was easily recognizable for being the smallest among the cast. Known as Zarra in the story, she was Koltor’s daughter. Her solo dance during the final act stole everyone’s breath…and Dorma’s heart. 

“This one,” Hazar whispered to Dorma after the audience applauded and the curtains dropped. “This one shall be my bride.” 

Dorma wrinkled her nose. 

“What if in the off chance she’s an alpha?” Dorma hissed. “Or she’s already belongs to another!” 

“Doubt she’s even had her First Heat,” Hazar laughed darkly then leaned in to say something to his father. To Dorma’s rue, she was yanked away from her chair and made to watch as their father pulled some strings, having connections with the president of the theater. The president glanced towards them, took a good look at Hazar, and then took them backstage. 

“And here’s Zarra, or as we know her, Twila Sirk!” 

Twila approached them nervously. Looking even smaller in person, she was still in her tutu skirt and make up. Very unusual for the Galra, her skin was a pure light lavender-tone and baby-smooth. Her azure eyes sparkled. Her hair was curled and short, sort of like candy floss, pale in color, blue and almost white. “Yes?” 

And Hazar took her hand and proclaimed her his betrothed. But Twila’s eyes fell behind his back and met Dorma’s gaze.

⁂

Twila hadn’t had her First Heat, just as Hazar had assumed, and much to Dorma’s disappointment. Her parents and Hazar had gone to officially visit Twila at her home, and Dorma was made to stay back. It was tradition for the wealthier Galra: the alpha and their parents meet the omega and their parents. No one else would be around. Any future visits, though, Dorma may join.

The thought was pure torture, but at last she had gotten her chance some time later. Seizing her chance by wearing the best dress she could find, Dorma strolled to her soon-to-be in-law's home like a queen once more. She endured being treated as nothing more than wallpaper decoration, as Twila’s parents fussed over the alpha who would be taking their omega. 

And then Twila was called. The moment their eyes met, Dorma gave her greatest winning smile, dignified and proud, and Twila’s gaze never strayed even as Hazar drawled, hand over hers. 

When they had a moment to be alone, Twila pulled her aside. 

“Write to me,” she said in a quiet voice as if scared someone would overhear.

⁂

And so, while the engagement of Twila and Hazar continued, a relationship blossomed in the shadows between Twila and Dorma. They explored their love in the private corners of their rooms, miles apart and tucked underneath desks or under their bed covers for fear of discovery; they waited for a new letter with bated breath and then, when they had the opportunity, read one another’s letters, learning more about the woman barricaded by the alpha Hazar. They fell deeper and deeper in love.

To add to their paranoia, they did not sign their letters with their names. Pseudonyms, and later on, a secret language they agreed upon the next time they met, became their preferred method of communication. 

To Hazar, he only knew that Dorma had a penpal from one of her old schoolmates, and Twila pretended she had befriended one of her colleagues. For now, the ruse worked. 

But Dorma wanted more. Getting to see Twila only to have to watch Hazar be the one to kiss her hand, having to sit and watch silently as he wooed her and wish it were her, while she was treated as the prize that one day another alpha would come to claim…she steadily grew mad. Suffering in silence as the wedding was prepared where she could hear them, waiting until she and Twila could finally be set free to roam about and become familiar with one another. It was tradition for the bride-to-be to familiarize herself with any of the female members of the other family, especially her peers. The closer the friendship, the better the marriage. Perhaps long ago, the Galra had anticipated some sisters would be envious to see their brothers marry off, Dorma and Twila had mused. 

But they took their chance. Twila took Dorma to the farthest reaches of the forest by the family garden, to a glade where she would dance for her. 

“I don’t understand why we have to follow the laws,” Dorma said during one of their outings. “I am fully capable of impregnating you. I’m strong! I can pick up Hazar and toss him over the walls of the city if I wanted! I can be as good as an alpha!” 

Twila gasped, halted mid-twirl. “You can never change the _Ûr’kha_ you were born into!” 

“Why not?” Dorma demanded as she hopped to her feet. 

Twila frowned and ducked her head as if anticipating Hazar to come at any moment and strike them both. “Dorma, you don’t need to be able to sire children to be an alpha. You know this.” 

“But I need to be an alpha in order to be with you,” Dorma said with such venom in her voice Twila recoiled. Sighing dejectedly, Dorma fell back on the large rock she’d been using as a chair for Twila’s performance. “How unfair—the world will not blink if we wish to change the names our parents gave us with pride, nor our hair, or our faces, or our bodies, but to dare think we belong to a different _Ûr’kha_?” 

“I’m sorry…” Twila approached and took her hands in hers. “I love you.” 

Dorma’s cast her gaze away. “I’m sick of saying that, Twila.”

Twila gasped, her large azure-like eyes glimmering with the first of tears. 

“It hurts, okay?” Dorma said. “It hurts to tell you how much I love you, tell you all the time, and yet know how pointless it all is in the end. Hazar will have you against your wishes, against both our wishes, and there’s nothing either of us can do. Just daring to love you is a deep act against our culture.” 

Silence followed with a heavy weight of sadness. A bird flew over their heads, reminding them of the wider world beyond them. They would be expected back with the others soon. 

“I know we can’t be together,” Twila began, “but think of it this way: we’ll still be close. Hazar will marry me and we can see one another all the time. My heart will always be with you.” 

Dorma’s smile was only to make Twila feel better, but in truth she didn’t feel it in her heart.

⁂

“Who is this?” Hazar asked.

Twila gasped. The love letter had been tucked between two books; she’d done it hastily when Hazar just suddenly appeared at her door, wanting to see his beautiful bride. He was without his parents nor Dorma, and Twila happened to be alone, but by this point in their engagement that was hardly an odd occurrence. 

Their names had been written legally; by all rights, they were already considered wed. He could take her virginity at any moment if he so desired, but she knew he was waiting for her first heat to set in, and it seemed she was a bit of a late bloomer (if that was a blessing or a curse, that remained to be seen.) But the matter of her heat had to be the only reason for Hazar’s sudden appearance; Twila couldn’t have suspected him being here for any other reason, especially while she was home alone. 

She had so little time to prepare for his arrival, but she thought she placed the letters in the best possible hiding spot. She hadn’t thought Hazar would notice the letters, but it must have been the scent that set him off. 

While she was pouring him tea he had leaned towards the small stand with the stack of books and plucked the letter out. 

“Oh, that!” Twila giggled and tried to act nonchalant as she set the small bowl of sugar on the table. “One of the girls at the theater.” 

“I don’t recognize anyone named Kralla,” Hazar said casually. 

Twila froze. Hazar ripped the letter open and glanced through its contents. 

“What the hell is this?” he demanded. “It’s not any form of Daibal I know!” 

“Um…” Twila’s eyes darted to the clock, thinking of Dorma, but also not thinking of Dorma, as if Hazar could read her mind. Her heart thumped against her chest, but she tried to still her breath lest her fiancé could smell the fear on her. 

“I-it’s a nickname!” she stammered out. “We’ve been having fun making up names for each other. All of the lady dancers have their own language so we can freely talk dirt about our manager without him finding out. You know, the usual! I can read you the letter later! It’s all silly talk, but there’s a few funny stories there! Kralla has so many tales about her pets and that silly aunt of hers!” 

Hazar narrowed his eyes. He folded the paper before grudgingly shoving it inside. 

“Twila, Twila…” His dark grin made her shrink in the corner as he stood up. “I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. You are the only one for me, and I the only one for you. I better not find you have been sending letters to another alpha.” 

“Another alpha!” Twila chuckled nervously. “Of course not!” 

Hazar’s gaze bore into hers. “Nor an omega or even a beta. You are mine and mine only, and I would much rather see you dead than with another. Got that?” 

And with that, Hazar stormed out and didn’t return. 

Shaking, Twila eyed the letter, too scared to go near it. What if Hazar was spying on her, anticipating what she would do next? What if he was going to show up at any moment and punish her? What if she wrote Dorma a warning and he somehow intercepted the letter? 

She had been so ready to live a double life, all for Dorma. She could spin a million tales of a fabled Kralla and her silly pets and her aunt, and so many more stories about the other dancers in her theater. She told stories with her body; her fellow dancers were indeed lovely and fascinating Galra with stories she could have taken inspiration from. She could have kept Hazar in the dark for many years to come. 

But now she just sat before the letter and tried to steady her breath. Even as the hours passed and Hazar didn’t show up again, Twila could barely move.

⁂

Dorma glared at her brother, drink in hand.

She had no idea why Hazar brought her to this dinky bar, of all places of south Korronith. At least downtown East Edix was a happening place. So was downtown Edix, or what was left of former South Edix. Here? The Slums? What business did they have here at this time of night? 

But Hazar, as always, left his sister in the dark over the reason for them coming here. Some sort of shady business? Or just some buddies he knew in this neck of the woods? And indeed, he was not shy about flexing his biceps at those around and showing off how much he could drink. Was he hoping they’d get mugged or into a bar fight so he could file with their insurance and get big bucks to help with the wedding expenses? Ancients above, if that was some bullshit he’d pulled. 

But as always, she wasn’t privileged enough to know his reasons. Instead she watched as the bartender, an omega, skittered about, putting on a smile that was as shallow as the one she had given Twila not too long ago. He was a halfbreed, and a particularly soft-looking one, and it pained her to see him having to sex himself in order to get more attention and money. 

He passed them and was speaking with a patron when Hazar reached around and grabbed his ass. Dorma’s eyes narrowed, and she couldn’t help the low irritated growl as Hazar fondled the bartender’s soft cheeks. 

Finally, Hazar noticed her glare and he let go. 

“What?” he spat. 

“You’re about to get married,” Dorma spat back, “and you’re pulling this shit?” 

“I’m an alpha! He’s an omega! Do I have to be any more obvious?”

“So you, as an alpha, can be sexual with any omega of your choosing, but I can’t?” 

Hazar’s eyes narrowed. “What?” 

“What if I wanted a chance to fondle him too?” Dorma challenged. “He looks soft, kinda squishy. He’s cute.” 

“That’s not your place in the world!” 

“Oh? And what of your engagement? Aren’t you being disloyal by lying down with someone who’s not already legally your wife?!” 

I can do anything I want, bitch!” 

That did it. Dorma jumped to her feet and threw her drink in his face before storming off. 

_“DORMA!”_

She didn’t turn back as Hazar screamed after her. 

“Dorma!” Hazar caught up to her. “What the fuck was that?!”

“ _One_ , never fucking call me a bitch!” Dorma screamed back, glaring at him with such fire in her eyes. She would tear him to pieces right now if she didn’t have a handle on herself. And she could, she could hurt him so bad… “And _two_ , fuck this double standard! Why do _you_ get to fuck around, fondle omegas’s asses and be a perverted sexual freak while I, I—just one—” 

She realized her mistake too late. 

Hazar’s eyes widened as he regarded her. “You…you’re after an omega—Twila?” 

Without another word Dorma bolted out of sight.

*

“Twila, we have trouble.”

“Dorma!” Twila checked the clocked—close to 3AM—when she got the call. “Dorma, where are you? It’s so late out!” 

“I know,” Dorma’s voice came distant, her breath heavy against the receiver. “Listen, I’ve been running around The Slums all night—”

“ _The Slums?!_ Dorma, what’s going on?” 

“—trying to get away from Hazar—”

“ _What?!_ ” Twila had to clamp a hand over her mouth. She checked to make certain her parents hadn’t heard her. “Dorma, what’s going on? Why are you in The Slums?” 

“Honestly? I have no idea why Hazar took me down here. He’s always been friends with some weird asses. I’m so sorry, Twila, but things got bad when we went to drink. He sorta…figured out we’re a thing.” 

Twila clutched the phone. “He saw the love letter. I didn’t know how to tell you. I told him it was from a fellow dancer. He didn’t believe me.” 

Dorma’s curse was distant. “And now we’re in a wild goose chase. He’s after me. He’s fucking _pissed_. I’m so sorry, Twila.”

“Dorma, please—get help! Call the police!” 

“Where, in The Slums? I’m so sorry—I thought I could take him on, but then—”

“It’s okay, Dorma. It’s not your fault. Hazar’s bad. We both know that.” 

“I wish we could both get away from it all.” 

Twila looked up. Over her dresser was a book that, when opened, produced a hologram view of Southern Korronith. “Maybe we can! Escape together! Make a new life for ourselves out there! What’s the nearest street you’re in?” 

“Shit, you want me to get out of this building? He could be out there!” 

“…yes, Dorma! Ancients, what’s going on, I’m freaking out!” 

“Abraxa Road.” 

“Okay, if you go east on that road, you’ll find yourself at the end of The Slums. You’ll know because there’s a highway bridge and the old Grub Hub; it’s been closed for years but you should still be able to see the sign. And hang tight. I’m going to get you.” 

“Twila—” 

“I can get there. It’s going to take me about three hours, so mark your watch before you head out, okay?”

⁂

The skies were just turning light, in the precious few hours of sunlight in a region of Daibazaal that mainly experienced nighttime. At the corner of the Grub Hub, Twila and Dorma reunited, embracing tightly as Twila’s car stood running nearby.

Still holding hands, they made to leave when—

Both disappeared in a flash. 

And Shiro raised his head and blinked a few times. Was it a trick of the light or…did he just see a flash of light?


	5. Sucker Punch

Weird. 

Shiro stood, transfixed on the spot. He was so certain there had been two figures at the corner just moments before—he thought there were two, he hadn’t really been paying attention. He dared a few steps ahead and saw a car running, the front door wide open. He peered inside. Nothing. Glancing behind him, he wondered if they had went into the restaurant, but it was all boarded up, the sign displaying Grub Hub so faded he could barely make out the words. 

Where the hell was the driver? The passenger? 

_Don’t get involved in any funny business_ , Shiro warned himself. Bad enough he had been sleeping with Sendak’s betrothed. 

True to his word, Shiro was to remain with Keith, but he needed to fetch his cab back at Edix’s shoreline. 

Inching away from the car, he eyed it again over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. He couldn’t shake the strange feeling that washed over him. 

Back in the familiar scent of his cab, last night felt like a different lifetime. He drove to his apartment, parked in the garage, and went inside. He had promised to stay with Keith, but there were a few matters to take care of here first. 

He collected the morning mail, made himself some of the Galran equivalent of coffee, and took a quick shower. Under the warm spray of his own bathroom, he couldn’t help but let his touch linger on his body. He stroked himself to a climax, releasing the tension that had built up since seeing the way Keith dressed while at his job. Keith had no qualms of sleeping in the buff next to him, and that hadn’t helped matters either. 

Shiro frowned and sighed heavily after coming down from the rush. He felt awful and guilty for his own arousal when he had been glaring at the alphas feeling up Keith earlier. Such a hypocrite.

But…Keith had chosen him. 

Still, it wasn’t like they were in a relationship.

He got out of the shower and dried himself up. Looking at himself in the mirror, running his fingers down his stomach, he remembered the way Keith had admired his body. _Like what you see?_ The blush returned. Remembering what Keith had said of his scent, Shiro sniffed under his arms. Having just taken a shower, he would get a better idea of how he smelled, and…no way, he couldn’t see how Keith thought he smelled like baby powder.

_What did Galra put on their babies?_ Shiro wondered with little amusement. He made for the bedroom. 

A fresh change of clothes, a few more sets added to his backpack for his brief live-in with Keith. While sipping his coffee, Shiro studied his apartment and pondered: maybe this could be a good place for Keith to stay too. 

It was on his drive back to The Slums that Shiro’s heart fell. There, under the bridge, the same one where Keith had found him, the same one with the Grub Hub on the corner, sat the same car from earlier. 

He parked behind it, and, against better judgement, got out. It was still running, the car door still open. 

How long was he gone? An hour? The sun would be setting soon, and this area would become dangerous once more. Surely the owner of the car would…

_It’s like the woman from before_ , Shiro thought with a frown. Lunch bag left behind. 

Were the two connected? 

A shudder followed. 

Unsure of what to do, Shiro reached in and killed the engine, the ensuring silence ringing and thick around him. He tossed the keys onto the cup holder, then shut the door after making sure it was unlocked. At least the car’s battery wouldn’t run out, and the owner of the car could dig for the keys, if they were still around.

For now, it was the least he could do. 

He had to find Keith.

⁂

“Shiro,” Keith greeted when Shiro showed up at The Star Bar. “You returned.”

Keith was busy putting away the new shipment of beer in the cooler and wiping the counter for the hundredth time, which still hadn’t done much to bring the shine back. Shiro made a mental note to himself to buy something for the counter and table surfaces. 

Shiro smiled vaguely. “You thought I wouldn’t return?” 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you hadn’t,” Keith said. Shiro kept his small luggage in the trunk, but he had a small bag with him that he set on the counter.

“Forgot I got these yesterday,” Shiro said and offered Keith a pastry. “They’re good.” 

Keith’s eyed the delicacy as if it was a solid piece of gold. 

“It’s a day old, but still good,” Shiro chuckled sheepishly as Keith took a sniff of it before taking a bite. 

“It tastes expensive!” Keith commented with a grin before devouring it hungrily. “So good! Isn’t this _Malinovi_?”

“I…think so?” Truth be told, Shiro was still getting a grasp of reading. “I think it is.”

“Dad and Mom used to get it a lot before Dad passed away. Mom talks about those days a lot. I’ve always wondered what Malinovi tasted like—I mean, I must have tried it before, but I don’t remember, and—”

Shiro almost choked on his piece; coughing, he frowned and studied Keith who was already on his second, wondering just what Keith and Krolia had been living on. Guilt constricted in his chest; had he really experienced more of Daibazaal than Keith? These morning pastries, these Malinovi, were rather cheap for him—the equivalent of a plain donut—and he could easily eat one while scouting the morning commute in his cab. 

“Is there more?” Keith asked and gasped as if he had forgotten himself. He rummaged through the bag. “I want to save one for my mom! I didn’t mean to eat that many!” 

Shiro chuckled. “There’s plenty. They can last me the whole week.” 

“Ew. _A week?_ ”

“Technically! I don’t wait that long!”

“Oh. You’re forgiven, then.”

Shiro grinned and shrugged. “What the Galra use for dough is nothing like what we use back on Earth! They last longer. And I don’t get sick from it. So…you heard back from Krolia?” 

“No,” Keith said. “And I’m getting worried. She usually doesn’t leave the bar this long without letting me know. She’d at least call.”

Keith’s eyes bore into the bag in front of him. “ _And_ I’m worried about Acxa.” 

“We can check up on her now,” Shiro said. “Take a few pastries with you.” 

Keith nodded then motioned to his state of dress. “Let me wash up and get dressed.” 

He appeared later in a simple button-up shirt and slacks. Shiro gathered up the rest of the Malinovi and followed Keith out of the bar. The trip to Acxa’s house was short, just a few paces down a steep drop in the hilly terrain, but Shiro noted how Keith was twisting the ends of his shirt. 

The gate was wide open, but it didn’t seem to alarm Keith. Shiro concluded the hinges had always been torn off. 

The small garden lay dried up. A dead snake-like creature sat decomposing not far off. He caught another critter, something akin to a turtle, with an impressive head crest that would contract against its skull before slipping into its shell, still making its way through the gnarled garden.

Keith hopped up the single step to the front door and rang the doorbell.

“Oh, right, it doesn’t work,” he mumbled and then knocked, first softly, then as loud as he could. “Acxa? It’s Keith! I have a friend with me, so don’t be alarmed. I just wanted to check in on you.” 

Shiro stood behind him, keeping a careful eye around them. Some flighty creature; either a bird or a faceless bat—Shiro didn’t see any eyes on it—soared overhead. 

“She’s not answering,” Keith said after a long pause. 

“She could be in the bathroom?” Shiro offered. “Try again.” 

Keith did. And waited. The sun was starting to set. 

“Um, she could be taking a shower?” 

They waited some more. 

“She…could still be asleep?” 

Keith sighed. “It’s not like her, Shiro.” 

“Keith, when was the last time you saw her?”

“It’s been almost a week now, I think.” 

“You haven’t seen her leave the house to go shopping or anything?” 

“No, she stays here mostly!” 

“And there’s no one else living here?” 

“I don’t think so. I mean, they would have answered if they were in there…” 

“Then, Keith…she might be hurt in there.” 

Keith gasped. “ACXA! Answer—!” 

His eyes went wide, but it had nothing to do with Acxa. He grabbed Shiro’s elbow and pulled him aside, hiding them against the wall. A useless hiding spot, Shiro thought, as the gate could scarcely cover them. 

“What’s going on—” Shiro whispered before Keith silenced him. They waited with bated breath as the newcomer’s shadow fell on the dusky streets. A tall, lanky figure, a tune on his lips and the occasional snort; he laughed at something neither of them could see. 

He crossed the gate, and—

“Throk!” Keith’s voice dripped with relief and annoyance. He popped out from their hiding place and ran up to him. 

“Keith!” Throk grinned, showing off his row of pointy teeth. “Just came back from your little tea party with Acxa?” 

“I was going to ask you about Acxa,” Keith said. “Have you seen her?”

Throk shrugged. “Not in the longest time.” 

Keith glared. “Are you lying?” 

“Why would I? She’s of no interest to me, and if you’re gonna keep pestering me, I’m gonna—oh, my meal ticket!” His eyes dazzled as Shiro emerged from the gate. 

“Mealticket?” Shiro scoffed. “I don’t know if I should feel complimented. If I catch that you’re lying about Acxa I will extract the information from you and Sniv, Sacless Duo.” He raised his bionic hand and it lit up, glowing violet against the setting sun. Throk jumped three feet in the air and made a dash for it. 

“Don’t think he’ll be bothering us for a while,” Shiro said happily to Keith. 

“Didn’t know your arm could do that,” Keith said as he studied Shiro’s arm with admiration. “What else can it do?” 

“I don’t know if I’ve tested its full potential,” Shiro admitted. “It can form a shield, um, burn through things…once it vibrated quite viciously while I was sleeping…don’t know if that was a defect.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he tried not to let his gaze linger on it. “Oh. Neat.” 

“Yeah…” Shiro glanced at his arm but he wasn’t smiling. “I was given this to subdue my illness, and I think it worked. I wasn’t expected to live beyond a year after my last mission. I’m still around. So I guess I have the empress to thank. But it’s also turned me into a killing machine. To be honest, I used it as a weapon of mercy. A swift kill for my opponents in the arena, many of whom were also prisoners…” 

Shiro froze, squeezed his eyes shut, and shivered as a face from the past and their final words— _“Thank you”_ —reverberated in his skull. “I’d…rather not think of that time.” 

“I’m sorry.” Keith’s words came soft and nurturing, his fingers brushing over his. He led him back to The Star Bar. Shiro collected himself on a barstool while Keith checked the wall phone for any messages. 

“Still nothing,” he said. “And I’ve called but she doesn’t answer.” 

“You don’t have a mobile?” Shiro asked before he could catch himself. If Keith couldn’t even afford a Malinovi…

But Keith wasn’t offended. “No. We’ve done well enough with a wall phone.” 

Shiro nodded. He’d look into that as well. 

“Where did she say she was?” 

“With Uncle Thace,” Keith said. “That’s who I keep calling. His home phone. Mom gave me his mobile long ago but I misplaced it. She had some stuff to tend to—er, a legal dispute she’s been having with Sendak—so he went with her. He drives her to places because we don’t have a car.” 

Shiro nodded. “Where does he live?”

“East Edix.” 

“Ah.” It was a three hour drive westbound, and a far different Edix than the quiet town where Shiro was enjoying the sea yesterday. Despite the name, East Edix was actually west of the former South Edix. There was a West Edix located even further out west, but Shiro had never driven that far before. And he’d only entered North Edix once. 

“It’s weird. Thace is married, and not even his husband Ulaz answered the phone. He might be off at the studio by now, but not earlier this morning, and not last night. Someone had to be there! They should have answered. Someone should have! Ulaz knows our number. He knows who I am.” 

Shiro rubbed his chin. “And no chance you have his mobile?” 

Keith shook his head. 

“What time is it right now?” 

“Eight-something.”

“And the bar should open at six, right?” 

“Yeah.” Keith eyed him quizzically. 

“If we head out now, we can still make it back in time.” 

“You want us to go to Ulaz and Thace’s place?” 

“Just to check up on everyone. If you want, of course,” Shiro said. “You’re worried about Acxa. You’re worried about your mom. We can at least know what’s going on with Krolia and the others.” 

Keith nodded. 

“I’ll leave a note in case she does return while we’re out.” 

Shiro hesitated, but Keith read his mind. 

“I’ll be cryptic about you in case Sendak shows up and reads this.” 

Shiro smiled. “Thanks, buddy.” 

He waited for Keith until he was ready. By then, the skies were already pitch black. Keith shivered when they stepped outside again. Shiro rummaged through his trunk while Keith locked the bar. 

“Here, Keith,” Shiro said and helped him into one of his own jackets. Keith smiled up at him. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Shiro said. He pointed to his own cabby hat. “And if you want to disguise yourself further, I have plenty of caps you can pick up.” 

Keith picked one from the pile, a slick black cap with a red diamond-like mark on either side, and settled on the passenger side. 

“We match,” Keith said with a small laugh. “A little.” 

“Guess you’re my copilot now,” Shiro grinned, and Keith’s eyes widened with the delighted realization. “And if you want to make this even more authentic…” 

He gave Keith a crash course on the taxi meter as well as the little register for the money.

“I charge three razits per mile, and ten suo’s for every minute we’re idle. Don’t worry if we get customers. I know my way around, but if their destination is away from Thace’s place, then charge on an extra Desa or two.” 

“Are you joking about that?” Keith asked. 

“No,” Shiro said. “Gas prices went up—quintessence! I mean quintessence!” 

“Gas?” Keith laughed. “Do people on Earth fart into their engines?” 

“What?!— _No!_ ” 

After he was done laughing, he started the engine. They drove off. 

Keith gave Shiro the address. It shouldn’t have been too difficult to get to. The main road, 48th Street, would lead them right towards Thace’s home. It would become the interstate halfway through their journey, before transitioning back into a main road. A winding road, but a simple one.

And one that’d allow for plenty of opportunities to pick up passengers. 

Keith glanced out the window with such a child-like fascination, and it only added to the pangs of pain in Shiro’s chest. How often did Keith get to venture out of The Slums? 

He struggled to get the question out, but Keith was quicker, guessing what was on his mind for the second time. 

Relaxing, Shiro focused on driving as Keith went into more detail about his life. Shiro supplemented by pointing out places he would recommend for dining, or the movie theater—not that Shiro ever went himself; there were…rumors of strange shenanigans in movie theaters, especially in Korronith—parks and landmarks, other fun things he had heard about in passing but didn’t think to do alone. They paused their conversation whenever a passenger hailed the cab, getting into the role of copilot cabbies. 

“Where to, sir?” Shiro asked in his gruff voice, and warned Keith from the corner of his eye not to snicker at his sudden change in voice. 

“So, what about you?” Keith asked after dropping their passenger at his destination. “What was Earth like? You said you were a space traveler.” 

“I was,” Shiro said. “I had to go through a lot of school and training for that.” He went into a bit more detail about that, but every time they had to pause, Keith grew impatient, wanting to know more. Shiro would never confess to it, but he was loving the rapt attention. 

In the end Shiro ended up spilling his whole life story to Keith: how his own father was an admiral for the Tokyo Division of the Galaxy Garrison, how Shiro had fallen in love with the stars ever since his father took him to a planetarium; (“I was only five but I already knew what I wanted to be”), how his grandfather had been the one to get him his first telescope, how he had earned a scholarship in high school that enabled him to go to the Galaxy Garrison. 

Keith hung on to every word, feverishly drinking in his life. He was especially interested in Shiro’s personal life, the other people who Shiro had known day to day, so Shiro threw in some stories about them, including his childhood pet rabbit which earned him a starry-eyed look of longing from Keith. Shiro was sure Keith was straining his mind to imagine being surrounded by other humans: how they looked, spoke, acted, smelled (possibly). 

“Ah, school,” Keith said dreamily. “Friends who didn’t smell bad, I bet.” 

Shiro laughed. “You _could_ say that. We were always training so you can imagine how we smelled.

“Well…except for Adam.” Shiro squeezed the steering wheel at the memory. “Always looking—and smelling—his best wherever he went. Such a priss!” 

“Who was Adam?” 

“My ex-boyfriend.” 

“What’s a boyfriend?”

“We were in a romantic relationship,” Shiro explained. “ _Were_ is a big word here.”

“…Oh.” A tense silence fell on Keith. “Is that like being betrothed?” 

“Do I detect some jealousy?” Shiro chuckled and glanced at Keith. Oh, he was _really_ loving the attention. He knew he shouldn’t, but after three years of being alone… “I knew him for a total of two years, was with him romantically for less than a year, but those were some of the worst months of my life.” 

Keith nodded. “Why?” 

“I thought he was the most amazing person in the world when I first saw him,” Shiro said. “By the time we were together, I realized I had made a mistake. I was so glad to get out of it. He made me choose between him and my career. At the time we didn’t think I had long to live. He said he would take care of me—said those words as if he was doing me a huge favor. Like he was doing the world a huge favor, but it was some great annoyance to him. I chose the stars over him. I didn’t even have to think about it.” 

Keith smiled. “He was your Sendak.” 

Shiro visibly cringed. Adam hadn’t treated him as violently as Sendak had treated Keith—he may have called Shiro a whore in bed a couple times, but that was the extent of it—but…he chuckled nervously. “Y-yeah, a failed relationship. Oh, look, we just passed Baran Avenue! We shouldn’t be far now!” 

Keith sat upright and pressed himself eagerly against the window again. 

Thace’s place was the third condo on Lev Avenue and 50th. Keith could barely keep himself in the car as Shiro searched for somewhere to park, settling on a place a couple houses down. 

“It’s fine if we walk,” Keith said as he kept throwing glances out the window. “I just want to—” 

“I understand,” Shiro said. Keith hopped out of the car just as Shiro killed the engine. After making sure the car’s doors were locked, Shiro jogged until he caught up with Keith. East Edix was a far less crime-infected town that its southern twin, and much richer. Still, Shiro couldn’t help walking as close to Keith as he could, for protection’s sake. With the skies black overhead, Shiro felt as vulnerable as ever, no matter the neighborhood. 

They found the condo and Keith led him inside. The front door was open to the reception area and the mailbox. Keith pressed the button for his uncle’s unit, but no reply came at the intercom. Another press, and he looked up at Shiro. 

“I’m not liking this.” 

“Do you need me to come with you?” 

“Can you?” 

They found the stairs leading to the third story, and Keith grew more tense by the second. 

“Keith,” Shiro offered. “There could be a million reasons they’re not responding. They could be at the bar right now. They could be out—it _is_ noon, after all.”

Keith sighed. “You’re right. We’re not likely to find them. But at least we can wait here until Ulaz or Thace or Mom show up—” 

A gasp escaped Keith the moment they stepped onto the landing. Although Shiro had never been here before, he had a suspicion which place belonged to Thace. He reached for Keith’s elbow as his eyes darted for signs of any danger. 

“Keith—it’s best we leave—”

“No, I have to see if they’re in there!” Keith broke away from his hold and ran off. Shiro didn’t hesitate. He ran after him, changing his bionic hand into a plasma blade. 

The door to Thace and Ulaz’s apartment had been torn off its hinges and thrown across the corridor. The entire place was in ruins: broken plates, shattered glass, upturned furniture, decimated bedsheets. Not a single art piece remained hanging on the wall. 

Keith wailed and went from room to room, unthinking, with Shiro close behind, vigilante and heart thumping wildly in his chest. Any slight movement in the shadows and he flinched—but it was only them casting the shadows. 

“I don’t see anyone,” Shiro finally said. “The place is a wreck, but I don’t see any blood. They’re not here, Keith.”

Keith stood in the middle of the living room, eyes wide at the extent of damages. 

“What happened here?” he choked out. “Where’s my mom? Where’s Uncles Thace and Ulaz?” 

“They could still be fine,” Shiro said and hastily checked the corridor. “Keith, it’s best we get going. You don’t know who might still be here. The front door is easily accessible by anyone, remember?” 

When Keith didn’t nudge, Shiro approached him carefully. 

“Keith…” 

“I don’t understand,” Keith said. “Please don’t tell me they’ve disappeared too! I’ve lost everyone, I’m going to be alone!—I’m—” 

“Hey, don’t say that!” It was too much to take; Shiro engulfed Keith in his arms for a tight embrace. “It’s not over until it’s over, okay? We can investigate the town. Ask some folks around if they’ve seen or heard anything. And…you still have me. I’m not leaving you.” 

Keith squeezed him back. 

“Now…the neighbors here. Do you know them?” 

Keith shook his head. “Barely.” 

“Then we can’t trust to ask them, in case they were the aggressor. Got it. Come with me.” 

He led Keith back out, hand in hand, while he kept a sharp eye for any enemies about. For midday the place was eerily quiet, the halls too bright and too quiet…too tense. Keith’s wails should have at least risen some response from someone. 

_Don’t dwell on what it could mean…_

It didn’t seem fair to leave Thace’s apartment in such a state, but they couldn’t even close the door behind them; picking it up and trying to fit the door back would have taken too much time. They had to think of their own safety first. 

He could scarcely breathe properly until they were back in the cab. 

“Now…where to?” Shiro asked. 

“We find out what happened!” Keith said. “But I dunno how.” 

“Do you know where the police station is?” 

Keith shook his head. 

“That’s okay...the studio Ulaz works at?” 

Another shake. 

Shiro bit his lip. East Edix was a happening place, more so than sweet home Edix. The downtown region flourished with beautiful lights from fluorescent trees and high-end shops and—

He knew where to take Keith next. 

Shifting gears, Shiro drove away from the apartment. They rode on in silence, no longer affected by the gorgeous display of lights around them. 

A few more passengers hailed the cab. Thankfully, many just needed a lift for a few blocks, a couple miles, and Shiro could easily swerve them back around. He used the opportunity for some small talk, hoping to get them talking about some of the recent happenings around the city. Plenty were chatty. There was some big thing about a wedding with a local billionaire’s son—the wedding was recently delayed due to some personal matters—and some chatter about an ongoing murder trial that had been on the news for the last couple months, as well as minor chatter about local happenings, none of which that sounded relevant to their situation. 

“We’ve investigated enough,” Shiro said as he parked the cab. He had driven to the heart of downtown East Edix. “A bit of a stroll might get us someplace. And we can stretch our legs.” 

Keith nodded. Shiro kept close to him. The sidewalks were congested with pedestrians, some more than others. They had hit a busy period of the day as people poured out into the streets for lunch. Fearing losing Keith, or harm coming his way, Shiro unwittingly wrapped one arm around him. By the time Shiro was aware of what he was doing, Keith was leaning into him. So long as they both wore hats, they shouldn’t be identifiable. 

Although the skies were just as dark as Edix and The Slums, people passed by as if it was nothing. No sense of danger. Perhaps it had to do with the numerous beautiful fluorescent trees and the buildings whose very infrastructure glowed with light. Companies had seized the opportunity to make it part of their brand, some used blue, others a mix of gold and violet. One used a shade of rose. Neon signs and animated ads greeted every inch, more than Tokyo, more than New York’s Time Square. It was easy to forget there was even a moon beyond all the fluorescence. 

A city who held back the night. 

“Gorgeous couple!” a small Galra gushed as he popped up in front of them and snapped a photograph. 

“Hey!” Shiro gasped. 

“Tourists, I take it?” the Galra grinned, oblivious to Shiro’s discomfort. 

Shiro hastily rummaged in his pocket for change and paid the photographer. 

“You don’t keep any copies for yourself?” Shiro asked while trying not to sound anxious about the whole ordeal. He handed the photograph to Keith, who smiled down at it. 

“Nah, just trying to make a Desa like everyone here,” the Galra said as he hurried past. “Have a good day!” 

“He’s nice,” Keith said, still smiling down at the photograph before pocketing it in the jacket Shiro lent him. 

Sighing, Shiro glanced around. Neither driving around nor going by foot had brought them towards a police station. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said. “I thought it’d be easier finding _a_ police station in a busy place like this. We could…go eat? It’s been some time. Maybe we could get some news there. My treat.” He quickly added when Keith looked like he was going to protest, his hands flying to his pocket to indicate he hadn’t brought any money with him. 

Keith glanced around shyly. 

“We passed a Grub Hub around the corner,” he said. Peering down across the street, his eyes widened. “Oh!” 

Shiro traced his gaze to a small restaurant glowing with green and violet. The sign dazzled with an animated cocktail drink and behind it was the ball used in some sort of sport known as _Kolkigula_. If Shiro could best describe the sport, it was a sort of bowling mixed in with Skee-ball; one played bowling as normal, but in addition to knocking pins there were additional objectives of knocking those pins, and the ball itself, into a set of holes. The smallest and most difficult hole earned the player most points. 

“Rowlie’s!” Keith said brightly. 

Shiro chuckled. “Know this place?” 

“My uncles brought Mom and I here for my birthday one time!” Keith said. His smile stretched from ear to ear, and Shiro’s heart ached with the thought that Keith had seldom gotten such memories. “There’s a place where you can play games, or you can just eat; you don’t have to play. Everyone goes there, there’s also a bar and—oh, it’s probably really expensive, though…”

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s no problem, Keith. My treat, remember?”

Rowlie’s was exactly the sort of place Shiro would have anticipated from the way Keith had described it. The aesthetic included dim lights, array of colorful lights, the sort of atmospheric music that fit right in: instrumental, not too loud, not obnoxious. The sort of place to enjoy some food and numb the mind with a drink, music, or enjoy a good game of _Kolkigula_. 

Keith glanced through the menu, then back up at Shiro shyly. 

“Pick anything,” Shiro said. “Don’t be shy—erm, nothing over seven Desas for either of us.” 

Keith nodded, and finding something, placed an order. 

“How did you learn Daibal?” Ketih asked after the waitress left. 

“Mostly from my time in prison,” Shiro said. “I’m nowhere near fluent, so I’m more comfortable sticking with Galactic Common unless I have a Galra passenger.”

“I haven’t even noticed, not from the way you speak with the cab passengers.” Keith smiled. “I like hearing you speak Drulan.” 

“Thanks. I admit I’m a little behind on reading Daibal, but I did teach myself what I could.” Shiro smiled. “Your English is great.” 

Keith beamed proudly. “I wanted to keep my dad’s language, to remember him. Mom always spoke it with me so I wouldn’t forget. I practiced by writing and looking for books in English—I had to get a few of those through interlibrary loan. But I'm glad I did. You never know who will come visiting The Slums from Earth.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Good strategy!”

“You should practice more of Daibal!” 

“I should,” Shiro agreed. 

The waitress returned and placed their meals in front of them. Keith had picked something…well, Shiro couldn’t even begin to describe it, and there wasn’t anything he could compare it in terms of food on Earth. The closest was perhaps seasoned tempura and some sort of sweet taro puree, and even that didn’t cover the full extent of how delicious this meal was. “I don’t even order half the time. I just give money to the person at the counter and eat whatever they hand me back.” 

“Even the Malinovi?” 

Shiro chuckled. “Still thinking about that? If a selection is in front of me I just point to what I’m interested in.” 

“You’ll starve,” Keith said. “The waiter isn’t going to give you a balanced meal. Not that I get a balanced meal either.” 

“I’ve managed,” Shiro said with a little shrug. 

Keith looked out towards the Kolkigula field, and his eyes widened. 

“Gnov!”

“Pardon?” 

Keith pointed across the restaurant, where seated at the bar was the tallest Galra Shiro had ever seen. 

“She knows Thace and Ulaz,” Keith said. “She’s got to know something!” 

Shiro swallowed thickly. Of all the people Keith had to know in this place. Gnov gave the stark impression that she could flatten Shiro into a pancake with one punch. 

“And you’re positive that’s—”

“Hey, it’s the Fireball!” Gnov announced and waved to them. Grinning, Keith shot up to his feet and pulled Shiro up along with him. 

“What about our—”

Keith grabbed his plate and motioned for Shiro to do the same. They approached Gnov, who offered them spots at her table. 

“You recognized me!” Keith said. 

“Not many humans around here,” Gnov said and nodded towards Shiro. “Speaking of, you found another one!” She turned to the portly tiny Galra seated across from her. “Another one for your collection, Janka?” 

“Oh, yes,” he said eagerly and pointed his camera at Shiro. Shiro groaned. Why was everyone taking photographs of him?

He held up his hands. “Please! I assure you, I’m nothing special,” Shiro said lightly. 

“I’m a physician,” Janka explained. “The more I learn about your kind, the more well-informed I am about any humans who may come under my care.” 

“You’re a human in Daibazaal,” Gnov said, “and you’ve met our little Fireball.” 

“He’s my friend!” Keith said proudly. Shiro squeezed his elbow, shooting him a warning glare. Could they _really_ trust Gnov? Keith hastily corrected, “I mean, he drove me here. He’s my cab driver, but he’s nice!” 

“Good, you need a friendly cab driver,” Gnov said. 

“Do you know anything about Thace and Ulaz?” 

Shiro cringed at Keith’s brashness. He wouldn’t have approached the question this early on, especially when he didn’t know who Gnov was and whether she was really trustworthy, but if Keith trusted her enough… 

“Mom hasn’t been answering my calls,” Keith continued. “So we went to Thace and Ulaz’s place. It was a wreck.” 

“Figured that’d be the reason why you came,” Gnov said and her voice dropped to a whisper. Both Shiro and Keith leaned in to hear better. 

“It’s all a ruse. Thace, Ulaz, and Krolia got the whole place to look like that.”

Shiro’s furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?” 

“They’re being followed.” 

Keith gasped. “Why would someone try to follow them?” 

“Beats me. I just know they’re evading capture. But they’re okay. And you need to be careful, kid.” 

Shiro frowned. There was more she wasn’t telling them, perhaps to protect Keith, but Krolia and the others were safe, and that was enough for Keith. He smiled into his drink. 

Gnov’s smile at the relief on Keith’s face was enough evidence that this was all worth it. “So…how about a few rounds of Kolkigula?”

⁂

They didn’t have much time left until Keith was needed back at The Star Bar. Shiro led Keith back towards the cab when the sight before them made them both freeze.

A tall figure was leaning over the cab. Noticing that Keith and Shiro were nearby, they sped off. 

“What the…” 

“Ulaz?” Keith gasped. “Why didn’t he stay?” 

Shiro rushed over to the cab. Ulaz, if that was indeed him, had placed a slip of paper under the windshield wipers. He pulled it up and ushered Keith to get inside. Safer to talk in the cab.

“You sure that was Ulaz?” Shiro asked. 

“Positive,” Keith said. “Same height. Same bald head.”

Shiro unfolded the paper. Scrawled was only one word: Gnoraku. 

“Gnoraku?! That’s…that’s a whole day’s drive!” Shiro nearly cried out in frustration. He squeezed his eyes. “Okay, listen…since Krolia is hiding, we cannot draw attention to ourselves either. We need to go back to The Star Bar and you need to open as normal. Then we’ll…figure things out after that.” 

“The shop is closed tomorrow and Wednesday,” Keith reminded him. “We’ll have time to get to Gnoraku.” 

“Do you think that’s where they’re hiding?” Shiro asked, frowning. “That’s a completely different province! That’s further and further west, I mean—We’re…God…I don’t know if we can drive all the way there and back to your place even with the time allowed during those days closed.” 

“We’ll think of something,” Keith said reassuringly. His smile, so genuine and grateful, only made Shiro feel more pain. He could be doing so much more to help Keith. 

He crumpled the paper and set it aside. As he pulled them out into the main road, Keith pocketed the paper, then resumed admiring the world beyond.

⁂

They reached The Star Bar just in time for Keith to change and open shop.

“It was fun being your copilot,” he said, “but…back to work!” 

Shiro again was settled at the bar counter. While Keith went about his job, Shiro was lost in the quandary of how to get them both to Gnoraku and back in those two and a half days before his next shift. This wasn’t even counting for expenses for fuel, lodging, meals, and the likely chances of delays.

Shiro groaned. He was tired. Exhausted. The trip to East Edix alone had taken so much from him. 

Keith smiled at him and offered him a drink, but Shiro would only take a water. The Galra with the strong biceps wasn’t in tonight, but there were other alphas about, drinking in the sight of Keith lustfully each time Keith bent over. Shiro almost reached out to kiss him possessively.

_Fuckers_ , Shiro found himself thinking as he glared at the alphas. _Keith was jealous of_ me _having had a partner!_ The thought still delighted him. 

“We should check on Acxa again,” Keith said as he collected the last of the glasses on the counters. Shiro wiped the counter after Keith. “Before we retire to bed.” 

“Good idea,” Shiro said. “She may have come back while we were gone.” 

Keith nodded. “I don’t remember seeing her lights on, but you never know— _Hide!_ ” 

Shiro looked up, on alert. Keith was looking out the front door, frozen on the spot. He turned back, meeting Shiro’s gaze, and hissed out the order again. _“Hide! Sendak!”_

Without thinking, Shiro bolted up the steps into the darkened corridor. Pressed against the wall, he could just barely make out a massive shadow that appeared on the wall. 

“Keith,” Sendak’s cold laugh filled the bar. “Was coming to check up on you.”

“What do you want, Sendak?” Keith said roughly.

“What? I can’t see my omega whenever I want?” 

A chair scraped against the floor. 

“What’s this? You were out?” 

Shiro’s heart jumped to his throat. The note! Oh shit _shit shit shit shit_ —

“I needed to get some things.” 

“With all the money you have stacked up your hooch.” 

_Bastard_ , Shiro thought angrily. He brought his arm against his chest, ready to activate whenever Keith needed him, but his heart pounded, terribly hard and fast to the point that his head spun. 

“What do you want?” again Keith asked. 

“Hey…you mother’s not in right now.” There was a gleefulness that made Shiro’s heart plummet. “Let’s make use of that!” 

“I’m busy and tired.” 

“Oh? Shouldn’t you be on your heat by now? You’re usually a fuckable sniveling mess.” 

“Buzz off!” 

“What’s that mess on you?”—Was it possible for Shiro’s heart to get any colder?—“Been fucking one of the patrons?” 

“Get off me!” 

_Oh, God!_

“Let me see that pretty pink, Keith!” 

_“I SAID, GET OFF ME!”_

A massive crash followed—screams— _oh, God, Keith!_ —broken glass, a table breaking into two, something hard and heavy crashed onto the ground, a door slamming shut. 

Then, footsteps carried fast up the steps as Shiro stood rooted to the spot in sheer terror. He had to activate his hand, just in case—oh, God, Keith—

“Hey,” Keith’s voice was eerily soft despite the fire in his eyes as he coaxed Shiro out of his panicked state. Shiro blinked a few times, took in his surroundings, drew in a few deep breaths, and regarded Keith, the comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Keith said. “Sendak’s outside. I locked him out. But we have to get out of here.” 

“Right,” Shiro said. “My apartment.” 

Keith nodded. He ran into his room and came back wearing the cap and jacket Shiro had lent him earlier. They dashed for the stairs and made for the roof. Once up, Keith shut the door and quickly checked below. 

“He’s still out.” 

Shiro glanced over the ledge. Damn, Keith did a number on Sendak…but that thought was soon engulfed as another panic was threatening to consume him. 

“Um…how do we get down? Is there a fire escape?”

“Follow me.” 

They leapt over onto Acxa’s home, then, being far closer to the ground, were able to leap safely from there. Keith took a peek into a window. 

“Not home,” he said. “No lights. No sign of anything. Damn. Come on.” 

They ran into Shiro’s car and he immediately started the engine. 

“My apartment,” Shiro said, whose heart was still pounding that he could barely hold the steering wheel. “It’s the only place I can think of right now.” 

“Okay,” Keith said, who was still looking about himself. 

“What did you do?” Shiro said. “I was so sure he…” 

“I sucker punched him,” Keith said casually and shrugged. Shiro could have kissed him for an eternity. He laughed nervously as his hands trembled over the steering wheel. Keith reached out and settled over his. 

“Hey, you’re going to drive aren’t you? I can’t do this for you, I’m afraid. I can only be a copilot.” 

“Yeah, yeah! It’s just…Sendak, and I thought you were a goner…” 

Keith smiled. “I told you I’m strong. But I can’t drive. Was never taught. The one time I tried I completely totaled the car.” 

“Jesus!” 

Keith studied him, confused. “I’m _Keith_ , Shiro. You must be in a really bad state!” 

That laugh calmed Shiro enough to start the cab and set it into gear. They were off. Soon The Star Bar and Sendak shrunk behind them.


	6. Take It On The Chin

The apartment. Once Shiro got them safely to his apartment everything would be well. For now. His hand trembled on the steering wheel the entire way; it was a small mercy that the emperor’s witch had thought to install a program in his bionic arm so that it wouldn’t mimic tremors, despite how frazzled Shiro was. Although he wasn’t kidding about his arm having the ability to vibrate; it appeared to be some sort of weird weapon, perhaps for him to use while choking his victims or something. He still had to figure out the mechanics of it, at least to satisfy his own curiosity. 

“Shit, I think I ran a red light!” 

Keith checked over his shoulder. 

“There wasn’t even a light,” Keith said. 

“But we’re out of The Slums!” 

Keith shrugged. “If we’re pulled over, you can just say you were tired.” 

Although Keith was the one who Sendak threatened to throttle back there, it was Keith who was now doing the comforting, and that filled Shiro with shame. He sighed heavily; he was losing it. He wasn’t weak. Why was this impacting him so much? 

“We’re not that far from my place now.” 

The familiar sight of his street and apartment had never brought him such welcoming relief. Shiro’s insides froze as he approached his neighborhood, wondering how to get Keith inside without being seen. Their street was still a few blocks off when Shiro turned to Keith, a nagging feeling in his gut. 

“Crouch down,” he ordered. “I don’t want anyone to think there’s anyone else in the cab, okay?” 

Keith nodded and obeyed without another word. Shiro rounded the corner, keeping vigilant the whole time. The road was dark and empty, devoid of anyone outside—of course, as it was well after two in the morning.

A garage lay below the apartment complex, and the only way to enter was with the code. Shiro input it with the speed of light, covering the pad with his palm as if someone was watching. The sensation didn’t pass even after he was done. The garage door opened and Shiro drove in, but he waited until the door behind them shut and he was sure they were alone inside. 

Finding a parking spot, he pulled in and killed the engine. 

“Sorry for that,” Shiro said, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We should be safe now.” 

They got out, and remembering his luggage in the back trunk, Shiro fished it out. Might need a couple items there later on. He led Keith up the stairs to the back entrance. He peeked behind him once more, getting a little chill at the appearance of his black cab in the dimming garage. All was silent in the halls as they made their way to Shiro’s unit. 

“Hey,” Keith spoke softly when they reached Shiro’s door. Shiro was fumbling with his keys, silently cursing himself at how clumsy he was at the moment—blame it on exhaustion and a brush with death!—when Keith knelt down and kissed him on his shoulder blade. 

“It’s okay, Shiro…” 

Shiro paused by the door, taking in the arms that were wrapped around him. Sendak could come marching right in at any moment, but why did he have to be afraid? He had a weapon—the witch had wanted to make him impossibly strong, didn’t she?—and Keith had more than proven himself back there. 

“Thanks, Keith,” Shiro whispered and reached around to embrace him. 

The moment Keith stepped inside Shiro’s room, his eyes grew wide as saucers, taking in the spacious unit as if he had just walked into a castle. 

“It’s not much,” Shiro said hesitantly. It really wasn’t as furnished compared to his old pad back on Earth, and certainly not like his old room growing up back in his parent’s home. But to someone like Keith, his little apartment must have been a mansion. 

He spotted the gadgets in Shiro’s kitchen, and Shiro found himself giving Keith a brief tour. 

“That’s a coffee maker. It’s best to have it in the morning—daybreak. I can brew you a cup tomorrow—erm, later today?—after we get some rest.” 

“I’d love a cup!” Keith said before moving on to the next shiny thing in Shiro’s unit. He ended up standing in the middle of the living room, taking in every detail as if it would all be ripped away from him soon. 

Shiro let him be and made for the window. Lifting the curtain aside, he peeked out. No sign of Sendak. Not a soul outside. 

“Guess we have no other choice but to head to Gnoraku tomorrow,” Shiro said. “And if it takes us longer…well, there have been some slight change of plans. We need to get you back to Krolia. I don’t feel right having you working there where Sendak can—”

“Wait, Shiro…”

Shiro’s heart fell. What now? Were they followed? Was a bug tracked on Keith’s jacket—were they wrong to trust Gnov and Janka after all? Or worse yet: was Keith injured in the fight and _just_ noticed blood on himself? 

Shiro dared to face Keith, but he didn’t seem to be in any sort of distress. In his hands was a crumpled piece of paper. 

“Shiro,” Keith chuckled. “That’s not Gnoraku written here.” 

“It’s not?” 

“No!” He motioned for Shiro to come closer and take a better look at the word. “See the little mark here?” 

Shiro did see it, a little apostrophe that could have just been an unintended pencil mark, but he didn’t know what it was. “That was important?” 

Keith nodded. “You’re still a beginner because you’re teaching yourself, so I don’t blame you. You wouldn’t have noticed this if no one’s brought this to your attention before. When you see the _krídlo_ next to a letter, it twirls the pronunciation of the letter before it around. So the _gn_ becomes a _ng_. See?”

“That would explain a lot,” Shiro said. 

“It’s easier on signs where everything’s digitalized and the letter can be mirrored already,” Keith said, “but the traditional way was to write out the letter with a _krídlo_ right after it. Now, we don’t have a ‘ngo’ sound in our language—although there are exceptions in the far northeastern dialects. But for many forms of Daibal, the ‘ngo’ automatically becomes a ‘nga.’”

And it was the way Keith had said it, with a more ‘na’ sound, that jarred Shiro’s memory. 

“Naraku!” 

Keith nodded, beaming up at him. “Exactly!”

“God! I was about to take you farther from your family than—Keith, I’m so sorry!” 

Keith laughed. “You’re still learning!” 

Naraku was a far more appealing prospect. Middle of Korronith, rural place far from danger…

“But where in Naraku?” 

“My old home,” Keith said. “What remains of it.” 

Shiro nodded, remembering the story Keith told him. “Do you remember exactly where?” 

“Sorta,” Keith gave him an apologetic look. “I remember a temple nearby—it’s where I used to get my shots—and a grocery store a few blocks from there.” 

“And there was a farm next to the house,” Shiro added. 

“And a farm,” Keith agreed. “There won't be many like it. And half the place would be burned down.” 

“Should be enough for us to do our search, then. But why go there?” 

“Maybe Mom’s got a new place there.” Keith glanced about himself. “I would love to live somewhere else. I hate it in The Slums. That incident with Sendak wasn’t the first time.” 

Shiro furrowed his brows. Not the first time? 

Studying Keith as he eyed the bed, he motioned towards it. “It’s yours. I can sleep on the couch.” Although there was a small bedroom at the end of the corridor, complete with a barebones type of cot inside, Shiro had placed his bed in the living room. He felt better sleeping while facing the front door, should anything happen. Or if he needed to make a quick escape. The cot in the back had such a hard mattress he wouldn’t think to offer it to Keith anyway. 

“Ah, why?” Keith said and laughed. He settled on the edge of the bed and glanced up. “Your bed’s a bit small. But it can still fit us.”

Shiro folded his arms and shrugged. “Well, I’m single and alone. I didn’t plan on being in a relationship.” 

Keith cocked his head to one side. “Did you ever have a big bed like the one Mom and I have?” 

“You mean back when Adam and I were together? Yes. Didn’t like it at all.”

Keith laughed. “You shared a bed although you weren’t married.” 

Shiro shrugged again. “I moved in with him. We didn’t…have sex all the time if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Was he your alpha?” 

Shiro balked. “I…well…I suppose he sort of was. He was bad, but not as awful as Sendak.”

“Not all alphas are bad,” Keith said. “Gnov is an alpha!” 

“And out of Thace and Ulaz?” 

Keith grinned. “They’re both betas!” 

“Betas? But...they’re both Galra, aren’t they?” 

Keith nodded, smiling as Shiro worked it out. 

“So...they were both omegas in a polygamy?” 

“Yes! However, their alpha and omega both died, but they remained together. Our society doesn’t know what to do with betas in rare cases like this, so they’ve just been enjoying the civil union.” 

“That’s great! I mean, not so great for losing the rest of their marriage partners.” 

“I know humans don’t have this system, but would you prefer to be the alpha in your next relationship?” 

“What’s with all the questions?” Shiro laughed. “Honestly, I would rather be equals with my next partner. I hated the way Adam treated me, and I’m sorry to insult your culture, Keith, but…I find the thought of being enslaved by your own body until your partner sexually relieves you to be…disturbing.” 

“How is it disturbing?” Keith asked. The question was genuine, with not a trace of defensiveness in his tone. “You’re coming at this from the wrong perspective.” 

Shiro sighed and settled next to Keith. “Sorry, I guess what with everything I’ve seen so far, it just seems so violent. Alphas have full reign over omega bodies, even if they are not in a relationship together.” 

“Like the alphas at the bar?” Keith said. “Those are jerks. But that’s not how alphas are supposed to behave. The connection between an alpha and omega is intense. Intense and beautiful.” 

Shiro wrinkled his eyebrows incredulously at that. Alpha lovers, from what he had seen, were aggressive no matter what, who took while omegas were slaves to their own bodies’s cycles. He couldn’t imagine if humans lived like that—no, humans had used the same excuse. How many had blamed it on their own biology, their own urges for the wrongs they did? For cheating, for groping, for—

He couldn’t think of it further. 

“I know you’re trying to defend yourself and your people,” Shiro said and leaned back. He sighed deeply. “It’s just…all I’ve seen has been sex. Unwanted sex. Violent sex.”

“That isn’t the norm,” Keith said. 

Shiro bit his lower lip. So Keith did realize that… 

“I read up a lot on the nature of alphas and omegas,” Keith continued. “Galra believe we were designed this way so we would always be intensely in love. The omega is actually the one in control of the relationship. Our bodies give off a scent that draws the alpha to them. Everyone can pick up on the smell, but it’s especially fragrant to the alpha. And our essence, be it from vaginal juices, our semen or even our sweat—it’s an aphrodisiac for our alpha, to help get them in the mood right away.” 

“Yeah, that I can attest to,” Shiro chuckled sheepishly. 

“There’s more to it than that. An omega’s heat and their fluids is what brings on the alpha’s rut. Alphas may feel sexual urges beyond that, but their urges don’t get us into a heat. We, however, can control when they go into a rut. They don’t have that sort of power over us.”

“Never thought of it that way,” Shiro said. 

Encouraged, Keith went on. “When an omega goes into heat, that’s the cue for their alpha. _That’s_ when they get intimate, and only then. A heat is an omega saying, ‘I call for you, and you answer me.’ It’s romantic.” 

Should be romantic, Shiro corrected in his mind. He could see where Keith was coming from, honestly. The human race’s idea of romance had its same issues: ideals of the perfect romance, the perfect relationships that were very seldom ever met. 

The way Keith spoke fondly of the Galra belief on the alpha-omega bond, though, gripped hold of his heart. Despite everything he had endured, he still yearned for that idealized sort of romance. 

“Well, I guess it’s the same with us on Earth,” Shiro began. 

“What do humans think about relationships?” Keith asked. 

“There’s tons and tons of ideas,” Shiro said. “Communication is key. Trust. Respect. Being honest about your feelings. So many rules about the bedroom—so many politics, I should say. Being forced into a subordinate position, the role of the ‘woman,’ as much as it pains me to use that word, or the omega when I just wanted to be his equal.

“Human relationships are a mess. Have been since the beginning of time. Arranged marriages, matchmakers, online dating, meeting your sweetheart in high school or college…in the end, they turned out the same. Divorce rates have always been high—well, when people had a right to them.

“I can’t even begin to cover the number of abuse cases in relationships. Our technology has advanced, but I wouldn’t consider ourselves a more evolved species than we were centuries ago. Our divorce and abuse cases haven’t declined. We’re still the same messed up group of assholes we’ve always been. We’re just a little bit less prejudice than we were before. 

“You know…I don’t know if humans even understand what a relationship is supposed to entail.” The more he talked, the more he realized just how messy of a system the human race lived in. Perhaps if there was a more proper system, like the _Ûr’kha_ that the Galra had—no. Such a role system did already exist, based on an individual’s sex, and it had taken centuries to undo the damages left in that society’s wake. 

Keith nodded. “Galra have an easy perspective. They have still managed to mess it up.”

Shiro chuckled.

“I guess no perfect society exists,” Shiro said. “How many individuals have formed a relationship in this universe and are still trying to figure things out?” 

“Probably some pair of mindless blobs are enjoying themselves out there and have it easy,” Keith said with a casual wave towards the window, and Shiro laughed. 

They got ready for bed soon after. Shiro offered Keith to go through his closet for something to wear, as he had come without having bought any other clothes with him. He slipped into a tank and some pajama bottoms. Keith slipped beside him wearing nothing but a shirt. He hadn’t even picked out any underwear or kept the one he had on…assuming he had been wearing any at all. The shirt was big enough to cover past his hips, but Shiro thought he was making a show of hitching it up to reveal his ass. 

Shiro tried not to think much of it. Last night had been about the same…he thought. He was too tired to really think, the tug for sleep so strong. 

His bed was smaller than the one above The Star Bar, so Shiro opened his arm so Keith could tuck himself inside. He rested with his head pressed against Shiro’s underarms and one hand over his chest. Rather intimate, Shiro thought, or protective. 

He closed his eyes when he felt something slide down his chest. Opening his eyes again, he watched as Keith drew small circles over his chest and stomach. He looked up, bleary-eyed, at Shiro, and pulled up his shirt. His warm palm caressed over his stomach, the sensation nice against his skin. His fingers traced over the muscles, then circled around his belly button. The motion both lulled him heavily back to bed, and…oh, goodness, Keith, not now…

“Keith…” Shiro chuckled. “It’s really late.” 

“Shiro…” Keith leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “I’m calling for you.”

“Ah…” He was wondering if Keith’s heat was still ongoing. “Still in heat?”

Keith nodded. 

“You didn’t seem bothered earlier today.”

Keith chuckled. “It comes in waves. Break one heat, another one trickles in, until my heat’s gone for good until the next cycle.”

“I see.” 

Keith covered his lips with his, slow but hungry, gripping his hips. Shiro gently pulled him back. 

“Keith…I know…I’ll…I’m okay with doing it if you’re okay with it too.” 

“Of course,” Keith said, almost laughing. “I want _you_.”

Shiro smiled sadly. “But not now. I’m tired, Keith. It’s been a long day for both of us.” 

Keith pouted. 

“Can you wait a few hours?” Shiro pulled him in and kissed his brow. “I’m sorry, but I’m only full-human. Don’t want to fall asleep while I’m balls deep in you.” The two chuckled. “Promise I’m going to wake up and make love to you until you quiver and come your heart out. Okay?” 

He slipped his right hand over Keith’s pussy—he could feel how wet he was already—and focused on the inner workings of his arm. There had to be a setting, something to get his hand to—ah. There it was. Grinning, he watched Keith’s eyes widen as a gentle vibrating sensation kissed against his aching clit and folds. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea if he got Keith too worked up, but Shiro thought of it as a little teaser. 

_Like that?_ he smiled at Keith and lifted his hand away, grazing his hand back up Keith’s hips and side, and brushed his cheek. 

“Fi-ine,” Keith groaned playfully. “The waiting will make the climax better.” 

Shiro smiled. “Good.” 

With Keith still well-tucked in his arms, he closed his eyes again, but he thought he heard a little sigh and Keith mumble against his chest, “I’ve known you for little more than a day, and you’ve treated me with more love and respect than Sendak has in five years.”


	7. Keep Your Guard Up

Shiro stayed true to his word. 

The very moment he woke up, refreshed and fully alert, he quickly whipped off his bed clothes from his hot body, then awoke Keith with fevered kisses before laying him flat on his back, sprawled on his bed. Spreading Keith’s legs wide open, he lapped at the sweet-tasting nectar, his mind immediately set ablaze from the aphrodisiac effect, and went full-force into Keith. 

As he had promised, Keith was a wet, quivering mess by the end of it, screaming out Shiro’s name as Shiro pounded into him. His fingernails dug into Shiro’s shoulder, his legs spread wide and up as Shiro lifted his ass off the ground. 

“Oh fuck!” Keith keened. “ _Fuck!_ Shiro! _SHIRO!_ ” 

Buried to the hilt, Shiro unloaded every drop of his seed into Keith and collapsed over him. Chuckling, feeling Keith’s pussy walls still pulse around his cock, he kissed Keith’s cheek. 

“Good morning!” 

Keith stared up at him with wide eyes—his face was flushed, his chest heaving, catching his breath. The little smile told Shiro that it wasn’t unwanted, but there was a tiny look of terror all the same… “Did the neighbors hear us?” 

Shiro shrugged. “I’ve heard a lot worse. Here, wash up while I make coffee and breakfast.” 

Nodding, Keith got up slowly, wincing slightly before smiling to himself. He reached the bathroom when he stopped and turned back. “Um…would you like to shower together?” 

Shiro smiled. Why not? 

Afterwards, Keith went through Shiro’s clothes for something to wear while Shiro brewed them both coffee wearing a bathrobe and blushing. Showering with Keith had gone well enough, Keith had been affectionate as always, but curious over Shiro’s body. He had allowed himself to stroke and caress Shiro’s chest and stomach, grasp his buttocks, and admire his cock. They had ended up washing one another. They had already seen one another naked a couple times, had fucked—an innocent act such as this shouldn’t have made him shy, but it did. 

Shiro smiled at the memory and leaned on the kitchen counter. He gazed out. 

The sun outside was already starting to sink; they had overslept, having stayed up so long, but it hardly mattered. It was still morning. 

Shiro was going through the map on his mobile, marking off places they could grab a quick breakfast, which roads to best take, jotting down all of the temples in Naraku, when Keith walked into the kitchen. He wore his own slacks, as none of Shiro’s fit, but had picked out a shirt from Shiro’s stash. It hung off one shoulder, and he fastened it around his waist with a belt he found in Shiro’s closet. 

“Are all humans as big as you?” Keith complained. 

Shiro chuckled. “You’re about the average human height, actually.”

Keith scoffed. “Great. Got involved with a human giant.” 

“Those are Galra clothes, in any case,” Shiro said. “Everything I had on my ship was destroyed after I was captured.” 

Keith settled on one of the three stools in the kitchen and accepted his mug of coffee. He took a whiff of it, studied the dark liquid, then sipped a sample. He nodded his approval. 

“That’s terrible, about your belongings,” he said. “No pictures, nothing?” 

Shiro shook his head. “And lost an arm too. It’s fine, though. I’m still here. That’s what matters.” 

Keith stared down at his cup. “This doesn’t bite like the alcohol.” 

“Want some milk with it?” 

Keith made a face. “Humans drink that? It’s for babies! Mom said Dad drank it all the time and I was given milk up until his death, because Dad said it was for my bones. But you don’t need milk to grow bones anymore! You’re done growing up!” 

Shiro chuckled. “I guess every species has their own dietary requirements.” He brought the mobile over to Keith. “Here are the temples in Naraku. I’ve found five. Any ring a bell?” 

Keith studied the map as he sipped his coffee. “Not this, it’s too close to the edge of the city and we lived in the middle of it—not this one either, too south. Erm, can’t be this one either—it was built about thirty years ago, and this temple was definitely much older. Okay…could be either one of these two.” 

“Temple of Trinity Gods,” Shiro read aloud, “or The Feyiv Fold. Fifteen miles apart, but it shouldn’t be too hard of a drive. Getting to Naraku will be the adventure. Speaking of, pack anything you want from here, in case we have to lodge somewhere at Naraku. We’ll grab something to eat on the road. Don’t trust what’s in my fridge, it’s old by now. I…should probably throw everything out; they must be going bad by this point—yes, even the milk.” 

Keith grinned. After finishing his coffee, he headed back into the bedroom to pack for the journey. 

Shiro still had his luggage from before, so he just checked it over again then tended to the fridge and took out the trash. Making certain he had enough money for the road, he slipped into something for the drive. Keith appeared again and shyly showed him the clothes he had picked for himself. They packed it into the luggage and left. 

The garage was dim as before, mostly empty, but the threat that lingered in the air from the night before was mostly gone. A couple of others were about, including one alien who studied Shiro and Keith from afar. She wasn’t Galra—Shiro thinks he heard her describe herself as from Olkarion before—and he knew she was the next door neighbor. Giving first him and then Keith a good look, the meaning of the amused, knowing look on her face was clear enough: _I heard you two._

Flushing profusely, Shiro pretended she wasn’t there as he slammed the back trunk and helped Keith inside. 

“How gentlemanly,” she chuckled and went about her way. 

“More Malinovi, copilot?” Shiro asked as they settled in the cab, coat and cabby hat back on. 

Keith’s face lit up.

⁂

Korronith was a long, stretched province such that Edix and The Slums were only the very tip of the southern region. Shiro took the highway known as the Xirbtika, “The Spine,” which was really the longest rural road of the province. It stretched from Edix to the Channel of Deram, a thin channel that separated Sarrinoth and Korronith.

Naraku was located somewhere in the middle. 

The skies turned lighter the further north they went, as most of Korronith, unlike its southern cities, wasn’t in the perpetual darkness created by Thuzev’s Arc. Keith reveled in the light by starting out the window, lost in thought, his eyes glazed with tranquility, and a peace Shiro hadn’t seen settled in those eyes since the first time they had met. 

Even if the current status of Krolia was still a mystery, they were away from the place where Keith had known nothing but pain. They were heading towards his childhood home. They were going to visit his great-grandfather and father’s grave.

The skies were a pale grey, a beautiful light reflected off the fields of grains they passed (the Daibazaalian grain having a short of shimmery coat that dazzled in shades of blue and violet under sunlight.) 

And truth be told, knowing that they were putting more and more distance between themselves and Sendak…Shiro was able to calm himself down. He didn’t know what awaited them in Naraku, if they would be gone up until Keith’s next shift in The Star Bar or if they would be asked to run away with wherever Krolia went. But whatever happened, he felt somehow calm facing the unknown. 

If they were asked to do just that, to leave…the idea was tempting. Shiro had come to Edix to get away from Sendak and the arena. If Sendak had followed him here, then he’d get away somewhere else and take Keith with him. 

Farmland marked most of the land between the southern cities and Naraku, with tiny patches of villages and towns in between. Naraku was also a village, albeit the largest one, for miles before the next big city which could be encountered along the Xirbtika. 

“We’re here,” Shiro said softly as they passed the sign welcoming them to Naraku. Keith, who had fallen asleep next to him, jotted wide awake and leaned forward on the dashboard. Shiro turned into the village, passing the first temple Keith had rejected from the available options. 

Using it as his starting point, he located the Temple of Trinity Gods as it was closest, while Keith kept a watchful eye. Navigating the new town proved difficult, as Shiro had to be mindful of traffic while also wanting to drive slow enough for Keith to jar his memory. There was also the matter of extending the trip by driving through side streets, mainly to get away from anyone wanting to hail a cab and to keep an eye for anything that appeared familiar to Keith. 

Finally, the temple loomed ahead. 

“Is this one it?” Shiro asked. 

Keith frowned. “No…I don’t think it is?” He glanced around himself. “There was a grocery store nearby, I know there was one…I used to come to the temple for my shots and then Mom would take me straight to the store for shopping.” 

“Okay, then we’ll look for the other temple.” 

The Feyiv Fold was on the other side of town, but it wasn’t too difficult to get to, although Shiro was forced to only take the main roads. He apologized to Keith, who didn’t seem to mind, convinced that this final place was the right temple. Shiro himself felt the same butterflies that must have fluttered in Keith’s stomach. 

“Here we go,” Shiro said with a smile, finally locating the Feyiv Fold. 

Keith studied up the temple, bated breath, and…his face fell. 

“I don’t remember it looking like that at all,” he cried out and glanced about him again. “And where’s the grocery store?” 

Shiro frowned. “It’s been many years, and you’re basing memories from when you were five years old. Do you think you might be misremembering?” 

“Are you saying I have a bad memory?” 

“No! It happens to all of us! Keith, it’s been years. Maybe the grocery store went bankrupt or was turned into a different sort of facility. Look here—does that building look like it used to be a grocery store?” 

“I don’t know, if my memory is shit!” 

Oh dear. He had a tense, half-Galra in his cab. Shiro started up his car and slowly rolled out. What to do, what to do…

“This was all pointless!” Keith kept muttering madly. “I _know_ how the place looked! I always remember the layout, I’m not misremembering! Shit, I’ve barely had a handful of places to look at to overwhelm my stupid head!” 

Shiro took a deep breath. He didn’t mean that, he didn’t fucking mean that… 

“I can’t find her! I was hoping I would run into Mom and my Uncle—shit, if I hadn’t been stupid enough to lose their numbers!” 

“Keith…you’re panicking,” Shiro said gently while he himself was taking deep breaths. “I’ve gone through this before. It doesn’t help to panic. Breathe deeply, okay? I won’t leave until we’ve searched every corner.” 

“What if we didn’t even live in Naraku?” Keith cried out. 

“No, you read the note,” Shiro reminded him calmly. “It said Naraku. _I’m_ the one who can’t read Daibal.” 

His heart broke the longer Keith’s panicked rambling went. Should he park his cab off to the side and collect Keith into his arms? Would that help? He knew what worked for him, but maybe it wouldn’t for Keith. 

_Shit, shit, shit…_

“Maybe we were supposed to find a clue in Naraku that would lead me to my childhood home, but I can’t remember what it is!” Keith nearly screamed in Shiro’s ear. 

“Wait—KEITH!” 

Shiro didn’t mean to shout, but excitement took hold of him. Gasping loudly, he slammed on the breaks and pointed ahead. Before them was a small two-story house, some of it burned off, and surrounding it, a wide field, were signs that it used to be… 

“A farm,” Keith gasped. _“My home!”_

Shiro beamed at him. “Happy ending to this search!” 

“So…I guess I _had_ misremembered the temple,” Keith said. 

“And the grocery store is no more,” Shiro said. “But we still found your home!” 

He drove up to the driveway and they got out. Keith rounded the cab so he could be by Shiro’s side, hugging his elbows and looking up. “My home…” 

Shiro glanced about. “Doesn’t seem anyone’s about.” 

The field had been left untouched, but weeds grew everywhere. They kept an eye for any unpleasant critters as they made their way to the house. Shiro winced when he came upon the front door: blackened by the fire, it must have been a miracle to get young Keith out of there alive. 

_Your father loved you deeply_ , Shiro thought with a fond smile as he glanced back. 

Keith met his eyes, nervous. 

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Shiro said. 

Keith shook his head. “It’s okay…um…the cemetery is nearby. Afterwards, can we…?”

“Of course.” 

Shiro offered his hand, and Keith took it. He turned the doorknob, the door giving away easily. Shiro moved gingerly as not to have it fall over them; it kept to its hinges, and they stepped inside. 

Blinking in the dark, Shiro studied what remained of the Orgkana’s old living room. The windows had all been boarded up, and the only light was from the cracks and from the destroyed half of the house, the upper western wing. Charred furniture and cobwebs greeted them; a little ways off was what appeared to be a coffee table. He imagined little Keith coloring and a plate of cookies and a glass of milk beside him, or old man Yurak settled by that sofa-chair over there. 

“That was my room,” Keith said casually, pointing up towards where no room now lay. “Had my Dad not gone back for me, I would have been consumed by the fire.” 

“Oh, God…” Shiro winced and shivered. “Your father was a very brave man. Very noble. Reminds me of someone I know.” He gave a smile to Keith. “He loved you so much.” 

Keith tearfully smiled back. Wiping the single tear away, he looked around. 

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s been here,” he said. “Do you see a note left behind? Anything?” 

Shiro lit up his bionic hand to give them more light and scanned the vicinity. Table, couches…nothing. 

“Any chance they hid it under the cushions?” he asked. “Do the sofas look stable?”

Keith shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt to check.” He yanked one off, producing a cloud of dust and debris. 

“Nothing,” he proclaimed after they both coughed their lungs out and the dust settled. 

A clatter echoed somewhere in the next room. 

They met each other’s gaze, both wide-eyed and fully on alert. Keith motioned towards the source of the noise and mouthed, _the kitchen_. 

Shiro morphed his bionic hand into a plasma sword. He placed a finger against his lips as he leaned into Keith. 

“You hear any sound in there—if you hear me scream—run. Don’t look back.” 

Flummoxed, Keith nearly spluttered out his retort. “ _I punched Sendak!_ ” 

“I’m not saying you’re weak,” Shiro said with a smile. “Just want to protect you, someone I care about.”

He inched towards the kitchen. A thin door divided it from the living room, also blackened by the fire. Setting his hand on the knob, he turned it and stepped inside. 

Virtually no light shined into the kitchen, as the roof above it remained intact. But from the little he could see, Shiro was surprised to find a kitchen relatively intact. No burn marks at all. It must have been the only part of the house untouched. 

“I don’t see anything,” Keith spoke behind him, giving Shiro a start. 

“Keith!” Shiro hissed. “I told you to stay ba—!”

That’s when they both saw it: a pair of bright yellow eyes studying them. It hid, deep in a corner impenetrable by any light, up on some sort of shelf they couldn’t discern in the dark. Watching, observing them. 

Shiro grabbed Keith by the elbows and pushed him behind him as he stuck his right arm out, daring the creature to attack. It would be preferable if he didn’t have to kill at all, but if they were led into a trap, if this was all some plot to hurt Keith…

The creature growled softly and bore a row of pointy sharp teeth. Great, a carnivore. 

“Don’t come near,” Shiro warned under his breath. The creature stirred, inching ever so slightly closer. Instinctively, Shiro raised his arm. The light of his sword reflected off the creature’s eyes. It hissed. Its pupils constricted into slits. 

“Get away from here,” Shiro said, tight-voiced. 

The creature only got closer. Shiro took a step forward. 

Growling again, the creature approached. Light shone around its eyes. Blue light. 

Keith gasped, and grabbed Shiro’s wrist, pushing his hand down. 

“Don’t!” he said. “It’s a _Vesimivelk_!” 

Shiro blinked. “A _pardon_?” 

“Vesimivelk!” Keith repeated, excited. “They’re friendly whether or not they’re tamed! They travel in packs across the cosmos; some will land on planets, either stay in our forests or end up as companions, although that’s very rare. They can teleport and everything!” 

“Ah.” 

“Guess they never passed through Earth.” 

Shiro shrugged. “Or one has never stopped by to say ‘hello’!” 

The Vesimivelk barked and then disappeared with a pop, reappearing moments later closer to them. Shiro gave a start. The Vesimivelk was just a small wolf pup, black fur that faintly shone as dark blue under the light. Lighter blue markings made over its head, through its thick, beautiful mane, over the back, and the entire tail. Thin electric blue markings were on its sides, right over the paws, and around the glowing yellow eyes. 

Keith extended a hand out, making a soft sound towards the Vesimivelk. It approached cautiously, sniffed his hand, then licked him. Shiro mimicked Keith’s actions. The Vesimivelk was more hesitant with Shiro, whimpering before approaching. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said softly as he got on his knees. “You scared me back there. I was trying to protect Keith.” 

The Vesimivelk growled for a moment at the bionic hand, before deciding it was friendly and licked it like it had Shiro’s other hand, tickling him. Shiro pet the Vesimivelk, ruffling up behind his ears, and couldn’t help embracing it. A friendly beast. Did Krolia leave it here for them? Keith chuckled, he was busy stroking the Vesimivelk’s ears. 

“Keith…it’s got a collar,” Shiro noted. “There’s a letter attached!” 

Keith knelt down and gingerly detached it. 

“It’s from my mom!” he announced. 

The Vesimivelk barked as if affirming. 

Shiro watched, as with sudden shaking fingers, Keith unfolded the letter and read aloud in the faint light provided by the Vesimivelk:

_My beloved son,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t talk to you about what’s happening. I couldn’t return home after I went with Th. You know why I had gone with him. We have both since learned things about our mutual acquittance._

_You must watch your back. I have sent Kosmo to deliver this message. U. tells me you were spotted with a companion, a human? If he is friendly, stay by him but be careful. Stay aware of your surroundings at all times._

_Th. and I are with K. now. We are investigating this matter with the mutual acquittance. I cannot write more in case this letter is intercepted._

_Kosmo is too young to teleport you with him or I would have him bring you to me. But it may be for the best for you to resume a normal semblance of life if you can. Give any excuse you find fitting for my absence._

_You may use Kosmo to send letters._

_— Kr._

Keith looked up. “I…don’t get it. What the hell’s going on? Is this my mom? What’s going on?” 

Shiro raised a hand and frowned. “I agree, this raises more questions than answers. We can assume ‘Th’ and ‘U’ are Thace and Ulaz.”

Keith nodded. “The ‘K’ must be Kolivan. He’s the brother of Thace and Ulaz’s deceased alpha.”

Shiro nodded. “So a family friend. You said Krolia had went with Thace to settle some legal dispute with Sendak a few days ago?” 

Keith nodded. 

“So we can only assume that’s who she’s referring to by ‘mutual acquittance’. Notice she didn’t even give him an initial.” 

Keith growled under his breath, sounding quite like Kosmo. “I need to know more!” 

He hunted through the kitchen, yanking hard at cobwebbed drawers. 

“Er, Keith?” Shiro asked. 

“You don’t have any pen and paper in your cab, do you?” Keith asked as he eyed the stairs. “I could try to see if my parents’ room still has one—” 

“Don’t even think of going upstairs!” Shiro warned. “You don’t know how stable the floors are! I think I have something in my cab. Stay here!” 

He made sure to return as quickly as possible.

“Nearly couldn’t find my pad,” Shiro said apologetically. “It was stuck in the glove compartment and I don’t remember how it got there—but I found it. And found a good pen, too.”

Keith thanked him as Shiro handed over the pen and paper pad. Tucking in Krolia’s letter into his pocket, Keith wrote his reply. Shiro didn’t want to watch over his shoulder, so he averted his gaze. Slipping his hands into his coat pockets, he hit against his mobile and an idea came to him.

“Give Krolia my number,” Shiro said. “If you’re still suspecting it’s not her, we can prove it if we hear her voice.” 

Keith tensed. “And what if it isn’t my mom? You’ll have given your number to some loony who’ll hunt us down and kill us.” 

Shiro laughed. “We’ll deal with that _if_ it that’s the case. If we suspect trouble I can always exchange it out for a new number. I don’t have anyone on my address book.” 

With a nod, Keith wrote Shiro’s number down, then tied the note back to Kosmo. 

“Um, can you bring this to my mom?” Keith asked, petting the pup. “Her name is Krolia and she’s with my uncle Th—”

Kosmo teleported with a pop. 

“Guess we just wait,” Keith said and settled on one of the charred sofas. He pored over Krolia’s note for want of whatever more information he could glean. 

“So she wants me to go back to pretending everything was fine,” he said. “I told her that I attacked Sendak. I’ll need advice on how to fix that. Might have to let him have his way for a bit.” 

Shiro winced at that thought. 

“Or…I could make that promise to him,” Keith said, “but never follow through. I’m over my heat right now…well, mostly. And when the next one starts, I’ll just call you to help me take care of it—not that I want to use you just for sex! You’ve been such a good friend!” 

Shiro smiled. “I’m happy to help in any way I can. As long as you don’t think this will place you in greater danger, I’ll be happy to answer your calls.” 

He gave him a wink, and Keith grinned. 

“I wish I could postpone my heats,” Keith said. “Some have it less frequently than others. Mine seems pretty consistent. Maybe if I get pregnant…” 

Shiro froze. No, no—

_General Takara Shirogane chuckled sadly as she stared out the gate._

_“We had Ryou together out of love,” she confessed to little Shiro, referring to his little brother. “But we didn’t mean to have you. I only wanted you so I could try to keep your father home. I was so selfish; he had just became admiral and I was jealous. Jealous of Hayato Shirogane and his many successes, wanted to keep him near—”_

“No!” Shiro snapped. “No children! Especially not if you’re using them as a weapon or shield or…or something.” 

He didn’t mean to glare at Keith, but Keith’s expression was one of defense and alarm. 

“Sorry,” he said, taken aback. 

Shiro sighed, immediately feeling guilty for his outburst. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. It’s just—I know what it’s like to not have been wanted, brought into the world with some purpose other than just to be loved.” 

He glanced away from Keith’s steady gaze, feeling ashamed. 

“Okay,” Keith said after a while, his voice gentle. He placed his hand over Shiro’s. “No children. I…don’t think I’m capable of carrying anyway. Sendak would have been able to impregnate me by now.” 

Shiro smiled sadly and pulled Keith in for a one-armed hug. 

“Do you feel safe remaining in the apartment above the bar?” Shiro asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I was thinking, you’ll be working there during your shifts, but right after I can take you to my place. You can remain there during the day or travel with me if you want.”

“You want me to move in with you?” Keith’s smile turned slightly coy, bring out a light blush across Shiro’s face. 

“Well…yeah! I mean…if you think you might feel safer there.” 

Keith continued to smile up at him. At that moment another pop was heard and Kosmo appeared with a new, fresh note attached to his collar and something else, something shiny that gleaned against the light of Shiro’s hand-light. 

Then Shiro’s phone rang. 

“Mom!” Keith gasped happily as Krolia’s face appeared on the mobile video chat screen. Krolia resembled her son so much save that she was clearly Galra. Shiro found himself straightening his shoulders and making himself look more presentable, but it had nothing to do with Krolia’s own beauty. 

“Keith! You’re still in our old house?” she gawked. 

“She’s all right! It’s her!” Keith beamed up at Shiro and embraced him, landing a kiss on his cheek. Panicking, Shiro’s eyes landed on the video screen, catching the wide-eyed reaction from Krolia, before she placed her hands on her hips and smirked up at them. 

“ _And_ it looks like you have made a new friend while I was gone!” she said. “Good! You’ll need each other.” 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Keith said. 

“It’s…not something I can give in full detail,” Krolia said. “We’re still trying to figure things out for ourselves. 

“Is Sendak part of this?” 

Krolia nodded. 

Keith narrowed his eyes, bringing the phone close to him. “Mom…where _are_ you? This doesn’t look like any place in Daibazaal…”

Krolia sighed and looked over her shoulder. Shiro noticed the banner too. “We’re heading to Altea now.” 

“What?!” 

“Keith…speak nothing of this, okay? One word about where we are and this could all come crashing down on us.” 

“But I don’t even know what’s going on!” 

“Trust me, we only know half of it.” 

“Um, Mrs. Orgkana…Krolia…” Shiro spoke up hesitantly, unsure if it was his place to butt in. “If you don’t mind me asking what it was you found?” 

Krolia squeezed her eyes shut. “Speak a single word of this…”

“Promise,” Shiro and Keith said in unison. “Not a word!” 

“When Thace and I went to the courthouse, we learned that there have been some…transactions. Strange transactions under his name. We—Thace, Kolivan, and I—are taking this to Altea to find out more. Ulaz is staying in Daibazaal to keep an eye on things.” 

Shiro and Keith gave one another looks. 

“Can we stay with Ulaz?” Keith asked. 

“No,” Krolia said firmly. “What did I just tell you, Keith? Ulaz is conducting an important investigation on his own and he shouldn’t be distracted!” 

“Can we come live with you?” Keith begged. “Altea is safer than The Slums!” 

Krolia hesitated, then sighed heavily. “Keith, I’m sorry I’m putting you in another tough spot. You have your friend, er—”

“Shiro,” Keith supplied before Shiro could even open his mouth.

“—Shiro. You have Shiro. Hold tight to him. And do what I instructed in the letter. Don’t raise suspicion. If anyone asks about me, make excuses. Tell them I’ve been sick. Tell them I’m visiting relatives or went to the hospital. Thace insisted I have a mobile of my own; you’ll find my number in the letter. I sent over a blade with Kosmo, commissioned by Kolivan from one of the top luxite-smiths. Take it and keep it on you. You may need it. I hope you don’t have to use it.” 

“What about Sendak? I punched him, broke a table and some chairs—I threw him on them—and threw him out of the bar.” 

“The quiznak, Keith, you didn’t tell me about the broken table!” Krolia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Next time you see him, apologize. A lover’s quarrel. Play that up. I know you don’t like it, but you might need to bed him.” 

Keith visibly recoiled. Shiro patted him gently on the back, but his own stomach had coiled sickly at the thought. 

“I’ll talk with you more later,” Krolia said. “I wrote a little more for you in my letter—how to access my bank account, where to find legal notes for the bar, that sort of thing. It’s good just to see you again. Nice meeting you, Shiro. I love you, Keith.”

Shiro nodded. “Nice meeting you too, Krolia.” 

“Love you too, Mom,” Keith said a little sadly. 

The call ended. 

With no more excuses to remain inside, Shiro and Keith headed back out. Keith waved to Kosmo and he followed, yelping happily before teleporting right into Keith’s arms. 

“What is he?” Keith asked after they got back into the car. “If I’m you’re copilot, then what is Kosmo?” 

Shiro considered the matter seriously for a moment. “Cadet. He’s still a young one.” 

Kosmo barked his approval. Keith gently worked out the letter and then the blade, studying it with interest before pocketing it. 

Shiro started up his car and glanced out. It was Tuesday, and they weren’t needed back in The Slums until Thursday evening. While their main purpose at Naraku was over, there was no reason not to stay for a while. 

“So…the cemetery next?” Shiro asked. “Then find some place to eat?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that! And maybe lodge here? Well, not _here_ , but a hotel? Can you, um, I mean—”

“Afford it?” Shiro finished for him. “Not a fancy place, but I can manage us something decent. Want to spend the next two days here in Naraku?”

Keith’s eyes glimmered, arms around Kosmo. “Yes!”


	8. Time Out

Shiro had anticipated that things would get emotional while Keith visited his father’s grave, and Keith hadn’t proved him wrong. Feeling like he was intruding, he held Kosmo in his arms and stood a little distance off, allowing Keith privacy. 

Heath Koh and Yurak Orgkana were buried side by side in a small cemetery not too far from the Feyiv Fold. Shiro shivered, imagining Krolia and Heath agreeing to have this plot of land be where all the family will come to rest. Under happier circumstances, if he had met Keith before Sendak had, if the fire had never struck Keith’s old home, if Heath still lived, if Shiro got to marry Keith and move nearby, this place would also become his final resting place. 

Somehow the thought drained all heat from his fingers, and he stood there shaking, unresponsive as Kosmo whimpered and nudged against him. 

“Hey, everything okay?” 

Shiro almost didn’t hear the soft words. Kosmo was removed from his arms, and a hand cupped his cheek. Keith studied him with a worried expression. 

“Shiro,” he said gently, “I’m sorry if this was too much for you. I forgot: you almost didn’t make it.” 

Shiro chuckled, thawing under Keith’s touch. “I’m just being silly, it happens sometimes. I have no control over it. My entire body just freezes.” 

Keith’s eyes widened, glimmering with unshed tears. “Shiro.” 

“Hey, no crying,” Shiro said and pulled Keith’s hand to his lips, kissing him. “Um…think Heath and Great-Grandpa Yurak would have liked me?” 

Keith chuckled.

⁂

After visiting the graves of Heath Koh and Yurak Orgkana, Shiro and Keith decided remaining in Naraku for the next few days was best, for both of them. A bit of time-out from the craziness down in Edix and The Slums, and to catch up at the old village that was once Keith’s hometown.

They visited the shops, and Shiro couldn’t help using his cab to pick up a few passengers, as it allowed them a chance to explore the view of the village and make some more money. Now that Keith had spoken with Krolia, he was far more relaxed. And with Kosmo in his arms and a shiny new weapon tucked in his pocket, he seemed a far different person: a young man whom little could rile up. 

“This is why Mom and Thace and Kolivan going to Altea is worrying me,” Keith said over dinner. 

Shiro glanced over his shoulder. Thankfully, they were the only ones likely to know English since most of the inhabitants appeared to speak either Daibal or their own native tongue, and there weren’t many in this restaurant. They chose it specifically so they could have the chance to talk. 

“Yeah, you mentioned something about that earlier,” Shiro said. “How far away is Altea from Daibazaal?”

“Not too far,” Keith said. “They’re in the same solar system. I don’t know how many planets there are hospitable to life near Earth…”

He paused to glance expectantly at Shiro, who shook his head. 

“Ah, well…in this solar system, there are five planets hospitable to life,” Keith continued. “All civilized and well-advanced peoples, all enterprising and heavily involved with intergalactic trade and business, but they have their differences. You think of one planet, you think of this one thing, be it a product or something they stand for. Daibazaal specializes in warfare. Despite their image of being such a corporate-crazy planet, they’re the main producers of weapons.”

Shiro nodded. Made sense, considering the arena, and…other aspects in Galra culture. 

“You have the Dalterion Belt, who specialize in technological advancement, especially in health care and in pharmaceutics. If you’ve picked up medication from a pharmacy in Daibazaal, it was likely researched and manufactured in the Dalterion Belt, or if you’ve had a non-invasive surgery, the technology was likely discovered by a Dalteran. 

“There’s Rygnirath who specialized in perfecting agriculture, genetically. So that crops would last longer, or pests would not eat them. The crops are fortified with nutrients that help those in poorer regions still get the proper nutrients they needed. Of course, the other planets were eager for these products, so you’ll find plenty of produce that came from Rygnirath. 

“And then there’s Nalquod who makes the finest musical instruments. It doesn’t seem as impactful as the others, but you won't find any musicians using an instrument that wasn’t made in Nalquod; the quality is unsurpassed. Even children and beginners here want their instruments to be Nalquodian made.”

“And Altea?” Shiro asked. He was enjoying the tour of the solar system he was currently spinning around in. 

“Altea,” Keith said with a frown. “Altea’s known for its diplomacy…and its judicial system. They keep the other planets in check. Long ago there was tension between the worlds, before the modern idea of enterprising and business, and Altea was the planet that made sure the others, especially Daibazaal, were not crossing the line.

“I guess you can say, the fact that my mom is heading there means, whatever… _he_ …is up to, whatever my mom found out, must be so bad that she has to get the very top of the law involved.” 

Shiro let out a low whistle. 

“And they’ll listen to her?” Shiro said. “I mean…the Alteans will likely get involved in this situation?” 

“Shiro, no offense but I know more about this corner of the universe than you do,” Keith said gently. “Trust me, the fact they feel Altea has to get involved…I’m terrified of what this means. I don’t want to go back there, and now I’m really scared to deal with Sendak!”

⁂

They found a hotel that fit within Shiro’s budget that was still nice enough, no common pests or the sort. As with Shiro’s apartment, Keith regarded their hotel room with wonder, as if he had just stepped into a royal suite. Kosmo hopped around, wagging his tail, before making himself at home in the middle of the bed.

Kosmo approved. 

Shiro blushed at the bed. Keith had wanted one bed, not having slept in one alone. Since Keith was done with his heat, the awkwardness should have been over…for the most part. Shiro wanted to think of himself as someone who could easily keep his own sexual desires in control, but he was still a little shaken up by how easily one taste from Keith’s juices had him under his spell. 

“We’ll look around more tomorrow,” Shiro said as he took off his shoes while perched on the side of the bed. “You have the whole day off, so there’s no reason to return to the bar yet. Unless you want to, of course.” 

“I still want to look around,” Keith said, smiling. He slinked closer to Shiro and playfully nibbled on his ear, taking him by surprise. 

“Keith!” 

“I’m calling for you,” Keith sighed. 

“Really?” Shiro said and rubbed the back of his head. “I thought you said your heat was…” 

Keith shrugged with a blush. “There’s still something lingering…”

Shiro chuckled. “This is more sex than I ever had in any given period of time.” 

Keith’s eyebrows shot. “Even with Adam?” 

“Even with Adam,” Shiro said as he worked on removing his clothes (no use arguing with a Keith in heat). “Our schedules didn’t make sex a frequent activity.” He couldn’t quite explain to Keith that Adam thought Shiro was shitty in bed (although Shiro would argue he had learned, thanks to Adam). Shiro was far better at masturbating, more in tune with what his own body enjoyed, but the very concept of masturbation was alien to the Galra. 

“Ah.” The knowledge that Adam and Shiro had fucked less frequently than them brought a smug smile to Keith’s face. Shiro shook his head and playfully pushed Keith onto his back. Laughing, Keith pushed himself back up with his elbows. “No, no! I want to try something this time!” 

Keith ushered Kosmo out of the room, begging him not to teleport in until Keith opened the door. Then he shut the door and discarded his clothes before settling back in bed. 

He ushered for Shiro to come closer and then positioned himself so he was facing Shiro’s cock. With shaking hands he touched around Shiro’s hips, studying the fleshy terrain before gripping around his cock. 

“I’ve…never done this before,” he said. “I refused when Sendak tried to get me to. His is huge. You’re big too, but I like the way it looks more.”

Blushing to his roots, Shiro guided him. He kept his voice low but gentle, noticing how much his baritone voice was adding to the mood. Keith followed each step hungrily, lapping at his slit, exploring his cock. Eager, curious, playful, hungry. Shiro instructed Keith how to stroke just the way he liked it, how to suck, how to play with his balls. Keith obliged with zeal, and Shiro’s vision clouded as he neared his climax. Fearing he would be too exhausted afterwards to break Keith’s heat, Shiro made to pull Keith away, but Keith kept him rooted to the spot, squeezing his hips. 

“K-Keith!” Shiro spluttered and grabbed his shoulders. Keith’s thick and smooth hair rubbed against his belly. He gasped out, then cried out Keith’s name as he shot into Keith’s mouth, feeling as though he was about to pass out. 

“Mmm!” Keith keened and pulled away. He hungrily swallowed Shiro’s load and licked every little droplet. “So good!” 

“Shit, Keith…” Shiro gasped and laughed. “You’re a beast!” 

Keith grinned up at him. “Just followed your guidance.” 

“I…I don’t know if I have enough left in me to go another round.” 

But Keith was not hearing it. He scouted up in bed and spread his legs, exposing a pussy dripping wet and quivering, begging for touch. Begging for Shiro.

Keith chuckled and studied himself. “After staring at you for a while, my cock looks so small by comparison!” 

“Your cock is beautiful and perfect,” Shiro said as he slid up to him, claiming his lips in a kiss. 

Glancing down, Shiro bit his lower lip. Well, he supposed this was a test to see just how powerful Galra endorphins were. He kissed Keith all over as he made his way down. His own need for sex had abated, but he kept his focus on Keith’s pleasure. His lover was trembling with need; if this was his last wave of heat until the next cycle, then Shiro was going to make it worth it for him. 

Settled between his legs, Shiro reached out with his tongue and dipped into his juices. Instantly, his cock awakened once more, and with it, the need to fuck Keith senseless. 

_Fucking hell._

Shiro could almost laugh. Kissing Keith’s folds with more vigor, he took the entirety of his large clit in his mouth and suckled him, drawing out mewls and whimpers. Looking up, Shiro grinned mischievously. 

“Like it?” he asked. He caressed Keith’s lower belly with his fleshy hand as his robotic hand slowly worked into Keith’s wet folds. Keith gasped as Shiro found a particularly soft and sensitive spot. He massaged him from within, watching his reaction. 

“Ah! SHIRO!” 

“Oh! Keith!” Shiro chuckled nervously and kissed his belly. “We’re in a public place!” 

“Your apartment was public too!” 

“It was home!” Shiro had a plan to vibrate his hand, but if it was going to drive Keith off the charts… “Promise you’ll stay a little quiet, baby?” He kissed him again. 

Keith nodded. 

Shiro smiled. “I’m about to do something you enjoyed last time…” 

He set his hand into vibration, and Keith’s mouth shaped into an “o”. His back arched from the bed—he was trying to stay quiet, he was really trying, and Shiro felt bad telling him to stay quiet. 

“Oh fuck—oh, fuck, Shiro!” Keith whimpered. 

“Like this?” Shiro asked with a smirk. 

“Yes! But—you! I need you! More than anything!” 

Shiro gently pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Keith. Up until that moment he hadn’t realized just how much his own body was shaking with need to bury himself to the hilt inside Keith. 

Keith grabbed for his shoulders the moment he slipped into him, pulling him in for a hungry, feverish kiss. Shiro rocked hard and fast into Keith, lost in the moment, no longer caring if they were loud. Surely the hotel had soundproof walls. Surely the staff had heard plenty in their days. 

He pounded into Keith as he hit his climax, and Keith keened as if victorious, and he grabbed his buttocks and kept him in. Shiro held tight to Keith, letting himself remain buried in Keith. He studied the beautiful eyes, glimmering with happy tears, and smiled. 

“Be with me,” Keith gasped as he rocked Shiro against him as if he could pump more of his come into him. “Be mine. I don’t want Sendak—I want you!” 

Shiro sunk down next to him. If only. Maybe…once this whole situations with Sendak cleared… But he didn’t want to think of what could happen before then. 

“So…this will sound weird,” Shiro chuckled at an attempt for some humor. “How long do heats last in an omega’s life? Some humans enter a menopause.” 

“Are you tired already?” Keith asked. 

“Just curious,” Shiro said with a nonchalant shrug. “I’m worried I’ll be an old man having a heart attack while making love to you.” 

“You’re awful!” 

Laughing, Shiro got off him as Keith sat up. 

“Yeah, I think my heat’s broken now,” Keith said with a grin. He kissed Shiro and made towards the shower. “Um…again?” 

Shiro shrugged. Why not? 

Later, when Kosmo was allowed into their room, Shiro looked through his mobile and made plans for tomorrow while Keith studied their bedroom. He settled back on the bed, which Shiro had cleaned from their spunk, and played with the buttons on the remote, testing their fancy television set. 

“So we have all of Wednesday and some of Thursday,” Shiro said, going over what they were discussing before the…heat-breaking. “I think we can try every restaurant with a good rating if you’d like.”

“Okay!” Keith said, staring contently at the large television screen. “Unless you have important work, of course.” 

Shiro laughed. “My work’s easy. I can do it anywhere.” 

“Then it all works out!” 

Keith flipped to the news station, upon which a story brief was going on about a missing woman. Keith rested the remote beside him and rested his chin on the pillow, falling silent as he watched. Kosmo crawled on top of him and rested his little head on top of Keith’s head. 

Shiro frowned as he changed into some night clothes. The news brief went on about a billionaire from East Edix and a missing ballet dancer. 

“Shiro?” Keith called out. “Isn’t that the guy who was at the bar? The one groping me?” 

Shiro settled beside him. “Yeah, he looks familiar. What’s his name?” 

“Hazar Teles,” Keith read the headline as a Galra was being interviewed. “They’re saying he was engaged to this ballerina but the wedding was postponed due to ‘personal reasons’. Today they released why: she’s missing! And it wasn’t reported by her betrothed but by the dance company she’s with! They realized she was missing! Her family was told she was vacationing with friends from the company, but none of her friends supported that alibi—Shiro!—didn’t some of our passengers mention a wedding when we were at East Edix?” 

“Shit, you’re right!” Shiro narrowed his eyes on the screen. A photo with the victim, Twila Sirk, appeared on the screen. “Hmm, she wasn’t the woman with Hazar that night.” 

Keith sunk into his pillow. “Do you think Hazar was with a mistress?” 

“I don’t know, but…the disappearance couldn’t have happened that long ago, could it?” Shiro counted with his fingers. “We saw Hazar at the bar on Sunday, we heard about the wedding being postponed while we were in East Edix on Monday, and now it’s Tuesday.” 

“They’re saying the last time anyone saw Twila was Sunday evening,” Keith said. “No one saw her Monday morning. Like she completely disappeared from her room.” He shuddered. “This is exactly like the rumors I kept hearing of the disappearances around The Slums—but a woman from East Edix?” 

Shiro frowned. Something gnawed in the back of his mind, like his intuition, itching at him to remember, to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Something about this felt…too close to home, yet he couldn’t put a finger on why. 

“You don’t think Hazar had something to do with it, do you? Why would Hazar come all the way from East Edix to The Star Bar?” 

“I don’t know,” Keith said. “I’m horrified. There’ve been many disappearances, Shiro. _Many._ Twila’s disappearance is the most publicized one. I’ve never seen one get this much coverage. I usually read about one in the smallest section of the daily paper, if I’m lucky enough to catch them.” 

“Do you think it’s linked to the other disappearances from The Slums?” Shiro asked. 

Keith studied the screen. “I don’t know…”

They turned off the television, deciding to prepare for bed. Shiro had bought them both a hygiene travel set: toothbrush, toothpaste, hair comb, that sort of thing. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he had gotten into bed, and was about ready to pass out when Keith snuggled close to him. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Keith said, slurring his words in his half-asleep state. “Sendak, my mom running off to Altea, the disappearances…I’m so glad you’re in my life.” 

Shiro smiled sadly. “Keith, it’s no problem. I’m glad to have found you too.” 

It was true. Before Keith, his existence in Daibazaal had been one in the shadows, alone, and lonely. 

“I don’t know how much more I can take it,” Keith went on, and Shiro wasn’t sure if Keith was even awake. “I came to Naraku…my hometown…the only happy years of my life were here…I want to stay here, but my hurts from that bar followed me back here.” His eyes were tightly shut but he kept talking, slurring all the way through. A moment later Shiro noticed tears glistening at the ends of Keith’s eyelashes. Kosmo curled around Keith’s head, whimpering every now and again. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright,” Shiro said, stroking Keith’s hair. He kissed Keith’s brow. “You have me. You have Kosmo. Your family’s working to make everything safe again for you.” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Keith half-moaned, half-slurred, tightening his hold around Shiro’s middle. “Be my betrothed.” 

Shiro looked to the ceiling. _That_ was something he couldn’t do, at least not yet. But there was something he could do to help.

⁂

“Like it?” Shiro asked with a big smile.

The next day they shopped around the village during the downtime when Shiro didn’t expect any call for a cab. He had used the money to offer Keith anything he wanted, such as clothes that were far better quality than the thread-bare ones he had from The Slums. 

He even got Keith a pair of fingerless black gloves, which he thought complimented his hands nicely—and if Shiro was being honest, the thought of those gloved hands on his cock turned him on. 

Afterwards Shiro brought Keith over to an electronics store and got him his own mobile. 

“You can inform Krolia of your new number,” Shiro said as Keith turned the mobile in his hand, unable to hide the amazement in his face. 

“Shiro, are you sure?” Keith asked. “These things are expensive! What about the bill?!” 

Shiro chuckled. “There was a lover’s plan, so I decided to use it: two for the price of one, well, it’s slightly more expensive, but not too much. You don’t have to worry about the payment.” 

Keith fell quiet after they left the store. A while later, he stopped, watching Shiro’s back. “Can…we…?” 

Shiro stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and glanced back politely. 

“Can we be lovers?” Keith asked. 

Shiro’s face fell slightly. “Keith, it’s not that easy.” 

“Why?” 

Did he have an excuse? It wasn’t like he had anyone else on the mind—but Sendak…Sendak and Keith were engaged…even though Sendak was violent, even though Keith rejected that relationship, even though something was amiss was Sendak; not even Krolia approved of him…

What was Shiro so worried about? Angering Sendak? Breaking his sense of morals, despite the context of the situation? Afraid of having his heart trampled on again? What was it? 

“Am I still competing with Adam?” 

“What?” Taken aback by that comment, Shiro stood there, stunned and laughing nervously. “No, no! It’s not that, ahahaha! No, Keith…it’s Sendak. I’m…terrified of him, okay? Of what he was about to do to me in the arena. Of how much he’s hurt you, and what more he could potentially do to you.”

Keith caught up to him and took his hand. Stroking his knuckles, he leaned into Shiro. 

“I’m here,” Keith said with a little smile. “You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

“Keith…” 

“I’m scared of Sendak too. But I threw him out of the bar. I’ll do it again.”

Shiro nodded. By comparison, he was a wimp. 

“We’ve known each other for three days and made love just as often,” Keith said with a little smile. “I like you a lot already.” 

Shiro chuckled. “I see.” 

He wasn’t sure if he would call all those instances “lovemaking”—certainly not the first. He was trying to help out someone with a problem, but the second time…he blushed at the memory, the way butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he filled Keith with his girth, kissed him, smiled at Keith’s laughter, teasingly wishing him a good morning after giving him an earth-shattering orgasm—

Okay, maybe that wasn’t so much a detached act. And definitely not the third time. 

Shit. He was falling in…

It was happening so quick, and Shiro didn’t know how much of it was influenced by the heat. 

Keith cuddled closer to him as they strolled down the street, and looking down at him, the feelings from before didn’t abate. He wanted to protect Keith, more than anything. And that’s what terrified him. They were far away from danger, but that sense of security felt flimsy; as if at any moment it could shatter. At any moment he could lose Keith. The very thought… 

They passed a shop that captured Shiro’s attention, the products within instantly recognizable. Gasping loudly, he tugged Keith inside, distracted by the dark thoughts which plagued him moments earlier. 

Earth products. Every inch of the shop had nothing but trinkets all from Earth: flags, maps, books in Earth languages, board games, video games, small pets in cages (Kosmo growled at a parakeet who began squawking and flailing around her cage), old vinyl records, religious ornaments from numerous faiths around the world, souvenirs from virtually every country, and even snacks which were unfortunately well past their expiration date, and so much more. 

The merchant, who was neither human nor Galra but in fact appeared like the sort of alien humans always claimed were part of the Roswell coverup centuries back, tried to impress Keith with the knowledge he had of Earth, most of which was regrettably incorrect. Shiro muttered corrections every time the merchant spoke, which amused Keith. In the end, he bought a few items he couldn’t pass up: a map of Earth and a few language books including a beginner’s course in Japanese. There was also a _maneki-neko_ , but Shiro had to pass it up, never having been one to buy too many things in one go from a single shop. Perhaps some other time.

⁂

“This is where I was born,” Shiro said later on, pointing to Kyoto, Japan. It was nighttime, and the two were lounging on the hotel bed, the day well spent. Kosmo lay snoozing under Keith’s hand, lulled by having his belly rubbed. “We have a Galaxy Garrison station in Tokyo, which is here, but I opted to move to the United States with my grandfather, who went…here.”

He traced over the Pacific Ocean to Arizona. 

“That’s so far!” Keith marveled. “That place is big too!” 

Shiro chuckled. “What you’re seeing is North America. It’s divided into three countries.” 

“I wonder where I’m from,” Keith mused. “Let me ask Mom.” 

He pulled out his mobile and texted her. Shiro grinned. He had helped Keith with setting up his address book earlier at lunch. So far there were two people on Keith’s address book: Krolia and Shiro. 

“She says Dad was part Korean and part Navajo.”

“Korea is here,” Shiro said and tapped onto the area west of Japan. 

“That’s so close to where you were born!” Keith said just as his mobile buzzed, signaling an incoming new text. “Oh, my dad was born in Arizona too?!” 

Shiro smiled. Navajo Nation. 

“Mom says he always mentioned a…Grand Canyon?” 

“Really?” Shiro said. “Is that where he lived?” 

Keith texted back hurriedly.

“At…” He tried to pronounce the city a few times, but it was enough for Shiro’s eyes to widen. 

“That would place him…near the Galaxy Garrison.” 

“Wait, he _did_ work for a space explorer mission, the S.S. Explorer. I think that’s what Mom called it,” Keith said. He glanced down at where his father came from. “We’re _so close_ to each other on the map, Shiro! We could have gone to the same school but we met here instead!” 

“Small universe!” Shiro laughed. 

“So is Arizona where Navajo live?” Keith asked. 

“You…could say that,” Shiro began. The topic of the United States history would best be left for another day, although he didn’t exactly want to sugar coat Earth either. “What about yourself? I mean, the mother side of your heritage?” 

Keith laughed. “I’m a bit of everything! Zentran—he’s the one that got Great-Grandpa Yurak pregnant although we never knew his name—Feyivian, Za’arian, Drule of course, Derinjan, Sarrinites, at least one Korronite, Galactoran…a bit of everything. My ancestors got around.” 

Shiro whistled, impressed. 

“And you?” 

“I think I’m…all Japanese?” Shiro said, thinking on the matter deeply. “No—maybe not? My great-grandmother may have been Hawaiian or Filipina, actually.” 

“Where are those places?” 

Shiro showed Keith Hawaii and the Philippines on the map, and his eyes grew wide at all the small islands. 

“They don’t float away?” 

“Of course not!” Shiro laughed. 

“They do on Nalquod!” Keith leaned back and pouted, crossing his arms. No amount of apologizing could warm him back up; perhaps laughing while trying to apologize wasn’t working out for him. 

But it was all in jest. Eventually Keith grew bored of pretending to be offended at Shiro. He motioned towards the language books. 

“Ah, those,” Shiro chuckled. “Beginners guide to Japanese.” 

“I saw that _matcka_ earlier!” Keith said, pointing to the illustration on the cover. 

“That’s a _maneki-neko_ , or the beckoning cat. It brings good luck.” 

“Why didn’t you get it then?” 

Shiro shrugged. 

“It wasn’t because of my mobile was too expensive?” 

Shiro laughed. “Nah. Maybe next time. Now, for the books. I was thinking, if you wouldn’t mind helping me brush up my Daibal, I can return the favor by teaching you Japanese.” 

Keith’s face lit up. “Of course!” 

“I warn you, though, the language doesn’t use the Roman characters like in English. There are three writing systems.”

Keith shrugged. “I can handle it better than you can handle reading Daibal.” 

Shiro grinned. He pushed the map away and pulled one of the books to them. “Okay, smart guy. First lesson…”

⁂

“I don’t want to leave.”

It was Thursday morning, and they were set to leave first thing. Shiro smiled down at Keith sympathetically, understanding how he felt. The small town of Naraku was a welcoming time-out for them both. 

“We can always come back,” Shiro said. “There’s a beckoning cat waiting for us.”

Keith smiled. “Can we make my old home a second hideout? I mean, parts of it are destroyed, but if we needed to keep away, the kitchen’s perfectly fine, and part of the living room.” 

“We can think on that,” Shiro said. “The place isn’t claimed by anyone else, so…”

They left Naraku, with Keith giving it a final wave—Kosmo howled his farewell—and entered the Xirbtika. 

Throughout the trip they practiced either Japanese, or words in numerous Daibal languages, the latter of which was more difficult. Daibal wasn’t one language but many. It wasn’t uncommon for the Galra to casually know at least a dozen spoken languages. Thus this made it difficult for newcomers to learn the language, often preferring Galactic Common. Shiro was okay with speaking it for the most part, having picked up useful phrases throughout the years, but he was horrible at parsing the nuances, or figuring out whether a word was Korrin or Drulan. Unless there was a strong trait for a language present in the word (such as the thick guttural _kha_ in many Zeltran words), he couldn't tell them apart. 

“There’s too many Daibal languages just smushed together in a post-modern Daibazaal,” Shiro chuckled. “Can you simplify this _at all_?” 

“Nope,” Keith said with a smile. “All the Galra grow up hearing a mishmash of numerous languages. That Malinovi you like so much? That word is borrowed from Drulan. Xirbtika? Korrin. Kolkigula? A Galactoran word, as a Galactoran invented the game. You’ll just have to deal with it.” 

“Lovely.” 

Keith chuckled. He was on his mobile a lot, texting his mother who seemed to reply quickly. Shiro smiled, knowing how mothers could be (General Takara Shirogane was just like that too). Keith had already found the game apps and downloaded some free ones—and only free ones, despite Shiro offering to pay for any that he liked. 

Getting Keith that mobile was the best idea, if at least not for keeping Keith and his mother in a constant communication then at least for him to have something to hold onto. He had already drained the battery by the time they had gotten to the hotel last night, and Shiro would be amazed if the mobile was still operational by the time they reached The Slums. 

“Oh, what’s that?” Keith asked. 

They had just stopped at an intersection on the rural highway. Shiro made to drive off when he glanced over to what Keith had spotted: a small sign stuck to the corner, white background, with the words “Now Hiring” and a telephone number below. 

“I wonder what that is,” Keith mused. “A better job than being in The Slums?” 

Cold dread coiled in Shiro’s stomach. 

“No,” he said flatly. “ _No_ , Keith! I’ve seen these all over Earth before. They’re a trap.”

“They are?” 

Goodness, for such a streetwise man he could be so naïve sometimes. 

“Keith,” Shiro sighed. “Think: there’s no company name on there. There’s no description of who they are as a company nor what they’re looking for in an employee.” 

Keith nodded slowly. He was still staring at the sign, and feeling uneasy, Shiro drove off, hoping against hope that Keith didn’t have the number memorized.


	9. Down For The Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who appreciate the heads up: warning here for rape/non-con and brief suicide ideation.

He knew how much his adopted sister hated it whenever he was late to a shift, and their parents’ store could really use the help today. Vrek had just gotten back from a shift for a different job just north of The Slums. He had only slept for an hour before Ilun had called him via their home communications. 

Ilun also had to understand that Vrek seldom ever left their home for anything other than work, and thus the tiniest encounter with strangeness on the streets, one flicker of peculiar behavior sent his nerves all in a tizzy. Getting to the family shop may take time. 

The fact that it was already dark wasn’t helping matters. 

He was young, though not so young since he was anticipating getting his first heat at any moment. 

But he had other problems right now. 

Someone was following him. He couldn’t see them, couldn’t _quite_ hear them, but he knew they were coming for him, and coming fast. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as a shiver ran down his spine. The sense of being watched, followed, haunted his every step. Despite it being summertime he swore he could see his breath with every exhale; it was getting colder here.

They were coming…closer…closer…closer… _walk faster_. 

The store wasn’t far off. 

He rounded a corner and—

*

Shiro blinked and straightened his back, still carrying the bag he was about to load into the trunk of his cab. He frowned. Was that a flash of light? It had happened so fast, it could have just been a flicker of a nearby streetlamp, or the motion of the shop’s entrance door opening and closing, but no one was around.

An uneasy feeling pricked at the back of his neck, and he slammed the trunk shut. He slipped into the car and drove off. 

Nightfall already had come, what with them being back in the southern regions of Korronith. The last couple days in Naraku had already made them miss the daylight. It would still be hours before Keith’s shift was to begin, so Shiro had taken the time to run a few errands, moving about as quickly as he could. Keith was already at The Star Bar, and the last thing he wanted was to be far away from Shiro. Though Keith now had a mobile, it only provided the illusion of security. They could keep in touch, yes, but the fact remained that Keith could be left wide open for attack, and after the way they had left the bar, Shiro had been unsettled with the idea of returning. 

He entered the bar to find Keith working on one of the language books, completely lost in his own world. The broken tables and stools had already been taken out. Kosmo lay by the entrance door, comfortably curled up and snoozing. 

The remaining furniture had been readjusted to accommodate the free space. The bar was slightly more barren now—it wasn’t easy to hide the fact that there were two missing tables and sets of stools, but they didn’t have time to go shopping for new furniture, or sufficient funds. And besides, Keith had said, they could always get the tables fixed. He had taken them out in the back and would take them to Sniv to fix with whatever super-glue he had. From the way Keith spoke it didn’t seem like this was the first time it had happened. 

Meanwhile, Shiro was just glad Sendak hadn’t attempted to break the glass windows in trying to barge back in. The bastard had at least understood to stay out. 

As not to startle Keith, Shiro knocked as he entered. Kosmo’s ears perked, and he sniffed, but didn’t raise his head. Identifying Shiro, he resumed his peaceful nap on the cool but dusty floor. 

“Shiro!” Keith said with a big smile as way of greeting. “I think I figured out how to write my name!” 

Setting the bag on the counter, Shiro leaned in and studied the _hiragana_ Keith just wrote. 

“You figured it out!” Shiro chuckled. He didn’t have the heart to tell Keith that he needed to use _katakana_ for spelling his name. That could be a later lesson. 

“So, what did you get me?” Keith asked as he peeked into the bag. 

“Cleaning supplies,” Shiro counted with his fingers. “Good for counters, floors, windows, glassware…you name it. I figured if Sendak is going to return later today, you may as well appear busy cleaning up the place. And a few snacks. Wasn’t sure what was good so I just grabbed a few bags.” 

Keith nodded then smiled. “Sounds like a plan. And…I don’t mind eating whatever.” 

With the next shift being in just a few hours, they worked together in perfecting the place. Even Kosmo joined in. Using a bunched-up rag, he dragged it across the floor and did a rather decent job for one his size. Of course Shiro hadn’t forgotten to get Kosmo a treat too, and the little _Vesimivelk_ was promptly rewarded for his contribution. 

The three of them, had brought out a shine that hadn’t existed in the grim place ever since it had first been built. Even Keith’s eyes widened when he saw the counter’s shine as if he was looking at it for the first time. 

“This will attract more customers!” he said. “The surface will reflect the light better!” 

Shiro beamed down at him. “That’ll be wonderful!” 

“Yes…” Keith smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Assuming we can attract a better crowd.” 

“Well, there was billionaire Hazar Teles, if that makes a difference.” 

Keith frowned. “It’s still weird why he was here, so late at night, all the way from East Edix.” 

“And with someone who wasn’t his omega.” Shiro nodded. “Oh, that reminds me. I did get today’s paper, so we can begin our investigation.” 

Keith nodded. “Thanks. I’ll head to the library tomorrow, see if there’s more I can get.” 

“And…speaking of that.” Shiro got up and pulled a napkin towards him. Using the pen Keith used for jotting down orders, he sketched out a map of his apartment and surrounding area. 

“I was thinking of how to get you to my place safely,” Shiro said. 

Keith nodded. “Right.” 

“I don’t want Sendak or anyone else watching to pick up a pattern. Especially not with what…we’re planning.” 

Keith smirked. “You’re the designated driver. Anyone too drunk to go home, you just ship them off. You make some money during the night, and if we’re lucky, they might spill some secrets of what’s happening around this area. We all win! Meanwhile, I just happen to be your last passenger.” 

Shiro nodded. “Exactly. Except…you live here. And if they notice you’re gone, they’re going to follow. There shouldn’t be anyone else in my cab besides me.” 

“So I’ll duck while I’m inside.” 

“You can. But what if someone hails a cab while we’re on our way there?”

“Can you just say you’re not taking any more?”

“I could, but…risk this happening every night? And if someone’s watching, they can see you get into the cab and then try to hide, which would look even more suspicious. And what of when the bar’s closed? If Sendak realizes you’re not home…what I’m saying is, we just need alternative entrances into my apartment, is all.” 

Keith shrugged and leaned closer. “If you say so.” 

“I was thinking of dropping you off a little far off from the apartment, such as here,” Shiro said and indicated on the sketched map. “The area is filled with shadows so thick it’ll hide you from view. Anyone watching would think you’re on your way to one of the nearby apartments, but if you take the routes here and here, you’ll find yourself in the back alley of our apartment. Give me a call and I’ll open the back for you.” 

“Do we really have to go through with all this?” Keith asked. 

“Kosmo currently isn’t big enough to teleport you,” Shiro pointed out. “I know this doesn’t look appealing, but we need to throw them off your scent—sorry for the pun. 

“And speaking of Kosmo, it’s best he stays with me. The less different this place looks, the better.” 

“Yeah, the place is spic-and-span, but no pets and no new clothes.” 

Shiro chuckled. “But you’ve hired a new driver. And if you need anything, my mobile will be open at all times. Call for whatever reason. You can place your mobile on speaker if you want me to listen in. Erm…you know what? If you call, I will not speak when I pick up. But you’ll know I’ve picked up, understand? The mobile will stop ringing, but you’ll have to say something first to give me the okay to speak. Otherwise I’ll just listen to what’s happening on your end.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we went over that already.” 

“Keith, this is serious!” 

Keith laughed and swept up to Shiro, kissing him warmly on the lips. “I have it under control. I have to get ready for my shift. Take Kosmo.” 

Sighing, Shiro watched him go upstairs. He picked Kosmo up, who whimpered and sniffed towards the staircase. 

“Sorry, buddy,” Shiro said gently. “You’re my co-pilot for tonight while we wait for Keith.”

⁂

Back in his old work clothes, Keith resumed his former life as patrons filed in for the night. It was odd coming back to this. It felt like he hadn’t been a bartender for years after the little adventure up in Naraku. So much had happened since his last shift that returning to the ugly clothes which highlighted his body only made him feel more at odds. He already missed the clothes he had bought at Naraku, and the thought that they were waiting for him after his shift kept him going.

Of course, there was much work to be done tonight, beyond the usual bartending tasks. Thanks to Shiro breaking his heat, he could discern the entire bar with a newfound clarity, was able to study the crowd with a clear head now that the fog in his mind had been lifted. 

“Remodeled, sexy?” 

Someone squeezed his ass, and he inhaled sharply, biting back the retort he wished to throw back at the bastard. Better time would be spent studying the patrons, trying to pick out a pattern. Anyone who would know Sendak? Anyone who had spoken of him? He weaved between the tables, listening intently, but no mention of Sendak’s name nor anything like “the general” crossed anyone’s lips. 

He looked for anyone out of place, someone like Hazar, but that search too turned out to have been in vain. Then again, he would never have thought Hazar was from a billionaire family. 

Shiro didn’t spend much time at the bar. He sat in his usual spot for a small portion of the night before excusing himself. The next time Keith had the chance, he swung over to the counter. First he pulled a small photo from his pocket and studied it; it had been taken of himself and Shiro while they were on East Edix. They were huddled so close together anyone would think they were a couple.

 _We are a couple_ , Keith thought selfishly, sadly, madly, and broken heartedly. _It’s you in my mobile address book, not him!_ He didn’t want to admit to Shiro how often he had been staring at that photo ever since. 

Sighing sadly, he next pulled out his mobile and placed it under the counter so no one else could see. Pretending he was working, he sent his text to Shiro. 

`How is Kosmo?`

Remembering how crap Shiro was in reading Daibal, he purposely chose clear, simple sentences. He didn’t mean to insult Shiro’s intelligence, but the keypad didn’t have an option for Terran English. He should check if he could download an app for that. 

A reply came a few minutes later:

`I doing all can stopper Kosmo no come to your.`

Keith chuckled fondly. _Ancients above, Shiro, you need more lessons!_

As for Kosmo, Keith had spoken to him continually before Shiro had returned from shopping on how he had to remain with Shiro at all times. He had important things to tend to. Kosmo had to be a good boy and stay with Shiro. No amount of treats could possibly convince him, and the thought of a _Vesimivelk_ suddenly popping up in the middle of the bar was sure to be both amusing and terrifying all at once. 

`Tell Kosmo if he doesn’t behave I won’t hug him.`

The next reply threatened to make Keith laugh out loud: 

`No cruelty to Kosmo.`

A bang startled Keith. Glancing up he saw that one of the Galra had fallen back, laughing loudly as he waved his arms. 

“Up ya get, measly mutt!” one of the others roared. 

“Had too much to drink, methinks,” said another. 

Keith smiled and immediately texted: `Your first passenger, Shiro.`

⁂

They kept to this pattern for the remainder of the night. As one patron found themselves too drunk to move, Keith offered a designated driver to help them back home, and he’d call the cab. Shiro would promptly arrive, take the patron home, and the cycle continued.

“This one doesn’t look too good,” Keith said at the end of his shift. He pointed to the last patron, a woman who had just crawled out of the public restroom. “She was puking her guts out in there. I’ll have to clean it. Um, it might be best to take her to the hospital. I saw her consume something earlier, some sort of saprophyte, the kind that gets them hallucinating. Could have poisoned her, so it’s best she’s checked out by a medic.” 

“But, Keith—”

Keith pressed a finger against Shiro’s lips. “I’m not coming back here to stink and hallucinogenic wastes, okay? I’ll call you when I’m done. And don’t worry about me. I have my blade.” 

Shiro kept frowning, but he went to the lady who was shivering and crawling on her knees. He crouched down next to her and whispered something to her before gently helping her to her feet. Keith watched, his heart filling with profound warmth as Shiro helped her to his cab. 

“Good kid,” Keith chuckled and locked the front door. He kicked his high heel boots off, tugged down his shirt to cover his midriff, and pulled his hair back—it barely touched his shoulders but was just long enough for him to pull it back whenever he needed to get his hair away from his face. 

Putting on some gloves and picking up the new cleaning supplies Shiro had bought, he headed up to take care of the bathroom. The silence and darkness of the place didn’t bother him, as he was well used to the silence after hours. Keith was used to cleaning up the place after patrons got sick. He did miss the proximity of Shiro and Kosmo, but it was better for them to not be around. 

His mind, however, did wander to his next-door neighbor. When they had returned to The Slums, Keith had stopped by to check up on Acxa, but the place was just as empty as it had been before. A shiver ran down his spine, but he tried not to think of the meaning behind the darkened windows. 

Finishing up, he put the cleaning supplies under the sink and washed his hands while staring groggily at himself in the mirror. He playfully stuck his tongue out at his reflection before tugging the hairband out and pulling it down his wrist. 

He jogged the few steps down back to the bar, hand in his pocket ready to call Shiro, when he saw the tall muscular figure at the bar counter. 

“Oh!” 

Giving a start, Keith gripped the side. A light flickered on, showing it was Sendak, leaning into the counter and staring up at him with a scowl. 

“Sendak!” Keith laughed, quickly recovering. “I didn’t hear you come in—wait, how—” He had locked the front door, hadn’t he? 

Sendak smirked and raised his own set of keys. “I co-own this place, you forget.” 

Keith hoped his smile didn’t betray his nervousness. 

“You seemed busy so I thought I would wait here,” Sendak went on as he sloshed the ale in his tall flask. “I’ve been checking here every night since our last lovely… _talk_.” 

The last word was spat like a venomous hiss. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Keith said. “I’ve been out. Had a few errands to run.” 

“Even the night of our argument?” 

Keith smiled. “Must have missed me. Sorry. It had nothing to do with our fight—and I’m so sorry about throwing you. I guess my heats sometimes give me bouts of violence.” He chuckled. 

Sendak nodded slowly, deliberately, but said nothing. He kept his eyes on Keith’s every move, preventing him from even sneaking back into his pocket. 

“And where were you?” 

“Oh, getting new cleaning supplies—you’ll see the counters look amazing. They’re still the same, just cleaner. Finally decided on what to do with the furniture that I had lying around…”

“And where did you sleep?” 

It took Keith one split second too long to think of an excuse before Sendak added in, “Were you with Acxa?”

Smirking, Keith leaned in, making sure to have his ass as high up in the air as he could. “Still thinking about her?” 

Sendak’s wide grin crossed his face darkly. “Oh, been dreaming about getting her pink all month.” 

Keith’s stomach lurched, but he kept his face impassive—how much he wanted to drive his whole fist through Sendak’s leering face!—but he reeled himself back, remembering the task his mother had set forth. However, there couldn’t have been a more inopportune time. His heat was over, and he was as dry as the desert surrounding Naraku. 

Still, he smiled seductively at Sendak and inched a little closer, dropping his voice into a purr. “Getting tired of my pussy already?” 

“Tired? When you’re guarding your pink tighter than the Prisons of Brodrog?” 

Keith laughed. Oh, Sendak was horny all right! He could smell the lust coming from him—when was this asshole never rutting? But there was still the matter of himself. It would be so much easier if he could just…

His mother had explained to him that humans could get themselves into the mood for sex, as humans didn’t possess an _Ûr'kha_. For some, based on her observance when Heath had taken her to mingle with others aboard the S.S. Explorer, sex and sexuality was a common and frequent activity. 

“The way they danced against each other,” Krolia had said, giving a snort at the memory. “You would wonder if there was a way to switch them off, the poor dears. Not as highly developed as us.” 

Well, that apparently didn’t apply to all humans, Keith thought, remembering the way Shiro refused sex between them before their trip to Naraku. Before that, it had taken him a while to get settled into a state; it wasn’t until he had tasted Keith’s slick that had him going. 

Maybe that was just Shiro. 

But what about himself? What about Keith? He had grown up Galra, shared an internal biology with his mother’s heritage, but his appearance was otherwise human. Could he not also induce a similar state—what did humans call it again? Arousal? 

He thought of things that should have done the trick: Shiro’s weight against him; the hard, firm muscles of his stomach, back, buttocks; the way he kissed his neck; Shiro sucking on his clit or his own large cock stretching Keith’s mouth or pussy walls; the large bionic fingers stroking just the right spot in Keith’s dripping pussy— 

Nothing.

No arousal. What was he supposed to be feeling, anyway? 

Keith glanced up to Sendak and put on a smug grin. Just grin. Pull him along. 

“You have a stench on you,” Sendak said, “but it’s not your heat.” 

“I have been petting any friendly beast I see,” Keith said. “Guess all that disguises my heat-smell.”

“I see. Petting beasts?” 

“Yeah. you know, _matcka_ , _kovrak_ , that sort of thing. Just enjoying my time off, I guess. Mom’s off vacationing with her brother and I’m just here alone.”

Sendak took a long swig from his flask and brought it down with a heavy thud. He brought his face a mere inch away from Keith’s face. 

“Better be careful of what sort of dogs you’re petting,” he hissed. “‘Lie down with dogs and you’ll catch fleas.’ Ever heard that saying?”

“I’m surprised you know it,” Keith said. “That’s an Earthian saying.” 

“What are you implying?” 

Keith shrugged. “Oh, nothing. Now…are you going to fuck me, _sweetheart_ , or not?”

⁂

“Do you have a name? Any identification? Allergies to medicines or food sustenances?”

Shiro shrugged. “She was about to pass out at the pub. I’m just being a good Samaritan bringing her here.” 

Oh, right. People of Daibazaal probably didn’t know what a Samaritan was, not even the nurse and the medical student handling the case of the overdosed vomiting bar patron. Said patron had been changed into a medical garb and lay with a saline IV going into her arm as she rambled incomprehensibly about everything and nothing at once. 

“Must get him outta my system—have to get him outta my system—out out out!— _hahahahahaha!_ ”

Shiro regarded the nurse while wringing his hands nervously. “Er, my—I mean—the bartender informed me she may have consumed some sort of drug? A saprophyte?” 

“Ah-ha!” Finally having something, the nurse typed wildly on their computer. The student shyly sifted through the patient’s discarded clothes, undoubted hunting for some form of identification. 

“Anything more you can tell us?” 

What more could he tell? “Sorry, I’m really just the driver,” he said. “She was vomiting in the bathroom. She had consumed some sort of saprophyte, and she was drinking a lot, based on the bartender.” 

“Think I found the bag she carried the drugs in—oh, it’s empty!” the student announced. “She took it all!” 

“Thank you,” the nurse told Shiro. “You may leave.” 

Shiro nodded and thanked them before leaving, but not before throwing one last worried glance at the woman. 

“Someone had a little too much fun,” Shiro said to Kosmo when he slid back into the cab. Thankfully the patron hadn’t vomited again in his car, and he wasn’t going to charge her for the emergency ride. But he did check his mobile for the third time since the nurse had dismissed him. “Hmm. Still no word from Keith. She must have done a real number on that restroom.” 

He took Kosmo to his apartment and ushered him in. Kosmo, for all of his unwillingness to leave the bar, was suddenly unwilling to go into the apartment. He lay flat on his belly as Shiro held the door wide open, waiting patiently for him to enter. The cosmic wolf’s ears piqued around like a satellite, his tiny belly shaking, before his tail wagged and he gave a tiny bark and hopped inside. 

“Good boy,” Shiro stroked his ears and gave him another treat, hoping he wasn’t overfeeding. Checking the mobile again, Shiro set it nearby so he could catch it when it lit up. He glanced at the clock and felt the blood drain from his face. 

4:30 AM. 

“Shit.” 

What with the drive to the hospital, registration, waiting to be seen—Shiro wasn’t about to abandon a sick person in the emergency room when she wasn’t capable of properly speaking to anyone, conveying the little information he knew to the nurse, and returning to his apartment, which was a bit of a distance from the hospital…he hadn’t realized how much time had passed. 

“Shit. No, no way. Keith wouldn’t take that much time.” Shiro glanced at Kosmo. “Either he slipped and bumped his head or he got so tired he went to bed—but if he went to bed, he’d at least text me…”

It could be something as simple as Keith having run out of battery on his mobile. He could use the wall phone, but what if he didn’t remember Shiro’s number? 

Shiro checked his mobile again—nothing. No missed calls, no text messages. He double checked his inbox on the off chance he had accidentally clicked on a message without reading. 

“Nothing,” he said under his breath. He would call Keith, except…what if someone was there? Could that be the reason for the silence? 

“I’m going to head back,” he told Kosmo. “Sorry, buddy, but think you can stay here alone for a bit?” 

In that moment, the buzzer for his apartment alerted him. Jumping to his feet, he ran downstairs without even checking who it was. 

“Keith!” 

“Hey,” Keith said weakly and stepped through the threshold. Looking anxiously around himself, he closed the backdoor and locked it before Shiro could get to it. “Sorry I didn’t call. Don’t worry, I walked in shadows the whole way—I escaped the bar the same way as we did before. No one should have seen me.” 

_Escaped the bar?_

Keith ran up in front of Shiro without looking at him. 

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, watching him carefully. Something wasn’t right. Keith walked while hugging himself, his shoulders hunched and his face oddly pallor, almost greyish. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” 

Back in their apartment, Keith stroked behind Kosmo’s ear and gave him a quick peck on the head. Kosmo, Shiro noticed, whimpered and stared at Keith, his ears drooping. He nuzzled against Keith. 

“Keith?” 

“Sendak showed up while I was cleaning. He has a key to the place. I forgot.” 

“And?” Shiro approached Keith carefully, uncertain how far he should push this. He didn’t want Keith to say anything he didn’t want to, yet his heart pounded in trepidation. The way Kosmo kept looking at Keith, like he knew, he could discern something Shiro couldn’t, _smell_ something—

“I did what Mom advised me to do,” Keith said. “Sweet-talked to him. Flirted with him a bit. Tried to get some information from him—that was like getting blood from a stone. And of course, I offered myself to him. He took that offer. Really took me. He was rough. That’s all. Just…rough. I wasn’t in my heat so things hurt like hell.” 

He chuckled hollowly, but the humor didn’t reach his eyes, and Shiro’s stunned face was certainly not helping, certainly not how the more Keith spoke, the higher the pitch of his voice got. Keith turned away. 

“I need to wash this off,” he muttered. 

With a heavy, pounding heart, Shiro leaned against the opposite side of the closed door of the bathroom. 

“Oh, God…Keith, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said the strangely monotonous voice behind the door. “Your handle of Daibal is shit, by the way. We have to work on that if we’re going to keep texting.” 

Shiro nodded. Keith did have a point there, but that’s digressing—“Keith, do you want me to take you to the hospital? Were you hurt? You said you’re in pain.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Keith’s voice cracked, and Shiro hated himself for breaking through his barrier like that. 

“Do you want us to file a report with authorities?” 

“How, Shiro? Sendak did nothing wrong. I told him to fuck me! I did exactly as Mom told me! I-I was trying to make myself more human, you know!”

Shiro knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “More human?” 

“You know, get aroused. I’m not in heat, but I tried to get aroused. I couldn’t do it. I was stupid. I thought it would help me. It didn’t. But I still went ahead with it. It’s my fault, really.” 

“Keith, it isn’t! Don’t ever say that! Sendak—” 

“He was rough with me. That’s all.” 

Shiro’s blood boiled. _That’s all?!_

“Ow!” 

“Keith! Are you okay?” 

“No…”

“Keith!” 

He didn’t want to open the door on Keith, but if something happened…

“Shiro, I think I’m bleeding…” 

“ _Shit!_ Let me take you to the hospital, _now!_ ” 

“No, no, I’ll be fine!” 

Kosmo came up to Shiro, whimpering. He nuzzled against the door. Frowning at the wolf, Shiro picked him up and comforted him against his chest. 

“Is that Kosmo?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah. Sounds like he’s worried for you.” 

Kosmo barked and disappeared from Shiro’s arms. A few moments later the latch on the door behind him opened, and he turned around in time to see Keith stepping out, looking tiny in his robes and carrying Kosmo in his arms. 

“Um, can you…look at something?” he asked. “I feel more comfortable with you doing it.” 

Shiro nodded and motioned towards the bedroom in the back. “Of course.” 

He washed his hands as Keith leaned back on the spare cot with the hard mattress, tugged the robe aside and brought his knees up to his chest. When he returned Shiro nestled between his legs, careful with his every movement as he examined him. 

“Yeah, there’s a tear,” Shiro confirmed. “It’s small, though. You said you were bleeding, right? It looks like it’s already stopped.” 

Keith nodded. “Must hurt a lot more than it looks, then.” 

Shiro straightened up. “Doesn’t look like we need to disinfect it. Did you wash the area?” 

“Yeah…I was washing there when I saw all the blood.” Keith set his knees back down and propped himself on his elbows when the robe slipped off his shoulders, exposing fresh bruises and claw marks all over his chest and neck. 

Shiro’s eyes widened, and silence choked the space between them. 

_I’m going to fucking kill Sendak_ , Shiro thought, fuming before he could regard Keith again. 

“I’ll disinfect the other areas,” he offered gently.

*

Keith had remained quiet the whole time Shiro dressed his wounds. Shiro didn’t press him any more about going to the hospital, filing charges, nor about Sendak. It was nearing morning, but damned if they weren’t going to just sleep in. Both of them deserved it.

He found some of his own briefs to give to Keith to wear, both agreeing the looser the underwear the better. He prepared the bed—the other, comfier bed—for their sleep. Kosmo, assured that Keith was in good hands, had already curled up into a ball in some discarded clothes that he must have fished out of Shiro’s closet. At this point, however, Shiro didn’t mind. 

_I’ll need to get a proper bed for him_ , Shiro made a mental note to himself. 

“The bed’s ready,” Shiro said gently to Keith. He was sitting on the couch silently, curled into Shiro’s clothes and looking so small and…vulnerable, not a word Shiro would ever use to describe him. He thought he was dozing off until he noticed Keith was eyeing something: the blade Krolia had sent him, which lay on the coffee table. 

“Oh, no…” Shiro said so softly the words barely left his lips. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around Keith, kissing his temple softly. “I’ve been there, Keith. Nothing is ever that bad. Okay? Nothing is ever worth _that_.” 

He tugged the blade away and placed it somewhere away from Keith’s reach; as much as he hated having to hide Keith’s own belongings from him, he’ll give it back to him once Keith was in a better mental place. He returned and was a little alarmed that Keith hadn’t moved from his spot. He hadn’t even protested when Shiro took the blade away. 

Collecting him in his arms, Shiro picked him up and took him over to their bed. He kept Keith in his arms, spooned around him. He caressed his arm, kissing his temple, and refused to close his eyes until he could see the steady rise and fall of Keith’s chest, and knew from the way his breathing came deep and slow that he had fallen asleep.


	10. Roll With The Punches

Shiro awoke the next morning to find Keith sitting on the couch with Kosmo settled nearby. A few dumbbells were set around him, and Keith held one of the heavier ones and was busy performing a bicep curl.

“Keith?” 

Keith looked over his shoulder and smiled at Shiro but didn’t break his stride. “Morning, Shiro. I like the exercise gear you have here. The next time I hit Sendak he’ll go flying through the window. Maybe I’ll carry one with me and smash it against his head.” 

Shiro chuckled nervously, unsure exactly what state Keith was in this morning. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore,” Keith answered with a little shrug. “But I’m used to that. No more bleeding, at least.” 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said. “Um, glad the bleeding stopped?” 

“I’m always sore after he’s done with me,” Keith continued in that same casual tone. 

Shiro frowned. He couldn’t help wondering if it was because of Sendak alway being rough on Keith, which was likely the case; or if it was part of the whole alpha-omega thing that made Keith act this way. Surely he had to know this behavior was inappropriate—was hurtful and wrong, and to pick up Shiro’s exercise gear and speak of revenge and yet also to act so flippant over being raped. 

“Soreness is common for omegas,” Keith added as an afterthought and shrugged.

_Do you get sore after we’ve had sex?_ Shiro wondered and hoped, prayed, that the Galra biology wasn’t that cruel to their omegas.

He pulled himself up, feeling a little sick to his stomach and needing a distraction. “What’s the plan for today?” 

“I’m waiting for Mom to contact us,” Keith answered as he set the dumbbell down. 

Shiro hesitated with the next question. “Are you going to tell her what happened?” 

“Why not? She told me to ease the tension between Sendak and me, and I did that.” The way Keith spoke brought on another shudder. 

_Well, I suppose as long as he seems fine…_ Shiro tried to rationalize to himself, but his heart still carried a heavy weight from the memory of last night. 

Keith’s mobile lit up followed by the jingle Keith had chosen. It could best be described as a Galra jazz lullaby. Keith picked it up and answered, “Hi, Mom.”

Shiro noted the nervous edge in his voice. 

Slipping out of bed, he hastily made himself presentable, then brewed a cup of coffee for himself and Keith. He could hear Keith and Krolia engaging in some small talk. A third voice joined the conversation, a man with a deep bass tone. 

Shiro glanced over his shoulder to where Keith sat on the couch with his mobile perched on the coffee table, the video chat screen taking up the entirety of the mobile’s length. The other Galra man standing next to Krolia appeared much older, possibly middle-aged. A scar marred the right side of his face, crossing one eye, and red markings ran across his forehead. 

Shiro set Keith’s mug in front of him on the table and settled next to him.

“This is Kolivan,” Keith said, interrupting his conversation briefly. “Kolivan, this is Shiro, my friend. We’re in his apartment.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Kolivan said in a clipped, professional tone. “If you consent, we may use your mobile to widen the screen.”

“Oh! Sure.” Shiro retrieved his mobile. Kolivan and Krolia instructed Keith and Shiro how to connect their mobiles. Now physically combined, they set the mobiles back on the desk. Kolivan dialed Shiro’s mobile number, and the video chat pulled up. Suddenly the two screens popped out like a hologram before them. 

Keith beamed at Shiro. “High tech!” 

Kolivan nodded gravely while Krolia smiled. Shiro just stared at Keith but said nothing. Although he would normally have been interested in any piece of technology from a place as advanced as Daibazaal, Keith’s behavior was striking him as peculiar: too bright, too happy. Too guarded. 

“I take it you’re located far from danger?” Kolivan asked. 

“Yes,” Keith said. “Speaking of, I did what you instructed, Mom. Sendak showed up to the bar last night, so I ‘smoothed’ things out between us.” 

Keith spoke with no stir in his voice. Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed but he stayed silent as he drank his coffee. 

“That’s wonderful to hear, Keith,” Krolia said, and Shiro felt the coffee turn into cold lead in his throat. 

It wasn’t his business, Shiro told himself. Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan all had a reason for instructing Keith to do this. Galra viewed sex and sexuality differently than humans, but hell if every hair on Shiro’s body didn’t rise at the thought, that Keith’s own mother was acting as casual as she was over the idea of Keith being brutalized by Sendak—

_Stop_ , he kept telling himself. _They’re Galra. Their entire culture is built on violence. To them this is normal. Don’t get your own beliefs mixed in—_

Didn’t the Galra hold the philosophy of burning away imperfections? It surely must have been imbedded in every facet of their lives. If a simple cheap bowl of noodles, so salty and sour, was anything to go by; the Galra must have to grit their teeth through anything just because this was how they were taught.

And yet the devastated look in Keith’s eyes last night…eyeing his blade…

Damn that Galra pride!

It pained Shiro to think so bleakly of them, especially when he was in the presence of such kind Galra, much kinder than the ones he was forced to entertain for nearly a year. But even after living amongst what he had thought were kinder Galra common folk, Shiro was beginning to think there was no such thing. Their culture carried an undertone of accepted violence and casual, everyday brutality. You simply had to endure. The Galra didn’t believe in imperfections. 

_The human race has also had a problem with violence_ , Shiro thought. And, he supposed, they were just as obsessed with perfection. Not in the same way as Galra, and it's not as bad as it was centuries ago. But it was still there, still plaguing their modern day society. Was it really his place to judge the Galra for their own standards? 

He frowned into his drink before a corner of his lips perked; somehow, the thought of Galra obsessing over their physical beauty was a little terrifying and hilarious all at once. 

“Sendak mentioned Acxa to me,” Keith’s words brought Shiro out of his thoughts. 

“Have you been able to get into contact with her?” Krolia asked. 

Keith took a sip from his mug and frowned. “No. Her house is still dark and everything. I’m not sure if she’s home. What if she’s gone missing too?” 

Krolia tapped a finger against her chin. “If Sendak is inquiring about her…he must not know her location.” 

“We do not know if Sendak is connected to _every_ disappearance,” Kolivan reminded Krolia. “Our only verified data is the strange transactions you’ve noted earlier.” 

“What are these transactions, exactly?” Shiro asked. 

“No other information has been provided,” Krolia said. “We’re looking into them, to find where the money’s leading. It’s best you don’t get involved.” 

Shiro and Keith shared worried looks.

“So…you don’t think Acxa is gone, do you?” Keith asked after a while. He leaned towards the screen. “She’d have come to me for help.” 

“Have you been keeping up with the news?”

Ah. The same thought must have crossed Keith’s mind. 

“Sort of,” Keith said. “Are you talking about the Telas and Sirk engagement?” 

“Exactly.” 

“What do they have to do with Acxa?” 

“That’s what I want you to find out. There’s a link between them. A man of high status with the emperor and another with a large amount of money. Power attracts power. Do you see where I’m going with this?” 

“Of course, we are operating all on speculation and not fact,” Kolivan added. 

“But the suspicion is high,” Krolia stressed. “She could be hiding from Sendak…or Hazar himself. You’ve informed me Hazar was at the bar—why would a billionaire come to our side of Edix?”

Keith shrugged. 

“Who is to say Hazar is not hunting down Acxa?”

“Why would he—?” 

“Which is why I need you both to gather as much information as you can. Go through the newspapers. Interview others. See if Hazar and Sendak made any purchases in The Slums or nearby. Make a list of everyone who has gone missing in the last several months. Where they’re from, who they work for, and what they were doing before they were last seen.” 

Keith turned to Shiro, wide-eyed. “This is getting serious…” 

“If I may speak…” Shiro addressed the older Galra. “We’ve been using the passengers taking a lift in my cab for information. It was the first time we heard of Hazar, actually, although at the time we didn’t know the significance.” 

Keith nodded. “Shiro’s cab will come in handy.” 

“You didn’t mention you were a cabby,” Krolia said, her eyes lighting up with interest. Shiro pumped up his chest, hoping to impress, oblivious of the look Kolivan was giving him as Krolia studied Shiro intently, before addressing Kolivan privately. 

“We do appreciate any information you may find for us,” she eventually said. 

“I will do my best,” Shiro said hurriedly. “I try not to attract too much attention to myself, you know? Being a human in Edix.”

Keith nodded. “I sometimes ride with him, but we have to disguise ourselves.” 

“Yeah. Last night I offered a ride to everyone at the bar who was too intoxicated to travel home safely. We figured someone might let something slip.” 

“Smart idea,” Krolia said. “We’ll send over some recording gear in case someone spills. Be sure to update us if anything interesting comes up. Will you be alright doing that from now on?” 

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I drive around a lot and pick up anyone who needs a lift. I don’t mind staying up as late as I have to, especially since my last passenger will be Keith. I bring him to my place, for safety.” 

He didn’t bring up the fact that things hadn’t gone to plan last night. 

_Just that once_ , Shiro thought. He wasn’t going to leave Keith like that again, ever. 

“Shiro,” Kolivan suddenly said that sounded like a command. “Scoot to the center. I require to see your face at every angle.” 

“Um…yes, sir.” 

Shiro glanced at Keith in question, but Keith just shrugged, equally confused. He did as was told and sat right in front of the hologram. Kolivan ordered him to turn his head this way and that, look up, down, open his mouth to show his teeth. He even had both Shiro and Keith stand side by side, adjusting the mobiles so that they could get a clear head-to-toe view of the two of them.

“He’s tall,” Krolia said to Kolivan just loud enough for them to hear. “He’d be suitable for the job.” 

“What’re you planning?” Keith asked when they settled back on the couch. 

“Before Shiro mentioned being a cabby, we were thinking of using Shiro to investigate inside shops,” Kolivan said. “But either way, he will have to blend in.” 

“And I can’t?” 

“People in the area know you, Keith,” Krolia said. 

“Wait…are you going to disguise me as a Galra?” Shiro asked. 

Krolia grinned. “Thace and Ulaz have invented a means to do it. I’ll need Kosmo.” 

She gave a whistle that pierced Shiro’s ears, but Keith barely flinched. Kosmo gave a bark and disappeared from his living room with a pop. He reappeared somewhere off-camera, in wherever part of Altea Kolivan and Krolia were staying. They could hear Krolia giving Thace orders in their native tongue. Their speech went by so fast Shiro had trouble following. 

Another bark, and a brief flash on the screen. A few moments later, Kosmo reappeared in front of them. He ran into Keith’s lap and buried his face in his belly. Keith stroked his head and pulled off the small package attached around his body. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“Memory cosmetic,” a third Galra said as he appeared beside Krolia. Shiro assumed this was Officer Thace Orgkana. “Made with the explicit purpose of disguise, and being reusable. After applying the cosmetic, you use the device on the side of the palette to save the application. It uploads the entirety of the cosmetic structure into its memory bank. Whenever you need to disguise yourself, just place the device against your chin and press on the button.” 

“This can be really dangerous in the wrong hands,” Shiro said. 

Thace chuckled. “Kolivan and I use it with spies we have among the Alteans, humans, or other non-Galra. Alteans have their own camouflaging abilities, but they are not to our standards.” 

Shiro and Keith shared a look. Smiling sheepishly, this was not how Shiro thought his day was going to go. He got himself settled, “Okay…I guess it’s time to put my face on.”

Keith studied through the palette in confusion, picking items up and studying them while Krolia and Thace explained what each item was for. This was clearly just as confusing for Keith as it was for Shiro.

“Okay…” Keith said as he brought up a thick paintbrush against Shiro’s cheek, tickling him. "What should I paint him as? A Drule, Feyivian, Derinja, Za'ar—oh, one of the blue meanies?" 

“He hardly possesses any of the ferocity of the Zentradi,” Kolivan said sternly. 

“No offense,” Thace added, small amusement in his tone. 

“He’s the one who blinded Sendak,” Keith said sharply. “In the arena.” 

That instantly drew more interest towards Shiro. 

“Did you really?” Thace asked. 

Again Shiro pumped his chest. “I was the undefeated champion in the arena. That’s how I came to Daibazaal—I never meant to stay here for long. I was a space explorer before. Then I was captured…”

The three Galra asked him questions while Keith worked on trying to Galra-fy him. Keith verified Shiro’s story with a nod, looking both proud and smug. Now with the knowledge that he wasn’t just some mere human behind the wheel, they seemed intent on using Shiro’s bionic arm for _something_ (oh no) and loudly discussed what other missions he could go on. 

“So you are versed in combat?” Kolivan asked. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said, trying not to sound too annoyed. Did he really appear that weak to them? Then again, did he really want to be someone’s killing machine? “I was considered an underdog, the one least expected to survive the arena. I came out triumphant every time. They called me Champion.” 

“I vaguely recall hearing about that,” Thace said. “I wasn’t stationed at the capital, but talk spreads. From what I had learned from a colleague, the prisoner had escaped.” 

“That was me.” He winced as the brush came dangerously close to his eye. 

“Hold still,” Keith ordered softly and Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the paint—a strange, sort of texture that felt more like a thin polymer instantly molding around the shape of his face. 

“How do I look?” Shiro asked. Keith paused and pulled on Shiro’s shoulders, turning him over as if showing his art project to a panel of judges. 

“He’s turning out well,” Krolia said. 

“We have lenses for the eyes,” Thace said. “Just apply them with the cosmetic. It’ll stick when the device memorizes the mask. I’ll need Kosmo again.” 

Another high-pitched whistle, and Kosmo was gone. Shiro groaned when he saw the contact lens they wanted him to wear. It would change his entire sclera to yellow. 

“It’s only while you have your disguise,” Keith said apologetically. “I know this isn’t comfortable for you…” 

What did he get himself into? 

“And what exactly am I going to be asking while in this getup?” Shiro asked with a heavy sigh, as Keith gingerly helped to get each lens into place. “If Sendak’s stopped by and bought something shady?” 

“No,” Kolivan said sternly. “I would advise you not to mention his name at all on your missions.” 

“Kolivan’s right,” Krolia said. “We’re hoping to use you for numerous missions in a few cities. Each day will be a different task. We’ll give you a place and objective. You’ll find it’s not that different from what you’re already doing in the cab, but you’d be taking a more active role.”

“And speaking more Daibal,” Shiro said. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Thace said. “You’ll have Ulaz and us to help you along via a chip.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Shiro wasn’t sure if this would be a good idea or not. 

Kolivan glowered at him. “Something’s not right. His canines aren’t long enough.” 

“You’re right,” Krolia said. “Kosmo!” 

_Fucking hell._

When the Galra were satisfied with his disguise, Shiro was urged to look at himself in the mirror, and once given permission he bolted to the bathroom. He gave a start the moment he saw himself; what the hell had Keith done to him?! 

He was ugly. Keith had given him a hairy unibrow that somehow didn’t mesh well with his new purple skin, giving Shiro a permanent scowl, and there was something about the way the new fangs protruded from his lips.

“I look like Frankenstein’s monster, but purple,” he grumbled.

“Who’s that?” Keith asked from the doorway, peaking in shyly. 

Shiro fidgeted. He wasn’t supposed to look pretty. He was supposed to pass for Galra, and on that front, Keith had done all right. He managed to completely conceal the gash that ran over the bridge of his nose. He had painted over it in a way that suggested some sort of markings not unlike those on Kolivan’s or Throk’s faces. 

“You look like a Drule, I guess,” Keith said. “Like Throk.” 

Keith had also given him some sort of fluffy ears. It wasn’t a perfect disguise, since there wasn’t much they could do for his height. Although Krolia deemed him worthy of the task. Seeing him now she only sighed and said he appeared as a rather small Galra.

“And what about his smell?” Keith asked when they sat back down. “He smells like baby powder!” 

“Keith!” Shiro couldn’t help but whine. 

“Just like Heath,” Krolia said with a sad smile. “Not much we can do there.”

Frowning, Keith studied Shiro’s flimsy disguise before his face lit up. 

“I think I have an idea,” he said in a tone that only Shiro was meant to hear. 

Before Shiro could ask, Keith took the device, and pressing it against Shiro’s chin, clicked on the button. The entire mask was off in an instant, and Shiro was back to his normal face.

⁂

They were instructed to just go about the rest of the day as normal.

“But we can start by gathering news articles and see if any passengers have a story,” Shiro suggested. 

Later, they showered together. Shiro knew this wouldn’t be a frequent occurrence, so he was glad to take any chance whenever he could. And Keith seemed to enjoy the company. It was comforting, lost in their own world, surrounded only by rain of warm water and mist.

And then Keith brushed against him in a manner that was decidedly not innocuous. 

“Keith? Is your heat returning?” 

“No,” Keith said with a tiny moan. “When Sendak showed up, I tried to get myself aroused, the way humans can. I’m human too, so I should be able to! But I couldn’t, and that’s why he was able to make it hurt so much.” 

“Keith—”

He met Shiro’s eyes, and he was surprised to find them wide and large with pain. 

“I look more human than Galra! I should be able to behave like a human!” 

“Keith…”

“And maybe then you wouldn’t think I’m strange.”

“Keith!” Shiro pulled Keith into a tight embrace. Kissing the top of Keith’s head, Shiro kept him buried in his arms. “Who said I thought you were strange?” 

“Our bodies are different.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything. Everyone’s different.”

“I still feel like I can’t be with you.” 

“You know why.” 

“But I want to be able to be more human with you!” 

Shiro smiled sadly. “Keith, sex isn’t everything. Showering with you like this is perfect. It’s intimacy that few can enjoy. Sendak doesn’t know what it’s like. And besides, I would be worried about hurting you since the…incident...happened so recently. It’s okay to go a while without sex. We don’t need it to be happy.” 

Although Keith smiled, Shiro didn’t think he had fully convinced him.

⁂

This time, Shiro made sure to keep by Keith’s side. He wasn’t going to let the same thing happen again. He kept his phone by him and timed himself so that the final passenger would take as little time as possible, before he was waiting for Keith at the back of the bar as they had planned. Keith greeted him with a kiss, which took Shiro by surprise, but he drove off before Sendak could show up.

The following morning, before Shiro set out for his first operation in espionage, Keith tugged on Shiro’s arm. 

“Keith…what are you doing?” Shiro laughed uncomfortably. He had just stepped out of the shower, and his robe barely covered his crotch, when Keith had barged in and was now pressing him against the wall. 

“Hold still,” Keith instructed. Bringing himself right against Shiro’s frame, so close Shiro could feel Keith’s chest rise and fall against his own. He rubbed his neck against Shiro’s, a fluid motion that was reminiscent of a cat rubbing against its owner’s leg. He repeated the motion on the other side. 

“Okay?” Shiro said when Keith took a step back. 

“I scented you,” he explained. “It’ll wear off the next time you shower, but the more often I do this, the more you’ll smell like me. This’ll solve the problem of you smelling too human.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Ah, I get it! Thanks!” 

A little cloud passed Keith’s face but it was gone instantly, replaced by a smile. Keith lurched forward, and surprised, Shiro dropped his towel. Unable to grab it in time, his back slammed against the wall again, pinned as Keith’s lips crushed against his own. 

With Keith’s body pressed against his own, naked and still dripping wet, Shiro’s body flickered with the briefest urge for need. Gasping, he willed himself to be steady, a little embarrassed to be seen like this. 

But Keith, stepping away again, merely smiled warmly at him before leaving the bathroom.

⁂

“It hurts,” Keith sighed heavily. “I want him so much, but it’s like sometimes, he just doesn’t care!”

“Uh-huh,” was his mother’s reply. “You’re not doing what Kolivan and I instructed you to…complain about your love life?” 

“I was doing that! I just had to take a break!” 

Keith checked around the library’s bathroom once more, ensuring he was alone, before choosing the cleanest stall and perching on a toilet with the lid closed. 

“I want him, Mom!” Keith said. “But if I’m not in heat, then he seems to keep me at arm’s distance. He’s scared of Sendak—he’s confessed that much to me—and that’s making him not want us to be a couple. But he’s so nice! I never felt this way about anyone! I keep trying to make him comfortable enough for us to be a couple, and he clearly likes the idea, but then once I bring it up, he freezes!” 

“You know for sure he’s available?” 

“Yes!” Keith’s nostrils flared. “He had someone back on Earth, but it didn’t work out because that guy was an idiot! But Shiro’s better off without him! He’s much better with me instead!” 

“Uh-huh. You’re not sounding bratty at all.” 

“But I wish I knew what I could change so he would love me!” 

“Keith…stop it. Are you hearing yourself right now? Anyone who hears you talk like this wouldn’t want to be with you.” 

Keith’s lower lip trembled. Maybe being with Sendak had caused him some sort of trauma, a sort of desperation. Before meeting Shiro, he hadn’t realized what a relationship could really be like. Not even the books he read made it sound this amazing. 

“Keith, you don’t have to change anything. Especially not for Shiro. He seems like a decent guy. Also, actions speak louder than words. He could step away from this mess any time he likes. None of this concerns him. He hasn’t; ask yourself why.

“He’s already told you why he doesn’t want to take the next step with you, yet. It isn’t against you. He loves you. Deeply, honor it.” 

“But I want to—”

“I know, Keith. You want to experience what Heath and I had. But your situation is messy. I put you in this mess. I’m sorry. If I was an omega I would have—”

“Don’t say it, Mom.” 

“Keith…you are duty-bound to Sendak, but you don’t have to be loyal to him. If Shiro is who you’ve chosen, know I support you.” 

“But that’s my problem! _He’s_ hesitant!” 

“Don’t push it, Keith. Don’t keep asking him to be partners. He loves you, but has very real and legitimate fears for both of you. Remember this isn’t his home-planet. He doesn’t know the language or the culture.” 

“I know.” 

“I don’t think you do. Imagine if you were walking down an unfamiliar road where water kept moving the terrain.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. “I get it, Mom.” 

“You met during an unusual circumstance, for him. Take it slow.” 

Keith rubbed away at the tears from his eyes and nodded. 

Just then the door barged wide open, so loud that both Keith and Krolia halted, silent and listening. 

“N-n-no! Will not do! You’re insane! Hee hee hee! Gotta get you out!” the newcomer blithered. Keith heard the squeak of the sink faucet followed by the whoosh of a stream. The Galra kept mumbling madly to himself. Keith pressed his phone against the stall door, letting his mother hear everything. Neither said a word. 

Another squeak of the faucet, and the stream stopped. A brief belching gurgle was heard from the drain. The door swung open again and the Galra’s mutters followed them out of the room. 

“You got all that?” Keith said in a quiet voice. 

“Are you safe, Keith?” Krolia asked. 

“Yeah,” Keith said as he stepped out. 

“What was that?” 

“No idea…” Keith stepped towards the sink and glanced down. “But something weird is happening here, Mom.” 

“What is it, Keith?” 

“Blood.”

⁂

“So what’s my mission?” Shiro asked while tapping his ear bud to make certain it functioned. With Keith safely dropped off at the library to dig through old newspapers, Shiro brought his car around the corner and faced the street Kolivan had instructed him to head to first.

“And where is this place again?” Shiro asked. 

“Keep going,” Krolia commanded, her voice sharp against his right ear. Shiro glanced at his mobile, making sure it would still receive a call from Keith while he’s managing this call from Kolivan, Krolia, and Thace. 

And Ulaz. He could hear Ulaz shuffling through papers in his left ear and his eye twitched. He felt like there was something in his left ear that had to be picked out. 

“Where exactly are you taking me to?” Shiro asked. “I’m entering the heart of The Slums!” 

“Turn left,” Kolivan instructed in a flat tone. 

Shiro did at the next stop. With the roads being so uneven, his cab struggled to get up a hill. The road so cracked, torn and jagged he was sure a shard was going to flatten one of his tires. The road took a sudden steep drop and he found himself pressing on the brake pedal to keep the cab stable in its descent. 

“Okay…where to now?” Shiro asked, looking about himself. After passing over that terrible hill, this side of the street couldn’t have been any more different than The Slums. Was he back at Edix or somewhere else? Since Shiro seldom drove around The Slums, he wasn’t certain exactly where he had landed.

“A little help here?” Shiro asked. “I don’t know what…place I should be looking for.” 

“Look for an old shop that sells used parts for automobiles,” Kolivan instructed. “Do you spot it?” 

_This better not result in me losing my cab_ , Shiro thought bitterly as he hunted for the sign. 

“Did Keith inform you I’m shit at reading—oh! never mind, found it.” 

Kind of hard to miss the flaming tire in the shop’s courtyard. The smell of burning rubber was assaulting his nostrils before he even noticed the shop. Three garages stood wide open in the back, and two were filled with cars. A few of the workers could be seen going about their job. One, he spotted under a car, sparks flying. A series of curses filtered through the air. Shiro was home. 

“Please just don’t let me do anything that’ll sacrifice my cab,” Shiro begged. “It’s all I have.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Krolia assured. “You’ll go in and buy a car air freshener, and ask about the cost of headlight bulbs.” 

“Oh, thank goodness.” 

“While the guy at the counter gets you the air freshener, ask if anyone’s heard of the recent report of Vrek Thurhan’s disappearance.” 

Shiro shuddered. He and Keith had heard the news, shortly after ending the call with Krolia yesterday. After learning where Vrek was last seen, the thought had haunted Shiro. 

_The flash of light._

Vrek had been so close to where Shiro had been shopping just the other day. 

And that meant the culprit was close to Keith. 

Shaking himself back, Shiro studied the shop before reaching for the camouflage device. It felt like a fat pen in the palm of his hand: smooth metallic shaft but much thicker. He pointed the tip against his chin and pressed the button. Heaviness ascended on his face in an instance, and he took a few moments to get used to the mask. He studied himself in the mirror. Purple. Smelling like Keith. He could pass for Galra. 

“Oh, and Shiro,” Ulaz said as Shiro parked his car and stepped out. “The majority of Galra in this region are Korronites.”

Shiro furrowed his brows. “Oh? Is that where the name of this province comes from?” 

“It’s a complicated history,” Ulaz said. “You could say that it was once named for them, though they are not the population majority any longer.” 

_Colonization among the Galra. Lovely._

“The language the Korronites use is a little more advanced than your typical Daibal. They’re a proud people, so you may get a warmer reception if you avoid Galactic Common or Drulan.” 

_Fuck._ Shiro tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “You sure this is a good idea? I’ve barely grasped Drulan. I can speak a little, I’m _trying_ to learn the written language.” 

A sigh filled Shiro’s ears, but he couldn’t tell who it was. 

“Well, then this is a wonderful opportunity to learn!” Thace chuckled. 

_Fuck you_ , Shiro thought and slipped out of the cab. He was sick of fighting for survival. Only knowing that Keith depended on him stopped him from turning tail and giving up. 

With every heavy step towards the shop, Ulaz repeated the sentences Shiro was to say once he went inside. He mercifully kept the sentences short, although the next battle was for Shiro to pronounce them. He supposed his character was a Galra of few words, but the Korronite’s dialect of Daibal was almost indiscernible at times. 

_“Dú Vrekiesta ġrîsisuth džabazûr zyth?”_

“Are you kidding me, Ulaz?” 

“Repeat after me, Shiro.”

Shiro’s brows knitted. What was the sentence again? _“Doo Vrek-soothy grizzly Bulbasaur Sith.”_

“No.”

“Ulaz, I’m sorry but I can’t—”

“ _Ġrîsisuth_ , Shiro. _Ġis._ ”

“I’m…sorry, but how do I pronounce that?” 

“It is a voiced postalveolar affricate.”

“A _what?!_ ” Oh, great. Did his new Galra allies expect him to grasp the basics of linguistics in the span of two minutes? 

He thought he heard Kolivan grumble something in their native tongue, and his mind suggested the translation, “We’re fucked.”

Feeling terrible for his inability to properly assist—Keith must have been halfway done with his research by now—he stormed towards the shop with a new resolve. 

“Listen, I’ll do my best, but if worse comes to worse, let me speak in an easier Daibal, okay? My guise is not Korronite; they’d understand if I mess up.”

“I suppose,” Ulaz said with a heavy and hesitant sigh.

“You don’t know the Korronites,” Kolivan said. “They’re a very proud people. You could insult them.”

“Or he’s clearly a nonnative speaker who’s trying,” Krolia came to the rescue. “If it were me, I’d appreciate the attempt.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said. He could hug Krolia right about now. “Now, how am I going to know what to say when they respond?” 

“We can hear them. Just give us a moment to help you come up with a response.” 

Shiro gave a nod, then abruptly stopped, certain they couldn’t see him. He just reached the front of the shop. Checking his mobile again, he made certain Keith didn’t call. If Keith needed him, he would abort the mission, information be damned. Keith’s safety was the most important thing to him right now, especially with Ulaz, Krolia, and the others so far away.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro placed a hand on the door and pushed. 

The Korronites, as it turned out, were Galra with tails and reptilian appearance, almost snake-like. 

_“V’reitza!”_ Shiro greeted in a gruff and low voice. The Korronite’s version of “Vrepit Sa,” which was in turn both a salutation as well as war cry. For an enterprising planet, the Galra were bloodthirsty. 

“Good,” Ulaz said as the Korronite at the counter began rattling off. 

_Help!_ Shiro wanted to yell to his…employers, he supposed…but he assumed they could hear every word. 

“Say this, Shiro,” Ulaz said. 

Shiro repeated the words, determined to get the exact enunciation correct. He supposed the scowl and determined look in his eyes when he asked for air fresheners was a common and expected behavior for Galra, since none of the workers blinked. The youngest went to find the air fresheners while the other at the counter rambled something off in their strong, serpentine-like Korronites dialect. 

“They’re explaining the price and procedure of exchanging headlights bulbs,” Ulaz explained. “Just nod and look moderately interested. “They’re trying to get you to become a member—fifteen percent off with every future purchase! Just wave your hand; it’s proper etiquette.” 

The younger man returned with some fresheners. Shiro took some time to sample them; having one for his cab wasn’t such a bad idea, so he chose the scent he liked best. 

The older Korronite, still trying to make business off him, rattled on about quintessence-powered batteries that could be slipped into his cab for occasions where he ran out of fuel. Like a backup generator before getting to the nearest station. Like a spare gallon of gas he could tuck away until when the need arose. Shiro agreed to buy one. He hadn’t been aware of such products existed before, and he figured this would help butter up the cashier and hopefully get them to talk.

As the Korronite rang him up, Ulaz repeated the words slowly to him. 

_“Dú Vrekiesta grisuth dzabazûr zyth?”_

Someone, perhaps Thace, was obviously trying to cover his sniggers but Shiro could still hear him. Ulaz sighed. “You just asked him if he’s aware that Vrek has no colon.”

Suddenly feeling as though a million pair of eyes on him, Shiro wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor. He could handle being laughed at, but somehow, being told what he actually said was far worse. 

His throat tightened. He was found out. The front doors will open. His mask will be yanked off, and he’ll be whisked away with no one, not even Keith, there to stop them. His clothes will be torn off and he’ll be beaten to within an inch of his life before he’s thrown back in the arena. 

“Are you listening to me, Shiro? Apologize to them right now. Say these words. Laugh it off; you’re clearly not a native so you’ve messed the language. Explain what you mean with these words instead! DO IT NOW!” 

Shiro stammered through the instructions, hoping against hope his mask was still plausible. The Korronite looked him in the eye with a weird look, then a grin, before laughing and shaking his head. He went on in a long tangent, but all Shiro could do was nod his head or give the Korronite nonessential, “Yeah, I see”s (all per Ulaz’s instructions) before he was finally ordered to thank the Korronites for their time and made off with the goods. 

“You got all that?” Shiro asked once he was far away from the shop. 

“Yes. Thank you.” That was Kolivan. “We will compare our findings with what Keith learns later on.” 

Shiro shut off the communication and slipped back into his cab. He tossed the bag of freshener and battery into the glove compartment and put his head on the steering wheel. His shaking fingers gripped the firm wheel tight. Tears shimmered in the corners of his tightly-closed eyes. 

_Get a grip on yourself, Shiro._

⁂

“You’re trembling.” Keith cupped Shiro’s cheek with one hand. “Is everything okay?”

It was later in the evening. Shiro was back to looking human. He had picked up Keith and brought him back to their apartment. 

Shiro tried to laugh it off, a mug of some sort of Galra herbal tea in hand. “Yeah. Trying to speak a particular language was more difficult than I thought.” 

Keith nodded in sympathy as he laid out his newspaper clippings across the table. “This is everything I scanned from the library. There’s so much out there, not just regarding Vrek and Twila, but many others,” Keith said. “It seems we’ve only scratched the surface.” 

Shiro’s mind again turned back to the vanished woman from the same night he had met Keith. A thought shivered up his spine. What if that same fate befell Keith? He had walked to the apartment all alone just a few nights ago. 

He couldn’t bear to entertain the thought. 

“There has to be something all of the victims have in common,” Shiro said under his breath. “Did you find anything yet?” 

Keith shook his head. “I need to dig deeper. Did you get the books?” 

Shiro nodded. He had picked the scrapbooks up from a nearby convenience store before getting Keith. They laid out the newspaper clippings and set them in the book in chronological order.

“The order’s gonna get messed up if we find something between the dates,” Keith said. “Argh! Whatever. I’ll just rip out sheets and slip them in.” 

Shiro smiled. The activity had been steady and calming to his frayed nerves after visiting the auto shop. “Is it time for the bar to open?” 

Keith frowned. “Yeah, it is. But I’d rather do this.” Looking up, he met Shiro’s gaze fondly. “Co-pilots and partners in criminal investigation! It’s the happiest I’ve ever been in my life!” 

Shiro smiled. That adventure in the auto shop was something else, but he was rather enjoying himself as well. 

Like the moment Keith appeared in his life, there was light again.

⁂

They fell into a routine. Daytime saw Shiro and Keith going their separate ways; Keith tearing through the library while Shiro was sent here and there, asking around about the disappearances. Some missions lasted longer than others, but even in the heat of it, Shiro kept to his job. He drove passengers, became more chatty, recorded as much as he could.

He decided to get more serious about learning Daibal, so along with Keith’s language books, he found some beginner’s books on Daibal—mostly Drulan, which was Daibazaal’s equivalent to English. The books were intended for children and new readers, but they got the point across. Keith helped when he needed to hear the nuances of every letter in the alphabet. He had to memorize which phonemes were more common in which dialect or which Daibal language, how to tell them apart. And then came the sentences.

“I really am so bad,” Shiro said after one lesson. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Keith said across the table who was busy working on his Japanese assignment. Shiro glanced over his shoulder. Already writing his name in _katakana_. He was so proud of Keith. 

Sendak seldom bothered Keith, but Shiro was careful to time himself nonetheless. The very moment the last customer left, Keith would meet Shiro through the back exit. Any clean up would be left for the following day. 

When Keith didn’t have to worry about the bar, Shiro noticed he was visibly more chipper, like he had fallen deeply in love with his new life of investigating and living in Shiro’s apartment. Shiro didn’t mind the idea at all. He loved Keith’s company, more than anything, and he didn’t mind working with Krolia and the others. Anything to help the missing Galra. Anything to protect Keith from looming danger. 

And anything to possibly to get answers on the woman who disappeared before Shiro’s eyes. 

“Shiro, look,” Keith said one evening. The bar was closed for the night, so Keith busied himself by spending extra time in the library. 

Shiro furrowed his brows at the woman in the photo. She was vaguely familiar, but it took a few moments for him to recall her. 

“Since the bar’s closed for the next couple days, I thought I’d look into the Twila case,” Keith said. “And...look at who I found!”

It finally struck Shiro. “She was the one we saw when Hazar was at the bar!” 

Keith nodded. “Dorma Teles. Hazar’s sister. And she hasn’t been seen for about three months, on the twenty-seventh of Dzúnonen.” 

Shiro consulted the timeline they built on the scrapbook. “That’s the same time as when Twila disappeared!” 

“Exactly.”

“Wait…you don’t think they were together when they both disappeared, Twila and Dorma…”

“That’s an odd thought, isn’t it?” Keith said. “Dorma was with Hazar. He would have protected her from whatever danger, wouldn’t he? And if they were with Twila, he would have protected her too. She was Hazar’s betrothed.” 

Shiro set the clipping of Dorma next to Twila’s and frowned. An unsettling feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he recalled how Hazar had behaved, grabbing and fondling Keith’s ass that evening. Those two had not returned to the bar since. 

And Shiro wasn’t sure how to tell Keith his thoughts, especially without any evidence. They had looked into the family’s history for criminal records and found none, but part of him suspected Hazar would not have protected his women. He felt that perhaps, he was the reason for their disappearance.

⁂

“Shiro,” Keith moaned softly in his ear one night, pressing and rubbing against him. Softly, butterfly-light kisses fluttered around Shiro’s jawline and cheek. “I’m calling for you.”

Shiro groggily cracked one eye open. Why did Keith’s heats always begin so late at night? Though truth be told, he was thankful to see Keith healed from the mess Sendak had left him in months back. Just a couple days after his rape, Keith had slipped into the shower with Shiro and rubbed himself on him, wanting to get aroused the way humans did. It broke Shiro’s heart; Keith didn’t need to function biologically as a human for Shiro to love him. If he had to be honest, Keith had captivated him completely. If he could realign his own arousal to match Keith’s heats, he would. 

Now if only this didn’t happen while Shiro was half dead asleep...

“Keith, not now, please,” Shiro said. 

Keith sighed heavily. “I know, Shiro, but this one’s very bad. I can’t sleep!” 

Groaning softly, Shiro shifted so he was lying on his side. He motioned for Keith to settled on his back next to him. With one hand he worked the elastic on Keith’s underwear—Keith seldom ever wore pants to bed—and tugged them down. Keith’s breath caught in his throat with anticipation. 

“Keith, bring your hand over here,” Shiro instructed. He grabbed for Keith’s right hand and guided it down to his already wet hole. He pressed Keith’s fingers around the folds, letting his fingers linger, explore his own body, before guiding him to his erect clit. 

“What are you—” 

Shiro smiled. “You’ve never masturbated before. It’s something humans do to relieve sexual tension.” 

“Even you?” 

Shiro nodded. No shame in admitting to it if he was going to help Keith. “All the time. In the shower, if I can’t sleep, or if I’m stressed out. Or if I’m feeling a little...you know.”

“Wouldn’t you rather do it with a partner?” 

“It’s not necessary. The act doesn’t have to be with another. You can be doing this in another room if you want. You can do this when I’m out of the house. It’s your time to be with yourself and to give pleasure to yourself. It’s a display of self-love. I personally find it helps me if I’m stressed.” 

Keith frowned up at him. “Do you think that’ll break my heat?” 

“Dunno. But it could help you to forget about the heat for a short while before we can do something about it tomorrow. Meanwhile, you can get some sleep, I can get some sleep—”

“Jerk,” Keith laughed. 

Shiro grinned. “—and best of all, you’ll become more familiar with your body and what you enjoy.” 

Keith stared at him for a moment as though he had sprung two heads; then moving gingerly, he swept around his clit, drew circles with his fingers, swept over the aching nub with a finger. 

The little gasp brought a smile to Shiro’s face. Nestled right against him, Shiro lazily drew circles over Keith’s stomach, lulled by Keith’s soft moans and sighs as he explored his body. He watched with one heavy-lidded eye as Keith grew more confident and brought a hand to explore his nipples, trace his stomach, his fingers growing confident as they worked over his body.

He must have dozed off at some point, because a little later Shiro recalled Keith kissing him again. His arms around him tight, and whispering, a little out of breath, “Thank you. Thank you, Shiro. That felt good.” 

Smiling, Shiro embraced Keith and drew him back into sleep.

⁂

Her face caught Shiro’s attention instantly. He nearly dropped the books he had fetched for Keith; he was doing rather well with his practice on Daibal and could actually find the titles without too much trouble.

He stared at the screen. How had this news report escaped their notice all this time? Perhaps it hadn’t been reported in any of the usual places. The blip was barely a few lines, tucked in the tiniest corner of the newspaper. A quick glance at the date only reaffirmed what Shiro already suspected. 

“Keith! That’s the woman I saw that night I met you!” 

Keith just nodded. He was staring at the view screen, appearing as though he had seen a ghost. “This is… _how_ …he was acting so okay that day…” 

“What do you me—?”

Without another word Keith sprung up from the viewing station and dashed out the door. 

“Keith!” 

Ignoring the angry look the librarian gave him, Shiro ran after him. He found Keith storming down the streets to the south, and he sprinted after him calling for Keith over and over. But Keith didn’t look back. 

Keith’s run took him past jagged hills and behind chipped, ancient apartments. Through half-torn up streets and alleys that Shiro would have never considered coming to alone. 

_“You!”_ Keith screamed at someone when he was nearing the docks. “You never said your sister went missing!” 

“What the hell!” 

Shiro recognized that voice. He watched as Throk hopped to his feet from the dock and grabbed Keith just as he lunged at him. 

“Watch it, shrimpo!” 

“What’d you do to Nezria?! She was gone but you never even mentioned that to me?! What’re you hiding?!” 

“Watch yourself or you’re gonna—”

“Gonna _what_ , you Sacless Scum?!” 

At that, Throk snarled and threw Keith hard against the dock, nearly missing smashing Keith’s head against a large rock. 

“SNIV! Get your ass over here now!” 

Without another thought, Shiro rushed in, grabbed Keith up in his arms, and ignoring his protests, ran away from Sniv and Throk.


	11. Shoe Shine

_“Shiro! What the hell?!”_

Keith kicked against him, but Shiro held on tight. With effort he dragged Keith the entire way back to the library. Locating his cab in the parking lot, he shoved Keith into the cab and locked the doors from the outside, feeling guilty as Keith pounded against the window and cursed at him.

“Sorry, Keith,” Shiro muttered. He then went back inside the library and gathered everything they had been researching that day, took all necessary photocopies, checked out two books they needed for their research, and returned all the other items before heading back out, ignoring the glare from the Galra at the reception desk— _Never saw an Earthian before?_

“So…Nezria,” Shiro said as he settled inside the cab. He set the stack of notes and clippings down on Keith’s side of the cab; they always kept the back empty in the event of passengers hailing them. 

Keith sat with his arms folded and was pointedly looking away from Shiro. 

Sighing heavily, Shiro revved up the engine. “You know I couldn’t let you get caught up in a fight back there.” 

“I could have taken him on, Shiro!” Keith spat. 

“That isn’t the issue,” Shiro said firmly. “We now know that Throk’s sister went missing the same night I met you—around the same time I ran into him and Sniv! And he hasn’t shown any sign of distress since! Something strange is going on. Remember when I said he may have something to do with the disappearances? As much as those two are the losers of society, they might have a hand in it. I think I might be right assuming they’re dangerous.” 

They fell into silence the rest of the way back to Shiro’s apartment. Keith barely even moved in his seat. He wasn’t even glancing at his phone. 

“Erm, you’re really quiet,” Shiro said as they neared his place. The silence was becoming too much for him. “Are you angry at me?” 

“Throk had nice shoes,” Keith eventually spoke up. “Didn’t you notice?” 

“Um, no, not really. Is that something odd?”

“He never wears anything nice. He and Sniv work on the docks. They fish all day, and smell just as bad as the crap they dredge up from the sea. Why would he be wearing brand new shoes?” 

Shiro shrugged. “Has a date?” 

“ _Throk?_ Who’d date him?”

“Sorry…”

Keith sighed and leaned against his seat. “Sniv. We need to see how Sniv looks. I don’t remember Throk looking different when we saw him near Acxa’s house, remember? He must have got money recently. Lots of it. But from what or who?” 

“So you’re thinking this is all connected?” Shiro asked. 

“It might be…but why Throk?” Keith shook his head. 

“Could you be looking too much into it?” Shiro offered. “Any chance his shoes were a birthday gift or anything?” 

Keith shook his head. “I dunno. Sniv. We need to see Sniv.” 

“All right. I’ll hunt down Sniv and tell you how he’s dressed. I’ll snap a few photos for you.” 

“You’re being serious?” 

Shiro studied Keith, a little confused. Finally, he nodded and pulled out his mobile. “We can take photos with these.” 

Keith stared at his mobile for a moment before falling back against his seat, laughing at himself. “Forgot about that.” 

“It’s okay! You’re worried about Nezria.” 

Nezria Arx-Gorgon. He finally knew her name. The woman whom Shiro had watched, seemingly eons ago now, was connected to the man he had fallen in love with; was connected—related, even—to the men who tried to mug Shiro shortly after she disappeared. How strange all these connections were. 

“Nezria,” Keith said softly. They just reached the apartment’s garage. “Nezria…I just can’t wrap my mind around it…Nezria.”

“I’m just as stunned,” Shiro said. “Did you know her well?”

“I—wait, why are you stunned?” 

As they gathered their stuff and made for Shiro’s unit, Shiro explained about the woman he had seen shortly before his run-in with Throk and Sniv. 

“That’s even stranger,” Keith said as Kosmo greeted them inside. “They _knew!_ They knew she disappeared!” 

“But how? How did she disappear? How did any of them?!” Shiro covered his face with one hand. He listened to the rustle of books and papers as Keith got their station organized with the new material they brought in from the library. 

“You’d think she was the alpha,” Keith said after some time. 

“She wasn’t?” 

“No…but you could tell their mother loved her more than Throk. It’s…complicated. They’re not fully-related.”

“So half-sister. Got it.” 

Shiro nodded. He removed his hand away from his eyes and settled across from Keith. He watched as Keith placed the photo of Nezria in the timeline and jotted down notes. This time, they had some intel they alone knew: Throk’s sister, last seen on the docks of Edix, was alone, sitting on a bench and was about to have lunch, Throk and Sniv were spotted nearby at the time of the disappearance. 

“And when she disappeared, her lunch was left behind,” Shiro added. “It’s like only she was gone.” 

Keith nodded as he jotted down the additional note silently. “Wait…” He glanced up. “Regris.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Regris,” Keith repeated. “Those two were lovers. About to get married. He was among my friends growing up and an alpha, although you wouldn’t know it.” A corner of his lips perked up with amusement, and Shiro could imagine why: Nezria and Regris, acting completely opposite of their _Ûr’kha_. 

“We should ask him about Nezria,” Keith continued, who hadn’t looked up from his work on the scrapbook. 

“All right,” Shiro said. “Where does he live?”

“I…don’t remember,” Keith consulted the map they kept near them. “He’s a Korronite, so he’s likely to live in this region, he pointed. There’s a community of them nearby. What’s wrong? You don’t seem too pleased.” 

Shiro chuckled uneasily. That incident was months back, but it still stuck in his memory like a sore thumb. “I…let’s just say I had a bad experience the first time I went scouring the Korronite community.”

Keith smiled. “I can help you. I’m sorry if Ulaz was rough with you, but Korrin isn’t that tough to master once you know what makes it different from most Daibal!”

⁂

“Okay, so what do we have?” Hunk asked and rubbed his hands. Lance busied about, pulling up photos onto the holographic monitor while Pidge typed notes and projected them onto the screen.

“Okay, so our Galra allies over at Daibazaal have identified over forty victims so far,” Pidge said. “The earliest was reported missing about six years ago. The most recent was a week ago.

“King Alfor wants us to determine if there’s any correlation.” Adjusting her glasses, Pidge glanced up at the screen as Lance placed up the final holographic image. 

“Right!” he dusted his hands against his back pockets. “So…what patterns do you see?” 

“Er…let’s see…what else do we know about the victims?” Hunk asked. 

“They’re all omega,” Pidge read from the report. “Majority were captured around Southern Edix and the region known as The Slums—”

“But that’s not all of them, right?”

“No.” 

“One of our allies—uh, Shiro, I think his name is?—mentioned he had seen a flash of light around the time Nezria vanished,” Lance said. 

“Right,” Pidge said. “And the unique thing of this disappearance is we have an eyewitness.” 

“Didn’t Shiro also note seeing flashes of light at other times?” 

“He did. When Vrek disappeared, which is interesting when you look at where he was last seen.” Pidge typed in a few notes. It flashed on the screen, and both Hunk and Lance made a sound. 

“Shiro was right around the corner when Vrek disappeared!” 

“There’s something else,” Pidge said. “The disappearances of Twila Sirk and Dorma Teles. Kolivan recovered Twila’s vehicle on the intersection of Abraxa Road and 70th. The edge of Edix and The Slums. And near where this Shiro’s apartment is located.” 

“So do you think he would have come across them?” Hunk asked. 

“Possible.” 

“Hey, didn’t he mention coming across an abandoned vehicle?” Lance asked. 

Pidge cursed under her breath. “You’re right. Let me add that in.” 

Hunk studied the notes on the screen. “This is going to sound crazy, but I was thinking, if Shiro’s been witnessing all of these disappearances…what if they’re all linked to him?”

Pidge regarded Hunk with an incredulous look. 

“Look, I’m just saying, this guy from Earth could have been struck by some timey-wimey curse while on his way in—you know all the weird things they got floating around in outer space—and somehow it’s affecting all of these people around Shiro. It just so happens to affect Galra around him. Didn’t matter they were omegas or whatever, or there’s something in them that’s making them susceptible to this wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey thing in Shiro.” 

Pidge considered Hunk’s theory for a moment before shrugging. “Eh. His partner is an omega, from what I’ve gathered after speaking with his mother. He would have disappeared by now too.” 

“Yeah,” Lance added, “and this Mr. Shiro Shirogane—er, that’s not his name, is it?—hasn’t been in Daibazaal for six years.” 

“Okay, so Shiro as the unwitting culprit theory can be ruled out,” Hunk said. “What’s left? What do all of them have in common?”

“Er…they’re…omegas, I think?” Lance said.

“I think Pidge mentioned that already, yeah,” Hunk said. 

“Young, old? Were they all on their periods—heats, sorry! I’m not used to Galra stuff.” 

“These look pretty old,” Pidge said, pointing to some of the photos. “Erm, do we know which ones have uteruses?” 

“It’s a mix,” Hunk said. “Although we only have confirmation for some of them.” 

“So they’re not being used as baby machines,” Lance said. 

Pidge shot Lance a disgusted look. “Ew!” 

“What?” Lance threw his hands up in self-defense. “You were there for Galra History! They used to be a warring race! Why else did they make the Zentardi?! For all we know, it could be happening again, forcing them to breed with Zentradis because some group could be preparing for a new intergalactic war! It’s genius! And if that’s true, then the king must know!”

Hunk regarded Lance as his eyes widened with admiration. “Whoa. Great thinking, Lance!” 

Pidge shuddered. “That’s an awful thought. But…I don’t think they would do that, not when Galra gestation takes as long as humans and cloning only takes half as long.”

“Maybe natural birth is more preferable?” Lance suggested, hurt that Pidge found a hole in his theory. 

“I hope they’re not doing that,” Hunk said anxiously. “I’d jump on the first spaceship back to Earth if there’s a war brewing.” 

“Because they’re not!” Pidge said. “We have spies and intelligence all reporting there isn’t talk of war or mutiny among the Galra!”

Lance plopped back down, arms folded in a huff.

“Also… they’re not all capable of carrying children. But it’s verified every victim here is an omega.” 

“Which doesn’t exactly drop the theory that everything’s link to Mr. Shiro Shirogane,” Hunk said, which earned himself a look from Pidge. 

“No,” Pidge said firmly, “Shiro hasn’t witnessed _every single_ disappearance. Just a few of them. What we _do_ know for certainty—the only common trait among all of the victims—is that every one of them is an omega! Whatever is going on is clearly an act against _all_ omegas!” 

“Sorry to butt in,” came a voice, and everyone stopped as an Altean with hair split into two long, thick ponytails stepped in. “Headquarters just received word of another victim.”

“All right,” Pidge said with a little sigh. “This way, Romelle.” 

Romelle handed the disc over to her. Pidge inserted it into the main tower as a new holographic image and information booted up overhead. Cries rang out throughout the room. 

_“An alpha?!”_

⁂

“Do I need to go back to my guise for this?” Shiro asked, trying not to groan.

“I don’t think so…” Keith said with a frown next to Shiro. “Are you ever going to tell me what happened when you went to that auto shop?” 

“Uh, maybe later.” 

Keith’s lips quirked. “You keep saying that.” He glanced out the window, still wearing that knowing smirk. “Okay, guess I’ll ask Ulaz later.” 

The cab came to a screeching halt, drawing a snort and a laugh out of Keith that no amount of indignation from Shiro could extinguish.

Keith had to scavenge for Regris’s address through public records, and not having remembered his last name, it was a little difficult to track him down. As Keith had explained to Shiro during their drive, they weren’t particularly close when they were younger although Regris had been among the kids who hung out with Keith when he was younger. Keith had to go through old school records from the library to find Regris, who had had the privilege of going to school, although school in The Slums was nothing like other Galran schools. 

“Just one room for everyone, from preschoolers to university level,” Keith had explained to Shiro. “And one teacher to go around and ensure everyone was learning. It was better for me to just go to the library by myself. I hear the school had problems with diseases—lice and contagious diarrhea, that sort of thing. But it works in our favor that Regris went to school. I can find his full name in the yearbooks!” 

Next step was finding where he lived, which led them back to the community where Kolivan and Krolia had sent Shiro on his first mission, months back. 

“If Regris went to school,” Shiro said in hopes of changing the subject, “then we can just use Drulan when we speak with him, can’t we?” 

Keith cackled. “You’re still on about that Korrin thing—we’re here!” 

Thankful for a distraction from his disastrous experience of embarrassing himself, Shiro pulled over into the driveway. Hopefully the next few moments would get Keith’s mind off that incident and—

“What the hell?” 

“Hmm?” Shiro looked around himself, spotting Keith’s frown. 

Keith motioned towards the house. “This…the place looks unlived-in, doesn’t it?” 

Shiro’s eyebrows knitted together as an odd feeling prickled on the back of his neck. “You don’t think…I mean, maybe his family moved out?” 

Keith stepped out of the cab, and Shiro followed, but not before putting on his disguise in a sudden last-second decision. He couldn’t explain why but the mask gave him a small sense of security. Here, it was better to be thought of as a Galra inept in Korrin than a human being.

Keith stayed close to him as he studied Regris’s home: a small bungalow-type abode with a plain lawn, grassless, and a driveway devoid of any cars. 

“Reminds me a bit of Acxa’s place,” Keith said. “I mean, the feeling around here. It’s the same. Empty. Eerie. Like all of life that used to be here is just…gone.” 

He shuddered and pulled his coat tighter around himself. Shiro frowned and scrutinized the vicinity. The prospect of Acxa being a disappearance victim was something Keith refused to acknowledge—this was the first time Shiro had even heard him as much as suggest it, given how he was staring at Regris’s abode. 

But something wasn’t right. Acxa being gone would have marked her as one of many victims. Many omega victims. But Regris was an alpha. 

They stared up at the windows in the second story, so lost in their thoughts that when someone called out behind them, they both startled. 

Keith listened intently as the Korronite pointed at Shiro and rattled on something in Korrin. With a vague sick feeling, Shiro recognized him. Of all times, of all places—

Keith snorted. “He says he’s sure Regris still has his colon.” 

Shiro groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his Galran nose. 

“Never mind,” Shiro said in a low voice so only Keith could hear. “When I went to ask them about Vrek, I completely botched my question. It was humiliating.” 

“Ah.” 

Keith answered back to the Galra, speaking Korrin with such fluency that Shiro was almost jealous. 

“I told him you’re a beginner speaker and he’s rude to mock you,” Keith said as he gripped Shiro’s arm. “Come. He has info.” 

The Galra identified himself as Breht, and he was the one who sold Shiro the car fresheners and the backup chargers. He led Shiro and Keith to the garage of his own abode. The garage door was wide open and some very young Galra were about playing with paint and other craft supplies.

“Fetch some of that larrenade, Zhim!”

Shiro braced himself, hoping the drink was sweetened but not trusting the Galra to do so. Larren was twenty times more sour than Earth lemons. And pitch black. He wondered if it was the same briney olive-like things he used to have in his poor-man’s noodles.

Zhim returned with the drinks, pouting that they had to interrupt their coloring to serve the guests. Shiro thanked them warmly in carefully-spoken Korrin as he accepted his drink. Yep, unsweetened. 

“So, you’re wondering about Regris?” Breht said with a frown. “Sad story.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked. He sipped from his drink, completely unbothered by the sourness. Shiro was beginning to think the reason for his obsession with Galra pastries was because they were the only thing remotely sweetened on this planet. 

Another one of Breht’s kids, the smallest one amongst them, crawled onto his lap, clutching a drawing with one hand and a plush doll in the other. Breht cuddled his child and regarded them.

“He hasn’t been seen for months. At first we thought he’d gotten sick—he’s had problems with his health before. But then time passed and he never showed up to work. When his boss, a good friend of mine, asked his father how Regris was faring with his illness, his father got real pale and sweaty. Something wasn’t right. 

“We thought he finally got married to that omega he had his eye on, but he’d have invited us. And then we learned she’d gone missing too. No chance either of them eloped. Why would they? Both sides of the family agreed to the relationship. But you’ll never know, I guess. The way Regris’s father looked, I was told, didn’t sound like the two lovebirds had run off together. Something bad happened.” 

“No...Nezria did not elope,” Shiro said after Keith translated for him. The look they gave one another grew heavier by the moment.

“Do you know exactly when Regris disappeared?”

“Not sure,” Breht confessed. “It’s been a good several months...five months, I want to say?”

Another significant look. Nezria had disappeared around that general time. 

“Yeah, it was about five months ago,” Breht said. “I remember it now. It was late spring or early summer, but he was looking very sickly and pale. That must have been the last time I saw him...it was before a big game.”

Shiro remembered the Galra sitting next to him at the dock watching the game. Surely there were many games, but…

“Yeah...I remember...there was a huge bet with the boys if Quarter-runner Krov was going to score a homer, you know.”

That Galra had mentioned...fuck. 

“Should have traded that…Krov…” Shiro mumbled. 

Noticing Breht’s confused look, Keith hesitantly translated, and the Galra’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah. There’s been talk around that time if Krov should have stayed on the team or been traded. It was the big talk among fans for a while.” 

Shiro grabbed Keith’s shoulder. “Same day. They both disappeared on the same day!”

“You didn’t see anyone else who was Korronite there that day, did you?” Keith asked. 

Shiro thought carefully then shook his head.

“Shiro,” Keith whispered, “when you saw Nezria last, did she seem bothered?”

“No,” Shiro said. “She looked happy, pleasant. She waved to an old man.”

“What did that old man look like?” 

“Are you saying he had something to do with it?” 

“We can’t take any chances!” 

“Keith…I highly doubt it. I saw him…he was just a frail small thing on his way.” 

“Shiro, why are you defending him? I told you, _we can’t take any chances!_ You never know with the Galra!”

Shiro blanched. Why was he so defensive of that Galra anyway? 

_He sort of reminded me of my own grandpa_ , he thought forlornly.

Breht, sitting across from them and rocking his little kid to sleep, said something. 

“No, not needed,” Keith said. “Thank you.”

⁂

The old Galra became Shiro’s next mission. As he was the only one to have seen him, he was tasked with finding the man and questioning him about Nezria...and Regris.

His search for the old man began in the Daibazaal equivalent of early September, and the weather was growing cooler, but dry. The seasons in southern Korronith seldom changed throughout the year. Winters were dry, with the only marked difference from summer being a chill in the air. They felt more like pleasant autumn nights than anything. The chill here wouldn’t be bad enough to prevent an elder from leaving home...possibly. And Shiro hoped his search wouldn’t last into winter. 

Finding anyone in Edix was like searching for a needle in a haystack. With no idea of where this man lived, what shops he frequented, or whether this man was still alive (although Shiro hated to assume the opposite), he was left with the pier as the only option to start his search. 

He had to assume the elder would return to the pier for more walks. An absence would be indicative either of two conclusions: his target had been Nezria, or he had died.

Shiro waited until it was a Sunday, the same day he had witnessed both Galra at the pier.

Sitting at the vendor with a far better bowl (being more fluent in Drulan had saved him in this regard), Shiro sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“See? He was suspicious all along,” Keith concluded when Shiro delivered the findings to Kolivan and Krolia. 

“Keith, we can’t jump to conclusions!” Shiro begged.

“Shiro’s right,” Krolia said. “This is only our first attempt at finding the man. Try again, Shiro. Keep us updated.”

But what more could Shiro do? He wished the Galra kept a census of all individuals over a certain age. He was surprised to find the government didn’t keep public records of everyone. Profiling was apparently not a thing in Daibazaal.

At a loss for what to do, Shiro found himself back at the pier the following morning, studying it with a deep frown and a Malinovi in hand. How could he find this one Galra man in all of Edix? Trust his luck that this innocent man just happened to be at the pier that one afternoon back on a late spring day; he was perhaps visiting a granddaughter and was just taking a stroll to soothe his aching joints. He probably wasn’t even from around here!

Shiro bit angrily at his Malinovi, and that was when he caught sight of him: small, hunched-back and strolling slowly with a cane. 

_Ojiichan!_

Startled at his discovery, Shiro inhaled the pastry with such force that it physically suctioned out of his hand and right into his windpipe. That didn’t stop him; gagging and coughing up the sweet, he fumbled with the cab’s latch and ran out, waving his arm frantically towards the old Galra. 

“Oh, my, do you need water?” the old man said. He held out a hand to Shiro as if anticipating him to drop at any moment. Shiro coughed the last of the Malinovi and cleared his throat. One hand slipped under his coat and switched on the recording device.

“I’m fine, thank you!” he said. “But I was hoping to speak with you.” 

“Oh?” the man adjusted his bottle glasses. He walked with a limp that wasn’t there months ago. “What can I do for you? You’re not part of the investigators, are ya?” 

“I was wondering if you knew anything abou—wait, what? Investigators?” 

The man nodded. “Oh, they came asking everyone here that evening. Oh, young man, if you don’t mind…I can’t stand in the same spot for long.” 

“Of course!” 

He walked beside the old Galra, matching with his slow pace. He gave a name that was a little difficult for Shiro to catch, but he nicknamed him Ru-Ru in his mind. Ru-Ru casually went on about trivial matters: the weather, the catch in the oceans, the badly-paved sidewalks, until Shiro wondered if he had forgotten why they were talking.

“Oh, not here,” Ru-Ru said as they neared a crosswalk. “The walk way is impossible to take a stroll on. What planet were you from again? We get so many visitors here, more than when I held my first job. Just when I thought I’ve met the entire universe, it gets a little wider.” 

Shiro smiled and went on a little about his life as Ru-Ru led them back the direction they had come. Finally, he motioned for Shiro to take one of the many seats by the pier.

“It’s getting colder, but I shouldn’t stop walking,” Ru-Ru said. “Especially now that I’ve injured my hips. You were asking me something earlier?” 

There was no use in lying. Shiro explained about the evening he was last at the pier when he had witnessed the old man and Nezria, how he had glanced away and in that moment Nezria was gone. 

“Oh yes, I remember her all right,” Ru-Ru said fondly. “She and the local kids from The Slums loved to vandalize my house when they were young. They’d ooze out of The Slums and wreak havoc wherever they went. I only held my tongue because I pitied their situation, see. That pale one, what was his name again—ah, Kreyh or Kreth?—he looks a bit like your kind; father must have been from the same planet—anyhow, he must have made off with his mother’s drinks because I’d catch him vomiting all over my flowerbeds. 

“But that Nezria. She was the leader of the gang. They followed her everywhere, as though she were the alpha.”

“Sounds like quite a character,” Shiro said casually. In slight amusement he realized he had a good intel to use as revenge against Keith over the Korrin thing. 

Ru-Ru nodded. “Oh, don’t get me wrong. She was a good kid, just…you know how ringleaders can be, especially those young ones. She’s gotten more respectful as she’s grown, but she still possessed that fierceness. Her closest friends still come to tend to my garden. I made them do that, as payment for all the years they destroyed it.”

He grinned as though proud of himself for coming up with that idea.

“That’s wonderful!” Shiro laughed. “So the day she went missing…I was wondering if your experience was anything like mine. I had seen some flash of light—it passed instantaneous, but by the time I looked up, she was gone.”

“I don’t recall any flash of light,” Ru-Ru said. “Maybe it was because I had my back turned to her. But I did feel something.”

Shiro sucked in a breath.

“Something knocked me aside. For the life of me I couldn’t see what it was; it was like nothing was there, but I felt it, just something fast knocking me down. That’s why my hip is all injured. By the time I recovered, I noticed Nezria was gone.”

Shiro slowly released the breath he had been holding. “Im so sorry you got injured! I hadn’t noticed—“

Ru-Ru raised his hand. “No one did. I too asked myself if I imagined the whole thing, but I know what I experienced. It wasn’t the wind knocking me down!”

“How did it feel? The thing that struck you?”

Ru-Ru mulled over the question. “Long and smooth-surfaced. Like a car had just passed by.”

⁂

Shiro pounded up the steps to his apartment unit, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He had kept dialing Keith and Krolia throughout his drive back home, eager to share with both of his findings, but neither were picking up.

He reached the front door of his apartment, breathlessly turned the knob, and threw himself inside, Keith’s name on his tongue—that is, until he saw Keith on their bed. 

Shiro still had his bed facing the front door, and Keith currently lay on it, not a stitch on him, and knuckles-deep into his own wet, dripping pussy. His eyes were closed, lost in his own bliss. Shiro’s own name escaped through Keith’s lips and a smile crossed that beautiful flushed face. 

Moving fast but silently as not to disturb Keith; Shiro shut the door and leaned against it. His heart pounded. 

_Damn, Keith_ , Shiro thought before he stifled a little laugh. He taught Keith how to do that. _Enjoy yourself, Keith! You were really going for it! Get it, Keith!_

A wailing sound blared in the empty halls, and a moment later Shiro realized it was his mobile. Startled out of his wits, he grabbed it and made for the stairs before answering.

“Krolia!” 

“Shiro!” Krolia was gripping the screen, her eyes unusually wide. It was the most frantic he’d ever seen her. “How’s Keith? I was at a meeting—I saw you’ve been calling, and I’ve been calling Keith but he’s not answering!— _Shiro!_ Your face is as red as a Carminic Sargate! Is everything okay?” 

Shiro sharply inhaled a breath and roared a belly laughter so thunderous that a passerby stopped and looked back at him with a disapproving shake of the head. 

“Krolia! I-I’m fine! Keith’s fine too! N-no, trust me! Keith’s feeling absolutely fantastic right now!” 

“Then why—” 

“I’ve found the old Galra!” Shiro hastily added before he would be forced to explain further. “He was taking a stroll this morning, and we got a chance to talk!” 

Krolia’s face, momentarily distracted from her son’s status, grew quiet. “Did you get everything?” 

Shiro checked around himself to make certain no one else was using the stairwell at the moment. 

“Yes! There’s some good information! He didn’t say much about Regris—I’m not entirely sure if he knew anyone by name, but I think we can go somewhere with what he’s said to me.” 

“Very good, Shiro!” 

“We’ll…uh, Keith’s busy, but once he’s ready, we’ll call you back and discuss what I’ve found! Talk to you in a bit!” 

He hastily ended the call, hoping Krolia didn’t suspect anything. Laughing again at the turn of events today, he jogged up and down the stairs, around the apartment building, did a few stretches, all while giving Keith as long of a time as he could. He tried to keep the thought of what that scene meant—it was likely to mean he would be needed later tonight, but hey, it was something to look forward to. After plenty of time had passed, Shiro jogged back to his unit.

⁂

“So?” Shiro said, breathless. “What do you think?”

Keith studied his notes while listening to the recording. “It’s interesting, but… _hmm_. He _felt_ something? And it was strong enough to knock him off his feet?” 

“Yeah, I thought that was really interesting!” Shiro inched closer, looking like he was about to skyrocket off his seat. Kolivan and Krolia were both scowling from their side of the video chat screen. “Every time I saw a flash, I must have been away. He must have been real close to whatever it was!” 

“That’s so strange,” Krolia mused loudly. “ _A car?_ Shiro, he didn’t see anything, right?” 

“No. Nothing at all. And his back was turned from Nezria, so he must have been facing whatever was coming at him. And he didn’t see it!” 

“Did he appear to exhibit any difficulty seeing?” Kolivan asked. 

“No,” Shiro said. “I mean, he wore glasses, but he had good eyesight. He warned me when the terrain got uneven. He had a sharp memory—I mean, he struggled with names, as you’ve seen, but I’m a little lenient on that. You can’t possibly remember every name of every person in your city. I trust his statement.” 

Keith and Krolia nodded, although Krolia was frowning. 

“This doesn’t prove any theory though,” Kolivan said. “It only adds a new variable.” 

“He’s right,” Krolia said. “We’re nowhere near figuring out what happened to Regris. We’ll have to transfer this file to our Altean investigators to analyze. Thank you, Shiro.”

The excitement of having delivered the news faded as the screen went black. 

“I thought we were heading somewhere,” Shiro confessed. “He felt something in that moment! He got an injury from it! It couldn’t have been just an elder’s bones crackling from age!” 

“I think it was interesting,” Keith reiterated when the call ended. “Didn’t he say some of Nezria’s friends still tend to his garden?” 

Shiro nodded. “Do you remember where it’s located?” 

“Yeah, I think so. If not, I can probably retrace my steps there.” 

Shiro smirked. “You’ll recognize the flowerbed you vomited in.” 

“Hey, that wasn’t because I was drunk!” 

“Su-ure,” Shiro jeered in jest. Keith painfully punched his metal arm. 

“I have an idea,” Keith said. “Those friends of hers were likely the same group I used to play with. I’m going to talk with them.” 

“Need me to come with?” 

Keith shook his head. “I can handle this myself.” 

He stood up and smiled down at Shiro. “Well, I’ve got to open the bar. Later tonight, if it’s okay with you…my heat started earlier. I’ve tried to subdue it, but it’s likely to kick up again later. If we can, after my shift tonight…” His fingers grazed over Shiro’s jaw. He grabbed Keith’s wrist and kissed into his palm. 

“Looking forward to it!”


	12. Bob And Weave

Keith slipped out of bed early the next morning just as the dawn broke. Shiro was still sound asleep; their lovemaking must have really worn him out, so Keith decided not to wake him. Besides, this feat was best done alone. Crouching to give Shiro a soft kiss, Keith moved on to write Shiro a note, reminding him he could send him a text message if needed, before heading to take a quick shower. 

Kosmo greeted him when he stepped out of the bathroom. Keith pet his head as he made for the closet. After pulling something warm on, he noted Kosmo was still watching. 

“You want to join me?” Keith said. Kosmo must have been about three months old when Keith and Shiro adopted him, and he had fit snugly into his arms. Five months later and he had grown into a sizable Vesimivelk—not yet to his full size and still not able to teleport a person along with him. He wouldn’t be able to until he was a full year in age, they had been informed. While Keith could still carry him, it wasn’t as fun as when he was still a puppy. 

Keith weighed his options, if leaving Kosmo with Shiro was better than having him tag along. While Kosmo’s breed were often sought after, he was large enough to hold his own in a fight, and if Keith needed him…Keith smiled, having come to a decision. 

“Yeah, come with me. Shiro can do his cabbing alone for a bit. But stay in the shadows, and only come out if I need you—oh, and if I tell you to go to Shiro, go, or if something happens to me, you teleport to him, okay?” 

Kosmo wagged his tail. Petting his head again, Keith led him out the bedroom, grabbed for the recorder, and they were off.

⁂

They began at the back of the library. From there, Keith retraced the steps Nezria had taken down to Edix: down the alleys of The Slums. It was a mad downward spiral, filled with sharp jagged rocks. One false move and one could easily fall over a sharp glassy rock, impaling a hand or leg, or ancients forbid, their skull.

 _We were playing such a dangerous game_ , Keith thought grimly as he attempted the old shortcut. Kosmo whimpered next to him, just barely able to hold on to the steep descending mountain. Keith roughed his fur and muttered some encouraging words before inching down, noticeably slower than how his younger self would have done—shit, what if he had slipped! How could he have done this to his mother?! How would his mother have felt knowing that Keith had gotten injured or even killed himself on one of these stupid rocks? 

They were small kids: reckless and deluded with the illusion of immortality. The Galra’s innate lust to burn all imperfection had to have some play in it as well. Stupid, reckless kids. Keith had to smile in affection towards his past clueless self. 

The buildings passed him in a blur: some garage windows; others, the roof tops, so uneven was the terrain. Most were residential buildings, a couple of businesses, and quite a number were eerily vacant, black-windowed and hollow, they made Keith’s heart clench as he zipped by, momentarily fearing for his life. 

Finally the ground smoothed under his feet, the frequency of abandoned properties slimmed to more proper buildings and abodes—he was so close!

Ahead were four stout trees. Keith’s heart skipped a beat, recognizing them. He slid to a halt right before them. Keith stretched out his hands, pressing them against the tall bark of one tree. 

“Okay, we’re here,” he told Kosmo in a quiet voice. “Make yourself invisible, but stay close by.”

Kosmo licked his hand and disappeared with a pop. A rustling among the trees informed Keith of Kosmo’s hiding place.

He snuck between the two middle trees and climbed. Over the fence he could just barely make out the sea, but more importantly he had a clear vantage point of old man Rughrang’s garden which Nezria and the old gang used to love to torment.

Two Galra worked on the old Galra’s garden—well, one of them did, in any case. One sat chewing away at some sort of puffed up fish pastry in his hands, while the other trimmed a large cyanrose bush and ranted away to his friend about some new injustice every two minutes.

“And what in the damned Emperor’s crest was this guy thinking? Cutting me off like that, Mog! Didn’t they see the fifty barrels of _shit_ I was holding!” 

Fifty barrels. Wow. His hyperbole hadn’t abated with age. Grinning, Keith inched closer. Finding a suitable branch to hang from, he curled his legs around and watched as the Galra slowly made his way towards him. He clicked on the switch of the recorder. All ready. 

“If he knocked any of those barrels down, Mog—if I had slipped on any of them, there’d have been hell to pay—”

Keith popped from the tree, hanging upside down. “Hey!”

The two Galra screamed. 

Grinning, Keith swung off from the tree and landed on the soft lawn on his knees. 

Now that he had gotten a good look at both Galra, he recalled their names. 

“Vhix! Mog! It’s been a while!”

“Keith!” Vhix groaned, looking like he wanted nothing more than to throw the machete across the lawn.

“You remembered my name!”

“Not many Galra look like the beach.”

Laughing, Keith turned to Mog, who was gripping his fish pastry and looking very much like a fish himself, wide-eyed and mouth agape. 

“You’re...looking well,” Mog managed. 

Keith beamed. “Oh, that’s right! Last you saw me I was recovering from our last match of mixing candy space rocks and fizzy pops! Guess the human side of me helps with recovery.”

“You’re not here for another challenge, are you?”

“What? Why?!” Taken aback, Keith laughed heartily and fell to the side. “How old are we again, Mog?”

Mog nodded but he still clutched his fish pastry possessively to himself.

“How’ve you been?” Vhix asked. “We haven’t seen you in years.”

Keith smiled but his heart ached with a small pain. How much he would have loved to gush about being betrothed—no, _married_ to Shiro, that they were very much in love and Shiro got him many beautiful things like this brand new mobile, and he was now living in a high rise with Shiro, and they were expecting their first—no, second—no, _third_ —child, and he had a super awesome pet Vesimivelk they would all envy, and he loved his husband’s job because they got to meet new people every day, and recently Keith himself began an awesome and new intellectually-stimulating job, and he and his Shiro got to travel often, and they had many friends from all over the solar system, and—

Instead, Keith just shrugged. “Not much. Same old. And older.” No use mentioning Sendak. 

“Still got your mother’s bar?”

Keith nodded. They mirrored his gesture with little smiles.

“Good. Nice to see the family business still going.”

“You two should stop by,” Keith said. 

“Ah, well, we don’t live there anymore...I mean, not really, and…I mean...it gets bad there after a certain time.”

“We get patrons from all over. You can stop by when the place first opens. It’s not that bad in the early evening.”

The two shared a look and shrugged. 

“No harm in that,” Vhix concluded. “Say, why are you even here? Did you know we’d be working for the old man?”

Keith sucked in his breath. It was now or never.

“I came hoping to find more friends who knew Nezria,” he said. “And…looks like I lucked out!”

At the mention of Nezria’s name, both Vhix and Mog grew pale. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Vhix threatened. He got to his full height. 

Mog glared at Keith. “You’re not in cahoots with Throk, are you?”

“Shut up, buffoon!” Vhix hissed at Mog.

“Throk? Why him?” Keith asked casually. “I mean, I know they’re related, but...Throk and I are as much friends as a yalmor and a ghercakian vrauczoin are friends.” 

Vhix still looked unconvinced, and that gave Keith comfort. Their reactions so far proved one thing: whatever happened to Nezria, they were likely not guilty of it. He could poke at the matter a little more. In fact, there was nothing to lose coming clean with his side of things. 

“Listen, I only recently learned that she’s gone missing. A very close and trusted friend of mine witnessed her disappearing—he didn’t know what had happened. He only saw a flash of light. He didn’t even know her name until recently. When I learned the name of the victim, I had to go digging for more information, and…well, I sorta found out that some of her friends work here. I want to know what happened.

“Did Throk have something to do with it?” 

Mog loudly whimpered. Vhix shushed him harshly then glanced around himself as if a massive ruby-eyed ophidian was just around the corner. 

“Orgkana, you better watch yourself,” Vhix warned. “The bushes have ears.”

Keith studied Kosmo from the corner of his eye. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve in case I run into trouble.” 

“Still, I’m sure you’ve heard of the disappearances if you’ve been living in The Slums.” 

Keith nodded. 

“Just watch yourself, okay? Especially if you see the emperor’s general around.” 

A chill shot up Keith’s spine. With difficulty, he was trying to keep his face impassive, but he was sure his heart’s heavy thumping would give him away. Apparently neither of them knew that Keith was betrothed to Sendak, and he wasn’t sure if this little fact was something he wanted out there, especially with the tantalizing morsel of information hanging just out of reach. 

“What general?” Keith asked. What information exactly did they know that he wasn’t privy to? “What happened?” 

“Well, if you’ve come across Throk or Sniv recently…noticed how much better dressed they are?” Vhix said, dropping his voice so only Keith could hear. 

Ah, so Sniv also got better clothes. And others have noticed. 

Mog whimpered so loudly that both of them yelped and jumped a foot in the air. 

“Damn it, Mog!” Vhix yelled. Storming towards him, he grabbed the fish pastry, shoved the rest of it into Mog’s mouth, and dragged him over back to Keith’s spot by the tree. Keith remained calm although his heart still pounded. Rughrang’s garden was still and tranquil, but at the moment, the threat of Sendak loomed over all their heads, threatening another chill over his spine. Instinctively he glanced around himself, suddenly paranoid before realizing that the crushing fear seizing him was memory—stepping out of the bar’s washroom after scrubbing it clean only to find Sendak waiting for him. He quickly utilized the breathing exercises he had witnessed Shiro use whenever he was distressed. 

“So, what the hell’s going on?” Keith asked as the two plopped back in front of him. 

Mog tried to say something through a mouthful of pastry. Vhix sighed as he glanced up. 

“Ancients above, may what I’m about to tell you not land you in trouble…”

⁂

When Zovra Arx, an omega, had returned to Daibazaal after her internship from the Dalterion Belt, she had returned changed in more ways than one: certified in the field of biomechatronics, wiser for the years spent with the Daltron, and pregnant. The last of the three had not been the result of a union with a Galra but a Nalquodian peer, a fellow classmate in Dalterion. A result of one of her more intense heats, Zovra had accepted her friend’s offer so they could both focus on their final weeks in the program. Zovra was not even aware of the pregnancy until after returning to Daibazaal. With her career cut short, ostracized by her family and town, and with no means to resume contact with her old friend or to leave the planet, Zovra had turned to living in The Slums. It was there that Throk was born.

Throk spent much of his youth finding money to support the tiny family, as the disastrous turn of events had shell-shocked Zovra enough to render her unable to stand on her own feet. The humiliation of having been reduced to begging for money or food prevented Zovra from seeking other means of supporting herself and Throk. But Throk, born into a desolate world, didn’t have anything to hold him back. With no idea of what life could be like outside of The Slums, the need to eat was his sole motivation for everything in life. 

He encouraged Zovra to plant seeds in what little garden they had and to sell the meager produce they grew, he offered to pull up weed-plants for neighbors for a small fee, and he fetched groceries for the elderly or the sick in exchange for a small reward, often money or food. 

Little by little, they managed. 

And then an alpha Galra turned his eyes on Zovra. 

It was a rare occasion that she happened to be outside. The Viceroy Zal Gorgon met her in some legal business building while she was filing paperwork for her son, a matter she didn’t divulge to him. 

The Viceroy was just recently retired and living in Edix, and realizing he was her only chance to get out of The Slums, Zovra did all she could to pretend that she had no children; especially not a half-Galra child.

*

“Throk’s Nalquodian heritage is barely noticeable,” Keith interrupted.

Vhix shrugged. “True, but put yourself in Zovra’s shoes. She was young and still had her entire life before her. What other reason was there for her to be in The Slums? She pretended it was for some other reason, an unfortunate financial situation or family tragedy or some other, or left an orphan all her life. Brilliant but struggling. Surely not because she had given in to her natural desires while in heat! Now, to go back to the story…”

*

Throk was instructed to stay away from home, and from Zovra, as often as he could. He did as he was told, for all he knew this was for the benefit of their home situation.

Zovra was successful in her seduction of the Viceroy. The wedding came quick, and no sooner had Zovra found herself pregnant again. By then the Viceroy had asked Zovra to move to Edix with him, but she couldn’t leave Throk behind. She decided to come clean about her child—not just that she had a child, but also Throk’s true heritage. 

The Viceroy was understandably upset, but he did not leave Zovra, so deep was he in love with her. She was forgiven. After all, she was the sole Galra on the internship in Dalterion, and the Nalquodian was her only suitable choice for a heat that had gotten in the way of her studies. The Viceroy was understanding and forgave her. 

However, that love did not extend to Throk, no matter how much Zovra waxed poetic of his deeds before she had met the Viceroy. To Viceroy Gorgon, Zovra’s actions weren’t her own fault; an omega falling into temptation was to be anticipated. If anything, she should have had a chaperone, but she was hardly the first case where this had happened. However, Throk…the mere fact that Throk existed…he need not love him. He was a reminder of his beloved Zovra’s suffering. The very reason why society threw her away. Throk was to blame for Zovra losing everything, and for that the Viceroy could not love him. 

And so a strange sort of competition began to build between Throk and the Viceroy, and it wasn’t by Throk’s doing. Unmoved by the stories of how Throk sought to support the family, the Viceroy treated him coldly and with none of the warmth he would later give his own daughter.

Zovra had two places she could call home: her new residence in Edix with Viceroy Gorgon, and her old place in The Slums, since Throk was not welcomed in Edix. Throk wasn’t allowed in her new home. 

When Nezria was born, the Viceroy showered her with love; and even Zovra, for she was in a better mental state by the time Nezria was born, doted on her daughter in ways she never could with Throk. For that reason, resentment built inside Throk. He had worked so hard to keep them afloat, only to get tossed out with not even a ‘thank you’ in return. 

When Nezria attended the best school in Edix, Throk scraped together all of his savings to attend school in The Slums, which he was unable to stay in for long. Whenever Nezria got a cool new toy, Throk got one for himself with his own savings—bigger, better, just to show it off to Nezria. 

Not that her brother’s jealousy bothered Nezria. You knew her well, Keith. Although full Galra, it never prevented her from forming friendships with Galra of any background. Her gang of friends were all types: full Galra, half-Galra, non-Galra. She was particularly interested in living in The Slums, being all for adventure, and something of a troublemaker. An omega who acted more like an alpha, leader of the pack. The Slums were her playground, her army of friends she could command, lead them to Edix where we would wreak havoc. 

Those were the days. 

And she was loved. People listened to her. Her friends respected her, not feared her. Her elders respected her because she could get away with things with a smile and a few kind words—oh, we caused a mess all around, but we were never cruel. Just stupid, messy kids. And she was kind and generous. The fact that she even mingled in The Slums didn’t bother her father. Either the news of it never reached him, or he just passed them off as rumors set by Throk. 

Of course, that only made Throk hate Nezria all the more. 

Time passed. The network of friends, as the fate of time tends to have it, drifted apart, save for two of the original gang. Nezria and Regris grew interested in one another, Regris being, as you know, from the Korrin community north of The Slums. 

Their relationship was met with wide open arms and acceptance by Zovra and the Viceroy—more than that. They simply couldn’t wait to shower their omega daughter and her alpha betrothed with love to celebrate their romance. The two families had looked on their relationship favorably. And it only made Throk’s jealousy worse.

*

“But why?!” Keith interrupted again. “Was Throk interested in Regris or something? I don’t ever remember him liking anyone but himself!”

“Nah!” Vhix said, then rubbed his chin. “Although, I suppose I can’t say one way or another. No one really knows what goes on in anyone’s head, you know? 

“But if I had to take a guess, by this point Throk had grown incredibly envious of his sister over everything that she had in her life. They were both omegas, but no one in his family cared about him finding a partner and getting married. He was older and being omega would typically be the center of attention for the first marriage in the family, but it was like no one cared. Not even Nezria—of course, not out of hatred, but she figured he just hadn’t found the right person. And then, of course, Throk had the injury. Who would want an omega who wasn’t fully Galra _and_ disfigured? 

“Meanwhile, everyone was thrilled over Nezria getting married, and everyone acting as though she was the only child in the Arx-Gorgon household, well…”

*

Throk spread rumors—vicious rumors, about Nezria, hoping that any one of them would stick. You may recall some of them. Many were simply discarded, as everyone in the region knew Nezria enough to not believe her capable of such pitiful and hateful acts.

Others almost hurt her image, but Nezria always came out the champion, bobbing and weaving through everything Throk threw at her. She dispelled the more hurtful lies with a wave of her hand and a simple story appealing to rationale and logic. Always speaking calmly and with confidence. Others were reminded of why they loved Nezria and would promptly put the rumors to rest. 

She wasn’t dumb. She knew exactly where the rumors were coming from. It wasn’t that hard to guess, considering that she hadn’t dealt with this level of drama until right after the announcement of her betrothal to Regris. At the time, her parents had moved houses again, this time to East Edix, and Nezria inherited their home. Without her parents for advice, she was left to figure out how to deal with Throk when the next rumor rolled around.

This time, she decided to deal with it differently.

*

“Pregnant.”

Nezria grinned at Throk from across the diner table as others watched, eyes wide. “Sure am!” 

Her brother’s eyes widened and he nearly choked on his seafood. Coughing heavily, he downed a whole jug of water before glaring down on her. 

_“You are?!”_

“Yep!” Nezria said, chest pumped out. “Don’t know how you figured it out, but good for you! I’ve only just had my first heat recently, but you know—Regris and I are just so in love and we couldn’t help ourselves!” 

She leaned back and gave a little smug shrug. “Now to tell the good news to everyone! Regris and I are expecting and we haven’t even officially married! We’ve certainly gotten carried away!” 

The crowd around her cheered and congratulated her as Throk stormed off, another rumor squashed, but as Nezria watched him, fear began to trickle in the back of her mind. 

Regris could never impregnate her, because he was an _al’fák_ , an alpha who can carry while she was an _ohm’gak_ , an omega who can carry. That little detail was not a fact Throk was privy to, and Nezria would have much preferred to be out of The Slums, out of Edix, and as far from her brother with Regris as was humanly possible before that little truth was ever discovered.

*

“Just my rotten luck!” Throk hissed as he flopped next to Sniv. “The two are getting married, and my last resort to tear Nezria’s image down was foiled by Nezria herself—the bitch’s pregnant!”

“And how’d that have soiled her image?” 

“ _Because_ ,” Throk hissed, “I was gonna say she was sleeping around, but _nooo_ —she’s actually pregnant from her betrothed! Said it herself!” 

Sniv scoffed. “ _What?!_ With Regris’s kid?” 

“Yes!” 

Sniv scoffed. “And I’m the emperor.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Not that I’ve been snooping or anything, but with the way Regris has been trying to sniff me out on, _you know_ —told ya it was risky going after that Korronite—I kinda doubt he’s had the time to get cozy with Nezria long enough to knock her up.” 

“He’s been following you?” 

“Yeah. Been trying to find a good enough reason to get rid of him, other than suspected stalking. Sendak will be pissed if he thinks someone’s on our scent.” 

“That’s all the more reason to get rid of Regris. And…my sister.” 

“Get rid of an alpha?” Sniv screwed his eyes as if scrutinizing a complicated piece of art, though he was looking at nothing in particular. “Nezria will be easy, of course. But Regris…I suppose we can work something out.”

*

With a grunt, Mog lifted the slab of aquatian meat onto the counter and then wiped the sweat from his brow. The scent of the aquatian meat, so fresh and inviting, drew him in. Perhaps if he had a small bite—not that anyone would notice.

“What did you call me in here for?” demanded a booming, commanding voice. 

With a tiny yelp, Mog jumped behind the counter out of sight. A giant of a Galra appeared: General Sendak. 

“Sir! How’s life been treating you?” Sniv said as he and Throk scrambled up to greet him. 

Sendak’s nostrils flared. “This better be good if you’re bringing me _here_ of all places for a meeting.” 

“Oh, it is, it is!” Sniv laughed as he handed him over some canisters. “You see, Throk and I have a name—well, two very important names, and well…these are a _very_ special case.” 

Sendak’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You both better not be asking for more money!”

“Of course not!” Throk squeaked. “Sir, you must know we’ve been valuable in finding suitable Galra for your needs.” 

“Then out with it. What’s so special about this one?” 

“My sister and her betrothed.”

*

Keith swore.

Something plopped on top of his head and he jumped, but it was only rainfall. Vhix and Mog motioned him inside. Turning back as he crossed the threshold, Keith caught Kosmo just in time as he disappeared and popped back into the shed, safe from the downpour. 

“It was Throk! Throk and Sniv working with Sendak!” Keith cried out as Vhix pushed a cup of hot tea towards him. 

Pieces were starting to fall together. The transactions on Sendak’s account. The reason why Throk and Sniv were better dressed the last time he saw them. Throk’s smugness. All of the weird disappearances in The Slums—their little fishing ground—why Sendak was here.

And that day when Shiro saw her disappear—Throk and Sniv weren’t far behind. They had come to make sure the deed was done right—fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Did they tackle Shiro because he had noticed something was amiss?! 

“He really sold his sister!” Keith gasped. “He’s really working with Sendak!”

Vhix and Mog nodded solemnly. 

“Any idea what they’re doing to omegas?” Keith asked.

Mog shook his head. “No clue. I listened as long as I could but nothing about that came up. But they did also take Regris. They planned it to be at the same time as when Nezria was captured.”

“But you never went to the authorities with what you knew?”

“And risk ending up captured?” Mog said. “No way! No one’s ever returned. Hell knows what they do to them.”

_Some caring friend you are_ , Keith thought sadly, but he also couldn’t fault Mog for his fear. Whatever scheme Throk, Sniv, and Sendak were up to, neither omega or alpha were safe.

“Keith, you really need to watch yourself, you and your friend,” Vhix said solemnly. 

Keith stilled, wondering if they had meant Kosmo, but a quick glance towards his hiding place reminded him that Kosmo was fine— _Shiro_. What about Shiro?!

“You mean…my friend who watched Nezria disappear?” 

Vhix and Mog both nodded. 

“Why?” Keith asked, though his mind still lingered on the fact that Throk and Sniv must have watched Shiro examine where Nezria had been, marking himself as a target... “How’s he in any danger?” 

“Because the bushes have ears, Keith,” Vhix said. “We told you that already. Just telling you is putting you at risk of danger, and especially so if you’ve ever had a run-in with the general—hey, Keith, where are you going?!”

⁂

Visibility dropped the moment the rain came. Shiro cussed under his breath. Finding passengers under this weather was going to be next to impossible. Either the rain meant no one would want a ride, they would hole up in the nearest business buildings or at home. Or it would prove to be the most opportune money-making time for him, as patrons sought better means of transportation then being drenched in the rain—assuming Shiro could spot them in the downpour.

He glanced momentarily to his right, missing Keith’s presence. He knew where he and Kosmo were; he had spotted Keith’s note soon after waking this morning. It didn’t stop him from missing Keith terribly, and he found himself wishing he at least had Kosmo for company. 

Light suddenly glimmered right ahead, and Shiro slammed on the brakes. _Weird! Where did that car come from?!_

Must have been the rain, as Shiro could barely see beyond his headlights, but then he saw it—a small figure struggling on the curb as they were being pulled into the vehicle right ahead. 

The chill of the rain caught in his throat and he sped after them, keeping the vehicle as close to him as he could—he could see it, he could see it!—the vehicle rounded a corner and Shiro followed, not bothering to look if he ran a red light. His heart pounded fast and heavy in his chest—someone was screaming in that car, he could almost hear them through the heavy downpour, and— 

Suddenly, everything was gone, and Shiro was alone on the streets with only the pouring rain beating against his car windows. 

His gloved fingers curled around the steering wheel as his heavy panting stilled back to normal. Had he just hallucinated all that? A warm draft crossed over the nape of his neck, and he gave a start and checked behind him. No, he hadn’t picked up any new passengers. He was all alone. He had driven to a very quiet cul-de-sac of an abandoned project. He was alone, it was dark, and he had let his imagination get the best of him. 

Still, there were definitely eyes watching him. The same heavy presence he had felt in the arena back in Galvestron, Daibazaal’s capital. The same unsettling presence he always felt back in the jail cells, as guards made certain he wouldn’t slit his wrists or throat. 

Eyes. Shiro was very well accustomed to how gazes felt. There were definitely eyes on him, right now, but no matter where he looked, he could not locate their source. His heart’s fluttering only grew worse, the need to take flight intensifying— _Get out of there._

An alarm set him on edge. Yelping, it took him moments to realize it was his mobile. Chuckling and shaking his head at himself, Shiro picked up the mobile. The message was from Keith. He smiled warmly. Keith. The name glowing on his mobile gave a warmth inside this cocoon. 

His opened the message and his face fell. 

`Be careful. They’re watching you.`


	13. Throw In The Towel

“Shiro!” Keith burst through the back door of their apartment just as Shiro appeared from the front. “You look like you've seen a ghost!”

“Keith!" Shiro waved his mobile over his head. His entire body was shaking. “What's this about?!”

Keith grabbed ahold of him, squeezing him in a tight hug. Kosmo barked and ran around them. “Oh, ancient above...Shiro, you're shaking! What happened to you?” 

Shiro stammered out the entire story to Keith, about the rainfall and the cars and watching as a victim got pulled in, and the chase, and—

“Maybe I just hallucinated everything, but—Keith, I felt so many pairs of eyes on me as I was standing there, and—“ 

Keith’s eyes widened as his mouth fell in horror. 

“Shiro!” Keith cried out. “Why’d you go after them?! You’re painting a bigger target on your back!” 

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked. 

Taking him by the hand, Keith relayed to him the entire story Vhix and Mog had told him about Nezria: Throk and Sniv’s involvement, Sendak, how Shiro has probably made himself a target by entangling himself in the mess just by going to examine the site of the crime. 

“Shit,” Shiro said under his breath. “Keith, you’re at a bigger risk than ever! I’m sorry!” 

“I’m already at risk just for knowing Sendak!” Keith said. “We need to tell my mom!” 

He pulled out his mobile to dial her. As he nervously waited for her to pick up, Kosmo watched them both, whimpering as if trying to decide who was more in need of comforting. Eventually he hopped onto the couch and stretched his body across Keith’s lap and rested his head on Shiro’s lap. Shiro scratched behind Kosmo’s ear as Krolia’s voice sounded through the room. 

“Keith? Everything okay?”

“Mom! Can you and Kolivan conference with us, as in right now?!”

⁂

Krolia’s face looked precisely how Shiro’s own mother would have, had she heard about what sort of horrors surrounded her son. Kolivan and Thace were all present for the sudden conference call. Thace was jotting down notes, while Kolivan mulled over their words, frowning deeply as he scratched his chin.

“Mom?” Keith asked after a while. Shiro watched his fingers coil and wring over one another. 

“Keith…this is very grave news,” Krolia eventually said before trailing off, eyes wide and staring off, still thinking deeply about some matter. 

“What about what Shiro said?” Keith asked. 

“It’s hard to say,” Krolia said. “We will pass on the information to our Altean allies to look over.”

“It’s likely, given your history with psychological trauma, that you may have imagined the screams,” Kolivan said. 

Shiro tensed. “I may have. Could I have been chasing an innocent car?”

“Or was there even a car in the first place?” Thace added, which made Shiro feel worse. 

_Something doesn’t add up_ , Shiro thought, remembering Ru-Ru’s statement to him. 

“We now have confirmation on one of the transactions,” Kolivan went on. Krolia and Thace nodded. “We will require you both and Ulaz to dig some more into the other transactions in Sendak’s account. I fear it may be related to Regris Cêj somehow. Possibly him and Nezria Arx-Gorgon.” 

“Okay,” Shiro said. “We’ll look into that. Hopefully it’ll lead us to the missing victims.” 

“And Keith,” Krolia looked up again. “I want you to close our bar indefinitely.” 

“What? _Why?!_ ” Keith cried out. 

“Sendak isn’t safe!” Krolia said. “We have testimony of his actions! He’s working under the table with Throk and Sniv—who knows who else he’s working with and what they’re doing with these victims! Keith, you’re right in his line of vision. You’re an omega, you’ve wronged him several times already, you have a bond with a man who has given him a permanent injury—you’re in danger!” 

Keith’s face paled for a moment before he lunged towards the video chat screen. “I can take him on!” 

“Keith, you’ve seen how fast a victim disappears! Tell him again, Shiro!” 

“Uh,” Shiro stammered, unsure whether to step into this family discussion. 

“No, Shiro!” Keith yelled, glaring at him. “Closing the shop will show weakness! It’ll show that we’re afraid of him! _I’m not scared of him!_ ” 

“Keith…”

“Shiro, that bar was set up in my father’s memory, I can’t just—” 

“ _We’re worried about you!_ ” Krolia cried out the same words Shiro spoke softly. 

Keith glanced at each of them before visibly deflating. He threw himself back against the sofa and crossed his arms, scowling at his coffee mug. Kosmo whimpered nearby.

“Keith, listen…” Shiro said softly as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We won’t have the bar closed forever. Only until this whole mess blows over. It’s for your safety. You can stay here. We can take another trip and hide in your great-grandfather’s old home. Your safety is number one right now; until we get everything figured out and Sendak is behind bars.” 

“But, how do I…” Keith shrugged and sighed. 

“Make any excuse you want,” Krolia said. “Say I’m terminally ill. Say I died.”

“NO! _MOM!_ ” 

“Okay, don’t say I died. Give no other reason. But let everyone know the bar’s closing—hold it! Today’s Tuesday, isn’t it? Good. Put up a sign right now. Say the bar won’t open on Thursday, and is closed indefinitely.” 

“That’s so soon,” Keith said under his breath. “Sendak will get suspicious!” 

“Of the timing? I could fall terminally ill any day of the week, Keith!”

“She’s right,” Thace said. “Emergencies can happen at any moment. The bar closing indefinitely could be for many reasons: inspections, health, personal family matters—you name it. Put up the sign and get yourself—both of you—to safety.” 

“Is your apartment a sizable distance away from The Slums?” Kolivan asked Shiro. 

“Sorta, yeah,” Shiro said. “It’s just on the north side of Edix, on the far side of the Abraxa intersection.” 

“With all the condominiums and apartment complexes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Throk and Sniv usually don’t venture there,” Krolia mused loudly. “They feel constrained between all the tall buildings. But I can’t say the same for Sendak or anyone else he may be working with.” 

“But for now, it’ll do,” Thace said. “You haven’t had any trouble there, I take it? No one’s followed you?” 

“I don’t think so,” Shiro said honestly. 

Kolivan’s lips thinned as he mulled over his words, but in the end it was a good enough answer for them. They agreed to return with more instructions later.

The video chat ended, and Keith gave a heavy sigh. “Have any construction paper and markers I can borrow?”

⁂

“Look at this!” Keith gasped as he unashamedly waved a bright alien-green dildo in Shiro’s face. “What sort of alien has a cock like that, do you think?”

Shiro, face deep red, laughed so hard he could barely answer. 

Right after putting up the sign, they had driven around The Slums, Edix, and East Edix, looping around madly in hopes of losing anyone following them, before Shiro decided to take them north to Naraku. He had figured they could salvage and transform what little remained of Great-Grandpa Orgkana’s home into a little living space and headquarters for planning and hiding away from Sendak. 

However, Keith’s heat was returning, and in full force. Shiro thought some shopping around could get their minds away from matters. However, finding an intergalactic sex shop probably wasn’t the smartest idea. Not that Shiro had wanted to take Keith there. The vibrant neon sign was a little hard to miss, un-bashfully located just across from the Temple of Trinity Gods. 

Nonetheless, Shiro was excited to introduce Keith to the idea of using a strap-on after noticing him eyeing the product with interest, but then it had spiraled downward from there. 

“My heat feels worse than ever,” Keith complained as he scoured through the allies. “Is it because I’m angry?” 

“Could be,” Shiro said, making a mental note that it would be best to rent a hotel room again. No use destroying poor Great-Grandpa Orgkana’s home while being ravaged by an angry and horny heat-fueled half-Galra. 

“I need a cock,” Keith hissed under his breath as he studied the dildos on displays. “I love my own cock, mind you, but I need something large, gigantic, so I can stick it up Sendak’s ass.” 

Yeah, he was pissed. 

“Or, we can get something we can use,” Shiro said in a low voice. “I’d like to teach you something new if you’d li—AHH, KEITH!” 

He hopped in the air and clutched his chest as Keith reappeared, waving a giant, thick silicone penis the size of Sendak’s arm. 

“Perfect!” 

“Oh, God!” The thought of _that_ anywhere near his own entrance nearly made Shiro faint, and not in a good way. 

“Keith, you really need to calm down! The closing will be only temporary!” Shiro sought for a divergence. “Oh, hey, look! Knots for those who don’t have them! Would you like me to get one?” 

Keith paused in his rampage. Looking up and studying the item Shiro held, something stirred in his eyes. 

“No…” he said. “I like you without the knot.” Sighing, he dropped the giant dildo (thank goodness) and slumped. “I don’t know what I want here.” 

“It’s okay,” Shiro said softly as he wrapped one arm around him. “We can start off with something small, some scented creams and lube maybe? How does that sound?” 

In the end, Shiro wanted to punch the shop keeper. He had to remind himself that they were only trying to help Keith, being an expert in their products, but they were rather enthusiastic in their offer to show Keith how to put on the strap on and even offered to place it on Keith, free of charge. 

“You should see your face!” the shop keeper chuckled towards Shiro. “I’m an omega myself! I won’t do any harm to your relationship. But you must be both hankering for a good time, and soon.” 

Remembering that Keith was deep in his heat, Shiro grew even redder. That only made the shop keeper laugh harder. 

“You must be a young Terran!” they said. “I get all sorts of scents in here! It’s only natural, nothing to be ashamed of! Here, why don’t you check some of these lubes? A discount for you, my friend. You’re rather endearing.”

⁂

“Like that?” Shiro asked. Keith’s hitched whimper was answer enough. He buried his face in the hotel pillow, gasping and moaning as he shoved his ass more in Shiro’s face, eager to feel more of his tongue or fingers, whichever Shiro would give him.

He reached over and pleasured Keith while he gave him a few licks, grinning as he watched him collapse under him—then pulling away, he slid up, kissing Keith’s back and shoulder blade. 

Keith’s moans turned into an angry little groan. “More!” 

“Sorry,” Shiro said with a chuckle. “You really liked that one, huh?”

Keith nodded. 

“We can return to it,” Shiro said and glanced towards the bag from the Galran sex shop. A flush ran across his cheeks. Goodness, here he was, naked, his mouth full of Keith’s most intimate scent, and getting bashful. The shop keeper had every right to laugh at him. “Um, I was thinking maybe you’d like to try the new things we bought…?” 

Keith nodded eagerly, and soon enough Shiro was helping him into the harness and strap on. Keith had decided on a silicone cock that was purple in color and proper in size. It was double-sided such that it would give him clitorial stimulation as well as slip right into his hole, so he would feel every bit as he thrust into Shiro. 

Once placed on, Keith rubbed himself against the bed, moaning softly. 

“Hey, you’ll come before we even start!” Shiro laughed. 

“I can do this all day until my heat breaks,” Keith panted. “And that might not be for another couple days. This heat feels it may last a while.”

“Ooh! Lucky me!” 

Keith looked up, meeting Shiro’s eyes with something akin to either coyness or shyness, hard to discern amidst all the lust. “I’ve pleasured myself a few times while waiting for us to get the chance. It’s so good!” 

Shiro grinned. “Well…I’m glad! You should always come first—I mean!” 

Keith laughed as he continued to slowly grind his hips against the mattress. Shiro watched for a few moments, feeling his own limbs turn to jelly. He reached for the small tube of lube to show to Keith. Seeing it, Keith pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. Peering into eyes darkening with pure lust, Shiro swallowed thickly as Keith’s eager, hungry hands roamed down his body. 

Keith’s entire body pulsed with need, and Shiro could feel it radiating from him. He quivered as Keith’s hungry mouth met his cock, and fingers, slick with lube, slipped into him.

He was going to get railed so bad by Keith in an intense Galra heat. He couldn’t wait!

⁂

There was still some business left in The Star Bar. Inventory, and sending back stock items for reimbursements before their expiration dates, and other little things Keith had to tend to without having to open the bar.

“You have any idea how many people have asked me if my mother’s sick or dead?” Keith hissed at Shiro as he danced about like a bee. Shiro helped in any way he could, but Keith knew his way around, conducting business without a second thought. “It’s infuriating!” 

“Best to keep one story in mind, and keep it as simple and easy to remember,” Shiro said. “No one will suspect anything.” 

“Yeah,” Keith said with a huff. “Everyone’s already suspected Mom was sick. Now to just pretend she’s even sicker. It’s bad when they start asking where she’s being treated so they can visit.” 

He slammed another box onto the counter. Shiro didn’t even flinch. He was becoming accustomed to the signs of whenever Keith’s heats were rising up again, and he didn’t need to pick up his scent to know he was getting into another bad midst of one. 

“Do you want to take a break?” Shiro asked. 

“No,” Keith said. “There’s still work to be done. I don’t want us to stay here any longer than we have to.” 

With a nod, Shiro slipped right behind him and kissed the spot where his ear and jawline met. “Understood, love.” 

He nibbled briefly on his earlobe then kissed around the back of his ear, listening attentively to his sighs. 

“Shiro…what’re you…”

“Shhh…it’s what we call on Earth ‘foreplay’,” Shiro said. “Think of it as a little preview for what we’ll be doing later on.” 

“This kind of teasing will kill me,” Keith said with a chuckle. 

“Or get you to go faster.” 

“Ah. I’ve spotted the motive!” 

They worked diligently with the radio set to a station, volume on low. Keith kept throwing a hungry gaze towards Shiro throughout their day, letting himself rub against him, or linger when they touched as he passed by. He was getting the hang of this foreplay thing…in his own way, if rubbing his entire ass against Shiro’s thigh while he was trying to seal a box could be counted as such. 

“I think we’re almost done,” Keith said. “Let me see if there’s anything left from upstairs to bring back—don’t think there is, but…” 

Shiro nodded and followed him up, and that was when they both heard the pounding against the door. 

Both frozen on the stairs, Keith glanced back, meeting Shiro’s gaze with wide, horrified eyes. A jingling of keys. The door opened, and heavy footsteps slipped inside. The radio was still on. 

“Keith? Are you in here?” 

Sendak. 

_“Fucking asshole,”_ Keith mouthed. 

_“Careful,”_ Shiro mouthed back. 

There was an open box next to them, and Keith crouched down slowly to pick up one of the empty bottles. Tossing Shiro a significant look, he silently made for the washroom. 

_What are you doing?_

But Shiro had a sneaking suspicion what it was. He moved gingerly as not to illicit a single sound as Sendak’s voice continued to carry, a low purr, saccharinely calling for Keith. 

“You’re remodeling? How _is_ your mother doing? I’ve heard she’s sick.” 

His voice trailed off, indicative of him roaming about the place and studying the boxes Shiro and Keith had been working on all day. So long as he stayed downstairs—there was still a chance for them to slip out through the back—

Keith emerged from the bathroom before Shiro could reach him. A slip of fabric swayed from the mouth of the bottle as a liquid slushed inside. 

At the look of Shiro’s widening eyes, his suspicions confirmed, Keith pressed a finger against his lips. 

_“Need lighter,”_ he mouthed as he made for his bedroom. He checked the stairs, ensuring Sendak wasn’t around, then slipped in. Shiro just stood, stock still and frozen. This was like last time, just like last time—and he was frozen again— _shit, shit shit, Keith, what the hell?!_

“I smell you, love…you’re just reeking tonight! And what’s that new smell here? A _baby_?”

Oh, for fuck’s sakes. 

Keith reappeared, flash as a lightning, the bottle glowing bright—

He flung it down and shoved Shiro away just as it made impact, the ensuring cloud of flame combusting through the stairs. 

Without another word, Keith grabbed Shiro’s wrist and pulled him out through the back stairs, back up to the roof, back down, get to the cab— _hurry!_ —drive off before anyone or Sendak himself appeared. 

“Oh, shit, I didn’t think about Acxa!” Keith cried out as they passed the Abraxa intersection. 

“You just mollied Sendak!” Shiro gasped. “And you’re still thinking about Acxa?!” 

“He had it coming!” Keith said. “But we still don’t know anything about Acxa!” 

“I’m sure, if she’s hiding, she’ll run off once she smells smoke.” 

Shiro dared a look in his rearview mirror. “The _fuck_ , Keith!”

“I know!” Keith watched too from his side view mirror, horrified. 

Chuckling, Shiro quickly glanced at his lover. “We just ruined our whole day’s work.” 

“I know.” 

“And the alcohol around the fire is likely to also explode.” 

“I know.” 

“They’re likely to cause an even bigger mess.” 

“I know!” Keith wailed. “I’ve really done it now! We’re closed for good.” 

“Hopefully you've gotten the pest problem resolved, at least.” 

Keith shot him look, taken aback, before throwing his head back and laughing loudly the rest of the way home. 

Shiro smiled back, half-wondering if they did in fact just kill Sendak. If they had, then their investigation may run smoother—that was, assuming Keith didn’t have Sendak’s other goonies to answer to. Either way, it was good that he had the foresight to park the cab in the back of the bar in the event of something like this happening. 

Kosmo greeted them both with a pounce and a few licks when they arrived, but Keith wasn’t in any mood to cuddle Kosmo for long. He sent him off with some food then turned back to Shiro. 

“Sex?” 

“That’s forward of you,” Shiro said with a smile as they fell onto the bed, lips locked. Keith tugged on his shirt, freeing it off from Shiro’s pants. He pulled it over his head and discarded it before lunging back for another kiss as his hands sought for the next item to discard. 

“What would you like?” Shiro cooed in his ear as they lay, both without anything on. They shivered slightly; the blanket will come soon enough. It was getting cold that they needed to cuddle more under blankets as they made love, but for now they just wanted to enjoy the view before slipping under. Shiro’s fingers trailed lightly over Keith’s neck, over his collarbone, and around his shoulders. 

“I want you in me first,” Keith said. “I want to be filled with your come. Then after, I want to be in you.” 

As he spoke, one hand roamed over Shiro’s ass, and as he finished, he gave one of his cheeks a squeeze, eliciting a tiny gasp. 

A whimper caught their attention. 

“Really, Kosmo?!” Keith snapped. “I fed you already! Go to the back-room!” 

Pouting, Kosmo popped out and they heard him rematerialized in the back room. 

Chuckling, Shiro shifted so Keith was right under him. He kissed the annoyance out of him as he slipped the blankets over them. Keith peered up at him, black hair splashed around his face and his eyes glimmered with profound fondness and love. The amber light of Shiro’s living room lamp cast a warm glow on Keith’s beautiful face. 

Shiro let their kiss linger. He was so going to make this every moment for the rest of the day worthwhile for Keith.

⁂

Working diligently on the latch, Keith’s breath caught in his throat as the window finally gave in. He checked around himself quickly before slipping in.

“Acxa?” 

The house hadn’t been touched by the fire next door, thankfully. The fire hadn’t spread beyond the main bar, though much to Keith’s disappointment he hadn’t glimpsed a body within. Either Sendak had survived, or his body had been pulled from the wreckage; but if the latter was true, then there would have been some sign that the authorities had been at the scene. Coming back to no green tape or any other indication that the cops had been there was rather disappointed. From the outside it didn’t seem as if a fire had even occurred. 

“Acxa?” Keith called out gently again. He should have done this sooner, but he wanted to give her a chance if she was indeed trying to make herself unseen going in and out of the house. He peeked into the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen—no Acxa. No one around. 

And given the thickness of dust collecting about the place, no one has lived here for a long time. 

“Where were you?” Shiro asked when Keith returned. 

“Checked up on Acxa, and the bar,” Keith said as he plopped down on the sofa. 

Shiro froze. “How’d it go?” 

“Sendak’s not in there,” Keith said. “I think he survived. Dunno how. Don’t think Acxa’s been at home for a long time. I sorta broke into her house.” At Shiro’s look, Keith threw his arms up. “I’m getting worried, okay?! I wanted to make sure she wasn’t passed out dead in there!” 

Settling beside Keith, Shiro wrapped on arm around him. “I understand, Keith. I’m just worried for your safety, especially if you go near that area.” 

“I know,” Keith said. “I know my way around, don’t worry.” 

Sighing heavily, he tugged on some of the notes Shiro had been gathering. “What did our Altean allies find?”

⁂

Their Altean allies had transmitted a set of transactions for them to sift through, and that was what Keith occupied himself for the next few weeks, vehemently avoiding any more conversation about the bar, Sendak, or Acxa. It was difficult to discern if Keith was more upset at Acxa’s disappearance, Sendak possibly still being alive, or having lost the bar for good. Shiro just kept his mouth shut and just focused on the task at hand.

He still had his cabbing duties, and Keith joined him half the time. More often than not, Shiro drove with his mask on. Keith had made adjustments over time, coming up with ways to make him less Shiro-like in appearance. 

“Have to make you ugly,” Keith said. “Sorry, Shiro.” 

“Better so they don’t suspect anything,” Shiro said as he studied himself in the mirror. As ferocious as he looked, he still carried an omega’s scent, Keith said, which apparently gave him sex appeal to any alpha. For some reason that amused Shiro.

_So long as I stop smelling like a baby._

“Think I should go purple?” Keith asked. “I have the scent, at least.” 

“If you’re worried someone will question why you’re not at your mother’s bedside.” 

“Ah, good point.” 

Keith had been going in and out of the library, as well as to other places, all in seeking out more information and trying to figure out more from the transactions from Sendak, Throk, Sniv, and their clients. 

He went with Shiro a few times when spending days hunched over the coffee table became too much; half the time Shiro had to drag him out, as Keith was clearing stressing out over the matter. Back as Shiro’s co-pilot, and now as purple as him, they enjoyed their little moments as two fully Galra cabbies just trying to make a living.

“Husband,” Keith would mumble as they showered or just before slipping into slumber. Shiro would smile sadly before remembering how this was a violation of the Galra customs. 

Just how much had Keith hoped Sendak would perish in the fire?

⁂

Shiro glanced up at Keith, eyebrows furrowed, question hanging on the tip of his tongue before swallowing it back. Months had passed since that fire in the bar, and not once had Keith come to Shiro asking to relieve his heat. Two or three months, in fact.

Could be stress. Detective work on the transactions required meticulously piecing together all parts of the puzzle, and without the bar and his old schedule to worry about, Keith had thrown himself into it full-time. He had drawn up maps, complete with threads and pushpins, and would only be pulled away for meals, shower time, and sleep (in which all they ever did was sleep.) 

They had gone virtually everywhere on that map: all over East Edix, around The Slums, with them both heavily masked. They searched for people to interview, although they were cautious. Shiro had hoped to speak with Nezria’s or Regris’s parents, but they had declined, as the memory of their disappearances were still too painful.

A few times, they went back up to Naraku when they felt hiding out there a few days was ideal. Once, Keith insisted he thought he saw a human standing before The Feyiv Fold, but Shiro was driving in heavy traffic and could neither look back nor stop. Last time they were at the Earth shop, Shiro was sad to find the Beckoning Cat had been sold. But he had held off too long on getting it. 

While they were in Naraku, Shiro and Keith set up Yurak’s old home to better fit them as a hideout. As the home had survived many winters since Keith and Krolia left, they figured they could transfer the place to a small, one-story home. Kosmo helped with transporting wood to the second floor, and Shiro climbed up to patch up the cracks. They painted the walls and took out the worst of the burned furniture, keeping as much of the old interior intact, in memory of Yurak. Little by little they refurbished the place. The kitchen, being the only place untouched, only needed cleaning and a couple appliances updated. 

“Thankfully there’s a bathroom,” Keith said, motioning towards one located adjacent to the kitchen. “It was built for Great-Grandpa’s use because he couldn’t get up the stairs.”

“It’s a workable place,” Shiro said as he looked around. They had no television, minimal furnishing, nothing, and for their safety he boarded up any part of the home that was lost in the fire. They could still use a hotel from time to time, but Yurak’s home was another option for staying in. 

In their last visit to Naraku, as they were nearing the winter holidays, Shiro bought some baked goods from a local vendor for himself and Keith, but they lay forgotten, for a time. 

That was simply how focused Keith was on the task. He probably didn’t even realize they were in the full swing of winter. 

So it could have been just stress. Shiro recalled one of his own friends back at the Galaxy Garrison ranting about having missed her period two months in a row from all their exams. He wouldn’t be surprised if Galra functioned the same way. Keith was functioning under more than optimal stress, far more than what he had been. 

Not once did any other reason for missing heats cross his mind. Shiro just knew he had to help Keith destress. He wasn’t sure if Keith noticed. Not that he wanted to bring it up himself. If Keith wasn’t interested in sex, that was fine with him. Shiro would never, ever pressure him into intimacy; he had two hands and a dildo to help relieve himself if his own needs arose. 

But for Keith’s own frayed nerves, Shiro had to think of something to get him to calm down. As he was brainstorming ideas, Keith suddenly looked up, a strange look on his face.

“Shiro, remember the woman from the bar that night? The one who you had to take to the hospital?” 

“What about her?” 

“She had taken that hallucinogenic saprophytes, remember?” 

Shiro nodded. 

“There’s a transaction for that is showing up. Between her and Sendak.” 

Gasping, Shiro leaned in as Keith tapped the screen. “I mean, I _think_ it’s her. You never got her name, did you?” 

“No, never did,” Shiro said as he studied the screen. “She was in a horrible state. Wait!—I remember now! She was mumbling a lot of weird stuff the whole time! ‘Get him out of me’ or something—I don’t fully recall it now.” 

Keith nodded. “It could be her. Look at this. They don’t list what the items are in the transaction—of course they wouldn’t because it’s an illicit substance. But they use code words or numbers; numbers aren’t that uncommon for transactions either. I’ve come to figure out that this code—09101984—means ‘saprophytes’. I know this because Throk and Sniv have also bought this, and I know those two idiots have been—what was the word you used before?— _shrooming_. 

“But there’s something else she took, something with the code ‘10132017’. It’s listed in a few other transactions, but I haven’t been able to crack that code. It began showing up a couple days after Regris disappeared.” 

“And you’re positive it’s her?”

“The timeline sort of checks out,” Keith said with a shrug. “The only other way to really confirm is to look into the hospital she was admitted in…”

“…which would be impossible…” Shiro guessed when Keith trailed off. 

Keith nodded. “Because of patient privacy. That’s outside even Kolivan and Thace’s field. Unless…” Gasping suddenly, he stared off into space. Kosmo whimpered and inched closer, sticking his nose into Keith’s stomach. 

“Janka! He’s a doctor!” 

“Does he work at that hospital?” Shiro asked. 

“Dunno. Which hospital did you take her to, again?” 

Shiro motioned towards the general direction. “It’s a bit of a drive from here, but…it was in Edix, though—wait…on the out-skirts of it, the more I think about it? But it was east of here.”

“He could be working there,” Keith said. “There aren’t that many hospitals around here, not even in East Edix. We’ll have to find out for ourselves. We can meet up with Ulaz once we get there, for added security, and then hunt down Janka.” 

Shiro shrugged. “Sounds like a date!”

⁂

“I commend you both in your investigation,” Ulaz said.

Shiro bit his lip. He had only ever spoken with Ulaz before, had briefly seen him from a distance, shrouded in Daibazaal’s darkness. But having properly met him now, Shiro found himself flubbing with his words more than he’d like, for Ulaz was a tall Galra and rather handsome. 

Oh, hadn’t he embarrassed himself in front of Ulaz before? He hoped Ulaz didn’t remember _that_! 

Keith gave Shiro a knowing smirk as he leaned over the cab to speak with Ulaz.

“Shiro’s grasp on Korrin has only improved marginally.” 

“Oh? That’s good to know.” 

_Damn it, Keith…_

“So, you were able to get a hold of Janka?” 

“I called on his apartment for a visit, yes,” Ulaz said. “Ever since purposely trashing Thace and my old place, I’ve occasionally been a guest at our mutual friend’s place.” 

“Right, sorry about that,” Keith said while staring at Shiro. “How long have you been married to Thace, again?” 

“Twenty-three years, I believe,” Ulaz said. “Of course, we were both married to an alpha, but after he and his other omegas all passed away, we were the only ones left. And we enjoyed one another’s company.” 

“How romantic,” Keith sighed and leaned into Shiro. “This one’s mine.” 

Ulaz merely nodded from his place in the back seat. “That’s the manner Terrans refer to their significant others? I see.” 

Janka welcomed them inside. Gnov wasn’t at home, and Janka had the day off work. As much as Keith wanted to go straight to the matter, Ulaz held him back. 

“Not how we conduct business,” he said in a low tone. “Remember what we rehearsed.” 

They settled in and accepted tea from Janka, letting their host lead the conversation. 

“Need a place to stay for tonight?” Janka asked before turning to Keith and Shiro. “And what about you?” 

“Well, as you may have heard by now, Krolia’s fallen ill and the bar had suffered unexpected damages,” Ulaz said. 

Janka gasped. “No! Anything I can do for you?” 

“We were wondering if Krolia had ingested something that had made her ill, but…” Ulaz sighed and gave Keith a look.

Keith coughed. “A few months back, someone at the bar got violently sick, and my friend here took her to the hospital. We didn’t know her name or anything. I saw her ingest hallucinogenic saprophytes and possibly something else. I’m wondering if it’s the same thing my mom ate because she’s been sick for a long time.” 

He hung his head, his lower lip trembling. Shiro had to hand it to Keith; he knew how to sell a story. 

“Do you remember which hospital it was?” Janka asked, furrowing his brows. 

“The one on the out-skirts of Edix,” Shiro said. “It was in the emergency room.” 

“Drullian Alliance Medical Center,” Janka said. “I no longer work there…but I still send some patients there, so I may be able to access records.”

“How soon?” Keith asked, earning himself a stern look from Ulaz. 

“I can do it now,” Janka said, surprising everyone. “Physicians can have remote access anywhere so they can check on their patients while rotating from hospital to clinic.” 

He pulled up his tablet and switched it on. 

“You said you didn’t know her name,” he said. 

Keith nodded. “And for her privacy, I don’t want to learn it.”

“Understand, but this happened months ago and in the emergency room. How will I find her?” 

Shiro and Keith shared anxious looks. 

Ulaz came to the rescue. “Look up anyone with suspected saprophyte and alcoholic intoxication. What month was it again, boys? And what time?” 

They answered Ulaz’s questions. Although they couldn’t pinpoint the exact day—was it a Thursday night—no, early Friday morning? They had just come from their first trip in Naraku, didn’t they?—it was enough for Janka to proceed with his search. 

The search, understandably, took some time, as it wasn’t like Janka could just do a search for ‘saprophytes’ and ‘intoxication’ and pull up a list of results. He had to physically go through each admission and scan for the keywords. Feeling guilty for pushing Janka through all this work, Keith made some light talk about books he had been reading in the library, making sure to only name purely fictional works, even if they were of the raunchy romance variety—in fact, Keith went on a whole spiel of defense on the Galran romance genre after Janka scoffed at them, insisting they were full of mystery and high-brow fantasy and drama and thrilling action. After giving one such example, Ulaz latched onto the idea and joined in, surprising everyone with trivia that one such book was indeed inspired by a real-life criminal cases that Thace himself had worked on. Soon everyone was hooked as Ulaz kept conversation afloat with one anecdote after another. 

“And…I think I found her,” Janka interrupted just as Ulaz was getting into the punch line of his third anecdote. Keith leaned over his seat, watching Janka with wide eyes. 

“Young lady, presented to the emergency room by a cab driver—“

“That would be Shiro!” Keith interjected. 

“—at three in the morning on Friday the first of Jullundur.” 

Shiro and Keith nodded to one another. It was early summertime, that’s right. They had just returned from Naraku. By the time Shiro had brought the woman to the hospital, it had rolled onto Friday. And there was something else—

“Yes, her body was full of some other substance,” Janka said in a tone that drew interest from all three men. He slouched on the couch as if his own fears had been confirmed. “Another victim of that mystery meat.” 

Shiro bit back a laugh. “I’m sorry. _Mystery meat?_ ” 

“We’ve been seeing cases of it scattered throughout,” Janka said. “Appears to be from the same…source, always in small quantities. The patients I’ve interviewed all said the same thing: they ingest this meat, and they get sick. It’s only ever sold in the black market, but you can’t go looking for it.” 

_So I take it it’s not just expired bologna_ , Shiro thought. 

“And from who were they buying this meat?” Ulaz asked. 

“The same as their drug dealers,” Janka said. “Always the same answer. They go to their typical dealer, but that day their dealer would offer them something new.”

Keith shot Shiro another look, eyes wide. 

“It checks out with the timing of the transaction!” Keith hissed under his breath so Janka won’t overhear. “The woman must have had it with her for about a week.”

“But…why meat?” Shiro mouthed back. 

“And…any idea where this meat is coming from?” Ulaz’s words drew them back to the conversation. “The warehouse, what’s so special about it, what sort of…animal we’re talking about?” 

“No clue at all. Now, not that I’m passing judgement, but Krolia doesn’t seem the type to consume illicit substances.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Keith confirmed. “I don’t either.” 

Janka nodded once. “Good. But I should caution you, Keith, to keep out of this matter any further.” 

“Erm…what do you mean?” Keith asked innocently. “I just wanted to know if my mom also ate—”

“You can’t fool me, kid. You and your lot were always sneaking about and getting into trouble. Trust me: stay out of this one.” 

Shiro studied Ulaz’s face for an answer, but the Galra was impassive as ever. Janka sighed and removed his thick-lensed glasses. 

“If you know anything about ancient Galra customs—if that’s indeed what we’re dealing with—you would understand,” he said darkly. 

Keith made his promise, but once they were alone, his eyes carried a strange gleam, the old madness from before inflamed by what they had just learned. 

“I now know what that code is in the transactions,” Keith muttered to Shiro on the way back to the cab. “I bet we can track down where it’s all coming from. I can map it out—we can solve this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may already guess what this mystery meat is, so I will say: the fic won’t have any graphic detail pertaining to...how the meat came about. Only a possible verbal confirmation.


	14. Saved By The Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who appreciate the heads up: some talk about abortion.

“So, we’ve got mystery meat—and we’re not talking Spam—and cars or weird things brushing against old men,” Lance listed off. “What does it all mean?” 

“Kolivan said we shouldn’t treat all the information with the same weight,” Pidge said. “The old man could have tripped and in his confusion thought someone had pushed him. The meat could also be another matter entirely, not related to the disappearances.”

“And Mr. Shirogane may or may not have seen something in the rain,” Hunk added. “I dunno, guys, what do you think?” 

Lance tossed his pen onto the table. “I’m at a loss! Too many variables.” 

“We can start with a timeline,” Pidge said. “Our Galra allies have begun one. We just need a copy of it for our own analysis.”

“Good idea,” Hunk said. 

“And what of Mog and Vhix’s testimony?” Lance said. “If Regris was stalking Sniv and Throk, what did he find out about them?”

⁂

The rain drizzled constantly, creating a nearly impenetrable fog, but ahead of him he could see a woman. Hunched over herself because of the rain, she had her arms around her thin frame in poor attempt to insulate herself from the chill. No coat, no umbrella, improper shoes for this weather.

Compassion pushed him forth. 

“Here,” Shiro said softly as he brought the umbrella over them both. Her clothes up close suggested homelessness. Shiro’s offer to take her back to her home died in his throat—that is, until his eyes spotted the horns atop her head. 

A Meltran. 

The woman shivered in the rain. 

“I-I’ve lost them,” she muttered, more to herself than Shiro. She searched in the streets, ignoring Shiro without so much as a nod of gratitude for his gesture. 

“Lost who?” Shiro asked kindly, pondering how to help without coming across as a creep. The street was empty, with just the two of them out in the weather. “I have a cab. I can drive you wherever you want, and it’ll be warmer in the car. You don’t have to pay me if you don’t—oh, okay.”

For in that moment, the woman glimpsed Shiro, and then took off in a mad sprint. 

Debating with himself—he’d lose her soon, but he couldn’t chase after her without explaining himself, and what if he was wrong—he called out, “Acxa?” 

The woman stopped dead, gasping loudly, before doubling her speed. 

“Acxa!” Shiro yelled louder. “Keith’s worried for you! _Acxa!_ ” 

His suspicions were confirmed. He took off after her, but no sooner had he rounded the corner when a flash blinded his vision— _No, no, NO! God, no!_ —and he saw her no more, lost in the heavy rain.

⁂

“Hey,” Keith greeted plainly, when Shiro arrived back at the hotel they were crashing at in West Edix. Keith’s research with the new intel gained from Janka, coupled with some suggestions from their Altean allies, had turned their attention to West Edix, where they were now conducting a new series of research.

Keith sat hunched over the table, and Kosmo lay there with his head on Keith’s lap, occasionally whimpering in concern, seemingly just as worried for Keith as Shiro was. It was for this very reason Shiro debated about telling Keith about possibly having seen Acxa. It was vital information; they were possibly getting closer to uncovering the mystery of the disappearances and this new tidbit in connections with the transactions...but Keith simply wasn’t in any state. Not with the way his eyes and face were so sullen as if haunted by something. 

“Hey,” Shiro said cautiously but kindly. “It’s raining really heavily out there.” 

Keith nodded. “Might actually snow this year. It probably already has up north.”

“Ah.” On a shelf nearby was the tin they had bought from Naraku not too long ago. Shiro had found it stashed in the back trunk of his cab, completely forgotten. Pulling off the ribbon, he sat next to Keith and offered him the baked goods. 

“Still fresh,” he said. “Would you like some?” 

Keith shook his head. Shiro took a piece, fell in love with how sweet it was, and immediately popped another into his mouth. 

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it…it’s not about my reaction to Ulaz, was it?” He didn’t want to approach the subject, unsure how sensitive of a matter it was to Keith, but if Keith wasn’t aware of fleeting human crushes, then he would have to explain them. 

“Humans can find another attractive but not wish to pursue them,” Shiro explained. “I was just a little taken aback because I had never seen a Galra like Ulaz before.” 

Keith chuckled hollowly. “I’m not upset, Shiro. Promise.” He looked up briefly, meeting Shiro’s eyes, and his smile, however small, assured him his words were genuine. “I was just teasing you back there.” 

“I see.” 

Keith’s smile faded as he hung his head, the gloom immediately back. Kosmo turned his large, pleading eyes on Shiro. 

_Sorry, bud, I’m as much at a loss as you are here._

Shiro offered a cookie for Kosmo. After giving it a sniff, Kosmo wallowed it up and begged for another. Smiling, Shiro gave him another cookie before taking another for himself. 

“Sounds like Daibazaal’s gearing up for a big holiday?” Shiro said for want of conversation as time passed in uncomfortable silence. He tapped against the tin. “The decorations on the tin remind me of back home. We have something similar on Earth—several winter holidays, in fact.” 

Keith nodded. “Sargashine. An ancient’s holidays. It marks the day when Sarga, the First Witch, lifted her arms like clouds and cast out the everlasting night. After that moment the world gained more daylight.” 

Ah. The Daibazaalian Yule to celebrate the winter solstice. 

“That’s fascinating!” Shiro said. “There’s something similar on Earth called the winter solstice, or Yule. Looks like every planet’s inhabitants get sick of the shortened daytime. Too bad there’s not much that can be done for the places affected by Thuzev’s Arc.” 

A tiny smile broke on Keith’s face. “Yeah.”

Feeling encouraged, Shiro pressed on. “Want to know about my disastrous vacation in Chicago? Their winters are the worst! Where I grew up and every place I lived, I never saw a winter like that before. Didn’t even realize how cold it could get! My friends laughed at me for piling on a sweater once it hit sixty degrees—oh, you won’t know what I mean by that—but anyway, I didn’t realize anything over ten miles an hour would make my car skid. My car was stuck in a snowy ditch, in the middle of the expressway, and did I mention how horrid the drivers in that city are, even in the midst of a blizzard?” 

All humor died in his throat as Keith’s attention wavered away with another disinterested, “Yeah.” 

Meeting Kosmo’s eyes, Shiro shrugged. How could he get through to Keith?

⁂

It wasn’t Shiro. None of this was Shiro’s fault. It was entirely his own, and Keith was growing steadily more afraid. The stress from their investigation wasn’t helping. In fact, Keith had initially blamed the investigation for the waves of sickness that seized him every morning. Never had he been so engrossed with a mental task, burning every synapse of his brain as he mapped every route of activity between Sendak and his many, many allies and clients.

It couldn’t have been _just_ the stress. 

Didn’t Shiro notice that Keith hadn’t been in heat for months? Certainly he hadn’t picked up on the slight change in his scent; Keith didn’t expect Shiro to have noticed. But Keith had hoped that Ulaz hadn’t picked up on it, and thankfully his uncle’s husband wasn’t as familiar with Keith’s own scent to have noticed. 

Kosmo, however, had noticed, and that was why he was suddenly always around Keith as if guarding him, looking up and whimpering as if worried he was about to fall apart at any moment. 

All these tiny hints…they didn’t necessarily mean what Keith suspected. He had to check to be absolutely certain. 

And the thought of _that_ terrified him. Terrified him so much that he found himself eyeing the blade his mother had given him. Just in case. 

Did he want it to be true or did he not? 

His focus slipped the longer they stayed in West Edix. They barely stayed a week, and Keith didn’t spend one second outside, barely able to take in the large and diverse city. The place was rich in history, as some buildings were as old as the first Galra settlements in the region. Others were mighty tall skyscrapers, a mark of downtown, who gave off brilliant light to offset the deep pitch darkness of West Edix. They were at the very edge near Thuzev’s Arc, and near the southern seas. Multiple rivers fed into it, and more than once they had driven over a bridge only to realize underneath them was nothing but water. 

Black. Everything around them was black. Save for the heart of the city with its dazzling lights. 

Something like this should have captivated Keith. But Keith didn’t feel like doing much exploring. More often than not, he had Shiro conduct business alone, intent on sifting through notes and building his map. But more often than not, he was left just staring at the wall, lost for what to do until Shiro returned. Or eyed the blade, weighing his options.

*

“What?”

Keith groggily shifted his attention as Thace’s voice filled their hotel’s room. 

“Shiro, this is urgent. You and Keith have to get out of West Edix.”

“But we only just got here!” 

“Shiro.” It was Krolia. “Ulaz was doing some investigating of his own. We had him attempt to get ahold of one of the drug dealers giving out that meat that’s been making Galra sick, when he had a bad run-in. There’s a huntress by the name of Fentress. She’s got your scent and from what Ulaz has learned, she’s actively looking for you.” 

Keith swallowed thickly as Shiro asked, “Is Ulaz okay?” 

“He will be fine,” Thace answered. “But he wanted us to send you a warning—get out of West Edix immediately! We’ve sent him to distract Fentress, to give you both a couple hours head start before his disappearing act.” 

Shiro turned to Keith, wide-eyed. 

“Naraku,” he said. “No one knows about our hiding places there. Sendak certainly doesn’t.” 

Keith nodded. 

“Don’t let anyone see you,” Krolia warned. “Wear your masks.” 

“Got it!” 

The very moment the call ended, Shiro rushed to gather their things into their luggage and Kosmo hopped around him, tossing even the mostly-empty tin into one of the bags. Pushing himself to his feet, Keith trod over to help. 

“Would it be all right if we stopped here?” Keith asked as they neared a convenience store. “I need to get something.” 

“Sure,” Shiro said, already wearing his Galra mask. “Want me to grab it for you?” 

“No!” Keith gasped, then quickly added. “No, it’s okay, thank you, Shiro. I remembered, one of the old gang said there was a snack food from the shops here and I’ve always wanted to try them.” 

Smiling, Shiro parked, and Keith burst out of the car before Shiro had the chance to join him. Guilt at having lied to his face was bad enough; Keith didn’t want Shiro to see what he was about to do. 

Once inside, Keith first made a mental note of where the store’s restroom was before hunting down the right aisle. Finding it, he checked to make sure Shiro wasn’t anywhere near. He reached for the thin box then made for the cashier while keeping a close eye out for Shiro’s presence. After paying for the item, he ran straight for the restroom. In the ensured privacy of the restroom, Keith turned the box with shaking fingers and read the instructions. 

Three minutes. Would Shiro grow worried of his absence in that amount of time? 

The quivering of his fingers worsened as he opened the package. 

He had no time to waste. They had to get to Naraku. He had to do this _now_.

⁂

“Just like the good old times, eh, copilot?” Shiro said, smiling warmly at Keith. Back in the safety of Naraku, he no longer wore the mask.

Back in Naraku, they rented a room at a hotel to better throw any hunters scent off their hideout at Yurak Orgkana’s old home. They had resumed their old task of picking up passengers, and Keith suspected Shiro was doing it more in hopes of bringing a smile back to his face, more so than needing money. Naraku was covered in a sheet of pearly white snow, and the sight would have been breathtaking, even romantic, had Keith been feeling any differently. 

Shiro took it as a chance to marvel at the decorations for Sargashine, and he talked a bit about Christmas back at Earth, comparing the reds and greens and the trees to how Daibazaal’s own preferred crystalline blues, violets, and golds—and not to mention the decorative icicles that would have seemed impossible to pull off on Earth. 

“Yeah, melting icicles are part of the festival to signify the coming of more sun,” Keith mumbled, absent-mindedly petting Kosmo. He was too big to sit curled in his lap like he used to, so these days he laid in the front seat and dangled his front paws and head on Keith’s lap. 

Shiro gave a little delighted gasp and turned towards him, his eyes shining. “That’s the most I’ve heard you speak since we left West Edix!” 

Sinking into himself and hugging his sides, Keith looked away. “Shiro…” 

“I was getting worried there, Keith.” 

Damn him, why did every word he said have to stab and shatter him? Facing a thousand Sendaks would have been easier. Preferable. One Shiro threatened to suffocate him. And all Shiro had to do was smile. Be kind. Be Shiro. 

“Would you like us to take a break and have dinner somewhere?”

“Shiro…” Keith peeled his eyes away from the window to stare at Shiro. 

“I mean, we’ve both been pretty busy with this investigation—and you especially, and I think you’re far overdue for a break and—”

“Shiro…I’m pregnant.” 

Keith watched Shiro’s fingers flex over the steering wheel as something stirred in his eyes: not anger or shock, but sadness and…was that compassion? 

“Oh…” Shiro said. “Was that why…the last couple months…oh.” 

They came to a stop light, allowing Shiro to meet Keith’s gaze. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith.” Shiro’s words were soft and gentle. “Do you want me to find a place where you can have an abortion?” 

Although he had anticipated the words, they still cut deep. Keith found himself pleading, “But it’s your child!” but even he knew how wrong it was. 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. “I know, Keith. And that’s a terrible thing on many fronts. We’re not safe. You’re not safe right now. You can’t get pregnant while still officially betrothed to Sendak. It’ll complicate matters, wouldn’t it?” 

Keith felt as though he was another body, one not belonging to himself. Nodding, he said “Its punishable by death.” 

“So we cannot pursue this. I’m sorry, Keith. We got careless. You didn’t have any luck with getting pregnant so we just…” Shiro sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, Keith. I should have thought of protection. We’ll resolve this somehow, all right?” 

Damn everything. Sitting back, his entire body numb to the core, Keith felt as though he were a dead weight being tugged along as Shiro picked up another series of passengers. He didn’t want to even look at Shiro, but his gaze kept lingering in his direction. How could he speak of aborting his own child so casually? Was it that common on Earth? Somewhere in the back of Keith’s mind he had to remind himself that human and Galra cultures were different. Not all pregnancies were met with excitement even among Galra. 

_But Shiro loved him._

But Shiro had also said he didn’t want children. 

_Children for the sake of just having them! We’re in love!_

“Okay there, buddy?” Shiro asked after a time, jolting Keith out of his reverie. He barely even registered Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. Seeing Shiro’s concerned smile, Keith hated himself for thinking so darkly of him. 

Keith barely managed a nod. 

“Just have to head to the store to get some things for our room. Want to come with me?”

A shake of the head.

“Okay. Will you be all right out here for a bit?” 

Did Shiro think he was made of glass? But from the way he spoke, Keith may as well have been. 

Another nod. 

Keith watched Shiro go and allowed the tears to well up. 

The blade. Looks like he was going to be using the blade after all. Finding someone to perform an abortion and somehow not risk Sendak hearing about it was virtually impossible. They may well find some means in the hotel room—heck, Shiro was equipped with a weapon right in his hand, and he could be gentle with the blade. It would be okay, right? 

Kosmo whimpered and licked his cheeks, but Keith shoved him aside. 

“Go away!” 

With a pop, Kosmo settled in the back seat, giving Keith all the space he needed. Hugging himself, Keith cried into his arms. 

“Looks like that’s that,” Keith told Kosmo when the tears subsided. “Shiro will find someone to take the baby out, and I won’t be pregnant anymore. Or, or…he’ll do it himself. At least he’s looking out for me. It’ll be…okay…” 

He peered out the window, noting that it was just starting to snow. A family of Galra stood at the corner across from the gas station: parents and two children. A happy little family. One of the youngsters was pointing in wonderment at how the snow reflected off the icicle decorations. Another held hands with one of the parents. The parents in turn were were gazing into each other’s eyes. In each hand were bags full of the day’s shopping. 

More tears welled in Keith’s eyes until his entire body was wracked with heavy sobbing. This could have been him and Shiro. Them together, and Kosmo, and their child and however many more the ancients would bless them with. 

Why _couldn’t_ this be them after all? But Shiro was right: if Keith followed through with this, then it would complicate matters. Omegas shouldn’t even seek to relieve their heats with anyone other than their alphas. That was the law. And a pregnancy should never occur from outside a coupling. Not even his mother would be able to protect him then. 

They could always try again, Keith supposed, although the mere fact this pregnancy happened at all was nothing short of a miracle. How many times had Sendak fucked him? How many times had Shiro? And not once had Keith conceived, until now. 

Could it happen twice? 

_You’re just being selfish! Just have the stupid abortion and don’t rock the boat any further! It’ll make everyone happy! Everyone! No one will have to—_

The heavy gongs of the nearby Feyiv Fold suddenly sounded, reverberating deep in the night, into his bones, and Keith gave a start. 

Goosebumps ran up his arm, but he smiled, suddenly feeling a strange sense of serenity.

⁂

“Got us plenty of goodies to binge on,” Shiro said as he slipped back into the car. Most of the groceries had been stacked in the back, but he had one little bag in his hand. “I also decided to splurge on a movie. Didn’t you say you wanted to see _A World of Sparks_? It’s now out on disc—hopefully the hotel has a way for us to watch it.” He grinned. “Think of it as my first Sargashine present to you—oh! I don’t know if you give out presents for Sargashine…but it’s a Christmas tradition! I can tell you about it later!”

“Shiro…” Keith cleared his throat as he sat upright. He hugged Kosmo in front of him but peered fixedly at Shiro. “I was thinking more about…the issue. And I’ve decided: I won’t do it.”

“You won’t…abort?” Shiro said hesitantly. 

Keith shook his head. “Didn’t you tell me before about how humans have free will and a choice? This is my choice.” 

“But, Keith, this is more than just about choosing your partner. We’re potentially bringing a new life into the world at a _very_ bad time.” 

“I don’t care!” Keith snapped. “Listen, Shiro, I’m sick of doing everything because of Sendak! I’ve always had to look over my shoulder and be careful, because of Sendak! I had to close our bar indefinitely, because of Sendak! I nearly burned Mom’s and my only home down because of Sendak! We’re hiding out in fear, because of Sendak! Fuck Sendak! If I lose this child, Sendak wins! He has complete control over my body and he never even had to lift one finger on me! I can’t keep letting him win! 

“And fuck the Galra marital law! I’m not just half-Galra, I’m half-human! I have free will and choice too, don’t I? I’ve chosen you! You’re my husband! I want to have this baby!” 

Shiro, listened patiently the whole time, even as Keith’s voice grew progressively louder, swallowed thickly. Reaching out, he took Keith’s hands in his. “Keith…you’re sure about this?”

Keith nodded. “I want you. I want everything that is you. I want every part of you the ancients, your gods, everything the universe can offer us. I want our baby.” 

Shiro’s heart crumbled in his chest. “Keith, I…I’m so touched, I…” He drew in a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, I kept thinking of what could be best for you, to keep you safe.” 

“I know. But this is what I want most. I want us as a family.” 

“A family,” Shiro said like he had just been kicked in the gut. “Keith…that very thought would have seemed impossible just a few years ago: broken up with Adam, dying from an incurable illness in an alien world, never to have a chance to be a father…and now this tiny miracle is right here, right in this cab, inside the man I’ve fallen in love with, and…and…I’ve been so stupid…so coldly making decisions while putting both of our feelings to the side; all for the sake of your safety without thinking of what’d make you happy instead. Keith, I’m so sorry, I, I—I—“

His voice hitched and broke, and grabbing Keith’s shoulders, he crushed Keith in his arms as both burst into tears, overcome by mutual joy. Kosmo yelped and barked, wagging his tail in a show of contentment and gratitude as he popped out of the way and back into the backseat to give them more space. 

_I’m going to be a father_ , Shiro thought, allowing the very idea to sink in. He hadn’t wanted to entertain the notion before, not with the situation he and Keith were in. Once, a long time ago, he had even scolded Keith over the idea of getting pregnant, just to get back at Sendak. But to actually build a family together? They had slowly been becoming as such: the two of them, and then with Kosmo, their little apartment, their jobs…

“When did it happen, eh?” Shiro cooed, kissing Keith all over. 

“Must have been that night when I thought I burned down Sendak with the bar,” Keith chuckled and hiccuped through the tears. 

Shiro smiled, recalling the look of peace in Keith’s eyes that night, how angelic he looked with his hair splashed around him, the most beautiful creation in all the universe. 

“We still have to be careful,” Shiro muttered as a dull ache pulsed in his belly. “No one can know.”

“I know.”

“But you need to be looked at by a medic. But if news reaches Sendak—no, no it’ll be okay! It’ll be okay. _We’ll_ be okay. We’ll figure something out. We always have!” 

“Shiro!” Keith nuzzled against him, then laughed gently. “There’s an old lady glaring at us.” 

Shiro laughed against Keith. “Why?!” 

“It’s weird for Galra to show emotion?” 

“Then let’s give her something to be offended by.” Shiro cupped Keith’s chin in his hands and kissed him deeply as Kosmo barked away.

⁂

They were long overdue for some time off and a little celebration. Buying the movie couldn’t have come at a more perfect time, and Shiro was glad to learn their hotel room did, in fact, contain a disc reader. After visiting Keith’s old home and the cemetery, in which Keith shared the news in whispers to his father and great-grandfather, as Heath and Yurak were most likely to understand, they headed back to the hotel.

Popping in the disc, they snuggled close on the bed as Kosmo lay curled up on the ground nearby, lazily enjoying the film. 

_A World of Sparks_ was inspired by one of Keith’s trashy romance novels, and…well, the Galran idea of the romance genre was absolutely nothing like the Earthian equivalent. Shiro sat there amused and intrigued throughout the entire id-fest of a film. 

An action-packed story that could best be described as a cross between a mystery thriller and paranormal romance, the story followed an omega—sexy, intelligent, and strong—who had to prove to twelve ancient powers—inspired by an ancient Galra lore, Keith quickly filled Shiro in—of their worthiness for the alpha’s hand in marriage, as the parents weren’t so accepting of the coupling, all the while solving the mystery of a lost heirloom of the royal family. Peppered with plenty of steamy scenes— _Oh, so that is what knotting looks like_ —and finding themself the center of attraction for many an alpha, the protagonist underwent everything from attempts at seduction to a highway chase montage and choreographed battles that no studio on Earth could pull off without the most high-tech computer graphics. 

The ultimate omega wish fulfillment. 

Fascinating, really, once Shiro reminded himself that Galra were all about burning imperfections and not about showing weakness. Of course the omega was… _well_. 

Shiro couldn’t help but indulge in the fantasy himself, even as the dull ache in his belly, which began at some point in their ride up to Naraku, grew steadily worse. He found himself piling the blankets and duvet over his belly in hopes of the warmth settling whatever it was twisting inside him. Sensing the silent discomfort, Keith rubbed his belly absent-mindedly as he watched the movie, transfixed. 

Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head as his hand brushed over Keith’s belly, wondering what their little one would look like.

While he wanted to bring up the matter of Acxa; that time would come. He had already texted Krolia with the details of the encounter in the meantime, and he hoped Ulaz at least would head over there to search for her. The thought of having lost her just when she was within reach was too painful, but Krolia assured him Acxa was the sort to weasel her way out of any trouble she happened to land in. And for now, Keith had been under so much stress that a chance to just sit back and enjoy himself, enjoy the tranquility of the dark and snuggled up under the covers, was all Shiro wanted for him. 

Another twist took hold of his stomach, making lying still painful. 

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith said when the movie was done. He had watched all the way to the end of the credits, absorbing every drop of the movie. “It was amazing.” 

“Anytime,” Shiro said with a smile. “We own it now so you can watch it as many times as you like.” 

Beaming, Keith lunged at him for a big hug, bringing their lips together. 

And that was when the knife twisted something fierce in his gut—sharp, deep, and agonizing beyond words. Grabbing Keith’s arms, Shiro yanked him away as a pained gasp escaped his lips. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked, eyebrows knitted in worry. 

Panting heavily, Shiro waited out as his gut warred, the stabbing pain shooting through him. It wasn’t until moments later as the veil of pain ceased that he realized just how hard he was holding Keith. 

“S-sorry,” he gasped. 

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” Keith asked. 

Another wave of pain seized him. He could feel the tip of Kosmo’s nose poking his back, gently urging him out of the bed. 

And he had to get out. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled again to Keith’s confused and slightly terrified face. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked again as Shiro made for the restroom. “What’s going on?” 

“Not now!” 

The lights of the hotel room were back on by the time Shiro returned from the restroom. He had nearly doubled over while in there, but that wasn’t a detail he was about to share with Keith. Keith sat on the sofa with Kosmo’s head on his lap, and he watched Shiro with worried eyes as Shiro crawled back on top of their bed and went into fetal position, hugging a pillow against his aching belly. 

“Shiro, are you okay?” 

“Yeah…no…” Shiro laughed lightly. “It’s kind of embarrassing. Might have gotten a flu or something.” 

Keith frowned. “You weren’t poisoned, were you?” 

“Don’t think so. We’ve been eating the same things.” His eyes widened as understanding slowly dawned on him. “But…I’ve felt this pain before…but not for many, many years…Kosmo, can you get that tin for me? The one we were eating from?” 

Kosmo barked and hopped off the sofa. 

“I think I was glutened,” Shiro said. “I ate gluten!” 

“What’s that?” 

“I have Celiac Disease,” Shiro explained. “It’s an autoimmune disease, which means my body attacks itself. The triggering factor is a protein called gluten which is found in many foods back on Earth like wheat, barley, rye… Basically, I couldn’t have anything from breads and pastas to pies and donuts unless if they were made with starch substitutes—and not just food. It can also be triggered by using products like soaps or shampoos or lotions that have wheat in them; it doesn’t have to be ingested to affect the person. Virtually every culture on earth relied on products made with wheat or gluten, although more people have been diagnosed with Celiac over time.”

“If wheat is bad for so many of you, why not just stop making foods with wheat?” 

“Because those products provide some health benefits,” Shiro said. “And out of the other available products, it’s the easiest and cheapest to grow, and things like breads and sweats tend to hold together better with wheat. There’s nothing wrong with wheat or gluten. The problem is my body and many others react badly to it. There are others who similarly react badly to the lactose in dairy products. Some even have fatal allergic reactions to certain foods, like tree nuts or even certain fruits! No one stops using these foods or otherwise none of us would have many options left. We just have to be careful with what we eat.” Shiro chuckled lightly. “This one was all on me.” 

Keith nodded in understanding. Surely something similar also existed on Daibazaal. 

“And there’s no treatment?” Keith asked. 

Shiro shook his head. “We haven’t gotten that far advanced in our medical research—you can thank our old government leaders for stunting growth in those fields. But if medicine couldn’t help my muscles, they certainly couldn’t help with my autoimmune disease either. Just have to pay attention to what I eat.” 

“What happens if you eat those foods?” Keith asked. 

“Well, my body attacks the lining of my small intestines,” Shiro said. “I get diarrhea, nausea, could vomit…there’s over two thousand symptoms. I’m pretty much in for a bad time.”

“How long will it last?” 

“A few days, but the damage on my small intestines will linger for a few months.” 

Keith whistled. “My body’s going to be busy creating a new life while yours is slowly tearing down one?!” 

Shiro laughed. “That’s an interesting perspective on it!” 

Kosmo returned and placed the tin on the bed. Sitting upright, Shiro stroked Kosmo’s head. 

“I’m surprised this even happened,” Shiro said. “Daibazaal’s main grain doesn’t appear to have any gluten at all, so I’ve been indulging on noodles and pastries without a second thought. Unless…”

He lifted the lid and pulled out the last two remaining cookies. He showed it to Keith. “Recognize this as any sort of Sargashine traditional treat?” 

Keith shook his head. 

Shiro smiled. “Because these are sugar cookies, popular on Earth, and made of wheat. Either these were imported, or there’s a small community of humans closer to us than we thought. And in fact…it’s very likely there are humans,” he pondered more to himself, remembering the missing Beckoning Cat. Either a Galra had bought it, finding it interesting, or a human, finding something beautiful and reminiscent of home. 

Grinning, he turned the tin over. “All proceeds go to the benefit of The Feyiv Fold.”

“I used to go there for my shots!” 

“How many times have we passed it—”

“I told you I saw a human that one time!”

“You did!” 

Struggling back to his feet, ignoring the pangs still poisoning his stomach, Shiro searched for his cab’s keys and threw on his coat. The hell with being poisoned by wheat, he was suddenly excited by the prospect of this new adventure. “Come on, Keith!” 

“We’re looking for them now?” Keith asked, perplexed. “Why?” 

“Yes,” Shiro said while still wearing the biggest smile. “Think about it. The Galra culture may look down on you for having a child outside of Sendak, but not a human community. 

“And you are due for a check up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Celiac Disease, so it became a permanent headcanon to have Shiro share my condition. Now that I think about it, Keith shares a trait with me and so does Shiro whenever I write fics with them.


	15. Puncher's Chance

“And…looks like you’ve got a twelve-week fetus inside you!” Nurse Colleen Holt announced as she showed Keith the ultrasound screen. Keith studied where she pointed and made a face. 

“That thing looks terrifying!” 

“That’s your baby at twelve weeks!” Colleen laughed. “They’re not going to resemble a human until around sixteen weeks. Now, it looks like all organs are functioning as they should. I hear a heartbeat, and it looks like the neural tube formed successfully.” 

“So I’m not going to give birth to a tentacle monster?” Keith asked. 

“I’m afraid not.” Getting up, Colleen retrieved the freshly-brewed tea mug from the canister and brought it over to Shiro, who sat quietly in a seat nearby holding a warm electric blanket over his own belly. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a Pepto—”

“No! No Pepto for you!” Colleen chastised, as though Shiro’s gluten attack was his own fault. “This bitter tea should help a bit.” 

“But—”

“You need to get all that poison out. Better out than in!” 

_“They’re cookies! Which my body can’t take!”_

“All the more reason for you to just let your body do its thing.” 

Shiro groaned. “Why do I feel you’re punishing me?” 

“You should have thought about that before eating the whole tin.” 

“I didn’t eat the—” Shiro gasped and waved one hand at Kosmo, who lay curled up underneath him. “Kosmo ate some too!” 

“Blaming the dog, I see! Men are all the same.” 

Shiro threw out one arm in defeat, begging for Keith’s help, but all Keith could do was shrug as he wiped the ultrasound gel from his belly. 

Colleen strolled over to the television set and turned it on, watching the news coverage from the winter festival parade, and after a moment shook her head. 

“ _Tsk!_ The emperor and empress’s son isn’t by their side! What a naughty prince!” she said. “And for the holidays, too! Too bad; I wanted to see what sort of coat Prince Lotor was going to wear this year. It never matches his look.” She gave a little giggle. 

Shiro stilled in his tea-drinking. Colleen perhaps had no idea of the dreadful gladiator matches that went on in the Capital, and he wasn’t about to bring that subject up. Neither was he going to look at the screen, if it was going to remind him of the faces that had brought him so much suffering during his first year on Daibazaal. The gluten was doing enough damage to his body. 

Across the room, Keith gave him a sympathetic smile. He waited for Colleen to leave. Then, taking the ultrasound photos of his womb, he excitedly scooted over to Shiro and showed him their unborn child.

“Look at them! How ugly they look right now,” Keith marveled. “That thing’s just the size of a plum—Colleen said it’s like a small larren! They can barely fit in my hand right now, how weird is that?! They’ll develop into a normal-looking human in several more months.” 

Shiro chuckled. “You looked like that too in your mother’s womb.” 

Keith’s face turned into shock, then denial. “No! Wait…yeah, I did…”

Chuckling, Shiro took another sip of tea. 

“Think they will be more human than me?” Keith asked. 

Shiro _had_ wondered about it. “You mean, they won’t be like…” 

“Yeah, they wouldn’t have an _Ûk’kha_.” Keith shrugged. “Guess I’ll find out when they’re born.” He tapped his nose as a reminder of how he would be able to tell. Then smiling, he leaned in to add, “Colleen is a woman, right? She smells differently from you.”

“Really? What does she smell like?” 

“Rain. Like rain on grass.” 

Shiro leaned his head to one side as he studied the aforementioned nurse from a distance. “I can sort of see that, actually…” 

But he still disagreed that he smelled like a baby.

⁂

Beautiful decorations for Sargashine and numerous Earthian winter holidays lined the halls of The Feyiv Fold. Now that Keith’s matter was taken care of, Shiro and Keith hung back, with Kosmo close behind, to study the massive temple. Prayers took place in one of many large chambers, but those seeking sanctuary or a warm place to rest, as Colleen had explained, were free to roam anywhere within the temple so long as they were well behaved.

And certainly, The Feyiv Fold wasn’t anything like something Shiro had ever seen. The interior was spacious and cavernous; he felt he was walking through an old, stone-grounded domed marketplace. Keith led him on a tour to the parts where his mother often took him for his shots, and Shiro was surprised to see that what he had assumed was a tiny health station at the Fold was more of a large pediatrics clinic right within the temple. 

Homes of some of the other inhabitants could be seen—visitors from Earth, most likely, as it seemed like a few humanitarian organizations from Earth had congregated in the Fold as a joint effort to bring medical care to the community, among numerous other efforts they wished to bring to Naraku. This part was all new since the time he lived here, Keith said, as Shiro was the first human he had met. 

Aside from baked goods, the Earthian groups had also managed to bring with them a large evergreen tree, which stood on display in the foyer. Shiro was delighted, and he showed Keith around it. There were also strung up Christmas lights that glimmered off the icicles. 

There was even a menorah, which prompted Shiro to explain Hanukkah to Keith who in turn listened with wide, fascinated eyes. 

“And that one?” Keith asked, pointing to a kinara. 

“That’s used for Kwanzaa.” And so Shiro explained that. 

They also found The Holy Quran and a Ramadan lantern, which threw Shiro for a loop. 

“Wait, last I was on Earth, Ramadan fell around spring…has it really been that long?!” 

Keith shrugged, who was just fascinated to know more about the numerous Earth customs. There were many more holidays represented, some that Shiro was certain weren’t set in winter. Which prompted him to wonder if they were just an educational display on Earthian faiths. 

“Well, I have a wonderful teacher to explain all of them to me!” Keith said. 

After explaining everything to Keith, they fell into musing together on how Terrans may observe their faith in the absence of the Earth’s Georgian, lunisolar, or lunar calendar as a guide. 

“Do you just readjust to any moon if you’re in a different planet?” Keith asked, deeply intrigued by the very thought. “What if you’re on a planet with two or three moons?! What then? Do you even know what season it is right now on Earth?” 

Shiro laughed, but felt a pang hit his chest. For all he knew, his hometown on Earth could be in the swing of summer right now, the thought of Christmas far away in his family’s mind. 

“Not sure,” Shiro said. “I may have studied it before, but it’s been years. But that reminds me of some places on Earth where you’d have these clocks, usually just four of them, showing you the time in different parts of the world. I always thought they were neat. With time dilation in space, that wouldn’t be possible.” 

He paused as a cold, sinking feeling crept on him. “My parents…it’s been over, what, four, five years since I’ve last seen them? For me, at least. How long has it been for them? Are they in good health? Is my brother Ryou doing well? Do they think I died—oh, God, I wouldn’t want them to grieve over me—when I left for space, they knew I still had my muscle disease.”

Keith’s soft touch swept over his shoulder. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Maybe you can send them a message? If there’s an entire human community here, then that means they should be able to have contact with Earth.” 

Shiro smiled. “You’re right. Let’s find someone who can send a message for us.” 

They found a young man, one of the apprentices, named Ryan Kinkade who was more than happy to take a photo of them. His partner Nadia Rizavi helped them link up to Earth so Shiro could send an email to his father, mother, and brother.

“Are you going to tell them about us?” Keith asked Shiro quietly as they studied the photo Ryan took. Shiro had his arms around Keith, and Kosmo’s head was popped up between them, wanting to be in the photo. 

Shiro smiled and gave Keith a little wink. “I think the photo speaks for itself.” 

Looking back down on it, he wondered if his family would be able to guess one other thing about him: _I’m going to be a father._

The thought of holding a small child in his arms, Keith beside him, Kosmo running around them…it was a future he never would have deemed was possible years ago.

*

“I think we should stay here.”

After sending the email, Shiro and Keith resumed walking around the halls, taking in the serenity of the place. Even Kosmo walked behind them, making no sound. 

Keith looked up. “Think so?”

Shiro nodded. “We don’t have to use the hotels when we’re here. We have Yurak’s place. We’re allowed to crash here whenever we want. And it’s safe here. It’s purposely meant to be a sanctuary. Sen—I mean…you-know-who won’t be able to find us here.” 

They came across a little craft station for making Christmas ornaments for the large tree. Grinning at Keith, Shiro motioned him towards it and explained the process. They settled around it as Kosmo curled up nearby. 

“No,” Keith said softly. “Let me see your face. You’re gonna be on our ornament.” 

He dipped the paintbrush in blue paint and set to work, and soon their ornament took on the shape of a blue orb with tinsel and bright streaks and glitter. 

“We can’t go back to Earth,” Shiro said after a while. Keith raised his eyebrows. “As much as it would make sense…and I do miss my family, I’m not sure if I can go back there either. There’s just been so many bad memories there, you know?” 

Keith nodded while wearing a frown. “I know how you feel. Daibazaal has Sendak, but this is also where Dad and Great-Grandpa are buried.” He sighed deeply. “If only the universe was smaller.”

A sad smile crossed Shiro’s face. “They say our departed loved ones are always with us. But, if you want, we can carry a piece of their gravestones with us.” 

Keith shrugged. 

“Although…I suppose we could eventually go to Earth,” Shiro mused. “We’re both human. It’s our planet.” Shiro’s brows furrowed in concentration. “It’s just…so far from us. But, we can’t stay on Daibazaal. I’m worried for you, and our little one, and…” 

“What about Altea?” Keith said. 

“Do Galra live there?” Shiro asked. “As citizens?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Mom doesn’t seem bothered being there. And, it’s one place we know Sendak won’t go. He has no reason to, and as far as we know, no one’s disappearing there for being an omega.” 

“That’s true.” Shiro’s little smile faded. Before they can even think of packing their bags and heading out to Altea, they still had so much work left to do on Daibazaal. And now a ticking clock hung over their heads, as Keith was officially declared twelve weeks pregnant and would start showing a baby bump very soon. 

But for now, they had a tiny respite from the hurdles of the world. Having finished their project, they took it over to the tree and found a spot to hang it, then stepped back to admire their work. 

“Now we’ve left our mark,” Shiro chuckled. 

“That was fun,” Keith said. “Up for a Sargashine tradition?” 

“Yes!”

Leading him to a line of hanging icicles, Keith tugged one down—a particularly large piece at that—and held it in both of their hands. The freezing chill shot through him, but Shiro reminded himself that this was the Galra way: burn all imperfections. _Palan-bol_. 

“You know, I can heat it up with my right hand,” Shiro said. 

A corner of Keith’s mouth twitched in amusement. “As long as you don’t burn either of us.” 

Shiro was careful. Having experimented with his hand numerous times, and for various purposes, he had become an expert with controlling it. He heated it up so that it felt like nothing more than placing a hand against a slightly warm cooking pot. Keith’s eyes shone happily as the large icicle melted in their joined hands. 

He pushed their hands up over their heads so that the melted water would seep between their fingers and drop over their heads. Kosmo peeked his head between their bodies and earned a couple of splashes. 

A little gasp came from Keith’s lips when he looked back at the icicle, finding it had nearly all melted, which Shiro took was a good sign. 

“May our coming days be filled with warmth and light,” Keith said softly as the last droplet of ice seeped between their fingers, and he kissed Shiro tenderly on the lips.

⁂

They checked out of the hotel as soon as they could, and decided to stay at the Feyiv Fold for the remainder of Sargashine. After debating amongst themselves, they decided on holding off sharing the news of Keith’s pregnancy with Krolia—for now, at least. They didn't want to give her any additional reasons to worry about her son. But they had called up Krolia and the others on Altea to wish them a warm Sargashine, and laughed when they realized Altea was already one month ahead of them and already looking forward to an early spring.

The following morning, Nadia knocked on their door to notify Shiro that he had received a reply from home. Keith had to steady him before he began reading, dreading what he may be about to find out.

> `Hey Shiro! `
> 
> `This is Ryou writing but Mom and Dad are here! You can’t imagine how shocked we were to get a letter from you! How’s it been?!?! We all thought you died in space! Died in the arms of your one true love, just like you always wanted hahahahaha! BUT YOU’RE ALIVE AND THAT’S EVEN BETTER!!!! So good you’re still with us even if you’re soooooooooo far away! `
> 
> `WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?????????`
> 
> `DID ALIENS EXPERIMENT ON YOU?! What, you’re no longer sick?! YOU’RE GONNA BE WITH US A LONG TIME?!!!!! Holy fuck, aliens are the shit! `
> 
> `Who’s this Keith?!?!?!?!?! Mom says he looks nice! Dang man there’s so many pretty people up in space, I need to hurry up and get there myself so I can find a wife! (Dad’s telling me to erase that. I told him I did! Bwahahaha!) `
> 
> `Love your new pet! Did you really mean he can actually teleport like in Star Trek? FUCK YEAH!!!!! Space is ace, man! `
> 
> `Everything’s fine here! Mom and Dad were so sad when years passed and we didn’t hear from you. Dad assumed the worst had happened. You should have seen him! He was SO SAD for you, man! He blamed himself for everything! He’s been much kinder to me since then! But we tried to think of it on the bright side! Mom had just accepted it because it was your choice and you loved space more than anything, and she just hoped you were happy when you passed away. I admit I was a little pissed at you. :( I miss playing games with you! There’s so many movies you have to catch up on with me when you get back! `
> 
> `And you better get back! And you better bring Keith and your space-ace wolf dog with you! `
> 
> `We sent a picture so Keith and the space dog can see what we look like! `
> 
> `All the best, love, and pillow fights, `
> 
> `Ryou, Mom, and Dad`

“That’s my brother all right,” Shiro said with a wet smile. He showed Keith the accompanying photo. “Oh, look outside the window!” Shiro pointed to the corner of the photo and laughed. “Looks like it’s spring there! No, wait! It must be almost summer! This is such a mind-trip!”

He pointed to each of his family and gave Keith their names. “That’s my younger brother Ryou—he works in astro engineering; we wanted to explore space together ever since we were kids—my mom Takara—she’s a general—and my dad Hayato—he’s an admiral—yes, he’s an admiral of the Galaxy Garrison Division in Japan—“ Keith whistled, impressed. “—and—oh, no…he’s gotten more grey hairs since the last time I saw him…” 

“They all seem nice!” Keith said. 

Shiro grimaced. “Depends about my dad. He was tough with me a lot as a kid—not out of hate, but he saw so much potential in me that he wouldn’t accept failure, you know? He wouldn’t speak with me if I got one answer wrong on a test.” 

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. 

“When I started getting diagnosed with all of these illnesses I think it did a number on him. Blamed himself. Wasn’t sure if he wanted to protect me from the world or push me to my fullest with the time I had left.” 

“Well, he should be proud to learn what you’ve accomplished in Daibazaal!” Keith said. 

Shiro laughed. “Me, a cab driver on an alien planet? You know how angry he would be? I left that detail out from my message for a reason!”

What’s wrong with being a cab driver?” 

“Absolutely nothing, unless you’re the son of Admiral Hayato Shirogane.” 

“But you’ve survived so much!” 

“Doesn’t matter. He’d be disappointed to know I didn’t turn into a tycoon on the most well-known enterprising planet Daibazaal.” 

Frowning, Keith sank into himself. ”Do you think they’ll like me, then? I never even went to school. I’m more than an idiot by his standards.” 

“Of course they love you.” Shiro kissed him. “If he had any criticisms of you, he would have had Ryou write it. He likes you. Besides, it’s only me he was ever like that with. He was always more lenient on Ryou than me anyway. And I prefer it that way. I can take my dad on.” 

He smiled reassuringly at Keith, although it took a few moments to convince him. Eventually a smile came, albeit small. 

“Your father doesn’t have to worry about your full potential, Shiro,” Keith said. “You’re greater than so many in this universe.”

⁂

They spent the next several weeks resting up in Naraku, enjoying the winter season. Keith was given proper vitamins and instructions for his pregnancy, such as a little booklet that took him through the journey and informed him on what to expect for each week of pregnancy. Right now, according to their booklet, their little one was the size of a mango—comparable to a Malinovi in size, Shiro explained to Keith; Keith was starting to show with a little baby bump.

Shiro didn’t tell this to Keith, but many a nights he had silently wept with joy. Keith didn’t know just how different things were for Shiro. How it use to be that his every moment spent, every action, was made with the painful conscious reminder that he was losing time, that everything was on an approaching deadline. 

Except now. How strange and wondrous that all this was given to him, and all because of a chance meeting. 

But this only made him more afraid. Just the thought of acknowledging Keith as his, and the unborn child as real, terrified him. He was so used to fighting for another day to live, that he feared finally succumbing to all of these good fortunes. Feared that if doing so, they would be ripped away from him. He was happy—more than thrilled—but also deep down he was cautious, as if a tiny voice warned him that his time was still limited. 

The resolve to protect Keith, their child, and everyone they were working to protect grew. If somehow his own time was limited, and Shiro wasn’t certain how (but damn it he wasn’t about to tempt the universe) then he would protect all he had.

Shiro’s own body eventually healed from the gluten attack. He was careful not to consume anything Earthian-made and laughed when Keith questioned him about it. 

“Didn’t think I would ever say this, but I’ve come to appreciate Daibazaal cuisine,” he had said. 

They eventually broke the news to Krolia and the others. As much as Keith feared the ramifications, guilt eventually won over. He could not hide the truth from his own mother. And Krolia, to their relief, had greeted the news favorably, if with the same common concern Shiro had. 

“I’ll be careful,” Keith said when Krolia reminded him of his changed scent. He turned to Shiro when the conversation was over, about to burst happily at not having to argue with her. 

“This is a special case,” Shiro reminded him. “You’re not being disloyal to your husband. Because Sendak isn’t married to you officially.”

“Right, because _you_ are my true husband,” Keith said. As touched as he always was, Shiro’s heart also ached at the declaration. 

Telling Shiro’s own family was another matter. Shiro and Ryou had been keeping contact, as Ryou was more than willing to send along any photos Shiro wanted to show Keith: his old bedroom, their backyard, his grandfather— _“He does look like Ru-Ru!” Keith had cried out when he had seen the photo._

Shiro didn’t mind sharing the little bit of good news. While his family were more on the traditional side, especially his father, they would surely understand Shiro couldn’t possibly wait for them across the universe to start a family. Except…

“We’re technically not married yet,” Shiro said with a little sigh. “I can’t officially call you my husband in the email. They might infer that you are, but I’m not just going to say it. I’m sorry.”

Keith pouted. “Why are you so weird about this?!” 

Shiro watched him storm off and his own heart broke. Why _couldn’t_ he just tell his own family that Keith is his husband? Was he himself that much of a stickler for the law?

_Never thought of myself like my father_ , Shiro thought as he began composing the next email to Ryou and the family. He was afraid, he kept having an ill feeling, like something was about to come crashing down if he dared declare Keith as his.

⁂

They switched between staying at The Feyiv Fold and Yurak’s home, the latter when they were conducting business for Kolivan and Krolia. Shiro paid off his apartment’s rent through his mobile, although he was, for some inexplicable reason, anxious about returning to Edix.

Shiro had been meaning to bring up Acxa to Keith at some point, but seeing him so tranquil and content for the first time in weeks, ignoring all of the problems from the south, prevented Shiro from opening his mouth. He didn’t want to give his beloved any reason to fret, but the secrecy only planted more worries in Shiro’s own mind. 

His dreams turned into nightmares featuring Acxa constantly. 

Once, he dreamt he was standing with his arms held out as a little girl was running towards him. A smile was on his face, ready to embrace his daughter, and he called to his little girl, watching with pride as she toddled her way towards him. But then the blur of a small girl grew taller, and the image grew focused, and as the girl drew closer, Shiro saw that her face was covered in nothing but blood. Screaming rang in his ear and his heart plummeted. 

“ACXA! _ACXA!_ ” 

Panic seized Shiro as he ran to her before the blood-dripping scythe came down on them both. Jolting awake, Shiro lay, wide-eyed, staring up at the ceiling as guilt ate away at him. He didn’t deserve to lying here on a warm bed, when he _knew_ Acxa was out there. He recalled that she was searching for some friends, and he hoped she had found them and wasn’t out there in the cold…or worse. Having only glimpsed her from the back, he was taken by how small and thin she was, even smaller than Keith, and a fierce protectiveness came over Shiro every time he thought of her. 

The blood-covered face emerged from the dark, and he shook himself, cuddling closer to Keith under the covers. 

_Please, be safe, Acxa. Be somewhere safe…_

Unable to open up to Keith about Acxa, Shiro shared his dream with Krolia and the others privately while Keith was busy learning more about Earth from Ryan and Nadia. 

“I’ve been to West Edix,” Ulaz said, who was part of the video chat. “I’ve had another run-in with Fentress, but I did not see Acxa anywhere. She’s being quite elusive.” 

Shiro remembered the brief flash of light and shuddered. “There’s no chance she’s gone missing?” 

“We wouldn’t know,” Thace said. “She doesn’t have family who would report a disappearance.” 

“There’s no reason to assume she hadn’t slipped away,” Krolia said. “She was part of that old friend group of Keith, Nezria, and the rest of them. Always the first to disappear at the first sign of trouble. She’s like a shadow; you just can’t catch her. She’ll always slip away.”

Shiro breathed deeply. “Yeah. Hope she managed to get away then. When I was running after her, there was a flash of light…” 

The others grew quiet. 

“Still doesn’t necessarily mean she’s in danger,” Ulaz said. 

“You suddenly don’t seem so sure.” 

“Well…” Thace began. 

“You do always see a flash of light before a disappearance,” Kolivan stoically pointed out, which earned him a disproving glare from Krolia. 

“I…have to tell Keith,” Shiro said, feeling like he was going to be sick. “I can’t keep this from him!” 

“Don’t worry about Keith,” Krolia said. “Rest up and enjoy the holiday. He’ll know when the time comes. In the meantime, we’re searching for her and the others. Now, what names do you remember her mentioning? We can try to track them down…”

⁂

Having found a way to video chat with Ryou and his family, Shiro had seized the opportunity the first chance he had. With his family on one side and he and Keith on the other, they got to converse a little. He was surprised how much even hearing his own father’s voice impacted him. Keith was, as he had expected, delighted to meet Shiro’s family, although he could also sense he was nervous, wanting to gain Admiral Shirogane’s approval.

Later, Shiro asked Ryou if they could talk privately. It must have been past midnight for Ryou, but for Shiro it was in the middle of the afternoon. Keith was napping as he was quick to fatigue. 

He told everything to Ryou: the disappearances, the mission he found himself in, the clues. 

“That’s crazy, man,” Ryou said when Shiro was done. 

“So, what do you think?” 

Light from the computer screen gave Ryou’s round face an eerie glow in his dark bedroom. 

“Okay, Shiro…hearing this from an outsider’s perspective…you _know_ what I think it is, right? I mean, that sign that’s outside the town.”

Shiro’s stomach lurched. He was afraid of that. 

“Just think about it. You said the Galra have a skewed idea of violence and relationships. They’re a generally more aggressive race, even the half-Galra. Even Keith. Is it that far-fetched to think that, maybe— _just maybe_ —Krolia and the rest of them aren’t noticing sexual violence when all the clues are right under their nose?” 

Shiro swallowed thickly. Keith himself had refused, time and time again, to see that whatever Sendak was doing to him was sexual violence. He attributed it to their Galran cultural norms, to the ways alphas and omegas were made, all despite clearly being impacted by Sendak’s abuse. 

“You have a point,” Shiro said. “And without that idea being explicitly brought up, looks like no one else on Altea is entertaining the idea.” 

“Because you have completely different alien peoples trying to solve a mystery, each one with different world views and cultures and wisdoms,” Ryou said. “I have no idea what sort of people the Alteans are.” 

“Me neither,” Shiro said. “Keith mentioned they were a diplomatic race. From everything else I’ve heard in our conferences with his mother, they sound a little like Tolkien’s elves: their sciences and arts, to the outsider, seem like magic.” 

“Space elves, great!” Ryou snorted. “They weren’t known for being kinky.” 

Shiro groaned. “Ryou…”

“I’m just saying! If they’re so cognitively advanced that a wave of their hand creates highly advanced art such that us lesser beings perceive these works as ‘magic’, then something as lowly and earthy as sex, and everything relating to it, may not cross their minds either.” 

Good point. Biting his thumb as he glanced towards sleeping Keith’s form, a thought slowly emerged in Shiro’s mind. “I wonder what the Altean mating habits are like.” 

“Wha?” 

“Nothing,” Shiro said. It would take too long to explain to Ryou about the _Ûr'kha_ System, but…ruts, heats, Keith running to find someone to break his heat...what about ruts that couldn’t be satisfied? 

“Say, Shiro…be safe out there,” Ryou said. “Looks like there’s a big mess out there and you’re right in the middle of it.” 

“I know,” Shiro chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“Do you really think it’s right to get Altea involved?” Ryou asked. “I mean, a whole other planet?” 

“I dunno, Ryou. I’ve thought about it myself. Keith’s mom and some others are working with Altean authorities. But sometimes I even wonder…you know. Sometimes, people just need to learn how to clean their own mess. Imagine if an entire planet stormed Earth.” 

“Yeah,” Ryou chuckled uneasily. “It would have been weird if aliens intervened here just to clean up our shit…although come to think of it, there are times from our history I wish aliens _did_ intervene. We’d have become part of the Galactic Federation a lot sooner.” 

Shiro sighed. “That’s what’s going through my mind. Should Altea get involved? Should _I_ get involved? But then I think…this is wrong. Whatever is happening, it is not right. It doesn’t matter where in the universe it’s happening. Someone is getting hurt, and someone has to step in, no matter where they’re from.”

Ryou nodded, frowning as he glanced off to the side of his room for a few long moments. “I didn’t realize the Galra were so…like that,” he eventually confessed. “Heck, this new computer’s Daibazaal-made!” 

“There’s good things here, Ryou.” 

”But there’s bad, too. They hurt you so much.”

Shiro scoffed. “Still on about my arm, huh?” 

“They turned it into a weapon!” 

“It’s helped with my disease! And I feel a little safer with it, okay? Besides, what else would they have done? Gave me an arm that whipped up espresso on command?”

“That would have been _ah-may-zing!_ ” 

Shiro had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loud so he wouldn't wake up Keith. “You haven’t changed a bit in all these years!” 

“You’ve changed—”

_A lot._

Ryou didn’t say it, but the word hung in the air between them. Shiro smiled sadly. “Yeah, I guess I have.” 

“Just worried for you,” Ryou said. “I think about what you’ve told me before and I get scared, you know. I just…I dunno, man. Just that a bad feeling keeps creeping on me every now and then. Be careful, okay?” 

“I will.”

“I love you.”

Shiro smiled at the screen. “Love you too, Ryou.”

⁂

Snow didn’t stick for long on Daibazaal, which made the drive back south easier. Shiro drove while Keith studied the photo of the Shirogane family again next to him. He placed it beside a copy of the photo of himself, Shiro, and Kosmo; and the photo of Krolia with Thace and Kolivan from Altea (Keith had asked them for a photo, for his collection). Then a photo of Ulaz.

“Imagine if we all got together…” Keith said with a smile. “One big family. It just needs Acxa now…” 

Shiro exhaled slowly. 

Well, this was it. He had to come clean sooner or later.

“Yeah…about Acxa,” Shiro began. “There’s…been a development on that front—” 

Keith gasped audibly and faced him. Shiro raised one hand to stop him asking questions before he could continue. 

“But you mother urged me to not speak about it until you were feeling better,” Shiro finished.

“Is Acxa okay? _Is she alive?_ ” 

Shiro’s chest clenched. Oh, Keith…

He told his tale, starting from the night he saw Acxa in West Edix, detailing every moment of their meeting, then how relaying the news to Keith kept being delayed, first by he and Keith having to leave on such sudden notice then by the announcement of Keith’s pregnancy, and—

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” Shiro said. ”I told everything to your mother and the others. They’re keeping an eye out for her, now that we know she was last seen in West Edix.” 

“And it’s her?” Keith said softly when Shiro was done. “You think so for sure?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro said honestly. “She had horns. A Meltran. It could have been someone else, although I don’t think we’ve met a lot of Zentrans and Meltrans before?” He described her in detail as well as he could. When he had a break from driving, he glimpsed for Keith’s reaction, noting the fire in his eyes. 

“It sounds like her,” he said. 

“I chased her, and there was a flash,” Shiro added apologetically. “Kolivan was sending Ulaz to look into it.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Keith said. “You know what West Edix is like. There needs to be light to see around in that darkness. It couldn’t have been…whatever it was. Acxa’s like me. She can hide. Hide better than me, actually.”

A corner of Shiro’s smile quirked. Krolia had said something similar about Acxa. They stopped by the same sign they had first seen many months ago, the one advertising some untitled work. It still said “Now Hiring” with a number listed below. Sudden unknown dread filled Shiro’s belly as desire to drive as far away as he could overcame him.

—Blood streaking down her face—she was his daughter—tiny arms outstretched for him—his daughter— 

“Hold on,” Shiro gasped, an order more to himself than anyone else. Parking the cab, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos of the sign. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked. 

“I…have some suspicions about this sign,” Shiro explained as he hastily sent a message over to Krolia: `Pass this image along to our allies. Check who’s been calling this number. Have my suspicions.`

With his mind finally set at ease, he drove off in silence.

*

The fire continued to burn in Keith’s eyes the remainder of the way back home, the thought of Acxa clearly still spinning in his mind. “I can find her. I _know_ I can find her. If anyone can, it’s me! Especially now we know where she is.”

Shiro smiled shakily, thinking of that flash of light again. “Yeah. Assuming she hasn’t gone anywhere else since then. Remember, I did see a—”

“I don’t care. I’ll find her.” He fell into a determined silence. Shiro glanced at him, his heart skipping a beat in adoration.

_Little warrior_ , he thought. 

They turned into the mouth leading to Edix, skirting towards The Slums. A shiver ran up Shiro’s spine, and he chose a road far from that region.

Meanwhile, Keith sat up straight next to him, still pondering over Acxa. “I wonder why she chose to hide there— _oh!_ Shiro, you smell that?” 

Shiro glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed. “No…” 

“It’s an omega’s First Heat,” Keith said. “It’s so strong!” 

“I…” Shiro shrugged. “There’s no one around us—AHHH!” 

The impact came out of nowhere. Keith went flying forward just as Shiro’s foot slammed down the brake pedal; Shiro’s right arm shot up sideways, shielding Keith from hitting the dashboard. Kosmo howled in the backseat and disappeared with a pop, reappearing right before Keith and acting as a full-body shield. 

_Shit-shit-shit-shit-SHIT!_

The cab skidded across the street, and Shiro held Keith with one arm, immobilizing him, as the other hand held tight to the steering wheel, keeping the cab as steady as he could, avoiding the lamppost— _fuck-fuck-FUCK!_

The side of a tall stone building loomed in their dashboard—they were about to smash into it—Shiro pushed harder on the brake pedal, the tires screeched on the pavement—when, finally, the cab halted just inches from impact. 

“Oh, my God,” Shiro whispered, shaking to the bone. His free hand set the cab on park before holding Keith in his arms. He looked over the back window, the cold air fogging before his lips. “Oh, my God…” 

_I almost lost Keith…our child…Kosmo...I almost lost my family._

“Keith?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah,” Keith said, equally as stunned. 

“What the hell hit us?” Shiro gasped. 

“Dunno,” Keith said. “But that smell from before is gone.” 

Shiro stepped out and examined his cab; his jaws dropped. 

“ _What_ hit us?” he cried out as Keith joined him to see the damage. 

It was as though a vehicle had collided with them, but there weren't any other cars on the road, just them at the moment. Shiro stared, stunned, at the damage. His mind reeled. No one was behind them— _fucking hell—who hit us?!?!—No one was behind us!_

“You’ll need to—“ Keith didn’t finish his sentence, for just then his phone rang. “It’s Mom,” he said in a hushed tone, and Shiro motioned for him to get back in the cab. As Keith took the call, Shiro surveyed the area around them. He could have sworn eyes were on him again, or it could have been the result of the recent trauma and paranoia getting to him again. 

Remembering his breathing exercises, Shiro played a game with himself, commanding himself to find and focus on an object in the distance, such as a lamppost, and just focus on it, then move on to something else, such as a store sign. Breathe. 

“Um, Shiro?” Keith reappeared around the cab. “Sorry, but it’s getting complicated now. Mom and the others want us to interrogate someone who was recently admitted to the hospital. Another Galra who ate that meat. We don’t know how long they’ve been there and when they might be discharged. Mom’s really insisting we go now because everyone’s just found out about this victim _now_. This might be our only chance to find more about the meat and what it actually is.” 

Shiro chuckled lightly. “I think my cab should get us there. Only the back’s been damaged.” 

“It’ll have to get fixed…” 

“Yeah. Could take us a few weeks. We’ll have to depend on other means of transportation.”

“Few weeks?” Keith smiled. “Is that how slow everything is on Earth? It’ll only take a few hours on Daibazaal, but yeah…you’ll have to take the cab to Breht’s shop. I’ll speak with the Galra in the hospital.”

Damn it. Shiro was afraid of that. “Well, I haven’t exactly been practicing my Korrin over the winter break.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll write down what we need. Breht knows you by now—well, the Galra you. He should be more friendly and go by the letter. But if you need anything, just call me. I can speak with him.” 

Coming to an agreement, they settled back in the cab. Shiro revved up the engine, and cringed as the cab reversed and one of the back tires, evidently flattened, scraped against the road. The sound of metal against the pavement sent Kosmo howling. 

“Fuck!” he groaned. “I think one of the tires are busted.” 

Keith grimaced in sympathy. “Will it still be able to carry us around?” 

“I think so—“ Another fingernails-on-chalkboard sound pierced their ears, closely followed by Kosmo howling. “—yeah, no, that hubcap’s coming off!” 

The hospital was mercifully close by. They drove in silence, back in detective mode. The winter vacation in Naraku suddenly felt so far away. 

As they drove through a particularly dark patch, Shiro turned to Keith and muttered, “Put on your mask.” 

He did the same. Although their cab now appeared different thanks to the damage, hopefully whoever had hit them hadn't seen who the inhabitants were. 

The hospital loomed into view, a hundred little lights guiding them towards the path. It was the same one Shiro had taken the woman many, many months ago. Stopping before the hospital’s entrance, Shiro placed a hand over Keith’s and kissed him hard. 

“Please, be safe,” he said. 

Keith nodded. “Will do my best.” 

“I wish I could come with you.” 

“Don’t worry. Our little one will be with me.” Winking at Shiro, Keith existed.

Shiro watched him go until ensuring he was safely inside. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me again,” Shiro said to Kosmo as he popped back into the front and curled in Keith’s vacant spot.

⁂

“You got that new request from Mr. Shirogane?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah,” Pidge said, frowning as she peered down her card. “Thace already did a search through his records. Doesn’t seem to have had a lot of use…and strangely enough, the callers have been mostly non-Galra. 

“Was there anything else from Shiro’s message?” 

“Nope,” Lance said. “From what Krolia told me, he’s seen the sign while on the road. He’s passed them a few times before, apparently. Doesn’t look like there’s many others like it around.”

“ _‘Have my suspicions’_ ,” Hunk repeated. “What suspicions?”

“Well…you know what those signs usually mean back at home,” Pidge said. “Now we just need to prove they’re tied to everything.” 

“Does Shiro think they’re—um, doing _that_ with the omegas?” Lance wondered out loud. “I mean…sure, they could be, but—“

“We really won’t know until we look,” Pidge said. “Try to find who’s been calling. Maybe call the number ourselves…” 

Hunk scratched his chin as he peered outside into the corridor. He could just make out one of the Galra, the tall general named Kolivan who the Altean advisor Coran had tried to flirt with despite multiple failed attempts (not that Hunk was spying or anything). 

“Maybe we should also understand a little more about Galra culture,” he mused. “Strange meat being sold off in the black market, our victims being all omega…the callers to that ad not being Galra? Something’s not adding up.” 

“Yeah,” Pidge said. “That’s…interesting. There may yet be a missing piece to all of this. I think we should understand more fully Galra culture before we look more into this.”

*

“Our Earth allies over there have been hard at work,” Princess Allura commented to her mother as they passed by.

Queen Melenor sighed. “Some mystery with Daibazaal. Alfor, Coran, and the ladies have been doing nothing but talking about it.”

“Oh? What sort of mystery?” Allura loved mysteries, and the interest shone in her eyes. Queen Melenor stopped and studied her daughter sternly. 

“Don’t think of getting involved,” she said. “My dearest friend Honerva had gone there, that was where she died.” 

Allura hung her head. She vaguely remembered Honerva. She loved getting picked up by that handsome woman; she used to blow raspberries at her and laugh because she looked like she could do with a laugh. Her father had said Honerva was one of his finest alchemists. “But Daibazaal is one of our greatest allies, Mother. And the rest of the universe—” 

“I know,” Queen Melenor said. “And there’s plenty of reasons Daibazaal is great. But I cannot shake the feeling that something’s amiss. My own friend…”

Allura nodded. Still, she looked back, wishing she was allowed to join the crowd within. She had been to Daibazaal before; she had dined with the three humans on a semi-regular basis. As sad as it was to lose Honerva, it was no reason to stay back. It wasn’t like she was going charge into the place declaring war on Emperor Zarkon (what a silly thought! She had knit him a silver and turquoise sweater once for Groggery Day.) 

Maybe if she spoke with her father on the matter…

⁂

Using a patient’s name at the receptionist’s desk irked Keith, as it disturbed him to be intruding on someone’s privacy, but it was the only way to get answers. When asked for a name, Keith gave Kreth, remembering the name Rughrang had given to Shiro in their discussion. As Keith was disguised as a full-blooded Galra, the receptionist passed him off as a friend or cousin and thus didn’t question him further. She merely nodded before leading him to the waiting room. He was the only one inside, and the television set was turned off. Another screen was switched on, but it was an informational post showing the patient and currently where they were. His target patient had the code “OP203” and was currently in “PRE-OP”.

“The patient was ordered for an emergency surgery, sir,” she informed him. “The patient had just been taken in for pre-op work. The operation is expected to take a couple hours once surgery begins. You will not be able to see them until after they’ve woken from in the recovery room.”

A few hours. Damn. If Keith had known, he could be with Shiro right now. 

“Is the surgery related to why they were admitted?” Keith asked. 

The receptionist shook her head. “You’ll understand more when you’ll get to speak with them.” 

Keith thanked the receptionist and settled down. Pulling out his mobile he sent a text to Shiro and explained his situation. 

`Looks like we’re both playing the waiting game`, Shiro texted back. `I’m in the waiting lounge. Kosmo’s with me. There’s a couple other Galra around, and a TV.`

`Lucky. It’s silent here. How’s the cab?`

`Not bad! Breht thinks it’ll be good as new after they all work on it. The trunk was dented and one of the wheels are busted, but nothing too extreme. I should be able to drive it again in a few hours, just like you said. This wouldn’t have happened on Earth!`

Keith smiled. They kept the conversation every now and again, as Keith didn’t wish to use up his mobile’s battery, not having a charger on hand. He had to take frequent breaks, getting up because his back hurt from how he was sitting or to move his legs, although the leg cramps didn’t subside when he laid down; if anything, he felt worse. The pregnancy was already taking a toll on him. His feet were beginning to swell. Before leaving Naraku they had bought clothing that would fit more loosely on him. He was more visibly pregnant than when he had come to Naraku although his baby bump wasn’t as pronounced as it would likely get in the coming months (and the thought of _that_ both excited and terrified him.) 

He strolled around the waiting room, checked in on the patient by staring up at the screen. After what seemed like a lifetime, the status changed from “PRE-OP” to “OP”. He left to the vending machine and had to reel himself back from binging on all the junk food contained within, reminding himself that it was his pregnancy spiking his appetite. And he couldn’t afford burning all of his change on more food than he needed. 

His mobile rang as he was finishing up his chosen snack, scaring him out of his skin. The halls and waiting room were virtually empty save for the occasional nurse that Keith had slid into comfortable solitude. 

He checked it; a text message from Shiro: `Gonna call you in a minute. Don’t speak. Just listen.`

Just as he was done finishing reading the message, his mobile rang. Tapping on the “accept incoming” icon, he weighed his options. Should he tap against the ear piece so Shiro will know he’s there? Did something happen to Shiro? 

Instead, he brought the mobile to his ear. 

He could just make out the shrill drilling and metal striking metal, with the occasional pause and a Galra shouting to another in Korrin—Shiro was still at Breht’s shop. He may be safe. Keith imagined he was still in the waiting lounge. 

There were other Galra there. A bit of a distance away—but that had to be who Shiro wanted him to hear, because words filtered in and Keith’s eyes widened. 

He pressed the mobile closer against his ear. 

_“Yeah, yeah, they get ya to a Battle Royale if ya wanna prove ya’self. Fail and ya’r chopped up n’ passed around. They don’ waste the fire in ya’.”_

The call ended. Shiro texted him not one minute later. 

`Keith, what’re they talking about?`

`Who are they?` They were speaking Drulan but Keith couldn’t quite place the exact dialect. 

`Not Korronites. Do you know what they’re talking about? They’ve been going about this for the last ten minutes.`

`Sorta. It’s a very old Galra practice. Some warrior clans used to do this thing where one alpha was forced to prove their worth. If they failed in a battle, they were cut apart and eaten by the other Galra. `

`The practice was banned by Emperor Vrig the Great many, many eons ago. It’s illegal now. I think.`

No sooner had Keith hit send, Shiro replied: `Why would they be talking about history?`

`I dunno.`

`Keith, I think this has to do with Regris.`

Keith’s stomach turned. The thought of Regris’s fate as—

And hadn’t Jank said— 

But, no. That was beyond horrific, even for Throk. 

`I don’t think that’s it, Shiro.`

`Then why are there two Galra dressed as hooligans, discussing a historical topic in an auto shop waiting room? It has to be something that’s happened recently! They may know what’s happened to Regris! They may be involved!`

“Sir?” The receptionist poked her head into the waiting room. “The patient is being taken back to their room.”

Keith thanked her and shot Shiro a quick message to tell him his status. Crumbling the snack foil wrapper in his hand, he made for the patient’s room. 

The Galra’s name was Prelet Nanzor, and as Keith stepped in, he could guess as to why there had been emergency surgery. Prelet had been rolled back to their hospital room handcuffed to the bed, mainly for their own protection. A pastel yellow sign on the door, which was being plastered up by one of the hospital staff as Keith reached the room, did not escape Keith’s notice either: the Daibazaalian way of signaling patients was at high risk of taking their own lives.

Keith swallowed thickly. The attempt must have been recent and not the reason why they were admitted, then. 

Prelet lay curled in a fetal position, as much as the handcuffs would allow them to. Indiscernible words poured from their lips. So much like another Galra, Keith realized: that woman at the bar the night Sendak creeped up on him. 

A towel was shoved into their mouth as they grumbled repeatedly like some sort of wild beast: _“Gerrim ouwwa meh, gerrim ouwwa meh, gerrim ouw—”_

“Prelet, a friend is here to see you,” the nurse said sweetly. She padded up Prelet’s wrists and hands, so they would not chew them perhaps, removed the towel, then nodded to Keith on her way out. 

Feeling guilty as he did so, Keith closed the door behind him. 

“Prelet, I’m sorry to disturb you,” Keith said. “You don’t know me, but I’m here looking for answers. I heard you were hospitalized because of a meat you’ve eaten. There’s been many cases like you, and I’m trying to figure out what’s going on.” 

Prelet opened their eyes and took a good look at Keith for the first time.

“All my fault,” they mumbled. “All my fault.” 

“Nothing is your fault,” Keith said softly. “This meat makes Galra sick. You’re not in trouble. We don’t care why you got it. We’re just trying to understand where it’s all coming from so we can stop more Galra from getting ill.” 

A whimper escaped Prelet’s lips before they stuffed their face in the blankets. 

“I just wanted to be an alpha!” they whined. “I should have been born one! I had hoped eating the meat would make me become one…” 

Heart pounding, Keith leaned closer. 

“It didn’t. Of course it wouldn’t. It used to be just a ceremonial act, didn’t it?” Prelet’s large, haunted eyes fell on Keith. “I stole money from my own mother for what remained of this alpha—I heard he was surrounded by many! Died a most noble death!—I wanted that very ability! But look what I’ve done! It’s in me— _he’s_ in me!”

Keith took a step back as Prelet’s earlier words struck him. _Gerrim ouwwa meh_ …get him out of me…

And were those not the same words Shiro said the woman had exclaimed while in the hospital? 

“Oh, ancients above…”


	16. Below The Belt

Without another thought, Keith ran out of the patient’s room. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He felt sick to his stomach—the thought Regris, that sincere boy once among his friends—

Keith had to force himself to slow down near the receptionist so as not to rouse suspicion, but once out of earshot, he bulleted away, mobile in hand. 

“Shiro?” Keith hissed the moment Shiro picked up. 

“Keith! Is everything okay?” 

“Where are you right now?”

“Back on the road. I’m on my way to you. How’d it go—” 

“You were right.” 

Keith noted the dead silence on the other end. “The meat everyone’s been eating has to be Regris. It must be part of that ritual I told you about. The patient I spoke with knew a little about the guy it came from—they were hoping they could become an alpha or something just from consuming an alpha’s flesh—Regris must have been forced to battle for his life or something, and—and—oh, ancients!” 

“Oh, my God—Keith—“

“I want to know how those Galra near you knew about it!”

“No time for that! I left the shop—Keith! Stay there! I’m coming to l get you right away!”

“O-okay.” 

Having reached the hospital’s front double doors, Keith ran out. Rain poured overhead, but Keith’s mind was too preoccupied by what he had learned inside to even think of going back in. He slowly made his way down the steps as if transfixed, trying to put all of the pieces together in his mind—

So now they knew Regris had been forced to “prove his worth” as an alpha. Now they knew what was done with the alphas who were disappearing, but what was happening with the omegas? Were the alphas fighting over them? If Nezria and Regris were both captured, was Regris made to fight to reclaim his right to wed Nezria? 

_Sounds like something from one of your books_ , Keith thought to himself, though he wouldn’t exactly put it past Throk and Sniv either to scheme something similar. 

Raindrops prattled on top of his head, barely gaining his attention. His mask had worn off, but he paid no attention to that either. He was standing on the edge of the curb, just a few paces away from the hospital’s entrance. Shiro should be here any moment now. He couldn’t wait to tell his mother, and Kolivan, and Thace—maybe now they could team up with Ulaz and—

Something flashed in Keith’s eyes, and he turned, gasping loudly. Two bright lights were fast approaching, but it wasn’t Shiro. There was no car, no source of those lights, nothing visible behind them! 

“How—” 

Before Keith could jump back, the light rushed past him; something grabbed him, and in a flash Keith was gone. 

And driving just several feet away, Shiro witnessed the entire ordeal.

⁂

_“KEITH!”_

All thought, all breath, bled out of Shiro. The very tips of his fingers turned into ice around the steering wheel. Right before his very eyes, he watched his worst nightmare unfold in a split second, and he could do nothing about it: 

Keith, gone in a flash of light.

But—Shiro had to squint, gasping; was he imagining things again?—he thought he could make out the shape of a car amidst the downpour. 

Just like that night—a night like this, when the rain came down hard and Shiro swore he could make out a car before him when there couldn’t have been a car in front of him moments before. 

And Keith had been standing on the curb with nothing around him and then—

No time to think. His foot slammed on the accelerator and he sped after the car.

*

Keith groaned. Bright light assaulted his eyes and the back of his head throbbed where he had hit it against the headrest.

Cracking one eyelid open, he found himself inside a well-lit vehicle, thrown in the backseat. One other Galra, a tall alpha, loomed over him. Another was at the wheel. 

“That’s Sendak’s betrothed, isn’t it?” one of the Galra muttered.

“Yeah, yeah, he said something about banging a half-human—Sendak’s been looking all over for him!”

“But do you smell him, though? He’s with child!” 

“That better be Sendak’s kid in him…” 

Keith moaned as he tried to focus. _Where am I? Shiro…_

*

_Keith, I’m coming for you! Hold on!_ Shiro tailgated the car, his heart pounding in his ears. If any vehicles blared their horns at him, he scarcely heard them. Only Kosmo’s panicked howls alerted him to the changing streetlights, and even then—he wouldn’t stop at the red lights if it meant putting distance between himself and Keith.

“Keith’s in there, Kosmo, Keith’s in there!” Shiro repeated frantically. 

He couldn’t lose him—not now, not ever! He couldn’t lose Keith!

*

Keith surveyed his surroundings, trying not to let panic settle in. Right in enemy hands, and worse still, inside a vehicle he had no control over; his mother had always cautioned him about getting into the cars of a person with ill intent. Once inside, she warned, it was all over.

But he wouldn’t let despair seize him, not even when the realization hit of what the Galra would do to him. Once they realized the child couldn’t have been Sendak’s, or worse, handed him right to Sendak for him to deal with his disloyalty, as was his right. No, _no_ , he said he wasn’t going to panic! 

Breathe. Just breathe. 

His head hurt. 

He wasn’t trapped. He was being pulled away from Shiro, but not all was lost. He could still get out of here. He’d been right under Sendak before and gotten away. He could do it again. 

He had two options: take them by surprise, fight for his life, and possibly risk his life or both his and the unborn’s. Or he could play it calm, pretend he’s an innocent party. Like he didn’t know anything. 

“Where are you taking me?” Keith mumbled. 

“To see your alpha, of course,” one of the Galra answered. “I’m sure he’d like to know how you’ve been resolving your heats. And why you hadn’t seen him after the—well, I’m sure you know of the fire.”

Keith needed to know where they were going. Maybe if he could text it to Shiro while their backs were turned—

“Damn, that car’s been tailgating us for miles!” 

_Shiro!_

“Go east. That ought to shake ‘em off, Zhas.” 

“Yes, Fentress.” 

Fentress (he heard that name before). Zhas. Keith filed the names in the back of his head. He would have to report them to the others later. Once he was safe. 

From the corner of his eye Keith spotted some strange canisters lining the car floor; one of them brushed against his leg. Furrowing his brow, he leaned ever so slightly to the right and slipped one hand down. Grabbing one and hoisting it up before Fentress noticed, he shoved it under his coat. When her back was turned again, he helped himself to another. 

“What happened with Sendak?” Keith asked. “I’ve been away…my mom’s sick…”

Fentress turned around and shoved her face right against his. “Do you take us for fools, boy?” 

She brought one clawed hand up over his stomach and curled it, long talons dangerously scraping against the surface.

*

_Keith! Keith! Keith!_

It was all Shiro could think about. His car bulleted through the streets. So long as he could keep the car in his sight, he was okay—he could still get to Keith. Kosmo howled in the seat next to him and fidgeted about, but Shiro couldn’t spare a moment’s glance towards him.

The most important thing right now was Keith. As long as the damn car in front of him was still in his sight, he could still get Keith back, he could still ensure Keith’s safety, there was still a chance— 

Suddenly, just as the car and Shiro sped under a bridge, Kosmo grabbed the steering wheel and gave it a mighty tug. 

“Whoa—Kosmo! What’re you—?!”

The cab spun into the wrong direction, tires screeching in Shiro’s ears, and—fuck, Shiro cried out, eyes widening. He didn’t recognize anything about this place—where the hell were they?! 

“KOSMO!” Shiro shrieked, staring at the space wolf as if Kosmo had just betrayed him royally. “I had them in my sight! What the hell are you—”

A bark, and Kosmo popped out of existence.

*

“Take you for fools? What’d you mean?” Keith asked.

“Don’t play stupid with us,” Fentress hissed. “Sendak has men stationed all around. You’ve never been seen at any hospital, and your mother’s certainly not been at home.”

“I came out of a hospital, didn’t I?”

“What did I tell you about taking us for fools, boy?! We know a Krolia Orgkana isn’t in that hospital, or any hospital in Daibazaal—where is your mother?!” 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, as a groan escaped him. Not only was he trying to dodge the question, Fentress’s screaming triggered a worse throbbing in his head. 

“He hasn’t even seen you in the area! Someone reported they thought they saw you sneak off with someone else. A cabby, perhaps?” 

Keith deliberately stilled, but Fentress caught on nonetheless. A terrible grin spread across her face as her talons swept right over his belly, itching to rip his baby out of him. 

“Whose kid is this? That cabby you’ve been seen sneaking around with late at night? Or should we have Sendak determine that for himself?”

Both she and Zhas sniggered. 

_Crack!_

Keith gasped as something huge suddenly popped into thin air, separating himself from Fentress. The huntress screamed as she was thrown back, kicked below the belt by the beast’s hind legs. 

“A Vesimivelk?!”

Keith winced as heavy weight pressed against him, but he was ever so glad to see Kosmo all the same. Keith wrapped his arms around Kosmo’s neck.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Keith muttered. “Although you won’t be able to teleport me out…”

Kosmo whimpered as he looked at him squarely in the eyes. Keith had the distinct impression Kosmo was trying to communicate with him, paws on either side of his shoulder. 

A rush of wind swept around him and he suddenly felt lightheaded, as though the ground had dropped out from under him and all sense of balance left him. But the feeling was gone as soon as it had come, and he found himself sitting upright in a much smaller, dimmer car, its scent familiar and comforting, surrounded in a dark alley, and—

“KEITH!” 

Shiro leaned over and wrapped his arms around Keith protectively, holding him tight. “Oh, my God, you’re okay—you _are_ okay...aren't you? Oh, my God, Keith—I was following as closely as I could but then Kosmo grabbed the steering wheel and forced me another direction, and suddenly I found myself here, and—”

“I’m fine,” Keith said, chuckling lightly. “Kosmo really did that, huh?” 

Kosmo barked from his place in the back seat. Wiggling himself out of Shiro’s arms, Keith reached over to stroke Kosmo’s ears. 

“He must be over a year old if he’s able to teleport us with him now,” he said happily. “I…hope it didn’t affect the baby. Don’t think it will?” 

Shiro shrugged. Of course, he didn’t know anything about Vesimivelk aside from what Keith had told him. 

“What happened in that car? Did they hurt you?” 

“No…but they would have,” Keith said. “I tried to find out where they were taking me. They were more concerned with the fact that I haven’t been around this area for a long time…” He filled Shiro in with everything else that had happened in the vehicle. “They know about you already, Shiro.” 

Shiro whistled. “We can’t stay here—Naraku! We’re going back to Naraku, now!”

Keith winced, one hand on his belly. At Shiro’s alarmed face, Keith held a hand up. “Hey, I was forcefully yanked into a car and then had an adult Vesimivelk land on me! I’m a bit worn out, that’s all!”

But Shiro placed his hand over his belly as well, eyebrows knitted in concern. A moment passed when suddenly…

Keith gasped. “Did you feel that?” 

The tiniest smile bloomed on Shiro’s face. Another kick, and Shiro’s eyes shone. “I feel it! Our little one’s telling us they’re doing okay!”

Keith leaned back, comforted. The unborn was moving, that meant they were all right...right? 

“We’re definitely getting you back to Colleen! Just to be sure!”

“Yeah. Good idea. And to…hide. They know about us. And the cab.” 

Shiro started up the engine again. He glanced around himself, looking for a street sign to give him some idea where they were. 

“There’s something else,” Keith said as he looked around to help Shiro with discerning where Kosmo had landed them. “Found it inside the car. I’ll show you when we’re somewhere safe.”

⁂

While Colleen examined Keith, Shiro went over everything in his mind based on all he had witnessed and from what Keith had told him of his experience inside the vehicle.

It all made sense. 

The flash of light he had seen must have been the movement from the car door, and possibly the brief flash of light from within the car. Whoever was stationed inside the vehicle, such as Fentress, had been trained to just reach out and grab the victims. 

_And the scent!_ Shiro thought. All the times when he happened to be near a victim, an omega who was possibly in heat, but he hadn’t noticed, simply because he could not pick up their scent the way Keith could. If he had Galra blood that little clue as to what tied all the victims could have been solved a lot sooner… 

And Ru-Ru! He had said he felt something like metal bump against him. That must have been the car missing him by an inch! He had not tripped or imagined being shoved aside; there really was a car! 

One of these vehicles must have hit Shiro’s cab earlier when they had returned from Naraku. Keith himself had smelled the First Heat and then said the smell was gone presumably when the car had driven away from them. As for _why_ they were hit, if that was deliberate or an accident—that was still a mystery—but there were other matters to dwell on. 

Such as the strangest mystery of all: why, and how were the vehicles invisible? 

_I guess that time I saw something in the rain wasn’t just my imagination after all_ , Shiro thought. _Something really was there!_

He could scream. His mind raced. 

Everything fell into place. 

While waiting for Colleen, Keith had pulled out the canisters to show to Shiro. 

“I don’t know what’s in them, but I have my suspicions,” he said.

“Best not to attempt open them here,” Shiro advised. “We don’t know what’s in them. Could be just spray paint or blood or—could be harmful to us, for all we know. Best to let our Altean allies look into them.”

“Yeah,” Keith said with a nod. 

Shiro kept the canisters hidden in their rented room while Keith was being looked at. When he was assured Keith was in good hands with Colleen, he went to make the call. 

Shiro didn’t wish to go into details, although Krolia had a way of prying the information out of him.

“I’ll murder Sendak!” Krolia screeched after hearing about the ordeal. 

Grimacing, Shiro explained the situation to Kolivan and Krolia before sending one of the canisters to them by means of Kosmo. 

The rest was just a waiting game. 

“Everything’s fine,” Keith said when Shiro was called back inside. “I’m fine, and the baby is fine.” He gave Shiro a kiss and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into the bed. 

“I was so scared, back in that car,” he confessed softly in Shiro’s ear. 

“All the more reason to get you to safety,” Shiro muttered against Keith’s chest, so low Keith didn’t hear him.

The maddest thought seized Shiro then. It would be the worst form of betrayal against Keith, but he could command Kosmo to take Keith and teleport him to Altea, to safety, and not teleport him back on Daibazaal no matter how much Keith demanded him. Meanwhile, Shiro would be left alone to deal with Sendak head-on. 

If anything, Shiro would prefer it that way. He could be fully assured of Keith’s safety, with family and loved ones, and Shiro—he might die from this confrontation, but he was willing to do whatever it took to get to the bottom of this. To make sure Keith and every single omega was safe from Sendak. 

Keith may never forgive him. But maybe in time, he would come around to understand. 

Shiro made to break away from Keith’s warm embrace—how much he was going to miss those arms!—and turn around to speak with Kosmo when suddenly his mobile rang. 

_“Shiro! This is Krolia speaking. Do you have a moment? We’ve examined the contents of the canister and found something.”_

⁂

“It’s…concealing mollusk’s ink!” Keith gasped.

“What?” Shiro vaguely recalled hearing about a concealing mollusk before, but he wasn’t sure from where. Keith turned to him, his eyes large and wide. 

“Remember the story I told you? About how Throk and Sniv became the Sacless Duo?”

Ah, yes. Was it Sniv or Throk who had a bad run-in with a concealing mollusk, a massive Daibazaalian creature similar to Earth’s giant squid who produced…invisible ink. He remembered now; how could he have forgotten the full body shudder he had the first time Keith told him about it? 

“So, that’s how they’ve been making themselves invisible,” Shiro mused out loud. “They’re producing invisible ink—”

“—Concealing ink, technically,” Keith corrected. 

“—right—they’ve been producing this concealing ink from this creature and using it to paint their cars so that no one can see them when they drive by and grab their victims—that’s why when it rains, I can see them! The paint washes off!” 

He sat there stunned. Such a simple explanation, and yet not once had any of them even thought of it. And considering the look on their Galra allies’ faces, neither had anyone else. 

“Had anyone proposed that Sendak and his men could be using concealing ink to disguise their vehicles?” 

Kolivan shook his head. “We had the old Galra’s testimony, and yours, but we hadn’t put the pieces together. We assumed the old man was merely speaking out of poor memory.”

“It would take a lot of concealing ink to make enough paint to cover one car, let alone many,” Thace added. 

“Which they have the means to do,” Krolia said. “With Throk and Sniv, they have access to marine life and the resources within to produce ink from these mollusks.” 

_“Mog!”_ Keith cried out, scaring everyone. “When I was talking with Vhix and Mog, he mentioned that, the day they betrayed Nezria and Regris to Sendak, they were also passing along canisters to him. They’ve been helping to produce this stuff for him!”

“I guess that’s how Throk gets to save his own skin despite being a half-Galra,” Shiro mused. “He has something to offer Sendak.”

Keith nodded in agreement. 

“So I take it that no one else on Daibazaal has ever mass produced this concealing ink before?” Shiro said, thinking of the craft version of invisible ink on Earth. “Nothing that artists or crafters use for projects, let’s say?” 

Keith cocked his head to one side. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, just wondering. Any chance we can produce more of this, Kolivan?” 

“We have two canister’s worth,” Kolivan said. “We didn’t use up all of the contents from the can you gave us. Would you like us to send it back?” 

Shiro smiled and turned to Keith. “Yes, please. I have an idea!”

Keith beamed towards Shiro. “Are we going to spray the cab and follow them?” 

Shiro chuckled nervously. “Actually, _I_ will be the one chasing them. You’re going to Altea.” 

A moment passed in total silence, Keith staring at Shiro, his expression impassive although Shiro could sense the mounting tension. 

“Uh…what?” 

Taking Keith’s hands in his, Shiro brought them up to his lips. “You’re going to Altea, to your mother; you'll be safe. I’m going to complete the rest of this mission alone, Keith.” 

“No way.” 

“Keith, you’re—”

“Fuck you, Shiro!” 

Shiro gasped as Keith pulled his hands back and glared at him. “Just because I’m pregnant—”

“Keith! Not with the pride thing again!”

Seriously, Keith Koh Orgkana and Admiral Hayato Shirogane had a few things in common. 

Over at the video chat screen, the three other Galra just watched casually. Thace’s face cracked into the briefest amused grin before stopping himself. 

“No, _you_ listen! Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m weak in any way, got that? I’m sick of being treated this way, especially by you! I wasn’t weak in all the years before I met you! I’m not weak just because I’m an omega! I’m certainly not weak now!”

“I never said—”

“The other alphas I met before I saw you—you know what they used to do to me?!” 

Shiro’s heart sank. He had never asked. Never wondered. It wasn’t his business. 

“Everyone thinks they know what’s best for me and my body! I’m sick of it! So what if I’m incubating our child? I can still lift both you _and_ Sendak and break both of your necks!” 

_WHAT?!_

“Just like the bad ol’ days of hearing Mar and Antok going at it,” Thace chuckled somewhere behind them before Krolia hushed him. 

“Why am I being grouped with Sendak?” Shiro laughed nervously. 

“Because you’ve both pissed me off! You’ve both hurt me!—all of you—what, you thought _all_ of my scars were from Sendak?!” Wrapping his arms around himself, Keith put his head down as if suddenly embarrassed with himself. 

Shiro gasped. While he knew that other alphas had invited themselves on Keith, he didn’t know Keith had been abused by them before. But the declaration that Shiro himself had been just as bad… “Hurt…you? I hurt you? I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean...how?” 

Keith nodded. “You can be so clueless sometimes. Too kind and cold at the same time. You’re too slow navigating this…what we have. You won’t declare me yours. You…you were willing to just toss out our child because you thought it was the best for me. Every time you make a decision like that, it only hurts me.

“It’s not just a pride issue, asshole. Think of who you’re talking to. What I’ve gone through.”

Shiro gasped. Keith glared at him. 

“Big, stupid human.” 

He felt like he’d been gut punched. Shiro glanced towards the video chat, where their allies were watching the whole argument unfold. He didn’t know what to say—honestly. The more he realized his actions, the more sick with himself he felt. 

It didn’t even matter if Krolia agreed that Keith should be in Altea rather than going on the mission. Shiro _was_ acting like a jerk. He had been flippant over the pregnancy thing. He had been flippant about calling Keith his husband—no, his superstition piped up; calling him that too soon would…he cut that thought off. He _was_ making decisions on Keith’s behalf and acting like it was all for Keith’s wellbeing without his input, without first asking for his feelings or thoughts on the matter and—

_Shit, I’m becoming like…Adam._

“Keith…” Shiro struggled, shaking at the realization. If he could throttle himself, he would. “This situation is getting tense, and it’s bringing up a lot of old pain.”

Keith nodded but didn’t look up. 

“I’m sorry I’ve hurt you, so, so many times. I…I hadn’t realized what I was doing. It’s not excusable. Acting out of a desire to help you, does not excuse my actions. But I just realized who I have been acting like. I don’t like it. I’m sorry. Deeply, truly, I’m sorry.” 

Even with Keith’s bangs obscuring most of his face, Shiro noticed his lips quiver. He ran over and embraced Keith, burying him in his arms. A moment later, Shiro felt Keith’s arms wrap around him too. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said again softly. “The differences in our cultures have meant I was ignorant to some things that I shouldn’t have been. To the Galra eyes, certain human behavior can come across as cold—no! Even to a human, some of my actions have been inexcusable. God, I am an idiot!” 

“No,” Keith said in just as low of a tone. “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. Too kind…but, yeah, also sort of a dummy. It can be frustrating. I’m not someone that easily breaks, and yet you’ve…you nearly managed it, and with the just gentle look. Damn you!” 

Looking at one another, they shared a smile, and both felt the tension ebb away, having opened up. 

“You know we’ll be venturing into the belly of the beast,” Shiro said.

“I’ve already been in the jaws of that beast,” Keith said. “Besides, you’ll need a Galra’s nose to find their next victim.” 

He had a point there. 

“And I suppose asking for Ulaz to help would—”

“No,” Keith said firmly. “Not Ulaz! He’s too tall, and you don’t put two tall people in one team. You need someone who can thread their way between cracks if need be. I can do that! I’ll be able to slip in and out of sight, even with a baby the size of a Malinovi inside me. ” 

Shiro glanced back at the video chat. Krolia nodded. 

“We will likely require Ulaz for a different step in our mission,” Kolivan said. 

“And Keith knows how to make a quick get away if he needs to,” she said. “Trust him, Shiro. You haven’t given omegas the full trust and respect they deserve. They’re far stronger than you’re giving them credit for.” 

He sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I keep falling into a bad habit of thinking that…I’m sorry. With humans, we also…worry. My actions are fueled by concern. If something happens to you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” 

Krolia smiled in sympathy. “Heath was the same way. That was why he came to rescue you, Keith. He told me, an alpha, to stay back. But I listened. He was the firefighter among us, so he knew how to maneuver around a burning building.”

“Dad did do all that…” Keith mumbled before turning to Shiro. “I get it now. I’m sorry for…my pride thing.”

Shiro shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Keith.” 

Keith nodded. “But it’s my decision to join you. It’s my fight as much as it’s yours. Even more so. I’ll prove to Sendak that his rightful place is under my foot.” 

Shiro smiled at the significant look Keith gave him. Of course. This was, after all, an attack on omegas. 

“Keith, I know how much you wish to prove yourself, but you really have nothing to prove, especially not to me. How many times have you saved my skin when I freeze up just from hearing Sendak’s voice?” 

Keith chuckled. 

“If anyone needs to prove themselves out there, it’s me. My own pride is on the line. I just don’t want to see you hurt, especially when there’s so much at stake. And Sendak would be more than happy to take it all away from us.” 

Keith nodded, knowing all too well what Shiro meant. His hand instinctively went to his belly. “Sendak will burn in all the hells before he comes close to ripping us apart. That’s my promise to everyone.” 

Shiro beamed.

⁂

When Shiro and Keith finally reached the south of Korronith, no one could see them coming. The cab passed like a gust of wind, unseen by any eyes. They chose this day in particular, since the forecasted weather was clear skies. While rain would help them pinpoint their enemies, it would have also given them away.

“I have to keep reminding myself that no one can see us,” Shiro chuckled. “How did they not get into more accidents?” 

“They chose times when other vehicles wouldn’t be on the road…mostly,” Keith said. 

Shiro thought of the other times when he had caught Galra disappearing into thin air. Nezria’s was the most disturbing of all, disappearing in a rather crowded park. But the time when Twila and Dorma had disappeared, based on the analysis from their Altean allies, indicated that he was there on a very empty morning. And the time when he was at a grocery store—again, during a rather low-traffic hour. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan, copilot?” Shiro said. “They can’t see us, but we can’t see them either.” 

“I can smell them,” Keith reminded Shiro. “So we l drive around until I smell an omega in heat.”

“So we have to find the victim, and make sure they’re within our sight.”

“Right. Then we’ll wait until they’re captured.” 

Shiro made a face. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to let anyone else captured, but okay.”

Keith gave an apologetic shrug. “I know, but Kolivan thinks that’s the only way we can go about it. So we’ll wait until Sendak’s goons strike again, and…we follow.” 

“Simple enough. Except…I can’t see them. Oh! You’ll be guiding me by your smell, right?” 

“Well, yeah, _but_ Mom also had me install that thing we were telling you about.”

Shiro groaned. ’Install’ was perhaps too fancy of a word. “So that’s what you were doing while I was asleep?” 

Shiro didn’t have time to inspect his cab before they left, but Krolia had wanted Keith to attach some sort of remote-operated water-gun to the cab. Shiro had thought the idea sounded ridiculous. But sure enough, Thace and their Altean allies had worked on the mechanism and program, and now Keith was in possession of the ‘app’—there really was an app for everything!—on his mobile. A few simple commands and water would shoot from the apparatus, spraying their target and allowing them to see just enough of the vehicle. 

His poor cab now looked like one of those clown cars he used to laugh at as a small child. 

Shiro drove with the utmost caution, sometimes becoming so flustered that he honked at another vehicle to avoid getting hit, despite knowing the driver in the other vehicle was confused as all hell about where the sound was coming from. After a while he became so anxious that he took the side-streets when the main road grew too crowded. 

“Sorry,” he told Keith. “It’s impossible to drive out there. Don’t know how they did it.”

“It’s okay,” Keith said. “They must have taken side streets before, like us. It’d have helped them stay out of trouble. No one has suspected anything for years!”

“That’s right,” Shiro said. He thought of all the times he had been around for a disappearance. The incident with Keith had to be an outlier. They must have noticed him in the rain while on patrol, or someone in the hospital had recognized him even with the mask. 

Nezria, too. She was caught in the middle of a crowd, but the street she was on didn’t have anyone else but Ru-Ru walking by, and in the eyes of her captors, who cared for an old man? 

As for the other times, there had to have been a pattern: early mornings, abandoned streets, The Slums…

“Keith, I don’t think this is the place we should be looking for them,” Shiro said. “I’m taking us back to The Slums.” 

He could sense the tension even without looking at Keith. 

“Sorry,” Shiro added. “But you’ve mentioned most of the disappearances have happened there, right?” 

“Yeah…”

“Then that’s where we’re going. We’re not getting anywhere, and remember, no one can see us, understand?” 

Shiro glanced at him. Keith nodded, and the tension in his shoulders eased up. Kosmo poked his nose into Keith’s back in a show of comfort. 

Using mainly side streets, Shiro wove his way back towards Abraxa Road, driving slowly in case they come across anything. The trip to The Slums was mostly uneventful, but the longer the trip took, the worse the feeling of unease grew in the pit of Shiro’s stomach. Dread slowly rose, some inexplicable feeling told him that he was driving down the road, past his apartment, one final time…

As they approached the intersection, an ill feeling jolted in his belly; this was where Twila and Dorma had been caught. 

_This is also where Keith found you._

Keith glanced around himself. 

“I smell someone…but it’s really faint,” he said. 

He motioned towards one direction, and Shiro turned towards it. A small Galra, seemingly on the verge of adulthood, was playing outside an abandoned building. Keith gasped, and Shiro understood. Even from this distance, Shiro could see this Galra was especially young. 

“That’s…the one experiencing the First Heat,” he said weakly as they parked across from the Galra. “It’s coming in early! He’s going to—” 

Shiro gripped the steering wheel. “Should we warn him?” 

“Sure—people popping out of nowhere to telling you to scram. That’ll go over well.”

Shiro cussed. “Forgot we’re invisible.” _Sendak…if you take this one, I swear I’ll—_

He never got to finish his thought. 

Like a bullet, a flash of light passed and suddenly the Galra was gone. 

_“Now!”_ Shiro ordered as he sped right after the vehicle. He couldn’t see them, but he had a feeling they went westbound. 

“I can still smell him!” Keith said, and Shiro’s heart leapt to his throat. They were going the right way. 

Keith tapped his screen, and water shot from underneath the cab, spraying against something. A small scar of visible blue suddenly appeared before them. 

“We got them!” Shiro announced. “Just have to keep our eyes on them!” 

Keith set his phone down, and leaned forward, his fingers curled on the dashboard. 

“We’re going to finally figure out where they’re taking them,” he muttered under his breath. “Oh, ancients…it’s going to happen at last! We’re going to solve this!” 

Shiro nodded, but his heart gave another dread-filled thud. Pushing his own mounting panic aside, he followed closely behind the vehicle into the dark.


	17. Into The Ring

The vehicle turned west, and Shiro followed close behind, all three of them in tense silence. Even Kosmo did not stir in the back seat. 

The vehicle kept miraculously away from traffic, so expertly attuned to know which streets to drive through at which moments. Shiro realized that so often they must have missed the vehicle during their own scouting for passengers in all the months—or was it nearly a year now?—that they’ve been doing this as copilots. 

Miles passed—where were they going?—and still the vehicle didn’t stop. They passed the docks of Edix…East Edix…

Shiro swallowed thickly as a thought crept into his mind.

“No, way…” he spoke in such a soft tone that Keith may not have heard it. “We’re not going back to…?”

“West Edix?” Keith finished for him, matching his tone as they crossed the first of the bridge over black waters, “Shit…Shiro, we won’t be able to see them!” 

Shiro made a soft shushing as if comforting a crying baby. “I can still follow them…just have to focus…”

His hands trembled, and he didn’t dare blink. Every step mattered. He was keenly aware of Keith’s heavy breathing and heart pounding…or was that his own? Didn’t matter. He could just make out the vehicle in front of them. That was their sole focus right now. That was all that mattered right now. 

_Acxa_. The thought flitted through his mind, clenching his heart for a moment. _She was here. She was close to them…_ But he wouldn’t entertain the thought. He had to trust her, had to trust she didn’t get caught, that there was a reason for her being here, that she had a plan, had to—

“Keith…they’re leading us right into Thuzev’s Arc,” Shiro said slowly as the realization dawned on him. “Right into the crux of it.” 

“There’s rivers and the southern sea all over in that region,” Keith said. “Damn it! How are we going to see?!” 

Pinning himself against the window, Keith focused with all of his might, giving out orders as Shiro kept the vehicle up ahead in his line of sight. Right under the enormous wave of Thuzev’s Arc, visibility was gone, the pitch blackness pressing painfully against his eyes. 

They drove on, slowly, cautiously, ever ready to stop in case he bumped against anything or felt the cab plunge into watery depths. He wasn’t certain if Kosmo could teleport a whole cab to safety should they fall into the river, and he wasn’t about to test that out. 

Shiro could have sworn his lips were ten times cooler now. He could barely feel his fingers. Could barely see. Had Keith’s breathing and occasional comment not come out of the dark, Shiro would have wondered if he was going mad. 

“Hey…Shiro…do you see that?” Keith suddenly spoke in a voice so low as though they could be heard in the impenetrable dark. 

“No, what is it?” 

“Keep going straight. There’s a light.” 

Sure enough, relief finally came. Ahead the vague contour of something long and rectangular came into Shiro’s line of sight, and the further he went, the more he was able to see: they were now driving along aisles of what appeared to be train cars, stacked high up. One false move, and the scraping of his cab against a train car could alert everyone to their whereabouts. 

“Keith…your scent,” Shiro said in a hushed voice. “It’s not very intense, is it?” 

“It’s gotten less since the last time we were out of Naraku,” Keith replied. “Part of the pregnancy stage I’m in right now, I think. Why?”

“It’ll help with keeping us out of sight. You know we can’t use our disguise.” That was Thace’s idea; for them to earn the omegas’ trust, they had to be seen as they were. No masks. No secrets. Exposed.

And somehow, being surrounded by all of the train cars set him even more on edge. Right in the belly of the beast indeed. 

Into the ring. 

They watched as the vehicle stopped and soon the Galra within exited with their victim, who they were both disheartened to see appeared unconscious. 

“Keith, notify Ulaz of our location,” Shiro said. “Do it _now_ , before we leave.” 

“Yes, captain,” Keith said and set to work immediately. 

Shiro turned back to Kosmo. “Remember what we’ve practiced?” 

Kosmo gave the tiniest of growls before disappearing. He would be keeping out of sight but following Shiro and Keith from a safe distance. At certain commands he will either pop in for a fight, to teleport someone to safety, or a series of other commands Shiro and Keith had worked out with him. 

“So, I guess this is it,” Shiro said, as he turned back to Keith. He had just finished sending a text to Ulaz and looked up, meeting Shiro’s eyes with warmth and determination. 

“We’ll get through this,” Keith said. Pulling out his blade and setting it ready at the hip, Keith nodded towards Shiro. Keith had his blade; Shiro had his robot arm. 

Shiro gave a nod and extended out a hand. “And Keith…I’m being dead serious here. If— _when_ —I tell you to run, run. Please.” 

Keith searched his eyes, and a long stretch of silence followed, before giving him a nod in agreement. 

A narrow strip of light glowed around Keith’s features, setting his eyes aglow. Shiro smiled and caught himself thinking, _my handsome husband_. 

Taking a deep breath, Shiro opened the latch of the cab door. They slipped out and kept close together. Outside, the air was chilly, wind rippling through their coats. Keith pressed against him, shivering. Shiro almost asked if he wanted to go back before deciding against it, remembering their earlier argument. 

He had to trust Keith’s strength. 

The place stank, a dewy swampy stench, from the many rivers, manure, death, and something else—Shiro didn’t have to be a Galra to recognize the smell of sex. It lingered thick everywhere they went. Swallowing thickly as an old fear stayed in the back of his mind, he pushed on. 

The smell, at least, he told himself in an effort to keep himself distracted, would also help to disguise Keith’s true heritage from the other Galra.

A scream pierced the night sky, and Shiro held Keith back. They hid behind one of the railcars and watched as a tall and burly Galra dragged off a tiny victim into another railcar, the screaming carrying on painfully. 

“That’s…the omega from before,” Keith gasped. “That was an alpha taking him there. What’s he doing to him?” 

Suddenly Shiro thought he heard whispers, and he held out his hand to hush Keith, but too late. The railcar cracked open, and a few heads popped out, examining the area and muttering in fear over who had screamed.

“It was Vrek, wasn’t it?” 

“No, he’s been ill, remember? They don’t take them when they’re ill. Brings bad business.” 

“Do you see Ladnok and Trugg around? I need to pee. I don’t want either of them to see me.” 

“Sshh! Back inside, all of you! They see you, they’ll want you—that goes for you too, Yxu!” 

Then, as suddenly as they had shown up, they disappeared. No one had noticed a human and a half-Galra standing against their car. 

Shiro and Keith gave one another looks. 

“Brings bad business?” Keith mouthed. “Want you?” 

“Yeah…I have a bad feeling I know what’s going on,” Shiro said under his breath. 

He led Keith forward in the direction the alpha and his victim had come from. The many stacks of railcars began to thin, and gasping, Keith held Shiro back this time.

“They’ll see us,” he hissed. “They’re all alpha!” 

And indeed, someone just on the outskirts of the clearing up ahead must have picked up Keith’s voice because she turned around, but Shiro and Keith had already slipped behind the row of railcars. Keith pointed towards one railcar that was positioned underneath a tree. They climbed up and peeked out, trying their best not to be seen. They were so high up that they should be left unseen so long as no one looked up and tried to peer through the thick layer of leaves. 

About a dozen of Galra sat in the clearing, some playing games, some drinking and laughing. Many more were chained up, scantily clad and the purpose of them being there more than obvious. 

One alpha would point to one of the omegas, slip some money to another alpha, then drag the omega away, the omega’s cries for help and sobbing muffled in the railcar chosen for the ill deed. 

“They’re all alpha,” Keith said. A tiny gasp escaped his lips as they both spotted one alpha in particular: Sendak. “Look at his face! Good! At least the fire hurt him a bit!” 

“Who’s that other large one?” Shiro asked, eyeing him warily. 

“I think his name is Ranveig,” Keith said. “He’s also a general for Emperor Zarkon, but he’s stationed elsewhere! In Pelroth, I think? Sendak has mentioned him before. He’s just as bad as Sendak himself.”

“Definitely not someone I’d like to meet in a dark alley,” Shiro mumbled, taking in Ranveig’s giant form and girth. “And…that’s Hazar there, playing cards. Think his sister’s around?—God, how can he be wearing that smile when his sister’s been treated like—” 

“Prince Lotor is here too…” And indeed, Prince Lotor was sitting as though he was the crowned emperor, looking calm and poised before Sendak. Shiro recalled Colleen shaking her head at the television screen during Sargashine and commenting on the prince’s absence. 

“There’s omegas here too,” Keith said, sounding heartbroken as he motioned around. “They’re all chained up! I don’t understand…what’re they all doing here?” 

“Sex trafficking,” Shiro said. Keith glanced up at him, confusion written all over his face. Shiro’s heart ached as he peered into Keith’s eyes. He didn’t know. Not out of innocence, but culture. The very idea…although they had once passed a sign that had made every hair on Shiro’s body stand. 

“What is…?”

Shiro’s eyes showed compassion as he regarded Keith. “Human trafficking is also a problem on Earth. Either for labor or forced prostitution. It’s an ugly crime, something that’s been fought against for a long time. I’ve had a suspicion it was this all along. I…when I spoke to my brother about it privately, he came to this conclusion immediately.” 

“I don’t understand,” Keith said. 

Shiro sighed. “This is what I’ve gathered from everything we’ve learned. There are alphas who are gathering up omegas and selling them to other alphas to relieve their ruts. The alphas involved make money off the omegas. The omegas suffer.”

Keith’s mouth fell. “But, sex is—love and sex is sacred between—”

“I _know_ , Keith! It’s the same on Earth! It’s the same everywhere! It doesn’t matter how a species’s biology is designed. Sex is beautiful. But, if a being has free will, they can choose to taint what is beautiful, they can choose to harm another, and they can choose to do so by sexual violence. It’s been done to you, Keith. Sendak has violated you before, several times; even as you made excuses for it. You still live with the effects, even if your culture doesn’t recognize it—even if you’ve grown up believing it wasn’t violence. This is as much a problem on Daibazaal as it is on Earth and, I’m certain, everywhere else!” 

“I…I…don’t understand,” Keith said again, weakly. “But why even do it?” 

Shiro sighed again. “Remember when you said you searched for alphas to help you relieve your heat? How do you think some alphas relieve their ruts?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “I mean…it’ll come and go! And it’s not like they can influence an omega to go into heat.”

“No,” Shiro agreed. “Unless the omega is in heat already. And what’s better than to corner them so that they can’t get away from the imposing alpha? Hell, I suspect most omegas here aren’t even in their heat when the alphas take them. Hadn’t Sendak himself taken you when you weren’t in heat?” 

All color drained from Keith’s face as the realization hit him. Hurt and anger filled his eyes. “They take omegas as they enter their First Heat! That’s when they’re first vulnerable!” 

“And maybe not just that,” Shiro said. “They’ll take anyone who’s been causing trouble, lock them up, degrade them. Of course they can use them whenever they want, but if the omega’s in heat than they’re at the mercy of the alpha—this is sick! Tell Ulaz what we’re finding.”

Keith nodded, but middle of his texting, something caught his attention.

“Acxa!” 

Keith’s face changed as anger broke into pure pain. Shiro followed his gaze and found her, sitting by Lotor’s feet with her arms wrapped around her knee and looking wide-eyed. Guilt gripped him again; was that day he saw her in the rain the last time Acxa had successfully avoided Sendak? He could kick himself if he was the reason for Acxa’s suffering. 

“We have to get her!” 

“Keith, no!” Shiro urged. “She’s right in the circle. I know how you’re feeling, and trust me, I want Acxa out of there too. But we need a plan.” 

“You might not make it,” came a hushed voice below them. Both stifled their gasps and glanced down. Below them two omegas stood: one with candy-floss-like hair and another whose head was wrapped in bandage over an injured eye and one arm in a sling. Both were strikingly familiar. Though Shiro had never spoken to them before, their photos had been burned into his mind—

“Twila? Dorma?” he whispered.

“You’ve heard of us?” Twila asked, looking astounded. 

Dorma regarded them with skepticism. “Get down here first. Then we’ll talk.” 

Shiro and Keith complied. Once back on the ground, they got a closer look at the two women. Shiro was saddened to see bruises on Twila’s face; her body, already so thin in pictures, appeared more hollow now. Her left leg had been amputated, and she had wrapped a long piece of tree branch to the stump to function as a leg. It didn’t look sturdy, so she was balancing herself by holding onto Dorma. 

How cruel, Shiro thought, remembering that she was a ballerina. 

Dorma, from what he had recalled, was the sister of the tycoon Hazar and been dressed in elegance in photos shown on the news. She had never looked worse for wear than she did now. Signs of abuse marred every part of her body. Both of them looked like they had been dragged through hell and back. 

Dorma silently motioned them around the back of another railcar, far from the clearing. The stench of piss and waste, rotten food, and illness filled the air, assaulting their nostrils the moment they slipped inside. Worn, stained blankets littered the ground. Dorma closed the door behind them and the two pairs faced one another. 

“Have you come to save us?” Twila asked just as Dorma shot her a look. 

“We can’t promise anything, but that is our intent,” Shiro said. “My name is Shiro, and this is Keith. A group of us have been tracing the omega disappearances and have been trying to figure out what’s happening. There’s a big number of us out there. You’re not forgotten.” 

Twila’s face bloomed with hope, but Dorma was far less willing to trust, not that Shiro could blame her. 

“Would it be all right if we recorded you?” Shiro asked as Keith showed them their recorder. The two nodded, Twila with more enthusiasm, and Dorma with some trepidation. 

“As you’ve noticed, I’m not from this planet,” Shiro went on. “On Earth, we’ve had this problem—it’s been a problem for many centuries—so I would like to know a few things. Have any of your number been taken away from here?”

“No,” Dorma said. “Everyone who has been captured in Korronith has landed here and stayed here. We’re meant to be hidden from sight, and what’s better than the darkest place on Daibazaal? The alphas come to us. They must know through word of mouth.”

Shiro nodded gravely. “Understood. Keith, send another message to Ulaz with that information. All focus should be on here.” 

Keith nodded and did as told. 

“So none of you have been taken for field work?” Shiro asked. 

Twila shook her head. “They’re only using us for sex.” 

Shiro nodded to Keith to relay that message along as well. 

“Are there any other areas besides this one? I know you already said everyone captured has been brought here, but Daibazaal is a large planet.”

Twila and Dorma shared a look, both concentrating.

“Wait! One of the alphas told Ranveig that the selections here was better than in Pelroth,” Twila said. 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. Another pit. He motioned to Keith to relay that message. 

“We’ve also noted at least one alpha kidnapped by the same group,” Keith said after he sent the message.

They heard a hiccup. Turning back, they noticed a Galra sitting as far back as possible. Shiro had earlier mistook her for a pile of blankets; she barely moved. But the mention of the missing alpha drew a reaction from her. His own throat grew tight. He recognized that face. 

“Nezria?” he asked, meeting the gaze of the woman who had haunted him for nearly a year. Beside her another omega lay, curled up and groaning as if ill. 

“Vrek,” Keith said softly. 

“You _do_ know all of us!” Twila gasped. 

“Yes,” Keith said. ‘We’ve studied each case as extensively as we could to find what you all had in common and why you were being targeted… Well, as many cases as we could get our hands on.” He folded his arms. “Some cases went unreported. And then there’s…well. One of my childhood friends is out there. Acxa. She’s been missing from home for the longest time, but only I really knew her. I knew Sendak was after her, but she was gone and he was still asking about her…”

“…and then I saw her several weeks ago,” Shiro added. 

“Is it true, what the alphas are doing to you?” Keith asked. “Is it true they’re…” He struggled to get the word out. “…they’re…raping you?” 

Dorma growled. “They exchange money and choose us as if we’re cattle being prepared for the slaughterhouse. They take us into one of the railcars and have their way. If we don’t comply to their every demand, we’re tortured. Is that what you humans call rape?” 

“Forced prostitution,” Shiro said, his heart clenching at having to explain this to a group full of adults, “but yes, it is rape. You are not consenting to sex with these alphas. You are not the ones earning the money in exchange for sex, but are being forced by someone else. You’re powerless while someone else is in control.” 

Dorma’s nostrils flared like a bull. There was a term for the crime committed against them, and Shiro wasn’t certain if that was relief rippling through Dorma or rage. Perhaps both. 

“Sendak, Ranveig…my brother…and the goons make money off us,” Dorma went on. “A little extra cash for them for our suffering. We get none of the profit. We are treated like shit. Barely fed. Left to tend to the sick. Those of us who’ve gotten pregnant have had to risk unsafe abortions—a couple of us are nurses, but without a proper facility…we’re left to take the chance or be left with the memory of ou—our _rapist_ at our knees. Others who tried to challenge them…have ended up like me or worse.” 

Twila threw her arms around her lover, dissolving into tears in Dorma’s chest. 

Shiro and Keith stood, both shocked and heartbroken.

“And this is…what’s being done to Acxa right now?” Keith said, pale-faced. 

Dorma nodded gravely. “Apparently, the first time she was dragged into a railcar, she tore off the alpha’s cock. Must be her Meltran blood. I don’t know. I’ve heard stories about that one.”

Keith’s mouth quirked into a wicked grin, and even Shiro had to smile. “Good girl! Hope that was Sendak’s.” 

“It wasn’t, but Sendak did punish her, for ripping apart one of his finest patrons,” Twila said, which wiped off the smile on both of their faces. 

“She knew what Sendak had in mind for her,” Shiro said. He needed to sit down. How much more of this talk could he handle? “She was trying to avoid him for the longest time.” 

“How did she manage to avoid him for so long?” Twila wondered. 

Nezria looked up again. “She told me everything when she came here. You may have seen that man out there, that Prince Lotor? He’s… _well_. Thanks to Acxa, I know a dirty little secret about him now. And his mother.”

“Wait…you mean, Empress Haggar?” Shiro asked as his hand swept over to his robotic arm, remembering her interest in him, her obsession to make him…strong. 

Keith placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and motioned him over to Nezria. Settling in front of her, Keith asked Nezria, “What did Acxa tell you?” 

Nezria leaned back, pressing against the metal wall. “It’s quite a long story.”


	18. Play Possum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who appreciate the heads up: warning here for rape/non-con

_It's not like you killed someone  
It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side  
Praise the one who left you  
Broken down and paralyzed  
He did it all for you_

"Judith" — A Perfect Circle 

—————

No one really knew where Acxa came from or who her parents were, though from the telltale tiny horns, most could guess the little girl was at least part Meltran. She had moved into the tiny house beside The Star Bar, and she lived alone. She was a small child around Keith’s age, perhaps a little younger, with no parents. Some, such as Krolia, grew worried for her safety, although rumors had spread that Acxa’s mother had killed her Zentran impregnator. 

Krolia had passed them off as rumors, for who could best a Galran race bred for war? Driven by compassion, Krolia often took Acxa under her wing, fearing the child’s safety; it gave Keith a friend to play with, and when the two weren’t caught up in Nezria’s gang, they were often together. 

But Acxa wasn’t in any danger home alone, or even when she was outside. Even without parents to support her, she managed to survive, for Acxa wasn’t afraid to linger around the dead. She’d often find them tucked away in the darkest alleys, Galra and non-Galra alike. The Slum’s dire, bitter situations had claimed them in totality; or those who had gotten caught up in gangs and murdered, left to rot away in the dark where none could find them. But Acxa could, guided by her sharp sense of smell and eyes. 

She helped herself, going through their pockets—not like the dead were in any need of these belongings now—and would leave with their change. Or rummage for any jewelry, as pawn shops seemed to like those. Rings, necklaces, some expensive-looking watch, a family heirloom? Too bad; it was now money for her next fowl or fin meal. Or if the victim was already devoid of jewelry, striped by a gang, she may be lucky enough to find piercings in places most would not consider.

In time, she accumulated enough riches for food, or better yet, seeds. To plant in the patch in front of her house, as it would yield more food over time. 

And books. She loved books, and the nearest library’s used book section was affordable with her sort of income. 

And so little Acxa managed and thrived, leeching off the dead to everyone’s utter horror.

⁂

“How do you do, beautiful one?”

Acxa looked up from her work on her garden. Screwing her eyes up, to look past the bright lanterns she had scattered about, she could just make out the shape of a man. Young, just a few years older than herself, with long white hair and not entirely Galra in appearance though his skin was certainly the typical tone. 

Getting up slowly, she rubbed her hands on her sides, but didn’t speak to him.

“Need a hand?” 

She blushed then backed away slowly. Without another word, she slipped into her house, and gripping the doorknob, kept one eye on him as she slowly shut the door.

⁂

“Beautiful blue skin means an even prettier pink!” Sendak sneered at her as she crossed the bar. Acxa scowled at him, boring a hole right through his skull.

“You’re betrothed to Keith, and you’re saying these words? You lecherous bastard!” she cried out. 

“What’d you say to me, bitch?!” 

Without wasting a moment, she bolted out of his sight, making for the high streets. A car loomed ahead, and she made to dodge it when the front door threw open. 

“Get inside!” a voice called out within. “Now! Or you’ll never get away from Sendak!” 

Acxa would have ignored him, but recognizing the face through the windshield, something possessed her to slip inside. She slammed the door shut just as the man’s foot pounded on the accelerator and the vehicle screeched uphill and out of sight.

⁂

“Why are you interested in me?” Acxa asked Lotor later on.

They sat next to one another as they examined the world beyond the roof of the old building. Acxa had come to learn the man beside her was named Lotor and he was the son of the emperor and empress of Daibazaal—a _prince_! A prince sought her?! 

Not that the idea sent delightful tingles through her. She possessed none of the romantic inclination that Keith or Nezria had. It was the mere thought that the Prince himself was right here beside her all the way from Galveston. What brought him all the way down here? 

“You can have literally anyone in the world,” Acxa said, “so why did you pick me? And why are you so far south, away from your capital? In The Slums, of all places?” 

Lotor gave a curt chuckle, never once breaking from the smooth and suave persona he put on. 

“I was sent to The Slums by my father so I could build my character,” he explained. “Not that my character needed any building.” 

Acxa raised an eyebrow, incredulous. The arrogant type. Just lovely, those kinds. 

“I have come to this area before, but I figured it would be good for me to see as much of Daibazaal as I could, and perhaps, consider what I may do to help old South Edix.” He shot Acxa a charming smile that did not reflect on her own face. “And what did I find here but the most beautiful woman in all of the universe, working diligently in her garden!”

Acxa just stared, not moved or even a little impressed by his story. “Okay… _and?_ ” 

Lotor’s own expression deflated. Sighing deeply, he threw himself back, supporting himself by the elbows as he looked up at the night sky. “You are difficult to charm off your feet, my lady.” 

“Welcome to The Slums, soft royal boy. Here is where the Galra are made of iron and spikes.” 

Lotor scoffed. “Is that The Slum perception of the northern folk?” 

“I’ve seen your type, you in your regalia,” Acxa said. “Fancy fabric to distract from the soft skin.”

“You clearly have not closely examined photos of my father.” 

“Images are a bit blurry,” Acxa confessed. “But I have seen you, and your resemblance to your mother is striking. I would have mistaken her as being not Galra at all, but that would be treason to even suggest.” 

At the mention of Empress Haggar, something shifted in Lotor’s gaze. “Ah.” 

Sensing the little distress in his tone, Acxa’s eyes narrowed. “Wait… _is_ the empress Galra?” 

“Of course!” 

Defensive. Acxa knew what that really meant. Grinning, she scanned the world below as uneasy silence fell around them. 

“So…” Acxa continued after a long stretch of time passed. “You saw me and liked me and want me. How will you tell your family?”

“As prince, I can choose any person I want,” Lotor said. “As did my father.” 

Acxa laughed darkly. “That’s not what I meant. Don’t lie to me, Lotor. You’re only half-Galra. Your mother isn’t a Galra at all. And neither am I. _What_ are you playing at?”

Sitting back up, Lotor regarded her intently, though she also picked up defensiveness, like he was on guard. The Prince of Daibazaal, feeling threatened by a peasant from The Slums. “Good observation. My mother is not Galra at all, but Altean.”

“Ah.” Altean. Acxa had read something about Alteans having some camouflage abilities to suit their diplomatic tendencies. Not that they could fully disguise themselves, but simple means such as changing their skin tones and height, they believed, would help whenever they visited new worlds. 

“So the Empress of Daibazaal has been parading around with cyanosis for decades. Oh, what a witch!” 

“She had to pretend that she died!” Lotor retorted. “Her friends on Altea thought the wonderful Alchemist Honerva tragically perished on Daibazaal during her last academic visit!” 

“And yet all this time she’s been banging the Emperor, and remained by his side; untouched and wielding power while the rest of us half-Galra suffer! Hilarious! And the Emperor hasn’t been discovered?! Hasn’t been shamed for bringing a half-Galra to his bed?!” Acxa’s fists clenched. Keith, and herself…how many had been punished, just for their parents getting pregnant by non-Galra? Why could stupid Emperor Zarkon get away with it? 

“She’s fooled many,” Lotor said with a warning in his voice that clearly meant: _speak one word of this, and you’ll come to regret it._

“Not me,” Acxa said. A filthy stain in the most neglected region of Daibazaal, what could she do against royalty and power anyway? Acxa studied Lotor. 

“This means you’re an omega. You’re half-Galra.” 

“Correct.” 

“We can’t be together. Your family knows that. Whatever reasons you want me for…it won’t work.” 

“Ah…” Lotor squeezed his eyes for a split moment before bringing his wrist close enough to Acxa to sniff. “Smell again.” 

Taking a sniff, Acxa’s eyes widened and she glared up at him. “Alpha?! _How?!_ ” 

“A trick,” Lotor said. “Thanks to my mother. Alteans can shape-shift at will, you know.”

“Yeah, I may have mentioned that just a moment ago,” Acxa said cooly.

“Well, my dear mother’s ability had passed onto me in other ways,” Lotor said proudly. “In my case I can shift my scent so others perceive me as an alpha.” 

_And thats how, you cover up you and your mother’s identities_ , Acxa thought. “And is that why you want me? As proof of your alpha-ness? And to protect your mother’s identity, once and for all?”

Lotor gave her a smooth smile. “Acxa, Acxa, no…clearly you know little about falling in love. I have, as I said, come to The Slums for a bit of character-building, but I found you instead.” 

He picked up Acxa’s hand and kissed her, but all Acxa could think was how she, a half-Galra, could possibly be allowed in the royal court. And how she could use this chance for good.

⁂

“Acxa, get in the car, now!”

Lotor came back to The Slums periodically to see Acxa, oftentimes finding her while she was away from home, shopping or just stretching out her legs (which usually meant finding more corpses to scavenge from). Acxa at first tolerated Lotor’s appearances. In time she eventually came to look forward to seeing him crop up out of nowhere. His appearances, rare as they were, never ever felt imposing into her life, just as she preferred. 

The distance, if Acxa had to confess, did indeed make her heart fonder for him.

The only stipulation was that she could not tell a single soul that she, Acxa of The Slums, knew Prince Lotor son of Emperor Zarkon. 

While Lotor was after her body, it was different from the way Sendak sought her. He wasn’t as openly lascivious about the whole thing. In fact, the flirtations were more a means to his more obvious political ends. 

Somehow, Acxa was okay with that. 

If she played her cards right, she could win Keith and Krolia’s freedom along with her own. Although she wasn’t quite certain how. Claiming them as distant family was currently her surest bet. As luck would have it, her childhood friend and herself resembled one another. Keith had mentioned having a Zentran ancestor. Acxa only knew a Zentran had impregnated her late mother and left…or been murdered, if that rumor was true. That was the extent of her knowledge of her family tree. She didn’t even know her surname, although she had adopted Vrin, after a favorite philosopher. 

So for all she knew, she and Keith could actually be distantly related. 

But Acxa’s own dreams didn’t end there. It wasn’t just Keith and Krolia she wanted to save. Heck, she could be the very key to win rights for all half-Galra everywhere. Let the bitch Haggar cower in the shadows, and Lotor pretend he was an alpha. The other half-Galra just wanted to be respected and treated fairly. Maybe that could be a deal. Their royal image in exchange for Acxa and her friends’ ancients-given respect and dignity. 

“What do you want?” Acxa said as way of friendly greeting after she slid into the passenger seat. Lotor drove off and didn’t answer her question until he deemed they were in a safe area. 

“Has Sendak been harassing you?” Lotor asked. 

Acxa quirked an eyebrow. “You came all the way down here to ask me that?” 

“This is urgent, Acxa!” 

Noting the fear in his eyes, Acxa leaned against the fancy headrest and folded her arms. “Same as always. Always talking about wanting to taste my pussy. But he’s betrothed to my friend. Not that it stops him…he’s just a sick, horny asshole.”

“That won’t stop him from going after you. Both you and your friend are in danger.” 

“From what?” 

“Acxa—keep your guard up. Have you not been paying attention to the news about the disappearances?” 

“Of course I have,” Acxa said with a little scoff. “There’s little way for entertainment in this corner of the world.” 

“Want to know a little secret about these disappearances? They’re all omegas. And they’re all being ushered to the same spot, to be…sold. Enjoyed as meals and tossed aside for the next buyer.” 

Acxa frowned and glanced at Lotor quizzically. “What do you mean?” 

“Like what Sendak wants to do with you. Except there’s nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You’ll be caught in the nightmare for the rest of your life.”

Acxa gasped. Instinctively her knees pressed against one another. Her own First Heat hadn’t even begun, although she was close. She never really thought about having sex, although talk about it buzzed around her on occasion. The whole ordeal actually seemed rather dull and boring, and she hoped Lotor would be understanding about keeping sex to a minimum in their political marriage, but someone paying to…being forced to…forever…?! 

“Someone’s…targeting us?”

“I know who’s behind them.”

“Who— _Sendak?!_ ” 

But Lotor didn’t respond. His features darkened. “Treat everyone around you as a suspect.”

“What about Keith?”

“Keith?”

“The one betrothed to Sendak! Is he in danger?” 

“Everyone Sendak lays eyes on is in danger. You haven’t overheard what I have.” 

“Lotor, something needs to be done!” 

“I will,” Lotor glowered at a passing car. “I have a plan.” 

Turning to her, he grasped her hands in his. “Run away with me.” 

“What about Keith?” Acxa asked. “I won’t leave without him!” 

“You can’t tell Keith anything!” Lotor said. “The moment Sendak senses someone is suspicious of him, they become a prime target.” 

“Oh, so you just told me everything!” 

“Because I have a plan for you! So long as you have me, you can escape this!”

Acxa hunched, staring out the window through narrowed eyes. A chance to leave the monotonous and dead-end life of The Slums was a dream come true for everyone here, but did she really want to leave with someone like Prince Lotor? Did she love him? Or better yet: did she _trust_ him?

⁂

“You look like shit, Keith.”

Keith rubbed away the tears from his eyes, but his bloodshot eyes and reddened cheeks gave him away. That was nothing compared to the bruises and scratches all over his face and arms and ancients knew where else. 

Acxa motioned towards her home and led him inside. 

“Was Sendak rough with you?” Acxa asked casually as she hunted for her first aid kit. 

“Yeah,” Keith said and tried to laugh it off. “He’s always rough when he gets into his ruts. Can’t help himself, you know?” 

“Ah.” Acxa returned with the kit just as Keith pulled his shirt off. Seeing the extent of damage on her friend’s back, sickness rose to her mouth. She patted the couch for Keith to settle himself on it.

“Hey, at least it broke my heat, right?” Keith laughed weakly, then winced when Acxa applied the antiseptic. 

“Does your mother know about this?” Acxa asked. “I can hear next door neighbors go at it as if a war’s raging, but I never see the omega limp away looking like you do.” 

“She’s seen the bruises,” Keith said. “What can she do? Sendak’s the reason the bar’s still operational. She’s an alpha so she knows how heated up an alpha in rut can get.” 

Acxa wrinkled her nose. “Did she destroy your dad when they fucked?” 

Keith laughed. “I’m not going to ask her about that! Ew, Acxa!”

It helped to break some of the gloominess, making Keith relax while Acxa cleansed him up. Moments passed in silence as a question hung from the tip of Acxa’s tongue. As she was halfway through placing bandages over Keith’s cuts, the question finally slipped out. 

“What’s sex like? Is it like your novels?” 

“It’s…not what I expected,” Keith said honestly. “Even when Sendak’s not in one of those moods. I was hoping it would leave me feeling the way the characters in the stories did.” 

“Like how?” 

“Like I just want to keep holding them afterwards and fall asleep in their arms.” 

“Get a pillow, then.” 

Keith sighed. “It’s messy and painful. Half the time I’m doing it out of obligation. I hate it, actually. Maybe I just needed a different alpha.” 

“Someone of your choosing,” Acxa loudly mused. 

“Hey, would it be all right if I stayed here?” Keith asked. 

Acxa waved her arms around in her typical deadpan sarcasm. “I was expecting loads of guests later.” 

Keith chuckled. He fetched his library book from home and settled back comfortably in Acxa’s living room. She sat a few feet away, also engaged in a book. When the two weren’t involved in one of Nezria’s enthralling misadventures around The Slums, they enjoyed just sitting here, in the dim house of Acxa Vrin and reading silently, perhaps for hours at a time: Keith with his romance books and Acxa with her books on philosophy (often the philosophy of war, which she found fascinating) or…other subjects, typically those that involved the dead. 

As Acxa lived off the deceased, she found herself fascinated with them. The process of decaying, philosophies on death and afterlife, funeral practices throughout the ages. There was a whole _life_ to death, a cycle of death that Acxa found fascinating. She could often identify what stage of decay a corpse was in, and could even surmise what had killed them. The fact that Acxa was so knowledgeable in these matters didn’t bother Keith one bit. He was a swell guy. 

When Keith left to open the bar with his mother—“Sendak is likely to be back,” he said with a grimace—Acxa almost warned him of what Lotor had informed her before catching herself.

⁂

“So what’s your plan?” Acxa asked the next time she saw Lotor. They stood atop a fancy restaurant Lotor took her to, his treat. The restaurant offered luxurious seating on the rooftop where she could look out and take a stroll on the pathway set up for the patrons, if she had any inclination to look at the ugly sculptures passing for art.

She didn’t care if she was easily the plainest-dressed Galra in the crowd. Appearance meant nothing to Acxa; though Lotor had offered to buy her a dress before they dined, she declined. She wasn’t about to accept lavish gifts from Lotor, and he knew it. 

Besides, getting to eat for free was the better deal. 

Leaning against the elegant railing, Acxa told him of her last interaction with Keith and the cuts on his back, how he had come to her while trying to hold back the tears. Lotor listened and mulled over everything silently. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Lotor said after a time. “Now…hear me out. It may be best to have you captured—”

_“What?!”_

Lotor raised a hand. “I said, hear me out. You get captured and taken wherever they’re keeping all of the omegas. I go in and buy your freedom.” 

“Buy me?” 

Lotor nodded. “I have all the money in the world, love. You will be the new pretty face in the crowd, and I will be the prince who buys you off. Now, typically that isn’t what happens in that place from what I’ve gathered, but I can swindle my way through. I will get you out.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to just run away from here?” Acxa said when the thought of Keith flitted through her mind and reminded her why they just couldn’t. She should at least save some of the dinner rolls for Keith and Mrs. Orgkana. 

“We could,” Lotor agreed. “But I do have a purpose being there. Because while I am buying you off, I will be recording the entire place. I’ll have taken photos of the prisoners, of the location, of all the Galra involved, including General Sendak. Think of the scandal once I blow the whistle on my father’s top general! I absolutely must come prepared! 

“So we will go to Galveston where I reveal to the entire world the injustice happening to innocent omegas all over Daibazaal. I will forever cast away any doubt that I am an alpha, protecting my mother’s identity as well as my own, while you will earn your freedom and become my bride; and your friend will be safe from the likes of Sendak.” 

Acxa slid off from the railing and settled back on the chair. Studying Lotor’s words, Acxa could not find any reason to argue. Both of them would benefit from such a plan, not to mention Keith and any other omega who had been kidnapped or would be in danger from Sendak’s clutches. 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Acxa said. “How would you like me to get captured? Trash talk Sendak the next time I see him and have him chase me?” 

Lotor chuckled, wine glass in hand. “Not the ideal, dear Acxa. There’s another way to get his attention: by absence.” 

“You want me to abandon my place?” Acxa surmised. 

Lotor nodded. “And, of course, I request that you inform absolutely no one of your intention.”

⁂

Lotor wasn’t at the designated meeting place.

Acxa had done exactly as Lotor had instructed. Leaving her home at the precise time when the omega hunters weren’t in her area, she traveled by foot and took to the streets that she knew could not be occupied by the vehicles that would lead her to trouble. While Lotor wanted her captured, he didn’t quite want her captured just yet. Sendak had to notice her absence. Had to go look for her. 

Lotor and Acxa had studied the area and planned this for weeks. Understanding Acxa would be moving at a slow pace, on foot and taking the long way to East Edix. Passing the length of The Slums, Edix, then right into the heart of East Edix, he had promised to wait for her, however long it took. 

And now he wasn’t here. 

Left standing in the alley of East Edix, Acxa stood idly waiting, keeping out of sight from any passersby, waiting patiently even as the night grew cold. Drawing her coat around herself, she slept by a large trash dumpster, waking up to the slightest sounds: vehicles passing by, car horns, shouting in the streets or from the nearby buildings.

“Why is it so dark?” she complained under her breath, feeling the cold fog against her lips as she huddled near the dumpster. She couldn’t tell the time here. What if she had slept past the precious few hours of sunlight?

She roamed the streets when she had the chance, making herself as hidden as possible. She used the last of her money to eat in a nearby cafe (and only nearby because she didn’t want to miss Lotor if he happened by), though she seldom had to resort to that. More often she scavenged from dumpsters behind restaurants for morsels to eat. Unlike The Slums, there weren’t many corpses around here. 

Or she stole. Perhaps “stealing” was too strong of a word. She simply dragged trays of food away from patrons when they were clearly done with their meals and finished the rest of their food. The rich here in East Edix took food for granted: they ordered far too much of it, ate way more than was required for sustenance, and threw away too much. She gave no mind to the looks others gave her as she took their trays. Some understood what she was. Some threw insults in her face (didn’t faze her at all. She grew up in The Slums. She knew what she was). A couple surprised her by offering to buy her her own hot meal. 

“So you’re the reason why we’re starving over in The Slums,” Acxa would mutter under her breath as she enjoyed the buffet of leftovers every night (may as well eat like the locals). 

When it seemed Lotor was never going to show up, Acxa turned back home. 

When she reached the bar, she found it closed. It was daylight, just an hour after dawn, but there wasn’t any sign of anyone inside. 

“Keith?” she called out as she knocked. No answer. “Mrs. Orgkana?” 

Frowning, she peered through the window. How long had she been gone? A week, perhaps. It was only Tuesday morning. Keith and Mrs. Orgkana didn’t have the bar open for later tonight, but they would still be out and about by now. 

“Keith!” Acxa called out again, then getting flustered, she peered around herself. Remembering Lotor’s warning, she hoped no one had heard her. Or maybe this was part of Lotor’s plan all along. Let her cries for help be heard and get captured, then he can come swooping in to save her—but where was Keith? 

She heard shuffling feet—Keith?—but her nerves gave out, and slipping behind the bar, she peeked around the corner. No, not Keith. She waited for hours, but neither Keith nor his mother returned to the bar. Where the hell were they? 

She had half a mind to break in and check in on them. Did Sendak murder them? But there wouldn’t be any way for her to slip in without breaking the glass—shit, if there was murder involved, who cared about broken glass! 

“No…no…wait…” 

Remembering the roof, Acxa made for her own home. She peered through her own windows, lamenting the home she left behind. As part of the deal, Lotor had her give him the keys to her own house so she would not be tempted to run back and hide there. She would have preferred crashing in until she had a chance to speak with him again, but first matters: Keith. 

Climbing first to the top of her house, she made her way over to the bar’s roof, then tinkered with the door leading to the inside. 

Neither Keith nor his mother were in bed. And for that matter, no sign of blood, no sign of a struggle. There was a strange new smell in the room, though. Not Keith’s. Not Mrs. Orgkana’s. Not even Sendak’s. 

_Keith is fucking someone new_ , she thought. She had some vague knowledge of how heats worked. Of course, she had to read up on them to prepare herself for when her own body changed. Although Keith had never mentioned it to her, she suspected he was trying to evade Sendak. Not that she would blame him. She’d have done the same. That, or flat out murdered Sendak, repercussions be damned. 

“Well, Acxa, looks like Keith found a savior and moved out with his mother, and you just missed that train,” Acxa mumbled to herself, sitting on Keith’s bed with her thin legs dangling from the edge. 

Using his shower to wash up—she still had her dignity—she left and made her way back to East Edix. Maybe she’ll find Lotor this time.

⁂

Cop sirens blared past the alley, missing their intended targets. Once they passed and silence fell once more in the dark, two heads popped up from their hiding place amidst the shadows. A black cat-like being with an orange mane peered around their ankles.

“Are the swines out of the way?” Ezor asked. Her partner Narti hissed, having perceived the cars out of the way through the cat-like Kova. 

“Good! Then let’s get this stash over to Zethrid!” Ezor grinned up at Narti. “We did good today, partner! It’s a good night!” Laughing wildly, she threw her hands and twirled about in place. 

“Ah, this is the life!—oh! The irony…”

Narti hissed in confusion and came beside her to inspect. 

“Ah, poor dear,” Ezor mused loudly. She motioned to the pile of garbage bags, where among them lay an emaciated Meltran, blue-lipped and dead. 

Narti crouched beside her, Kova at her side, to inspect the woman before giving her forlorn declaration in a low hiss. 

“See, Narti?” Ezor said. “This may not be the way, but it keeps us on our feet. This is why we must keep fighting if we want to liv—AHH!” 

The Meltran’s eyes suddenly shot open as she lunged at Ezor, blade in hand. Ezor and Narti both could barely hold her back as the woman wrestled with them. 

“You’re skinny, but you’re strong!” Ezor yelled after tossing her aside with difficulty. “What the hell?!” 

“You have no idea what I’ve gone through to get to this point,” the Meltran spat, glaring at them both. 

“What do you want from us?” Ezor demanded angrily. 

“Everything you got,” the Meltran said so dramatically that Ezor just threw her head back and laughed. 

“Narti! Gather this one up and take her with us!”

⁂

Acxa was taken to an abandoned building—apparently a temple in its golden days—that was repurposed as a hideout for a small gang comprised of all half-Galra. The leader was a magnificently tall woman named Zethrid, and though an omega she was treated by the others as the alpha of the group. Her interest in Ezor, Acxa immediately picked up, was one of deepest affections.

The place was furnished to be comfortable; clearly the three women had little in the way for want from the outside world. A haven that was far from The Slums. Acxa didn’t think others such as herself existed outside The Slums at all, but the evidence to the contrary was right here before her eyes. 

She was given a place to bathe, then afterwards given some warm clothes and a proper meal that soothed her aching throat. The others told Acxa a bit about themselves. 

Acxa was right to guess Narti was part Korronite; the other half of her heritage is what led to her lack of eyes and vocal chords. A Zurakmaçi named Kova helped her to perceive the world. Narti could still communicate with Acxa through telepathy. Acxa dreaded the story of how Narti’s Korronite parent had met with this particular alien: no eyes, no mouth, strong telepathic connections. Even the name of their race was something irreproducible by any Galra tongue. They sounded like the stuff of nightmares, which coming from Acxa, friend of the dead, was saying something. 

But Narti herself seemed nice. 

Ezor used to be a circus performer, one of the very few jobs a half-Galra could secure in Daibazaal, until a scandal sent her running for her life. In fact, her own mentor was also part Urdela, red aliens with webs under their arms, long tendrils atop their heads in place of hair, and natural acrobatic skills. A chance meeting with Zethrid not only saved her life but also kindled a romance between the two women. 

As for Zethrid herself, she proclaimed she was the illegitimate daughter of an asshole general, and Acxa wondered if Sendak had impregnated someone years before Keith was even born. It seemed this general had released his rut into an unsuspecting Ornithii—

“Wait, like Te-osh, the Head Ambassador from the Galactic Federation?” Acxa asked. 

Zethrid nodded. That would explain the feather-like features around her head, Acxa mused, though…hmm, she could have been Sendak’s…or another general. Wouldn’t put it past them to hide their shame having impregnated a non-Galra. 

“So tell us your story,” Ezor said brightly when they were all done sharing their histories to her. 

Acxa went through her whole story, holding the mug of tea close to her as she recounted the steps that led her here, to the outskirts of West Edix. 

Wait, you never knew your parents?” Zethrid asked as Narti kept staring at Acxa. “Neither of them?!” 

“Aw, and all this time you’ve been waiting for Prince Charming to come save you?” Ezor crooned. 

“It’s not like that,” Acxa said. “We had a plan. It’s going to save my friend. It’s going to save a lot of omegas from harm. He just…hasn’t been seen.” 

“Then Prick Charming has lied to you,” Zethrid said. 

Remembering the new smell in Keith’s room and the possibility of having missed out on leaving The Slums for good, Acxa’s eyes widened as she glared up at them. “No! Something’s happened…that’s all. I’m sure it’ll all work out.” 

Ezor and Zethrid gave one another a long, significant look before Ezor turned back to her and said in a patronizing tone, “Of course it will!” 

Acxa slumped into herself. What, did they think she was touched in the head and made up the whole story about meeting a prince? 

Nearby Narti hissed in sympathy.

⁂

_Would you like to know?_

Acxa turned around to face Narti. The two were huddled close, separated by towers of pillows to keep the cold out. Acxa gathered more blanket around her. 

_Know what?_ Acxa asked in her mind, wondering if Acxa could hear her. 

_Your mother_ , Narti said. _I can show you the past…reach into your mossst ancient memory…_

It was tempting. Not that Acxa thought it would do her any good, but she was always curious what happened between her mother and that Zentran. 

Holding out her hand, she peered intently at Narti, and said softly, “Do it.”

⁂

Acxa stayed with the gang for months. As she had no physical way to go back home, and even then she wasn’t up for breaking the windows of her own house, the thought of being in The Slums without Keith pained her. So Acxa stayed with her new family.

The gang wasn’t unkind. They had a normal routine and made sure everyone was properly fed, bathed, clothed, and even given a few luxuries of their choosing (Acxa opted for books). Living in a massive former temple, the acoustics gave her a sense of peace, and she was so grateful for being away from the cold for once. Acxa seldom ventured out. 

In time, the edge of West Edix became Acxa’s new beloved home. Although she often wondered about Keith and Mrs. Orgkana and hoped they were doing well in their new life, she turned her focus to her new little family, feeling for the first time like she belonged somewhere. 

Though she often kept to herself, she had her moments of trouble-making within the place. Sometimes curiosity would get the better of her, and she’d peeked between the open cracks of doors to watch Zethrid and Ezor in their intimate moments. Just for educational purposes. She was going to hit her own First Heat anyway, so she may as well embark on a new study. 

_Curiousss little one_ , the amused words flitted through her mind. 

Jumping, Acxa turned around and smiled sheepishly at Narti. Was that a smile the other woman gave her? A little flirty smile? 

The two were growing closer among the group, which only seemed natural as Ezor and Zethrid were together. Sometimes, Acxa wondered if Narti would become her lover after her First Heat. 

The idea didn’t bother her at all.

*

Though Acxa preferred the indoors, the band did have duties outside. As Ezor reminded her, they didn’t work at any typical job to get all that food and other nice things that filled their home. They had to work by other means. And sometimes that meant it was Acxa’s turn in helping them retrieve it.

Theft on the streets, burglaries in rich mansions or banks, shoplifting. No big deal. It wasn’t like they planned on murdering anyone, and the Galra they stole from had plenty of inventory they would never miss the little bit that went missing anyway. 

So long as they steered clear from the drug dealers. Often run by alphas, Ezor informed Acxa that the participants had some shady business. Kova had also apparently sniffed something new in their stash and reported it to Narti, some sort of strange flesh that they were passing around. Remembering the ancient cannibalistic rituals the Galra use to perform at gladiator battles, Acxa was tempted to bring it up to her new family but decided against it. As much as she had wanted to study the flesh herself, it was bad enough they thought she was insane for believing a prince from Galveston, the capital of the world, had somehow found her in the depths of The Slums. 

And speaking of Lotor, it was during one of these outings that Acxa ran into the prince again. The gang was in the middle of a ‘supply run,’ as they called it. They were eyeing a small company who were dining at some fancy hotel. One of the participants had a suitcase stashed with money. There would be an ambush, and they would abscond with their loot. 

Only, their victim was Lotor himself. 

“Acxa!” 

She froze at the sound of his voice, and turning around, she faced him. 

“Acxa, where have you been?” he asked, concern in his voice as he cupped her face in his hands.

“I could ask the same from you,” she replied. Behind her she could feel three pairs of eyes and the soft hissing of a part-Korronite from around the corner of an alleyway. 

Lotor sighed, remembering as he hit himself gently on the temple. “Of course, of course! I am terribly sorry, Acxa! I was held back at the capital! By the time I reached East Edix, you were not there anymore!”

“I could not return home, because you took away the keys to my house,” Acxa said accusingly. 

“Yes, yes, I did. My deepest apologies. And to think, my actions have led us to this strange meeting. Keep the money with your friends. I do not wish to keep possession of my father’s riches—he has plenty more! But for yourself, I wonder: would you like to try again, perhaps? Our plan?” 

Acxa hesitated. She was assured plenty of hot food, a warm place to sleep, good company, all the books or clothing or any other luxuries she could possibly need and then some. Glancing over her shoulder, at the three half-Galra and one Zurakmaçi peering at her expectantly, all astounded that Acxa was not, in fact, lying about knowing Prince Lotor after all…

⁂

“And you said _yes_?!” Zethrid roared.

“Zethrid, calm down, sweetie,” Ezor said nervously before turning back to Acxa. “So, you weren’t kidding about Lotor.” 

“Prince Lotor,” Acxa corrected, “and I wouldn’t lie about him. I don’t lie about these things.” 

Narti didn’t make a comment but her tail twitched as it always did whenever she was deep in thought over a matter that troubled her. 

“Why didn’t he give us all a mobile like yours if he’s so filthy rich?” Zethrid said, glaring at Acxa jealously. 

Acxa cringed under her gaze. “He didn’t know I’d be with you. He meant to give this to me before. He wants us to try again.” 

“Try again doing what?” Ezor asked. 

Acxa bit her lower lip. Should she even open up about that part of their story? Seeing the hard looks on their faces, she caved in. 

“Well, you know those disappearances that’s been happening…” she began. 

“Bullshit,” Zethrid said when Acxa was done. “You can just run away together to save your own skin.” 

“Wow, if he’s planning on using _you_ to prove to the whole world he’s a special alpha, then he really is a Prick Charming,” Ezor added. 

_Ssstay with uss_ , Narti’s words flitted into Acxa’s mind. 

And Acxa wanted to. She really did. But couldn’t this lead to something good in the end? Not just for Lotor’s own ends, but also for the victims of the disappearances? For the half-Galra and the omegas? So Keith can live without fear. So Acxa herself could. 

“If we do this, maybe other omegas will live in peace,” Acxa spoke up. “They won’t worry about disappearing into the night.”

Zethrid shot her arms into the air. “We’ve been living alone for most of our lives! Do you see any of _us_ in danger?!” 

“The guy’s trouble, Acxa,” Ezor said. “Don’t do it. He’s been away from you for how many months now?” 

_Don’t answer his call_ , Narti added. 

Acxa gripped the mobile. 

“Acxa…Acxa…” Zethrid’s voice became soft as she settled on one knee. Somehow, it wasn’t a patronizing act at all. As robust of a Galra as Zethrid was, she had a big, soft side to her as well. “Do you really believe he loves you? Do you really think Lotor, who locked you out of your own house, is here to save you?” 

“He left you this way,” Ezor added with a nod, motioning towards Acxa. 

“Do you really think the ends will justify the means?” 

Acxa struggled. “It’s just—the other Galra. They could have a chance.” 

“They could have a chance; but will Lotor really prove himself?” Ezor asked. 

_Ssstay with me._

Acxa squeezed her eyes shut as her heart panged with guilt.

⁂

In the end, Acxa couldn’t help it. When her mobile vibrated, the incoming name showing up as “Lotor,” she gripped the mobile and went to answer it as far away from the others as she could. On her way to a safe spot, she passed by Kova, who looked up to her and gave a little disproving shake of the head.

“This is for Keith,” Acxa said under her breath. “It’s for all the omegas who’ve gone missing in The Slums. You wouldn’t know because you’re not from there.” 

They set up a place and time—it would be some point later today, in just a couple hours. Sneaking back into the common room, Acxa picked from the bank—just enough; she didn’t want Zethrid to get angry at her—and made off. She left without so much of a chance to write the others a goodbye note. Not even for Narti. 

Getting on the shuttle bus, she was soon headed for the meeting place. 

Just in time, as Lotor had instructed. 

And she waited. And waited. The skies here in the heart of West Edix were dark nonstop; the only difference from mornings and nighttime were ‘dark’ and ‘darker’, being right near Thuzev’s Arc. She waited patiently. She had her mobile to give her the time. She sent Lotor messages that he never replied to. 

Eventually the mobile’s energy bar depleted down to nothing and the mobile died out. She hadn’t thought to bring her cord with her. 

“Not again,” she gasped into the impenetrable darkness. 

She had only taken enough money for one bus trip, not wanting to steal too much from Zethrid. And being plopped into the middle of a giant pitch-black city, she had no way of knowing which direction was home and no means to contact them.

Back to living on the streets again. 

In time, her clothes became threadbare and paper thin. The world turned chillier, wetter, bitter. The only mercy of the cold is that it numbed her enough to stop the tears and guilt. 

She was so stupid. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..._ What she would give to be back in the old temple, scavenging and stealing for survival, yes, but at least she’d had a family. Her heart had turned stone cold at the thought of Lotor. Long ago she chucked the mobile into the black waters, not caring that she could sell the stupid thing in exchange for food or a night at an inn. 

And yet, part of her did not despair. If she had gotten so far out to West Edix from The Slums by foot, then surely she could eventually find her way back. Walking in this place provided virtually no visibility, and at times she felt like she was walking in circles (she probably was). But it kept her sane. She had to find Zethrid, Ezor, Narti…

It was raining one—afternoon, was it? Impossible to tell—when someone ran up to her and placed an umbrella over her head. The first time someone showed any sort of compassion—was that a thing that still existed? Weird.

But that wasn’t what caught her attention. It was the smell. 

An old memory awoke in her, of sitting on Keith’s bed as the first wave of regret swept over her. 

_A human?_ she realized. She wasn’t sure if they were a man or woman, as her encounter with humans were minimal, with Keith being all her exposure to them, but her heart clenched painfully. The human’s scent made her think of a planet so far away, so distant, so utopian compared to her situation—they had no business getting caught up in the garbled mess of the Galra. 

This human also, Acxa realized, was very likely Keith’s lover. The thought that they were so close by should have delighted her, but Acxa’s mind was addled. Clouded by weeks spent on the street with virtually no food. Not only that, but she suspected she had finally hit her First Heat. Keith had told her heats could affect an omega’s sense of reasoning, but without proper nutrition it must have been affecting her even worse. 

“I-I’ve lost them,” she muttered hazily. 

“Lost who?” The human sounded kind, but the last time Acxa thought that about someone, he had hurt her. They went on to rattle about having a cab and willing to drive her—she needed to be with Zethrid and the others—but panic seized her and she bolted away from them. 

“Acxa?” 

The word should have made her stop—this human knew her!—but filled with confusion and starvation Acxa was no longer able to act properly. 

“Acxa!” the human kept calling out. “Keith’s worried for you! _Acxa!_ ” 

The mention of Keith only made her heart hurt worse, and panicking, she picked up speed, panting wildly. She had to get away, get to safety, get back to Zethrid—get to Keith!—get back at Lotor and throttle him and—

Suddenly two bright lights blinded her eyes and she stopped dead in her tracks, throwing out her arms in defense at the sudden brightness. 

“W-what?” 

And all too sudden, the world went black.

⁂

By the time Acxa came to, it was to a world where light showed her rows of graffitied railcars, and a stench so bad she missed the dumpsters she used to sleep besides. Peering around herself, she noticed a bunch of others watching from crevices of railcars, huddled together in fear, and recognizing what this was, her rage turned towards her captors.

“This is a feisty one!” someone, an alpha, laughed as she was presented to a group. Through a blinding array of light she tried to make out their faces—Lotor said he would be among them to buy her out—but that moment never happened. 

Money was handed to her captor and she was next handed to a tall scrawny alpha who licked his lips hungrily at her. Without much ceremony, she was dragged off into a railcar: An empty one, its sole purpose made clear by the bare table and bed. Fuck over the table or over the bed, take your pick. 

The alpha threw her unceremoniously on the table and tugged down his pants. Recovering quickly, Acxa scrambled back to her knees and pushed herself upwards by the elbows, and that was when the fire inside her exploded. After everything she had experienced, everything she had endured, nothing made her ever come close to the tipping point of embracing her heritage—both sides of it. 

Or perhaps it was the sum of every thing she had ever experienced in her life, all coming together and crashing down, and further fueled by her heat, igniting a fire that was more fury than lust. Her heart raced and felt it would tear out of her chest. She felt she could breathe fire. The alpha regarded her for a moment and flinched as if her own eyes were embers before an ugly sneer crossed his face. 

“I do love to break them,” he said and marched over. “The more sturdy, the sweeter the challenge.” 

She struggled against him. Her weakened body meant he could physically push her down, but she wasn’t completely helpless—grabbing hold of his dick with her mouth, her sharp canine fangs sunk in as deep as they could go, and she tore off his entire erection from the base; eliciting the most agonized and sweetest-sounding scream she had ever heard. 

Blood swept down her chin and neck. Spitting out the organ, she gagged. That tasted terrible. Never doing that again, she thought. 

“Letch! What is it?!” 

Someone came in to pamper the crybaby as Acxa enjoyed the moment of victory. Then someone with a strong hold grabbed her shoulders with a vice-like grip and spun her around, Sendak’s foul breath suddenly blowing in her face. 

_“You fucking cunt!”_

The blow came hard against the side of her head. It only served to flame her own rage and she lunged at Sendak. But Sendak was far larger than Letch and more muscular. Acxa was already weak from starvation; her momentarily Meltran-berserker mode could only last for so long. 

Soon she was held down under Sendak’s mercy, and his sneering face was mere inches from hers.

“The beautiful blue gives the prettiest pink. I finally get to taste it for myself!”

⁂

Trembling, Acxa was moved to a railcar full of other omegas who treated her as though she were made of some fragile material. The story spread that Acxa had torn an alpha’s dick off, and for that she was regarded as something of a hero and a local legend, but Acxa’s behavior soon sullied her own image.

She wouldn’t let anyone near her. Refused to talk, refused to eat, refused to have her wounds taken care of. She was competent enough to treat her own injuries, thank you very much. She verbally badmouthed at the rest of the omegas and threatened them, making her the omega no one dared to approach. 

That was, until Acxa came across Nezria. Although Nezria didn’t transform Acxa into a warm talkative member in the small abused community, she at least was a familiar face for Acxa, someone from her past that she could trust, to a degree. She became a confidant for Acxa, someone she could speak to. And from there, Acxa’s story got around to the rest of the community. They understood. Fear ebbed away into silent respect. The distance continued but not out of terror, but out of sympathy and understanding. 

The two exchanged their stories. With a terrible lurch, Acxa realized the flesh Kova had found on the streets was indeed Galra flesh: Regris’s. 

When she wasn’t confiding in Nezria, the endless days and nights were spent with Acxa lost in thought, thinking about her found family in that old temple, or back in The Slums. All of her missed opportunities. All of the times Lotor had left her broken and paralyzed, cut off from the world she once felt sure-footed in. 

Lotor eventually did show himself. And when he smiled at her, putting on an act of having been enamored by her appearance and sex appeal, undeterred by her infamy, his smile did not penetrate into her heart. She was left wondering what it was that she had ever liked about Prince Lotor of Galveston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so when I was entering that inevitable mid-novel sludge where I wasn’t sure if I even liked the fic anymore, I hit this part and fell in love with the fic all over again. 
> 
> Chapters 17 and 18 were originally one chapter. Words cannot describe how much I love this part. Acxa’s story was one of the original subplots I had planned, as “Judith” was one of the first songs that inspired this whole fic (the whole Acxa-Lotor dynamic), so finally getting to Acxa’s story revived my enthusiasm and love for the fic. XD So happy we finally got to meet Acxa! ♥️


	19. Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who appreciate the heads up: warning here for discussion of aborting unwanted pregnancy due to rape.

As Lotor droned on with the alphas, Acxa’s attention drifted, her gaze wandering above his head in time to see two individuals shift behind tree branches. For a moment—perhaps it was hope and delirium playing a trick on her—she could have sworn one of them was Keith. 

There was another person with him. A Galra? No. Something told her the other was a human, possibly the same one she had met on that rainy afternoon. 

She must be dreaming. There was no way Keith and the human were _here_. How did they even find this place? She would not dare to hope. 

But if she didn’t go to investigate, she may never find out. Lotor was discussing the matter of buying her, as he always does whenever he visited, but the talks were as offhand as the first time he came here. If he really wished for her freedom, she thought he would be far more aggressive in trying to buy her. Surely he could pay Sendak and his men whatever price they gave for her. After all, it wasn’t like she was favored among the alpha. The story of the now dick-less alpha had made her unwanted among the others who frequented the place—most of them, in any case. Those who came as a pack felt confident enough to take her, as a joint effort. 

It required multiple alphas to hold down Acxa. She could almost laugh and take pride in that. 

Peering back at the railcar, she didn’t see Keith or the human any more. Where did they go? She had to find out for herself. 

Thinking quickly, she swooned and fell against Lotor’s legs. 

“Mm?” was Lotor’s gentle response as he glanced down. “Is the omega getting a bit ill?”

“I must lie down,” Acxa said. 

“Is your heat coming along?” Lotor asked with a little smirk. 

_Asshole._

“No,” Acxa said calmly. “I just feel woozy.” 

Lotor raised his head, regarding Sendak questionably. “Are you keeping her well fed?”

Sendak’s nostrils flared dangerously. “This bitch refuses to eat!”

Lotor gave a little shrug. “My mother’s the same—small appetite. Perhaps she just needs the company of other omegas. Go on, you.” He gave Acxa a nod before turning back to Sendak. “We can keep discussing the matter of her purchase in the meantime!”

⁂

Princess Allura sat before the small group of humans who have been working with her father and their Galra allies on the case from Daibazaal. She was normally more involved in diplomatic visits, which she often embarked with either her parents or their advisor Coran, and she’s certainly been on Daibazaal before, especially for Sarrinoth’s beautiful spring festivals.

But the constant chatter about the situation of missing people on Daibazaal—could it lead to answers about Honerva’s death? Also,the small band of Galra who were currently taking residence, not as citizens but as asylum seekers, and working on the case had piqued Allura’s interest. Something was amiss, and Allura wanted to get to the bottom of the matter. The fact that apparently Emperor Zarkon had no idea of the happenings on his own planet was even more intriguing. The visitors, and the Investigators Kolivan and Thace, and Thace’s sister Krolia had informed Allura, that Zarkon was not to be informed since they were cautious of everyone until their innocence was proven. 

Whatever it was, it sounded bad. And exciting. And Allura wanted to help Uncle Zarkon. 

Switching over from her typical diplomatic duties to playing along with the detectives took some convincing. Her father, the great King Alfor, was astounded to find that Allura was interested in the gruesome details that accompanied forensics; apparently this case dealt with an ancient banned cannibal ritual!— _Neat!_ —rather than the dainty persona typically required of them to put on while visiting other worlds. 

Queen Melenor was understandably disappointed for Allura’s change of position. 

But as for Allura herself, she has not regretted a single moment. 

“What have you learned?” Allura asked her Terran colleagues while studying an image that said “Now Hiring” with a number listed below. 

The three had already informed Allura what these signs usually meant back on Earth, and possibly why Shiro had wanted them to look into it. The topic of sex trafficking was perhaps not something King Alfor would want to know his daughter was getting involved in, but Allura was insisting on this case. She had been to Daibazaal before, and she shuddered to think how many omegas she had possibly seen in the crowds who were now held captive. 

Among her colleagues, there was a lanky human named Lance who was in charge of bringing up the holograms while his partners Hunk and Pidge spoke. He smiled nervously at her and tripped over his own feet before the discussion had even begun. Even Hunk and Pidge were nervously shuffling through their notes. Allura simply smiled. She did have that sort of effect on many who she met. 

Pidge cleared her throat. 

“We’ve tried calling the number,” she began. “No answer. It’s been out of service for many months now.” 

“Not only that,” Hunk added, and he pointed at Lance as cue for him to change the hologram on the screen, “we’ve traced all the calls that number _did_ receive while it was in service. Vast majority of them were not Galra.” 

“Interesting!” Allura said. “So, do you think the ones who own the number shut it off because they were not attracting the right sort of victim?” 

“Exactly!” Pidge said. “Thanks to our conversation with Kolivan, he helped to put everything into perspective. The Galra are a proud and stubborn people.” Allura nodded in affirmation. “Other races might say they have a violent streak to them, but it’s in their general disposition to be…how do we say it—”

“ _Palan-bol_ ,” Allura said. “They burn away at all imperfections, within themselves and their entire community. It would have caused problems with the other planets in this solar system had the Galra not turned their drive into becoming the most enterprising planet in the universe—although they also have manufactured many weapons, which Mother and Father are keeping a close eye on.” 

The others nodded, and Pidge continued as she adjusted her glasses. “Right. So with that sort of mentality, most Galra would have too much pride to call a number advertising work. They either can find a job themselves or can make do. Or…stubbornly suffer.” 

Allura nodded again. Krolia herself had confessed to Allura about having been too stubborn to ask her own brother for aid when she had fallen on hard times. 

“So when the…predators, let’s call them…were not netting victims with this number, they focused on other means.” 

“Yeah, the more Galra way,” Lance said. “Snatch and grab.” 

He didn’t mean to be flippant about the matter, of course, as Allura had come to understand Lance better. She merely gave a grave nod in agreement to his words. 

“That _is_ more aligned to the typical Galra way,” Allura said. “Take by force.”

Lance nodded. “And Shiro and Keith were chasing after them, weren’t they?” 

Hunk whistled. “Yeah. Romelle’s been popping in here with updates. Krolia’s been mad with worry over her son’s well being.” 

“I hope Mr. Shirogane’s okay,” Pidge said. 

Hunk nodded. “Haven’t even spoken with him, but I’ve grown fond of the guy.” 

“Yeah,” Lance said, frowning. “I hope he’s safe too. He’s facing up against a lot of the big guys. Actual, literal big guys!” 

“Well, Shiro was forced into some fighting arena and won,” Pidge said. “He never came to the planet willingly.” 

Lance glared up at Hunk and threw up his arms. “And _you_ wanted us to vacation on Daibazaal!” 

“Hey, it’s still a great place to visit!” Hunk defended himself. “Your wireless headphone set came from Daibazaal! So did my newest laptop! It’s all Galra-made! We just happen to be working on Daibazaal’s darkest secret.” 

“And it isn’t like our own world wasn’t without its own horrors, past and present,” Pidge reminded them. “Which…other worlds are perfectly aware of. And still visit.” 

“Exactly!” Hunk said, motioning towards Pidge as if the point was final. 

Lance groaned. “I’m just worried for Shiro’s safety, okay? All the stuff he and Keith have been sending us. It just doesn’t sound good. I’d hate to be there right now.” 

“I’m sure they can handle themselves,” Allura said sincerely. “With one of them being Galra and the other a trained fighter, they should be handling themselves fine.” 

“Yeah, well…I hear one of them’s pregnant,” Lance said while demonstrating, arms outstretched over his lower belly as if he was carrying at nine months. 

_Well, in that case_ , Allura thought, _that may complicate matters._

“Were you able to trace who owned the number?” 

At that, all of her Earthian colleagues suddenly looked uncomfortable. They shared a look before addressing her. 

“Well…” Hunk began. “Here’s the thing, it looks like there’s multiple people who have the number. From across the planet. Including…” 

Allura raised her eyebrows in anticipation when Hunk couldn’t get the word out. 

“Including many who serve Emperor Zarkon directly,” Pidge finished for him. “His highest generals, mostly.”

“ _What?!_ ” Allura shot up from her seat. “Is Zarkon behind this?” 

“No…at least, I don’t think he is,” Pidge said. “But we have confirmation that General Sendak, someone who has been on Krolia’s case for a while, is.” 

Allura settled back down, but she was still shaken up. 

“Sendak?” Oh, that’s right. He’s the top general who’s betrothed to Krolia’s son, this Keith. The whole reason why Krolia had even come to Altea for asylum, was because of strange transactions between Sendak and others. 

_Uncle has to know about this_ , Allura found herself thinking, her fingers curled over the desk. _There is no way he doesn't—_

Romelle burst through the door. 

“Princess!” Romelle gasped as she waved something over her head. “More updates from the two! You won’t believe this!”

⁂

Shiro turned cold dread the whole time Nezria told them Acxa’s story. Next to him, Keith had his hands over his belly, looking as ill as Shiro felt.

“Acxa…” Keith said after Nezria was done. “Oh, ancients…poor Acxa!” 

Shiro gave a small nod. “If I had known even a fraction of her story—if I was just a little more aggressive, I could have swept her up into my cab and driven her to safety. We were so close! I was hovering right above her!”

His heart clenched with a painful pang of guilt. If he had just known what that flash of light was all those other times, he could have chased down the vehicles and saved Vrek, Twila and Dorma, Nezria… 

“Don’t beat yourselves over it,” Nezria said. “We’ve kept each other company all this time. Some others have been here for years.”

“We’re getting you out, all of you,” Shiro promised. “We just…need a plan.” 

“All of us?” Twila asked, half hopeful and half unsure. 

“Do you have any idea how many of us are in here?” Dorma asked. “And some of our families may not want us back after we have been...soiled. That’s why my brother had Twila and myself taken away. He wanted to see us degraded and shamed.” 

“No,” Shiro gasped. “There has to be another way! You can’t go on living this way.” 

“Shiro is right,” Keith said. “You can make new lives for yourselves. It’s possible! If you can’t go back home, if you’re not accepted by your own family, you can make a new life somewhere else! I’m breaking some huge social laws myself by…” He glanced at Shiro nervously, hand on his belly. 

“I knew a gang of omegas,” said another, a new voice. “Two of them were in love. You heard Nezria; live like them. Say you’re betas. Give whatever excuse. Fuck this system. It doesn’t benefit most of us anyway.” 

“Acxa!” Keith’s eyes immediately shone as his entire features perked up. He ran up to embrace her just as Acxa slipped in, running towards him. Shiro watched, smiling, but the hug never came. Once close enough to embrace, the two slowed down and…wrapped their arms around their own bodies, both heads bowed. 

_Okay, that’s both adorable and odd_ , Shiro thought as another thing struck him almost immediately: this was the first time he ever gotten a good look at Acxa’s face. Even in his nightmares her face had been either blurred or covered in blood, more often the latter. The most he had ever seen of her was the top of her head, and now, he was startled to see that, besides the horns and the difference in skin complexion, he felt he was looking at a mirror image of Keith. 

He wondered if Acxa was blood relation to the Orgkanas, although Keith had never made mention of it. 

“Acxa, we’ve searched for so long,” Keith said. “We’ve been worried. You weren’t at home for such a long time.” 

Acxa nodded. “Nezria told you everything, I’m sure—oh, you’re pregnant…” Her voice turned tense with alarm. “He got to you too?” 

“Who, Sendak?” Keith laughed lightly. “No, no! I was just saying…I’m not living under the Galra law. The child I’m carrying isn’t from my alpha. It’s Shiro’s child. Shiro and my own.” 

He motioned over to Shiro who waved to Acxa. The other Galra looked from Keith to Shiro, a little bit afraid but also clearly inspired. Delighted to know that Keith was stabbing Sendak in the back in this manner. 

Acxa nodded towards Shiro, recognizing him. 

“You were that human in the rain,” she said. 

Shiro gave a nod. “I apologize that I couldn’t explain things better. I could have helped you get somewhere safe, and reunite with Keith.” 

Acxa shook her head. “I was in a bad place, mentally. If I was thinking more clearly…” 

“Wait—what do you mean by ‘he got to you too’?” Keith asked suddenly, who had been watching Acxa warily. 

Acxa bowed her head and gripped her arms tighter around herself. 

“Sendak,” she said with a little sigh. “Happened shortly after I arrived here, when he…finally got what he wanted from me. I didn’t think it would happen that fast. 

“He wanted to keep me around so he could show me off to you, whenever he saw you next. I…ripped my own womb out. Nezria made sure I didn’t bleed to death or die from infection.” 

Twila winced in sympathy as Dorma squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. From the way they reacted, Shiro guessed this wasn’t the first time they had heard the story—they must have been present when Acxa had done the deed. Nezria looked away; clearly she hadn’t shared this part of the story, and Shiro wondered just how much more she had decided not to share. As if the stuff they had been told wasn’t horrific enough. 

Gasping loudly, Keith glared at Shiro, his eyes combusting into a fiery rage. The message in them was clear. 

“I’m fucking ripping out Sendak’s other eye,” Keith seethed. Shiro nodded gravely as he moved over to Keith and set a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sit,” he said softly. “You’re shaking.” 

Keith obeyed, his clenched hands trembled over his knees. His eyes shone with unshed angry tears. 

_This is their reality under monsters like Sendak_ , Shiro thought. 

“Acxa…if you do not mind,” Shiro said, looking up. “May we send a copy of Nezria’s story about you to the people helping us? Krolia is among them. They’re working to get everyone out.” 

Acxa shrugged. “I don’t see why not? If it will help in any way, let them hear my story. I’m just one of many stories.”

“Understood,” Shiro said before addressing the others. “Everyone’s stories will be told. Those of you who wish to tell them.” 

Acxa came up and settled beside Keith. Asking for permission silently with a look and earning it with a nod from Keith, she placed a hand on Keith’s belly. A tiny smile appeared on Acxa’s face, the sorrow on her face pulled back to reveal a beautiful young Galra. 

“That is a good seed in there.” Acxa spoke softly, but the others heard her, and Shiro saw Nezria, Twila, and Dorma nod. Even Vrek cracked an eye open and turned around to watch them, bleary-eyed and still looking feverish but smiling. 

Shiro’s heart twinged with pain again as he watched them.

⁂

“Uh…Allura?” Lance asked. “Is everything okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

Allura couldn’t respond. After hearing everything, she felt her entire world had some crashing down. Her entire body ran cold to her fingertips. 

Hunk and Pidge were at a loss for words. 

Just the thought of Zarkon— _No_ —and— 

“Princess?” Romelle popped her head into the room a moment later and noted the dumbstruck foursome. “Sorry, but there’s more updates! I think you and—”

Allura made a dash outside, and Lance followed, both of them calling out for King Alfor.

⁂

“You’ll get us out?” Acxa said. “How?”

“Do you remember Ulaz?” Keith asked. “He’s part of the crew. We needed to know the location before we could move the others in.” 

“You’re going to storm the place? It’ll never work,” Acxa said. “They’ll kill us before you can get to us all.” 

“Yes, Acxa is quite right.” 

Everyone gave a start at the newcomer’s words. Lotor strolled into the railcar, grinning arrogantly as he regarded the others. A strange look crossed through Acxa’s eyes that Shiro instantly recognized as disassociation. The sight, and the fact he recognized what it was, made his heart ache. 

_Oh, fuck! Acxa!_

“Acxa, dear, are you feeling better?” Lotor asked. “Or are you still woozy?” 

“She’s still not feeling well,” Shiro said, springing into action. “She noticed my partner was pregnant, so I had her settle to the side for a moment.” He nodded towards Nezria. “Acxa, go to Nezria.” 

With a bowed head, Acxa headed towards Nezria and Vrek, not once looking at Lotor. 

“Ah,” Lotor laughed. “You speak so casually for a human sticking out like a sore thumb in this part of the world. Your mannerism is rather casual for someone finding himself in the largest sex pit of Daibazaal!” 

Shiro chuckled. “Must have taken the wrong exit.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “Doubt it. You were speaking of freeing the omegas.” 

“That I was,” Shiro said. “Would you not like to be free yourself?” 

Lotor’s eyebrows shot up. “E-excuse me?” 

Turning his head to one side, Shiro studied Lotor with one hand over his heart. “Oh, I’m sorry! I thought you were an omega yourself!”

Recovering quickly, Lotor chuckled and stepped forward. “A common misconception,” he said while waving one hand. “I was not expecting a human to pick up on such…detail.” 

Shiro gave a tiny nod while keeping his own expression politely impassively. “Mmm. Well, you must forgive me, but a human’s heart can be incredibly full of compassion. Sex trafficking is an ugly problem even on our planet; its something we’ve actively fought to eradicate from existence for centuries. Hence why, if you yourself are in danger, I would be more than eager to be of assistance.” 

A chuckle escaped Lotor. “You need not worry about me, actually.”

“Oh?”

Shiro did not need to look around himself to feel the tension and all eyes on him. He could also picture Keith’s expression at this moment: _What the hell are you doing, Shiro?_

“Why don’t we speak somewhere privately?” Shiro suggested pleasantly. 

Lotor glanced at the others before giving Shiro a little nod. “That may be most ideal.” 

Shiro led the way out, and once outside, Lotor pointed him to another railcar, an empty one, that would give them privacy and be far from the eye of any alphas. Settling on either side of a small stained table, they watched one another. 

“So, you and your partner came here with the intent to play hero?” Lotor asked. 

Shiro chuckled. “As I have already mentioned, I merely took a wrong turn.” 

“Ah.” 

“For an alpha, you seem interested in us being here,” Shiro said. “You had come looking for this…Acxa, was it? You seemed concerned for her wellbeing.” 

“Ah…yes. She had expressed fatigue earlier so I had let her go. But I do intend to…take her with me at some point.” 

“Oh? So you are also looking to save everyone here? Or just her?”

At that Lotor chuckled darkly. “What happens to the others here, and to Acxa, is none of your concern.”

“I understand,” Shiro said with two raised hands as if to admit defeat. “How long have you known her?” 

“Some time now, months perhaps.” 

“It seems she’s been here for a while.” 

“Why does that interest you?” 

“Just an observation. My own partner drops weight like mad if he doesn’t eat for more than two days.” 

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “Yes, she has been here for…about two months.” 

“And you’ve known this?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Did you know Acxa was here all this time? Or did you just happen to just see her this evening?” Shiro chuckled. “Apologies, but I am a bit of a romantic. It just seems…fate keeps drawing you together.” 

Lotor nodded. “Ah…yes. When I saw her, I pretended I was surprised to find her here. I had been pretending to search for this place—there had been reports of disappearances, you see—but in truth, I knew the location of this place the whole time. After all, I was among the ones to suggest this place initially. 

“And…well, I was only half-hoping she would get captured.”

“Half-hoping?” 

Lotor nodded. “She was one of many candidates. As you can probably imagine, we have pits such as this all around Daibazaal, at least one on multiple provinces.” 

“Oh.”

Lotor nodded, smirking pridefully. “The abandoned beaches of Raznir north of Sarrinoth, Orzon's Bay in Perolith, Clubarçi Cape in Halminoth, Isle of Aztutide near Batera, Polnunith, Zandilloth, Viganoth—the list goes on and on. And I’ve helped to set some of them up. It was a human that gave us the idea of utilizing a help wanted sign in hopes of luring in victims. Not that it yielded much result, mostly it was the non-Galra who called. Should have seen that coming, really. But no matter, we either turned them away or we used them the same way the few alphas who challenged us have ended up: chopped up and fed to the masses. They are _so_ easily manipulated.”

Shiro felt something sickly cold slowly sink down to the pit of his stomach. “I see…”

Lotor chuckled. “It was a brilliant idea, all the same. I went from continent to continent, looking for the best candidate to use for my purpose. I needed an omega to…well, just help keep up appearances, you might say. Meanwhile, the alphas here get to enjoy a feast, quench the thirst that biology set up for them. I did not care for the omegas who were brought in. Their own bodies betray them on a cyclic basis. Let the alphas make a profit from this while I get to profit from their enjoyment.” 

Shiro swallowed thickly. “Ah…I see…”

Lotor sneered at him. “You see now? The matter is to big for you, a puny little primitive, to ever comprehend. You can’t do anything about it. This is their life now. Best to take your partner and leave before an enraged alpha sniffs you out. It would be a pity to find a dead pregnant human here; it would not be good for business.” 

And with that, Lotor got up and walked away. 

Shiro waited until Lotor was outside, then without wasting a moment, just in case Lotor realized what he had done, just in case _anything_ happened, Shiro pulled out his mobile, stopped the recording, and sent the file to everyone instantly.

⁂

“Lying, filthy scumbag!”

“Easy, daughter,” King Alfor said and placed a hand on Allura’s shoulder. Queen Melenor stood nearby, also positively trembling with rage, and it wasn’t hard to guess why. Everyone was huddled into the room Hunk, Pidge, and Lance had been using to hold conferences in, listening to the plethora of evidence Shiro and Keith had been sending. The latest one, the interview between Shiro and Lotor, had roused waves of exclamations and chatter among the group. 

“We have a huge problem on our hands,” Krolia muttered towards Thace and Kolivan. “Bigger than any of us initially thought.” 

Breaking from the table, they made for a quieter area to discuss the matter in private. 

“The sooner we move, the better,” Kolivan said. “Right now, every moment matters.” 

Thace kept staring at the recorder with a worried expression. “Who knows how much longer Keith and Shiro can remain there before danger reaches them. We must contact Ulaz immediately.”

“What’s his status?” Kolivan asked.

Thace checked his mobile. “Tracking him right now…it’s not good. He’s about an hour away in distance from them.”

Krolia scoffed in frustration. “What’s the holdup?” 

“I believe it’s Fentress. Ulaz has informed me she’s been on the lookout for him ever since their last run-in.” 

Cursing under his breath, Kolivan studied his other colleagues’ faces. “We’ll have to march over there instantly.” 

“We don’t have Kosmo to take us there,” Krolia said. 

“We can call Keith and ask him to send Kos—”

“No,” Krolia said firmly. “My son needs to lay low. We cannot risk giving away his position, no matter what.” 

Thace cussed. “Then what do you want us to do? Lotor’s a brilliant bastard. He’s going to grow paranoid about having spilled too much information to Shiro in a few moments, just watch!” 

“We’ll tell them to come to us first,” Kolivan said. “They’re inside and lost on how to get out. We will instruct them on a way out, and with the first wave of victims, if they are willing to come. They’ve done more than enough. They need reinforcements before anyone else gets hurt.”

Krolia nodded. “It’s time to bring them somewhere safe.” 

“And then we’ll take it from there,” Kolivan said. “Thace, message Shiro.”

⁂

Something gnawed at the back of Lotor’s mind ever since he rejoined Sendak at the bargaining table. Pouring himself another drink, he watched Sendak accept payment from another alpha, an enthusiastic client from Pelroth who had come to see their selection over at Thuzev’s Arc.

“So, Sendak, tell me about this Keith,” Lotor said. “He was a half-Galra, was he not?” 

Sendak snorted. “I would have him chained up to my side here after the way he’s been behaving over the last year...if I hadn’t been enjoying toying with him.”

“He owned a bar with his mother?” Lotor said casually. 

Sendak nodded and grinned darkly. “If only you could have seen the way the light played on that delicious skin of his! He’s pale, not like us—got it from his father—his skin had a way of absorbing light that was mesmerizing. You just wanted to run your hands over that skin and bruise it up, see what colors you can make explode throughout it. Too bad he never carried, no matter how often I spilled in him. He had the capability to become pregnant.”

Something turned cold in Lotor’s throat. That human’s partner…he may have had a scent on him, but in a room already filled with stench and filled with other Galra, he wouldn’t have been able to tell if the guy had Galra blood. “Pale skin? What sort of heritage did he have?” 

“Half-Terran. I saw his father briefly at a parade once, when I crushed his mother’s title right before Emperor Zarkon.” Sendak laughed darkly. “He has dark hair, just like his father, but a little longer, but not as long as yours. I love to grab it and yank his entire head back. I’ve been told Terrans come in all shades, speaking of hair and skin. Only ever saw glimpses of them, various shades of brown—pale to dark. Some hair appear more yellow or orange. Doesn’t matter. Any primitive I’ve ever encountered smelled like shit.” 

Something burned in Sendak’s eye as a memory alit behind them. 

“There was one…fuck him, if I ever see his face again, I vowed I would hurl my entire fist through his chest. But that’s been years. For all I know, that lame fucker could be dead.”

He grinned up at Lotor, who’s own smile was strained. 

“Of course, I heard word that Keith is now pregnant. Fentress and Zhas told me this when they captured him just last week. They suspect it’s that cabby they’ve been seeing him sneak around with. They don’t know who that is, but I swear, next time I see Keith, he’ll regret it. I’m the sole reason he’s not on the streets, and this is how he treats me? Of course, I’m the reason why his mother lost her standing as the emperor’s general and his father died. It only means our paths were meant to be entwined forever.” 

“Quite reasonable,” Lotor said, hiding the panic that rose inside. Somewhere behind him, he had just handed intel to…

“You’re leaving again?” Sendak asked, raising one eyebrow at Lotor, who chuckled. 

“Forgot to empty my bladder,” Lotor said, laughing. “I was too busy worrying over Acxa’s state to think of my own needs.”

Sendak laughed. “Never put an omega’s needs before your own.” 

Lotor nodded coldly. “Noted.” 

Turning on his heel, he sped off, his mind spinning with thoughts: Keith—Shiro—Acxa—Shiro and Keith—Acxa and Keith—Acxa and Shiro and Keith—

⁂

Shiro read off the message from Thace to Keith and the others, speaking in a low tone that only they could hear.

“Okay,” he said when he was done. “We don’t have much time. Ulaz is coming. They’ll bring reinforcements, but they’ll be needing Kosmo. They need us there first. I can take all of us right now first.”

“How many can a Vesimivelk teleport at the same time?” Nezria asked. “You didn’t even tell me you had a Vesimivelk, Keith!”

“He’s only a year old,” Keith explained. “He’s hiding right now, but he’s keeping watch until we need him.” 

“A Vesimivelk can’t teleport many at once,” Twila said. “I was in a play about them. The more a Vesimivelk takes on, the more strain it puts on them. The very most any Vesimivelk can handle at any given time is three.” 

Shiro cursed softly after doing a quick head count. Seven. “Three trips. I’ll go last.” 

“No!” Keith begged. “Thace said—”

“Keith, I have a literal weapon attached to my body, if anything happens, I can take them on!” 

Keith watched him, his eyes misting. Going back and forth with three people at a time, not to mention possibly bringing in reinforcements with every reappearance, could possibly tire Kosmo before he got to Shiro. 

“Keith…if this is what it boils down to, then I’m okay with it,” Shiro said. “I’ve been preparing all this time for a rematch with Sendak.” 

“Save yourselves first, with Acxa,” Dorma said, frowning. “If this place is gonna get stormed, then we’ll wait it out until help comes. As long as we stay put, none of us should get hurt.” 

“What about Vrek?” Shiro asked. “He needs medical attention. Same for you, Dorma. And…” He nodded towards Twila. 

“I’ll only slow you down,” Vrek said weakly next to Nezria. “I’ll stay here until it’s safe…I just want to see my sister Ilun again…”

Shiro frowned. It wasn’t likely Vrek would see his family any time soon, and assuming they would want to see him after hearing what was done to him. He turned back to Dorma, motioning towards her injured arm. 

“I told you already,” Dorma said. “Twila and I can wait. Twila’s injury was stabilized.” A moment later, she sighed heavily, and said, “No—Twila can go before me. If I don’t make it out of here—”

“Dorma, don’t say that!” Twila gasped, holding tightly to Dorma’s good arm. “I’m not leaving you ever again!” 

At that, Keith shot Shiro a significant look. 

“Nezria, I don’t want us Slum brats to be separated again,” Keith said, giving Nezria a little encouraging smile to which Nezria only shook her head. 

“I’ll have to stay with Vrek,” she said. “I know how to treat him.” 

Having gone through everyone, Shiro and Keith shared a look and sighed. No one was going to leave until all was settled. 

“Acxa, are you ready?” Shiro asked, holding out his hand. She had been watching silently the entire time. Nothing tied her here. 

“Acxa stays with me.”

Everyone jumped as Prince Lotor stepped back inside. 

“You’re leaving so soon?” Lotor asked, regarding Shiro with a strange glean in his eyes. “As admirable as it is to try to take as many souvenirs as you can, it’s impossible, as you can see. Besides, Acxa is mine.”

Shiro chuckled. “Is that what you tell every ‘candidate’ in every single pit you visit?” 

Shiro caught himself, but it was too late. Acxa’s eyes widened and something broke in her eyes. From the story they were told, Acxa must have already fallen out of love with Lotor, but hearing this revelation shattered something else inside her. 

“I should have known from the beginning,” she said darkly and stood up. Shoving Lotor aside, she stormed out of the railcar. Keith ran out behind her, and not wanting to lose either of them, Shiro followed close behind. 

“Keith, Acxa,” Shiro called out as loud as he could without being overheard. 

The two turned and stopped, waiting for Shiro to catch up to them. 

“Looks like it’s us, then?” Shiro said, frowning. He was hoping he would be able to bring others with them. At least Keith and Acxa would soon be on Altea and out of harm’s way.

“Shiro.”

They turned around to see Dorma coming up with Twila beside her. Behind them was Nezria holding Vrek over her back; Vrek’s arms wrapped around her neck. 

Shiro’s face lit up. “You changed your mind!” 

“Yes, but we must hurry,” Dorma said. “Lotor has had a change of plans—whatever he told you, he’s terrified of others finding out—”

No sooner had she spoken that a terrible cry ripped through the night. 

“INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS IN THE PIT!” 

Ice shot through Shiro’s heart. Fuck. He had been preparing for this moment for nearly a whole year. He couldn’t let Sendak scare him, not now. 

“O-okay,” he stammered. “F-f-follow me.”

The cab. He just had to get them all to the cab. It was nearly pitch black there. They could feel for the cab, hide inside as they teleported three at a time to Altea. 

It was going to be fine. 

_It was going to be fine._

They barely took a few steps before a marching of feet halted them. Grabbing Keith and Acxa’s hands, Shiro pulled them against the wall of a railcar just as Dorma did the same with Twila and Nezria crouched down with Vrek. 

The alphas passed them by without noticing them, and after ensuring the coast was clear, Shiro motioned silently for the others to follow them. 

Looking up, Keith shook his head as if he couldn’t make out if Kosmo could see them right now. Reaching over, Shiro gave Keith’s shoulder a squeeze, hoping he could relay a silent message to trust Kosmo. 

Heck, he needed Kosmo’s trust. He needed to trust this plan. While Kosmo _could_ teleport them in groups from here to Altea, it was risky. They had to be on safe ground first. 

Omegas were peeking out from behind railcars as they sneaked past, some whispering to the others inside, some trying to get Shiro and his company’s attention (to which they ignored, for everyone’s safety), and some wept. Every now and again, a small team of alphas passed. Once or twice, an omega would open a railcar to take them in just in time, and the party would leave once the danger had passed, without so much as an explanation. 

No time for that. Not yet. 

“Fentress!” They heard Sendak’s booming voice as if he loomed over them. “What have you learned?” 

Shiro froze. Wasn’t Ulaz trying to stop her? What happened to him? They were to the halfway mark towards the cab. Kosmo had popped in once, glowing briefly in the trees as a sign to comfort Keith that he was still there and waiting for them. Right now the group was stuck behind another aisle of railcars—it seemed endless!—and were about to make a sprint for the next row when Fentress, flanked by another small gang of women alphas, met up with Sendak. 

“Seems someone’s crashing your party,” Fentress answered Sendak. “Prince Lotor said this omega witnessed who got in, and how.”

Shiro exchanged wide-eyed looks with everyone. 

_Fucking bastard_ , Keith mouthed. 

Unable to contain themselves, they peeked just enough to see Fentress shoving a small omega towards Sendak who sneered coldly at him.

“Tell them what you told Ladnok and Trugg,” Fentress demanded coldly. 

“I…I…” the omega struggled meekly. 

“If you don’t speak now, I may have to cut out your tongue,” Sendak said. “Or shove my entire dick down your throat, whatever I’m in the mood for. Or would you rather have Haxus have his way with you? Those are the options. Now, who’s come into the Arc?” 

“It’s a cabby, sir. He brought another with him.” The omega’s words shook with each sentence in the still night, waiting to hear the details. “He is not Galra. He’s not from this world.”

Shiro felt the ground disappear under his feet and felt as though millions of eyes turned to him. 

“The other with him smelled like a Galra, sir, but he didn’t look it. That one was carrying, sir.”

A low, dangerous growl informed them that Sendak suspected who it was. He knew. 

“And…that isn’t all. That first one…he took information from Prince Lotor. By force.” 

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. _“Damn liar!”_ he mouthed. The others nodded. Lotor must have manipulated the omega into giving the company away, all while saving his own skin. Of course! 

“He’s dangerous, sir. I peered closer at him when he passed us by. He has a robotic arm.”

_“THE CHAMPION!”_

Every single hair on Shiro’s body stood on end. He turned into pure ice, rooted to the spot. 

He didn’t know if his heart had stopped or if it was beating at infinite beats per minute, blinding him with white light. His chest heaved—was he holding his breath? Could they hear him?

That one word, that scream that shook Thuzev’s Arc—the hate that dripped from it, the threat of what he would do to Shiro once they faced off—

Sendak’s enraged face exploded before Shiro’s vision, lunging at him in the gladiator ring, ginormous fist aiming for his face—

“Shiro?” The softest voice called him back to the present as Keith’s hand brushed over his face. 

Tears welled in Shiro’s eyes. He couldn’t do this—he was, in every way, still the traumatized, downtrodden, piece of wimpy shit the arena had turned him into. But one good look at Keith’s eyes, and realizing what Sendak now knew, he understood what truly was at stake now. Acxa standing right behind Keith, with Dorma, Twila, Nezria, Vrek…and so many other omegas who had seen them. All the hurt omegas who probably now huddled in their railcars holding on to the tiniest flicker of hope of rescue. 

So much was at stake, and all of it depended on him. 

Taking a deep breath, Shiro rose to his feet—when did he even fall to the ground?—and he grabbed Keith and Acxa and held them both tightly in his arms; he squeezed his eyes shut. Just enjoy this last moment, he told himself, willing his heart to calm. It’ll be alright. Think of Keith. Think of our unborn… 

Then hailing down Kosmo, he grabbed Keith and Acxa’s hands, forced them together, and brought them on Kosmo’s head as the Vesimivelk regarded him with confusion. 

“Run,” Shiro ordered Keith, whose eyes widened, but before he could protest or do anything, Shiro gave the command and Kosmo disappeared along with Keith and Acxa. 

Shiro turned to the others. He could not bring in any of the others into this group—and that very thought filled him with intense guilt. He had encouraged them to leave the safety of their railcar, and for what in the end? 

“Sorry, change of plans,” he said. “We need to hide until—oh, God.” 

“It’s okay,” Nezria said. She settled down and settled Vrek in her arms. “I’ll keep us tucked in somewhere safe. Don’t worry about us.” With that she and Vrek slipped away. 

“Honey, is everything okay?” Twila asked Shiro kindly, leaning into him. “You’re shaking!” 

“Y-yeah,” Shiro laughed. “It’s just...Sendak and I have fought before. I’m still carrying scars from that last fight.”

“And you still came to help us? What a truly brave soul!” 

Dorma nodded silently. 

Shiro nearly scoffed. Him, brave? But Twila’s smile was what he really needed just now. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Hey, you hear that commotion over there?!” a voice roared towards their direction. The fear returned in full force, and grabbing both of their hands, Shiro led them towards where Nezria had disappeared.

*

Weaving around the pit, keeping as hidden as they could, proved nearly impossible. Shiro didn’t want to think any other omegas would betray them, but doubt seeped into his mind all the same. Lotor may have been able to manipulate the omega easily simply because they didn’t have trust in anyone, not even someone coming to save them.

And for that reason, he eventually split up from Dorma and Twila, ordering them to hide out in a railcar by themselves; at the very least, should they be discovered, they couldn’t be accused of any foul play. Shiro snuck around by himself, now all alone, his heart’s beating his only companion and his fears and panic slowly catching up to him. 

He must have walked in circles. In a pure jolt of panic he realized he definitely had, and was again facing the wide empty field where the alphas had conjugated. Tall stacks of crates and railcars were the only wall separating him and certain death. 

He had nowhere else to go. One false move, and his shadow would be detected. To make matters worse, the alphas were now pulling everyone from the railcars and gathering them out, shoving Shiro into the tightest corner of a shadow he could find for himself. People poured into the glade. It should have made Shiro feel safe, surrounded by those who he was here to protect, those who wouldn’t seek out to harm him, but he had never felt more trapped. More trapped and terrified. His heart was about to stop—what a lovely champion he made! 

And now he found himself like the last two times back at The Star Bar: pressed against a wall, staring at the shadows dancing across from him as panic seized him. But this time Keith wasn’t about to show up around the corner and announce he had taken care of the matter and chastise Shiro for being so weak, so _human_. 

_Pull yourself together!_ He couldn’t start falling apart, not _now_ , not when the final confrontation was fast approaching. 

_This is it_ , he told himself. 

This is it. The final fight— _you’re going to die_ —everyone was depending on him now, even if they didn’t know it, but those like Keith, Acxa, Krolia, Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace, they all needed him— _you will die_.

_No._ He wasn’t going to die. He was—

A memory flashed through his mind. 

_“You will die,”_ Adam had said, frowning deeply at Shiro.

_Get out of my head, Adam!_ Shiro spat. But his words repeated, growing like a shadow, forcing him down on his knees even as Shiro clamped his hands against his ears. 

_“I’m worried for you,”_ Ryou had said in their last video chat. 

Sendak’s snarl from the arena filled Shiro’s mind—

—Keith’s fear-filled face flitted through his mind, the nightmare of Acxa’s face covered in blood—

_No, stop this!_

_You will die._

Breathing deeply and slowly, Shiro tried to focus, tried to seek comfort in the darkness. 

_“See there, little one? Patience yields focus.”_

His grandfather smiled at him as little Shiro studied his craftsmanship on the birthday cake a little enviously. His own attempt had come out sloppy, risking ruining his little brother’s birthday had his grandfather not stepped in—

—“Patience yields focus,” Shiro muttered to himself on the car ride back home as his father ranted, wept, and raved over the doctor’s announcement on Shiro’s medical condition. Next to him, Ryou had hugged him and tried a few times to steer his attention to the handheld video game instead.—

—“Patience yields focus,” Shiro whispered softly under his breath, awed with wonder at being up in the air as he piloted for the first time, feeling as if he had finally found his home, or at least part of it; because his real home was just a few more miles upwards.—

—“Patience yields focus,” Shiro grumbled, clenching his fists over his knees, his studies before him, as he could hear Adam storming about their apartment complex, bitching about Shiro’s sloppy work around the place before finally leaving, slamming the front door behind him.—

—“Patience yields focus,” Shiro wept silently to himself, hugging his knees against his chest as he shivered in the frigid cold prison cell, willing his mind to numb, to silence, to focus on one singular task:

_Survive._

A monster awaited Shiro beyond the walls. Shiro envisioned him, envisioned that horrible, chilling sneer, that gigantic height. 

Then he remembered Keith as he had appeared on the first night they met, Keith up on the roof of The Star Bar after he had told Shiro everything about his past with Sendak. How Shiro felt as he watched the wind blow through Keith’s hair, his private little vow to protect Keith, no matter what it took. 

When Shiro’s eyes flew open, fire burned within them. He clenched his fists.

*

Ranveig surveyed the row of crying omegas. Sendak had appointed him to find the intruder as he alone had the sharpest scent. He would have much preferred taking some of the omegas to the back to enjoy all to himself, and after they did away with the worm, he would treat himself to a few of the wretched beings.

Perhaps someone new, he mused. He had enjoyed a plenty. Many knew who he was; virtually everyone cowered as he approached; a few broke down in tears. Some were worse for wear—they should consider eliminating those who got sick or weak; it would be less mouths to feed. And he had no desire to stick his cock in anything that was diseased. 

Through the piles of stench, he came across a new scent, something lingering by the crates. Of course, it could have been just his imagination, or one of the omegas had stuffed their newborn there. Either way, he was going to have fun mocking the hell out of that one. 

“I don’t see anything around the ordinary,” Ranveig announced. “But what is this fresh, sweet, and almost _pure_ smell right over here?” 

The other omegas glanced at one another, a little confused. They could surely smell it, but none showed signs they really registered Ranveig’s implication. 

“I think I smell a baby.”

*

“I’M BABY!”

Shiro sprung out from between the crates, and his fist collided with Ranveig’s face, knocking him out with one single punch, the loud cracking of his skull rippling throughout the glade. 

Gasps and screams could be heard from the omegas. The alphas poured into the arena just as Shiro stood tall and proud on his feet, his right fist glowing majestically in the night. He glared right at Sendak across the field. Somewhere in the crowd, Twila, Dorma, and Nezria (with Vrek in her arms) made their way through the crowd towards Shiro. 

“Champion!” Sendak snarled and stormed towards him. 

“I’ve seen what you’ve done to these omegas!” Shiro called out, his voice booming with a new tone, confident and with an edge of rage that none had ever heard from him before. “I’ve seen what you’ve done to Keith! You will never hurt another soul again! 

“I challenge you to a rematch!”


	20. K.O.

“Shiro, _no!_ ” 

Keith, Acxa, and Kosmo popped back into existence, shrouded in pure blackness. They hadn’t meant to teleport here; Kosmo had meant to take them straight to Altea, but Keith had fought against him as hard as he could. Struggling so intensely, Acxa was certain they were about to be ripped to shreds while in limbo, and Kosmo, yelping in fear for their safety, compromised by bringing them here instead. 

Immediately Acxa’s arms shot out as she felt for the cab in the dark, or any vehicle for that matter; a cloak of invisibility will come in handy right now as extra protection from the impenetrable darkness. At least invisibility couldn’t be easily shattered by light. But Keith was looking back, calling out for Shiro. 

“Keith, it’s best if we—and stop yelling! We can’t be seen!”

“No.” Grabbing Acxa’s shoulders, Keith stared down into her eyes.

“You go ahead to Altea with Kosmo,” he said. “I have to stay here, in case he needs my help. There’s more of them than Shiro out there.” 

“You sure? He was insistent that we—”

“My mother gave me a blade a while ago,” Keith said. “I have a means to defend myself. Just _go_ , okay? You’ve been through enough.” 

And with that he turned tail and head out into battle. Acxa watched him go silently, unsure what to say to bring him back. 

She looked around for Kosmo. “I…I dunno,” she said. “Let’s get going, I guess?” 

Just then something shot right over her head and hit an invisible vehicle behind her. Screaming, she ducked in time, just as another bullet shot past. Her foot slipped against something on the ground and down she slid to the ground. She knocked her head against something solid. Groaning, she looked up as a shadow blurred in the faint light. 

“Ooh, too bad. Next time, I won’t miss.” The gun pointed right between her eyes. 

Acxa’s blood boiled. _Lotor!_

⁂

If looks could kill, both Sendak and Shiro would have incinerated on the spot from the way they glared at one another.

“So you were the cabby…” Sendak snarled. 

“What? Jealous I managed to do what you couldn’t? Impregnate your omega?” Sendak’s nostrils flared like a raging bull. “But I’m not here to gloat over Keith. This isn’t a competition. This is someone’s life, and it sickens me how you’ve been treating Keith! Keith came to _me_ because he was sick of the way you treated him! Keith came to _me_ out of respect for himself! He had preferred a thousand other alphas and a non-Galra to touch him, rather than ever lock gazes with you! What does that say about you?” 

“I should have killed you in that ring,” Sendak hissed. 

“But you didn’t,” Shiro sneered. “You were bested by a little primitive human. Lost an eye in the process. Your gigantic, impressive robot arm was no match for the smaller, simpler design. My! I’m beginning to think you’re what we say on Earth, ‘all bark and no bite.’”

“Shut up!” 

“Oh!” Shiro laughed a little manically. His entire body trembled. His voice shook—he was so going to regret every word, but from the moment he began to speak, the words just kept pouring out, unhindered. “You do have bite. You are a dog that scratches. I’ve seen them on Keith. I’ve seen them on the others. You leave your mark because that’s the only way you feel you can prove your strength, your own worth. Because you have none. You overcompensate for your own fucking weakness.”

Sendak’s eyes exploded with fury— _Oh, I’m so fucking dead now!_ —but he kept going, fueled by the rage of everything he had witnessed and the pain the others, Keith, and he himself had experienced. 

“Careful,” an omega whimpered near Shiro. “He’s rutting. He’s unstable.” 

Shiro’s trembling worsened, mingled with fear and anger, but he kept going. 

“Anyone who raises their hand against another is weak! Anyone who feels the need to bully, harass, slander, damage another—you’re weak inside! Anyone who feels they cannot go through life without leeching off the joy or freedom of another is fucking weak! Just like all of the alphas here! And especially you, Sendak!” 

“SHUT IT!” 

The giant metal fist came at Shiro, but he was ready, shooting up his own robotic fist in time. The two met in a deafening clang. Neither gave way, each holding their own; the two stared down at one another. 

Somewhere behind him, Shiro heard commotion, and someone—was that Twila?—giving a little gasp and asking, “What are you doing?” 

“We fight back.” It was Dorma. Her voice picked up and rippled through the night. “Shiro’s right! My brother was always the weak one, and _this_ was how he schemed against _me_ , the threat he perceived against him! We shouldn’t have to cower before them! Are we not all Galra?! Fight back! There’s more of us than them! They will be ripped apart in our hands!” 

A flicker of fear crossed Sendak’s eyes, and Shiro grinned. 

“Just like the time Keith threw an exploding bottle of liquor at you, huh?” Shiro chuckled. “Or how about the time he threw you out the window? I sure love the strength of omegas!” 

Growling, Sendak gave a thrust, and his entire robotic arm busted out from its socket, sending Shiro reeling back right into the crowd. A few omegas grabbed onto Shiro, breaking his fall. He thanked them as he quickly recovered, getting back on his feet. Surveying his surroundings, he saw omegas forming into teams to single out alphas, corner them, and swarm them. The brief thrill was fleeting, though, as he realized there was virtually little in the way of weapons. 

_Trust omegas_ , he remembered Krolia’s words. They are strong. They will be victorious. 

Seeing Sendak charging back at him, death-glare in his eyes, Shiro immediately turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

⁂

Kosmo drew up to Acxa in time before the killing shot was fired.

“No, not to Altea!” Acxa begged. 

Barking, Kosmo teleported her a few yards away.

“Good boy,” she said softly as she scanned the area for Lotor. “We’re going to stay here for now. I want to fight him, okay? He’s hurt me and my friends a lot. I have to…get back at him…” 

He was still around here, looking for her. With Kosmo as an ally, she could use him as a partner in battle. 

“You don’t…happen to know of any weapon I can use, do you?” she asked. 

Kosmo glanced to the side before disappearing. He reappeared and plopped a stained toilet seat down in front of her. Acxa sighed. 

“Well…I suppose that’s better than nothing,” she said. She picked it up and looked around for any sign of Lotor. Faint screaming and yelling could be heard in the distance. A full on battle was happening out there, and she hoped Keith and Shiro were okay, as well as the other omegas. If she had some other means to help them...she knew she had to get to Altea, call over the others, but not without Lotor first. If he slipped away then getting justice for everyone would become close to impossible. The man’s tongue was honeyed and could poison anyone into believing him. She was a testament to that. 

“Ah, there you are, love!” 

Gasping, Acxa spun around and brought up the toilet seat as a shield just in time as another shot was fired. It ricocheted off the seat and bounced off towards the invisible vehicle. Growling, she charged right at Lotor with the seat and knocked him down. The gun flew out of his hand, disappearing somewhere in the dark. 

“No!” she heard him gasp softly. 

“Fight with your fists, Lotor,” she snarled. “Or are you a coward? I suppose you are, wanting to hide the fact you’re an omega from the entire world.” 

Lotor laughed darkly. “Bravery! Says the one hiding behind a toilet seat! Says the one who hid like a rat in the streets all because she thought someone would come save her from her poor, unfortunate life!” 

Acxa glowered. “I was _surviving!_ I was not _hiding!_ ” 

“You are the most unfortunate filth I had ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on,” Lotor drawled. “Pity, as you were the most pretty; but absolutely touched in the head.” 

Every word that came from him cut her like a knife. She clamped her hands against her ears, growling under her breath. 

His voice. Remember how poisonous his words were. 

“Your story would have made such a sweet fairytale ending for the ages. A gentle and fair omega saved from the grueling alphas by her charming alpha prince! But I was, in truth, eyeing another. One more stable. 

“Who would, after all, care about a Meltran? Filthy, war-manufactured creatures! We shouldn’t have allowed your kind to wander Daibazaal after we no longer had a use for you! Father really should have went ahead with his plans to gather and eradicate them, but…we feared it would be bad for our image in the Galactic Federation, see? Bad business.” An ugly dark smile seeped across his face. 

“Well…I can follow his original plan here, at least once.”

Hopping to his feet, Lotor lunged at Acxa and slammed her against a vehicle. Intense, white pain shot through her shoulder and back. Grabbing her by the roots of her hair, he pulled her back and threw her against the vehicle again, this time striking her head painfully. Acxa screamed. Kosmo howled, but Lotor went on mercilessly, pounding her again, and again, and again—

And that’s when it happened. 

Something, an all-consuming fire which Acxa had felt back when she was first dragged into the pit, engulfed her completely. The image before her blacked out, then whited out as the fury took over. 

Glaring at him with eyes that made him actually give a start and drop her, she snarled, showing elongated fangs. Before he could take another step back, she dragged him back down, screaming, as she pummeled him with her own fists turning his face into a bloody mess. Having suddenly gone nonverbal, only screams and painful cries poured from her strained voice. Even Kosmo leapt aside, howling, yelping, but mainly just watching the entire ordeal unfold in horrified silence. 

“Want to know a secret?” she hissed when she calmed down enough. “My father was Zentran, but want to know who my mother was? I never knew until a good friend named Narti showed me. She was a Djananni, from Yendailian of the Karthulian System; a terrifying and powerful race known for their berserker nature. A Zentran happened to find one appealing, and she was my mother. An untamed, fiery spirit, a volcano ready to explode if provoked. Sort of what happened just right now.” She chuckled coldly. “I was a danger to the world from the moment I was born, a child born from fire and war. You chose to fuck with the wrong person, asshole.”

Getting to her feet, Acxa whistled for Kosmo next to her. 

“We’ll just tie up this idiot,” Acxa said, panting a little as she turned back as if she could discern what was happening a distance away. “And then we’ll take him with—”

The bullet punched through her left shoulder, inches from her heart, but it was a heavy blow all the same. Her vision blurred; she was seeing red again. 

“Shit!” Lotor hissed. “I was aiming for—”

Spinning around quickly, faster than lightning, Acxa grabbed the toilet seat and smashed Lotor against it repeated until he went limp. 

She came to quicker this time, the head injuries from before and now the bullet wound combined made her weaker. Kosmo ran towards her as she fell in a heap next to Lotor, eyes glazed over, struggling for breath. Just as Kosmo’s head curled around her neck, she grabbed onto Lotor’s hair. 

The spinning sensation that accompanied them moments later made her want to vomit. Her head pounded intensely and when they touched on solid ground again—though it was more like she had fallen onto something soft—she did. Turning sideways from whatever she had landed atop of, she emptied her stomach. She screamed as her stomach lurched and raged. 

“Oh my goodness! Are you hurt?” 

Arms. She had fallen into someone’s arms. But they were still holding her even as she vomited, and when she was done, the arms rolled her back into a comfortable position. Acxa’s hands flew to her head, pressing against her skull as if that could prevent it from exploding. 

The one holding her gently sat her down on their lap. Looking up, Acxa could faintly see a…human, were they? Glasses. Chin-length hair, like her own. Sparkling eyes. Smelled differently from Shiro. 

“H-help,” Acxa choked out. She kicked Lotor underneath her. “He…hurt…us.” 

“Hey, Veronica, what was that—”

Another human walked in on them and gave such a high-pitched scream Acxa would have smacked them if she could have moved at all. 

“Lance! Get help!” Veronica ordered. “Kosmo just brought her in!” 

“Oh, oh, wait!” Lance squawked. “You’re Galra, aren’t you? And is that…the Galra Prince?” 

“Yesss,” Acxa moaned, squeezing her eyes against the bright light and all this damn noise. “Keith, Shiro…danger…Sendak’s gon…kill…em. Help…” 

Lance shot away from view, and Acxa could imagine them running down the halls as their voice carried: “Oh-my-God, oh-my-God, oh-my-God—Allura! ALLURA! KING ALFOR!” 

Resting back against Veronica, Acxa scanned for Kosmo and smiled faintly. 

_You brought me to the right place. Thank you._

⁂

Keith took down another alpha as they were about to overtake an omega, then spun around and plunged his blade into another who had been trying to sneak behind him.

“Where’s Shiro?” he asked. 

“The Terran?” the omega asked. A few others around them eyed the blade with interest. Weapons. They all needed proper weapons. Keith saw them use absolutely anything at their disposal, if not their own physical strength. Even a blanket could be turned into a fine weapon, choking the hell out of an alpha. 

“There, in the glade,” another omega said. “It’s him and General Sendak.” 

Keith’s heart felt as though he missed a step on the stairs. 

“Oh, ancients,” he said under his breath. 

“There’s a swarm around them,” another said as he peered through the madness. “I hope that Terran can defeat him. Sendak’s the worst.” 

“He’s already killed Ranveig with one punch and Ranveig’s worse than Sendak!” another omega with an eyepatch chimed in. 

“Yeah, but I heard Ranveig was ambushed. Sendak and Shiro went head to head. It got nasty.”

Keith swallowed thickly. Without another word, he ran off into the congested crowd.

_I have to get to Shiro, have to get to Shiro, have to—AHH!_

A sudden explosion of fire erupted, and Keith fell face-first into the earth.

⁂

Shiro wiped away the blood streaming down his nose. Sweat dripped from his hair; his hand had never been in active mode for this long before, and he hoped it wouldn’t fail him at the last moment.

The grueling battle raged on. Panic settled into Shiro, trickling into the back of his mind, triggered by certain sights or sounds. The cries from around him and the shouts would elicit memories of his time in the arena. But he repurposed the fear for the battle itself, reminding him how ruthless he had been. He _was_ the champion who defeated General Sendak, after all, the one who left his mark on Sendak. The sole survivor from his fight with Emperor Zarkon’s top general. 

And to Sendak’s dismay, Shiro was proving a strong opponent, again and again. 

Even if he was punched, struck, sent flying across the field, Shiro got back on his feet, and he would deliver a blow double the impact, his entire body shaking with adrenaline and fear—he had something to fight for, something to live for. A hard punch to the jaw, against the head, cleaved off an ear—it was enraging Sendak. How could he be bested by a Terran half his size? 

Shiro couldn’t help but grin, euphoric. He was the one who had blinded Sendak in one eye! He was the one who saved Keith from Sendak’s grasp. He would be the one to save every last omega in this Godforsaken place! He would take everything away from General Sendak, for hurting him, for hurting Keith and his family, for hurting all of these omegas! 

And seeing Shiro succeed, always getting back on his feet, refusing to stay down for long, only amped up the omegas around him. If he could persevere, so could they. Shiro caught snippets of the other battles while Sendak was getting his bearings straight: Twila had torn off the stick she used for her leg and impaled Hazar against a tree, spitting on him for having hurt both her and Dorma. Dorma was throwing alphas like they were made of nothing, breaking a few of their necks. Shiro yelled that they needed a few of them alive so she resorted to breaking their legs. Impressed, he was momentarily distracted, while Dorma took down Ladnok and Trugg single-handedly, before remembering his own battle with Sendak. 

Other alphas tried to kill Shiro whenever he slipped out of the fighting ring— _Typical!_ Shiro had to laugh. _The macho type show just how weak they are when their pride is on the line!_ —but the omegas kept them away. Once, a terrible alpha named Haxus fell right on his face next to Shiro, and looking back, Shiro saw Vrek with a makeshift slingshot. 

“Want us to step in and kill this ass?” Nezria called out as Shiro passed her. Shiro chuckled. 

“No, but subdue the other alphas,” he said. It wasn’t just a fight for revenge. He needed to keep the remaining alphas here until reinforcements arrived. The world had to know the identities of everyone involved. 

But most importantly: he needed to weaken Sendak. And make sure he, Shiro, didn’t die in the process. 

Suddenly an explosion shook the ground. Gasping, all of Shiro’s attention was stolen by the giant fire that erupted, lighting the skies red against the black. Everyone stared in horror. 

“Fall back!” Shiro screamed, grabbing anyone around him and tugging them towards safety. 

Someone was laughing maniacally as they chased after omegas. A crew of alphas—bruised up and enraged—were reeling back omegas with guns from which flames and smoke issued. Ladnok and Trugg, recovered from their battle with Dorma, were leading the pack. 

“Hit them with lasers!” Sendak snarled. “Incinerate them all!” 

_No!_ Shiro had never seen such a weapon before, but there was no time to ponder what it was. His main priority was to protect everyone. He couldn’t lose anyone. Not one of these beautiful, strong omegas whose lives had been threatened and trampled on by the filth of Galra society, deserved this. Shiro’s throat tore with his frustrated screams as he ordered them all back, pulling as many away to safety as he could; praying, _begging_ , to any and every deity to save them. 

“Weak puny little scum,” Sendak hissed at Shiro.

Gathered like sheep, the omegas huddled close together, pressed against the crates and first rows of railcars. Shiro stood between them and faced Sendak. “Terrans worry about the wellbeing of others. Look at you, cornered along with them. Pathetic! You cannot save them all!”

Shiro panted. His back was pressed against a massive crowd, facing a firing squad and Sendak. Fires blazed around them. They were trapped. Certain death. 

This was worse than the arena. 

This was checkmate. 

“What do we do now?” Dorma asked in a low tone. She, Twila, Nezria, and Vrek all stood right next to Shiro. Twila stood clinging to Dorma for support as she didn’t have her makeshift leg any longer. 

“I…I don’t know,” Shiro confessed. Where were their reinforcements? What happened to Ulaz? To everyone else? He scanned the vicinity, trying to plan his next move. He and Sendak could enter a duel for the release of the omegas, but he couldn’t trust the alphas to stay true to their word. He had to find some means to take down Sendak, had to—

“Hey, what the—?!” 

Cries erupted from the alphas as their guns suddenly all overloaded and exploded, one by one, taking them out. Sendak turned back, distracted by the commotion behind him. 

The omegas behind Shiro laughed and cheered at the unexpected stroke of good luck, but Shiro didn’t pay attention to that. This was his chance. 

Charging straight at Sendak, Shiro delivered a hard blow against Sendak’s jaw, watching as a tooth flew from the Galra’s mouth. 

“Fucking bastard!” Sendak growled and grabbed him by the neck, constricting his airway. Shiro’s scream was cut off in the tight hold, and his vision grew black. He struggled vigorously against Sendak, who raised him high in the air as if to display his struggling body for all to see before pounding him against the hard ground. Ringing blared in his ears. Every inch of his body seared with pain. 

But he could breathe again, although something tore at his throat. Raising his head, he felt dizzy and almost collapsed. The crowd’s cries came to him foggy and blurred. 

He shouldn’t stay down—a shadow fell over him—Sendak was about to strike again, he had to—

_Keith. Think of Keith._

“Champion!” someone called out in the crowd, desperation in their voice. 

Shiro jumped onto his feet and blocked the blow just in time. The crowd erupted. Cheers of “Champion!” rang out in the crowd and the battle raged on, down to Shiro versus Sendak. 

Blood and sweat dripped from Shiro. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up, but the omegas’ cheers, their faith in him—he was giving them hope, he was going to save them all! 

Their confidence helped him muster enough strength that, when he slipped and fell, evading Sendak’s blow, he shot up and, with his robotic hand which glowed and burned like fire, cleaved a devastating blow to Sendak’s legs. 

The terrifying general cried out and fell. 

Scrambling out of the way, panting, Shiro got to his feet. He could barely stand up as he regarded the crowd, smiling faintly as everyone watched him. 

They were safe. They just had to wait now. Thank God. 

“Shiro!” 

Screams rippled, but Shiro didn’t have time to know what it was that frightened them before something impaled him. 

Pain erupted through him, blinding him for a second as globs of something thick and heavy shot up to his mouth. He vomited blood.

Shiro looked down. Saw Sendak’s robotic hand protruding from the other side of his stomach. 

All thoughts left his mind. For a few painfully numb moments Shiro couldn’t believe this was happening, like he was watching this happening to someone else. A hand through him. He had just defeated Sendak, he had just defeated…

Sendak pried his hand out of him, exposing the large gaping wound. 

Shiro fell to his knees. If the crowd made any sound now, Shiro couldn’t hear them. 

_That…looks bad_ , Shiro thought, staring at his middle. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished his family was here, he wished Keith was here—

“SHIRO!” someone grabbed him and pulled him out of harm’s way. The ground shook as Sendak’s fist came down narrowly missing him. Looking up, Shiro regarded Nezria and the others.

_I’m sorry. I hope the others get to you soon_ , he thought. Another wave of intense pain shot through him, and he shook as he felt the pool of warm blood gather under him. 

“Sendak’s coming!” someone yelled. “He’s trying to charge one of those guns!” 

Shiro squeezed his eyes. _He’s not going to hurt anyone!_

The ground trembled as Sendak neared, and mustering the last of his strength, Shiro gathered all of his will into his robotic arm and formed the biggest plasma shield he could envision. He lifted his arm, shielding everyone but leaving himself fully vulnerable. _Hell, I’m gonna die anyway_. Omegas wept all around him; some were tugging on his shoulders.

Sendak’s face loomed over Shiro’s, filled with intense hate, when suddenly, a blade slashed through his left shoulder, causing him to drop the gun. The small fighter behind Sendak grabbed him from the back and wrestled him to the ground, just in Shiro’s line of sight. 

“You!” Sendak spat. 

“I could drive this blade into your heart,” Keith spat angrily, “but I would rather see you rot away and suffer the long painful, humiliating death you well deserve, in Altea!” 

He spat in Sendak’s face and then, in quick succession Keith yanked the blade out, chopped off Sendak’s robotic arm, and then tore out first his bionic eye and then blinded his other eye. Then taking his mother’s blade, Keith stabbed Sendak, and Shiro watched as the blade’s length grew, pinning Sendak against the ground. 

The crowd watched in hushed and awed silence. 

“Damn, Keith!” Nezria said, almost laughing. 

But Keith didn’t respond to her. 

Shiro felt Keith pull him into his arms. The spinning of the world was finally drawing still, and growing mercifully darker…or maybe the fires were just going out. Shiro couldn’t tell. He couldn’t lift his head. 

“Shiro? Stay with me, okay? Stay with me.” 

It was quiet around them. Maybe. Shiro glimpsed Twila crying in Dorma’s arms. Others were watching, faces etched with horror and grief. 

“Shiro? Talk to me,” Keith wept. 

But all Shiro could do was weakly place a hand on Keith’s belly. His final thoughts were that he would not get to meet his child. And Keith…he just wanted to hold Keith again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lights a candle for Shiro*


	21. The Victor

“The truth will always come out in due time,” King Alfor addressed Emperor Zarkon via the large, wide tele-communicator screen. “Unbeknownst to you, old friend, one year ago a small number of your citizens found refuge on my planet, after receiving threats from one of your generals. They have since been investigating your general’s transactions and have unearthed some rather troubling discoveries about, well…several of your alphas. Including the general in question, and your own son, the Prince of Daibazaal, I’m afraid. I must reveal that he has also been involved in these horrific activities.”

The expression on the emperor’s face was indescribable. He wasn’t a bad man. While he wasn’t the same just and great ruler as that Emperor Zeppo had been, he was still a friend to King Alfor and Queen Melenor, and a mentor of sorts to their daughter Princess Allura. Now he sat with a sullen expression in a hall with an equally shell-shocked court. The Empress sat with her head bowed, refusing to look up. The long hood which was part of her royal regalia hid her face. 

King Alfor sighed heavily. It was with a heavy heart that he had to say all this, and not just to Emperor Zarkon but also with the leaders of Nalquod, Rygnirath, and the Dalterion Belt all present, witnessing this exchange from their own screens. 

“As you know, we’ve sent a force into Daibazaal to Thuzev’s Arc last week,” King Alfor continued, “we found a large sex trafficking pit within. General Sendak has been found guilty and the main perpetrator on several charges. We have arrested many others from your very court. Your son, after we healed him, is now in our custody. This isn’t looking good for you, my old friend.

“As I have indicated previously, Prince Lotor is among those found guilty. An interview recording with Prince Lotor earlier has revealed to us the pit at Thuzev’s Arc is not the only sex trafficking hideout. There are many more operating on your planet, and those pits were also perpetrated by either General Sendak, General Ranveig, or others from your very own court. 

“I regret to inform you that this is not all the news. We also confiscated numerous Pyroblasters from the scene. In an attempt to subdue the omegas who had begun to revolt against their captors and abusers, your alphas had resorted to utilizing a weapon banned under the Galactic Federation Treaty, against civilians.”

At the news of this, Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz all gasped, dumbfounded. Surely the question of how the generals got their hands on the Pyroblasters would be investigated. 

“The offenders—your generals—will, if found guilty, all be additionally charged with war crimes.”

Behind the king, some of the other party members present bowed their heads or shook their heads in shock and shame, overwhelmed by what they were hearing. But Queen Melenor and Princess Allura stood tall beside the king, their gaze never leaving Emperor Zarkon’s. 

“And the most troubling of all…” Queen Melenor said, her voice booming in the quiet hall. “The interview with Prince Lotor has revealed that he is half-Galra, the very crime your society loathes! The emperor’s own son was a candidate for the sort of victims these offenders sought after! Your son, as you have heard from the recording earlier, sought to save his own skin. Your own son’s motives for this elaborate crime were fueled by the society he lived in, a society which you yourself feared. You had the power to change it, as its emperor, yet you chose not to do so. Empress _Honerva_ —” At this, Queen Melenor’s voice shook as the aforementioned empress finally raised her head and regarded Melenor with regret and horror—“Honerva, old friend, why did you fake your own death? Zarkon, why did you hide the fact your own wife was non-Galra? Did you fear ostracization from your own court so deeply, that you hid your wife in plain sight? Did you not think how it would leave your son quaking in fear of discovery his entire life?!”

“And what could your court even do?” King Alfor continued when Queen Melenor finally grew too upset to continue. “Are you not the most powerful Galra in all of Daibazaal? Did you never stop to think how it would impact your son? He was obsessed with convincing the world of his superiority as an alpha, because he associated being an omega with being half-Galra. He was obsessed with protecting not only his own skin but also yours, his parents. His own mother.

“And he was willing to do something about it, while stepping on others. 

“I’m disappointed in you, old friend.” 

Emperor Zarkon regarded King Alfor, but the pain in his eyes was fathomless. Barely able to say anything, he sighed heavily and bowed his head, silent. Princess Allura’s eyebrows knitted in some sympathy, and turned to the empress, who was equally silent and sullen, perhaps out of embarrassment of having her well-kept secret suddenly publicly revealed. What would happen to them now was anyone’s guess. 

Allura frowned. Empress Haggar…Alchemist Honerva, the silly always-frowning woman who used to pick her up when Allura was just learning how to walk, her mother’s friend who was presumed dead all these years: Why? Why didn’t she just open up about her love for Zarkon? The wedding would have been so lovely! Altea could have helped the Galra to rethink their attitude towards mixed heritage… 

_Who cares if some people think it’s wrong_ , Allura thought. _Isn’t Blaytz married to a Galra? The entire universe would have been on your side!_

Although, come to think of it, the Galra Razar, consort of King Blaytz, never went back to visit Daibazaal…

And then, remembering the Galra who stood behind her, and the stories that prompted them to come here in the first place, Allura clenched her fists forlornly. What a strange and tragic system to live under…

“Emperor Vrig the Great managed to put a stop to this grueling practice long, long ago,” King Alfor went on regarding yet another allegation against several of the Emperor’s generals, “but you cower in the corner, choosing to live in the shadows. Do you not see how many of your own citizens are ostracized for their heritage? Hunted and treated heinously by alphas and society? 

“You can change your society. Now, more than ever, you have a chance to change yourself, change your world for the better. Citizens are leaving Daibazaal, are they not? News of the horrid treatment of the omegas have rightfully upset many. Planets are cutting trade with Daibazaal; that is bad for your economy, but this isn’t about business. This is about life and treating others with dignity and respect, Zarkon! There is a festering shadow on your planet, everywhere from your family to the darkest corner. You must set it right immediately!

“Please, every planet under the Galactic Federation, and I, your friend, urge you: fix your broken society.”

*

A little ways behind King Alfor, Krolia turned towards Keith and Acxa. The poor dears, traumatized to the core after the ordeals they had both been put through. Krolia had been assured that they would be able to handle enduring so much, but the psychological scars on them were long term, the Terran and Altean doctors had informed her.

Sometimes, Krolia had to look past the indoctrinated Galra lens she had grown up under. Strong as her son and his friend were, no one shouldn have to go through what they did.

The events of that night still played over in her mind: Kosmo taking them to Altea, going back and forth in quick succession, grabbing three at a time. Seeing the raging fires, the Pyroblasters, the injured omegas. The fear she felt when she realized Keith was still out there, and then seeing—

Keith lowered his head, his hands clenched. Noticing his shaking shoulders, Acxa gave him a little pat.

Filled with anger and guilt at not being there for her son during the last year, Krolia vowed to ensure Sendak got the worst possible punishments for his crimes. It was the least she could do, as a little ‘thank you’ for all the ‘help’ Sendak had given her and Keith over the years.

⁂

Keith stared around his new room, wide-eyed and looking haunted.

Krolia had been given this apartment, and the place was split into three main suites. But Keith hated every bit of it. 

Gone was the warmth of that old apartment. Gone was the cab. All that was left was…this place. Something new, but it was so _cold_. Empty. Unfamiliar. Devoid of—

Flopping down on the bed, overcome with emotion again, Keith wept for the umpteenth time. 

“Keith?” 

“Sorry, Mom,” Keith said as he immediately wiped the tears away. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Maybe it’s the pregnancy—shit! Don’t they say it brings bad luck if a Galra cries during their pregnancy?” 

Krolia shook her head. “The hell with the old Galra superstition. Your child will be fine. It’s not good to hold the pain inside.” 

Keith nodded. “Th-then I’ll be fine.” He attempted a smile, but he couldn’t even raise his head to look at his mother. 

“Keith,” Krolia said heavily. “It’s okay. You’re not being weak. You’re hurting. You’re heartbroken over Shiro.” 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. Just hearing his name was too painful. 

“It’ll be okay.” 

Keith shook his head. “You didn’t see what I saw, Mom!” His voice cracked and he slipped into heavy sobbing. 

“Oh, Keith. I’m so sorry!” 

“It—should have been me, not him—”

“Don’t say that.” Sweeping in, Krolia collected Keith in her arms and held him tight. “I’m so thankful you’re okay. You’ve been through such a horrifying ordeal.” 

Keith held onto his mother in return, but his mind seared in anger. 

It wasn’t fair. As much as Krolia was comforted to know her own son was well, another mother wasn’t going to be so lucky. Keith dreaded the day if— _when_ —General Takara Shirogane would learn the news.

⁂

“Everything in Thuzev’s Arc has been cleared out,” Ulaz explained to Keith and Acxa several weeks later. They sat in a common area, a cafeteria of sorts in one of the many wings of the Castle of Lions. Each nursed a mug of tea. “Unfortunately, the cab has been destroyed in the fire. We were only able to locate it after rain came to the area.”

Keith just stared ahead, trying not to let the memories pour in of being in that damn cab. 

_“Eh, copilot?”_ Shiro’s beautiful smile lit by a small light overhead, and Keith quickly shook the memory away. 

“We’ve tracked down some of the other areas. Lotor had no other choice but to comply with us and answer any further questions.” 

Keith merely nodded. These days, talking often failed him, so Acxa was his voice. Her injuries had been healed since coming to Altea, though recovery was still a long ways off, she had been told. Some injuries were buried deep in her mind. 

“Is everyone freed?” Acxa asked. 

“That is the optimistic goal,” Ulaz said. “That is our mission. It may take us some time, and unfortunately more areas may still crop up. And then there are those like Throk and Sniv, accomplices, to be mindful of. I fear we may have only scratched the surface, but we hope to free every victim and make sure justice is found. 

“Thace, Kolivan, and I have been active in getting to as many pits as we can, with a team of Altean authorities. We’re not resting until we are ensured everyone is safe. Undoubtedly some who were not present at Thuzev’s Arc will try to harm the captives, so we’ve been quick on our feet. But, we are optimistic. Shiro did well getting that information for us, Keith.”

“Please,” Keith begged weakly as his arm swept around his swollen belly. “Don’t say his name.” 

Acxa frowned sympathetically next to Keith. 

“His name is regarded as a hero everywhere,” Ulaz said somberly. “His name has spread to the other regions as a term of hope and strength. You have no idea the light you two have brought to the others—”

“His name brings hope to others, I know that,” Keith said. “But it’s brings nothing but pain to me right now.” 

Ulaz sighed. “I understand. Is there anything you want us to fetch from your apartment?” 

Keith shook his head. Shiro’s mobile had long ago run out of battery, but Keith didn’t have the heart to recharge it. He knew that was how Shiro paid for the rent while they were away, but what was the point of keeping that place now?

“We didn’t have much,” Keith said. 

“I can collect your clothes—”

_“No.”_

Closing his eyes, Ulaz gave a curt nod as if saying anything else wouldn’t get him anywhere. “Understood.” 

Pardoning himself, Ulaz got up and left, mumbling about needing to speak with Thace. 

“Everyone is getting saved,” Acxa said. “They’ve been getting the captives out. If it weren’t for you and…you know.” 

Keith nodded. 

“You don’t have to do anything now,” Acxa said. “You’ve done plenty. We can just…rest, I guess.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying his damnedest not to break down in the cafeteria. “Shiro—it’s just…every time I think about…his head on my lap and how the light in his eyes just—”

“Shiro would be thankful to know so many of us are safe because of what he had done,” Acxa said. “He seemed like a nice Terran.” 

“Please stop talking like that.” 

Acxa hung her head; she felt like crap trying and failing at comforting Keith. This wasn’t like the days of when he ran to her place after Sendak ravaged him. Back then, hope still flickered inside Keith for better days. But now… 

Frowning, she watched as Keith stood up to storm away. 

And that was when the man approached them. A Terran: portly, rather on the short side, with a round, kind face. Wearing a big grin, he made a beeline for Keith, who froze on the spot, looking like he had just seen a ghost. 

“Hey, Keith! Sorry, I wanted to keep this a secret, to surprise you two, but I managed to book a ride out here! You have no idea how many jumps we had to take just to get to this point as quickly as we did! I heard you two weren’t in Daibazaal anymore, so I came here… —hey, are you okay, Keith? You’re crying—Where’s my brother? Where’s Shiro?”

⁂

The gentle beeping of some sort of— _monitor?_ —was the first sound Shiro became conscious of.

A heart monitor. Rhythmic. Steady. Stable. 

Opening his eyes slowly against a bright light, he found himself settled on a soft…it wasn’t a bed, exactly, but he wasn’t exactly sure what it could be. Whatever it was, he was encased in a warm, bright light. Watching him were four figures. One of them, the closest on his right, gave the softest shuddering gasp, took his hand, and kissed his palm repeatedly.

“Shiro!” Keith gasped loudly, deeply relieved and sounding close to tears. “ _Shiro!_ You’re awake!” 

_Keith!_ Shiro smiled weakly. He mouthed Keith’s name, but his name didn’t escape his lips. In fact, he couldn’t make a single sound. 

Oh no. 

No, that wasn’t right. He _could_ make some sounds, but his voice came out…muted, if that made sense. Like a terrible case of laryngitis. 

“It’s okay,” Keith said wetly. “They suspect some parts of you are still healing. The Life Givers focused on...well—they said the healing pod would address the most pressing matters first.” 

_Most pressing matters first? Oh yeah, that’s right…_

Remembering _that_ alerted Shiro to the strange sensation happening in his belly at that moment: like a hundred little nanomites swimming through his bloodstream, slowly rebuilding him, sewing him back together. What a strange feeling. Wincing in pain, he heard someone in the room mention administering pain medication. A few moments later, relief washed over him. 

A dog-like whimper sounded nearby on his left. Kosmo! 

Shiro smiled again. _Hey there, buddy._

Beside Kosmo was a silhouette Shiro didn’t immediately recognize. They loomed into view, and Shiro’s eyes widened. 

Ryou?! 

“Hey, Shiro! Was worried for ya’ there!” Ryou said as he dipped into the pod to nuzzle against him, and Shiro almost burst into tears. He was unable to raise his hand to hug his brother, but after Ryou settled back, he took notice of Shiro’s partially raised arm and clasped it. Hugging his arm in a cat-like manner that mirrored the way Keith held him: for dear life, as if Shiro would slip back into oblivion again. 

“You’re here,” Shiro mouthed. 

“Yeah!” Ryou chuckled. “Wanted to surprise you. Wish this was under happier circumstances.” 

_Yeah…_

“I was so scared I had lost you,” Keith said, and Shiro turned back to face him, smiling to assure him all was okay, and that was when he noticed just how big Keith’s belly was. 

“How long was I out?” Shiro mouthed and tried to motion with his hands to help with asking his question. 

“Two months,” Keith said, smiling sadly at Shiro. “I’m at twenty-eight weeks, Shiro.”

Two months. Twenty-eight weeks. Keith was either, if Shiro was remembering that pamphlet right, in his seventh or eighth month of pregnancy. Shiro had missed so much. 

Acxa, who was sitting beside Keith, nodded somberly as Keith went on. “You were in…really bad shape when they brought you in.” 

Oh, yeah. The leaking innards. He imagined anyone who went through that would take a long time in recovery. 

“But…you’re here now,” Keith said and struggled to put on a smile, looking like he was close to breaking. Shiro couldn’t imagine what mental anguish Keith must have been in, and it hurt to think he was the reason for it. 

_No, Keith…focus on the unborn. Don’t worry about me. They’re stitching me back together._

“I didn’t think I would make it,” Shiro confessed, hoping they could understand him. They had to lean in close to hear him. “I was so sure I was gon’ die.” 

“You _did_ die,” Acxa said in a sad, yet informative tone. That did it: Keith broke down sobbing heavily. He grabbed Shiro’s hand and buried his head in Shiro’s chest. Glancing sadly at Keith for a moment, Acxa continued. 

“When they brought you here, you didn’t have a pulse. Your heart had stopped. Krolia told me you must have died in Keith’s arms—he was frantic when they found you both back in the pit. When they arrived, one of the omegas recognized Krolia and brought her over to Keith right away. The timing was impeccable. King Alfor and Princess Allura are Life Givers—they’re like healers, I guess, but more…advanced. They worked on bringing you back. 

“I…I—okay, I read a lot, and—I remembered that resuscitation success rates are slim. About ten percent, depending on the practice and planet, and that success rate can go up if it’s done right as the patient enters cardiac arrest. Because the patient is, otherwise, dead. Just...dead.” 

“I was in the same room being treated when they brought you in. I didn’t think you would make it. I mean…Sendak nearly had you torn into two. But they kept at it. Even with Altean…whatever it is—magic?—it took a while before you finally responded to them. They estimated you were gone for thirty-three minutes.” 

Shiro drew a sharp inhale of breath, but he gave a nod for her to go on. 

“They hooked you up instantly to a healing pod, because your body had shut down. Cells were dying, your organs were all shut off, that sort of thing. And they had to piece you back together. This pod was to help with that. It would fix up your torso and restore you. Well, most of you. Your spleen had ruptured during the fight, so they removed it. Your intestines had to be realigned—they had to take some of it out; I didn’t know why exactly. I guess Sendak really demolished some parts of you that they couldn’t do anything with it. 

“I shared a room with you so I kept an eye on what they did. You looked real bad, like the corpses I used to find in The Slums, but…I mean, I knew you still had a chance. You were freshly dead, and the Life Givers were keeping you warm so you wouldn’t enter Algor Mortis and—”

_“PLEASE, ACXA, SHUT UP!”_ Keith keened, and Acxa did, staring at the wall ahead like a sad, broken mannequin. Keith’s entire body was racked with sobs. Even Ryou was shaking; clearly this was the first time he heard what had happened to his brother. Kosmo just set his head on the pod and whimpered sadly; Shiro could feel Kosmo’s tongue and warm breath on his fingers. 

“Hey!” Ryou said. In an attempt to raise morale, he leaned over to embrace Keith even though he was also shaking and fighting back sobs. “The important thing is, Shiro’s awake now! He’ll be okay! He’s with us! Everything’s gonna be fine!” 

Shiro frowned and nuzzled Kosmo’s snout. He did not mind being given a full account of what had happened to him; in fact, he appreciated it, and his heart went out to Acxa, sitting here and looking unsure if whether she had said something wrong. But Keith was crying so much that he needed to be comforted—Ryou and Acxa took turns to remind him that he needed to remain calm, for the sake of his baby—and all Shiro could do, without a voice—was wish he could take every one of his friends and hug them.

⁂

Shiro requested to speak with Acxa some time later, privately, and at his urging, Acxa gave him more detail of what went on after the Life Givers had successfully revived him.

“You were in critical condition,” Acxa said. “We weren’t sure if you were going to make it,” she said.

Shiro nodded. That would explain Keith’s behavior and the crying spells. Acxa agreed with a nod.

“He has been a mess ever since the fight,” she said. “Not a day has passed that he didn't spend here. He would talk with you, and when you didn’t respond, it drove him to despair. You only began to stabilize a couple days before you woke up.” 

Shiro didn’t even recall ever hearing Keith, ever. _That bad, huh?_

“Thank you,” Shiro mouthed. “Please keep an eye on him.”

Acxa nodded.

“And…how are you doing?” 

Acxa tensed. “Taking it day by day. They had to undo all the damage I did to Lotor’s face—whatever they could salvage—and then pretend he was as much a victim as the rest of us. So much fuss around him. All politics, of course. Pampering him got the emperor to comply with us, so I guess it’s working out.” 

She shrugged, but Shiro frowned, feeling sorry for her.

⁂

The process of recovery took some time. Now that he had woken, Shiro could leave the pod and commence the next stage of his recovery. He had to be retaught how to walk and even how to dress himself again. His physical and occupational therapist—known as a _Vesnämodïrlal_ in Altea—was a tall Altean named Tavo who was extra patient with Shiro, every step of the way. Shiro was ever thankful that Tavo and Krolia, who visited often, were around. He hated having to lean on Keith during this stage of his pregnancy, despite Keith’s insistence.

Krolia was remarkably tall, taller than Shiro had assumed from the video chats, and well-built, but despite her appearance she was very gentle with him while helping him to his feet, and even more patient as he worked to refamiliarize his feet with moving and carrying his full weight again.

He was given a translator to place in his ears, which Shiro was thankful for. Drulan was surprisingly easy to pick up on after a while, but the Altean languages, as Ryou perfectly put it: would seem poetic and beautiful, offering names like Allura, Melenor, and Coran; but then veered off the weird end that “made one wonder if Professor Tolkien had road-raged through an electrically-charged Crab Nebula with Sindarin strapped hostage to the backseat.” 

Ryou had a way with words. 

As for the Alteans themselves, ‘Space Elves’ was a rather apt description. Sometimes. For the Alteans were at once magical, great inventors, greater politicians, and most of all, _odd_. Familiarizing himself with their slang and mannerisms, as well as their many customs, looked like it would take some time. 

“Oh, it’s a journey,” Krolia said when Shiro confessed this to her. “You should see the courting ritual Coran’s been engaging with Kolivan. A Forlongian brill hat, ha!” 

The king of Altea, as it turned out, was highly involved in the field of medicine. Being a Life Giver was akin to being a medic or doctor. He was more the healer and Queen Melenor the one who called the shots in battle. 

In fact, King Alfor was Altea’s idea of a scientist or inventor—an ‘alchemist’, in Altean words. He regularly visited Shiro during his recovery, flanked by healers Lissa, Farla, and Haran, and the small team would examine Shiro before deciding what the next step should be. Princess Allura often joined in; she, King Alfor insisted, was the sole reason Shiro was alive.

The team regularly consulted a Terran physician named Doctor Gorma, a G.I. specialist, who kept an eye on Shiro’s healing. The first time the medic team pulled back Shiro’s shirt to examine his scars, Shiro and Keith both gasped. 

“Wow, I look fantastic!” Shiro exclaimed, drawing some laughter from the medic crew with his sarcasm. 

But he supposed he had to be thankful. Having a large Galra fist through his gut, narrowly escaping death with a large scar to show for it (albeit now with a missing spleen and a reconstructed G.I. tract) was a rather good deal. 

Keith, as expected, didn’t take the sight too well. Shiro had to remind himself that Keith had to witness him dying and fighting for his life in that healing pod. Still, when he met Acxa’s gaze, he gave her a nod which she understood and ushered Keith out of the room. 

Shiro brushed a hand over his abs as Allura placed her hands over his wounds, ready for the examination.

*

A couple times, Shiro had to return to the healing pod, which often caused Keith to dissolve into a worried mess.

“I’m not in danger of dying,” Shiro would assure him, his voice still cracking at times if he spoke in any tone above a whisper. He embraced Keith tightly after settling back in the pod. “The healers just think my body can benefit with more time in the healing pod.” 

“I know,” Keith sighed heavily. “But I’m still worried for you. You didn’t see how you looked while you were in there. You didn’t wake up even after they revived you.” 

Shiro smiled. “I know how much that night has impacted you, but that was back then. It’ll only be a little nap now. I won’t miss another day with you, I promise.” 

He kept his promise, and little by little he grew stronger from periods of sleep, therapy, and realigning in this new world.

⁂

The hospital Shiro healed in was part of the great Castle of Lions, or _Gradam_ in Altean. A vast palace, it was almost like a small community of its own, located in the heart of Altea’s capital of Valayun.

The hospital wing was located a few stories up, and a couple nights Shiro would awaken to sights of massive lion spirits passing by. There were six, he counted: the leader of the pride, a white lion, and five: blue, yellow, green, red, and…black, although the black lion spirit was more of an ultraviolet, a beautiful deep, deep shade of violet. Shiro never thought human eyes could perceive ultraviolet light until he saw that lion spirit for himself, but there it was. It appeared to enjoy stopping by his window, as if checking on him.

_You remind me of my old cab_ , Shiro thought with a little sad smile one time before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

⁂

One of the worst things, not that Shiro wanted to complain, was learning that the foods on Altea were not all compatible with his autoimmune illness. He had forgotten to mention his condition to Doctor Gorma, as the subject simply hadn’t been brought up, but if it weren’t for one of his new friends he would have had another attack. And with a brand new gut, too!

While settling on a sofa couch, a blanket draped over his legs as Shiro conversed with Keith, Ryou, and Acxa, while Kosmo lazed about under his feet, a small group of humans came in, following Princess Allura, who was appointed to check in on Shiro that day. 

“Hey, Mr. Shiro Shirogane?” one of the humans greeted. 

Ryou sputtered and laughed heartily. “That’s Takashi Shirogane! We just call him Shiro because he used to constantly eat snow like some anemic ninnyhammer!” 

“Hey!” both Keith and Shiro cried out at once. 

“Oh, sorry!” the guy laughed. 

Shiro raised his hand. “You’re not the first.” His voice was slowly returning to normal. “So you’re the crew who was helping us with the investigation?” 

“Yep! I’m Hunk!” Hunk went on to introduce Pidge and Lance. 

“Great to finally meet you!” Lance said when it was his turn to shake Shiro’s hand. “You and Keith were excellent out there! I can’t imagine how thrilling the whole experience was!” 

“Dangerous, I’m sure,” Pidge said behind Lance, to which Keith nodded. “But I’m glad you’re all okay.” 

“It’s great to finally meet the other half of the team,” Shiro said. 

“They’re an excellent team,” Allura gushed. “And I simply cannot thank you and Keith enough for all of your efforts.” 

“Yeah!” Lance said. “Although you gave us all a scare there.” 

“You’re doing better? Mom asked about you,” Pidge said, and at the look of confusion on Shiro’s face, she grinned. “Colleen Holt, from the Feyiv Fold. That would be my mom.” 

“Oh!” Shiro didn’t have a moment to ask anything further as another person popped in.

“Acxa?” the woman asked. “Ready?”

Acxa turned to the others. “Therapy session,” she said in a low voice before getting up. Shiro glanced up, and—his jaws dropped. 

“Veronica?” 

“Oh, hey you!” Veronica laughed. “Small universe, huh?”

“Wait, you know my sister?!” Lance squawked. 

Shiro chuckled. Sister? He’d been working with Veronica Alvarez’s brother this whole time?! “We were classmates in high school!” 

That was the extent he was willing to go public about. He remembered a lot more about Veronica in high school—mainly, noticing the cuts on her wrist before she used to quickly hide them away with the sleeves of her hoodie. 

“Glad to see you here,” Shiro said, smiling warmly at his old friend. 

“Hey, if it weren’t for you always talking about outer space, I don’t think the idea would have osmosed into my skull.” Veronica winked at him as Acxa shyly came next to her. “Ready to go, sweetie?” 

Acxa nodded, looking around as if a little embarrassed. 

“Hey, none of this shyness business!” Veronica said as the two of them left the room. “I needed help too at some point, remember what I told you? No shame in it! Everyone needs a helping hand at one point or another.” 

Shiro smiled at Keith. “I might join them.” 

“First you need to start eating,” Keith said, pointing to the tube that had been administering Shiro nutrients straight to his gut. Since his gut had dealt a heavy blow in the fight with Sendak, his healers had first wanted his body to get used to a simple, liquid diet before he could eat properly again. 

“I could sure go for a Malinovi,” he said. “I just hope the food here doesn’t clash with my autoimmune disorder.” 

“Autoimmune disease?” Hunk asked. 

“I have Celiac,” Shiro said. “I could eat virtually anything on Daibazaal because the grains there naturally didn’t contain gluten. I don’t know if it would be the same here.” 

“Uh—I would get that checked!” Hunk said, looking worried. “General rule for any being on Altea: if you have any food sensitivity or special dietary requirements, you need to get tested. It might not be gluten, but it might give you a similar reaction.” 

“Yep,” Pidge said. “I’m allergic to cucumbers when they’re used in lotions—don’t know why; I’m fine with eating them. Anyway, turns out there’s something similar here. Can’t even eat it because my body reacts just as badly.” 

Shiro nodded as a tiny sense of dread followed. Not this again… 

And to Shiro’s dismay, certain Altean foods did check out as being incompatible with his illness. Not that everything contained the gluten-like substance, and the substance wasn’t as ubiquitous as gluten was on Earth. But Shiro was sure thankful for the warning. 

“That’s just great!” Shiro sighed. And he was liking Altea! 

But thankfully, Altean meals were extremely wide and varied, and the component he had to steer clear from wasn’t as widely found as gluten and wheat were back on Earth. A useful little scan would help him determine which foods to avoid before consuming them. 

Shiro began on a simple but delicious sort of food that Hunk and his crew called “food goo”: apple green in color, yogurt-like in texture, it was exceedingly flavorful as if he was first eating a fruit salad, then something savory, then something sweet and buttery. A whole rainbow of flavor with each bite. 

He will miss the Malinovi and even those noodles, but he could enjoy this too.

⁂

At long last, Shiro was discharged from the healing ward, much to Keith’s relief. He was taken to the apartment Keith, Krolia, and Ryou were staying at, located some dozen stories above the hospital wing in the Castle of Lions itself.

The Castle was extremely vast, so large that it was almost like a mini city of its own, and Shiro couldn’t help but want a small tour before going to his new home. People who were not of the court could freely walk about the lower levels, which were open to the public, as businesses, libraries, and the hospital were located therein. The residential area—more like deluxe suites—were located above the business levels. The royal family lived and conducted business at the very top. 

The apartment Shiro now lived in was large enough to fit Keith, Krolia, Ryou, and Kosmo. With three suites, Krolia and Ryou felt the biggest one was best suited for Keith and Shiro.

“After all, once the baby’s here, you’ll need that extra room,” Ryou said with a wink. 

They busied themselves with the baby room as well as their own, slowly furnishing their new life. Allura and the others visited at times, either to help out or to give them updates on the whereabouts of the omegas they had helped to free. 

So many wanted to thank Shiro and Keith personally. And thus the letters began to pour in.

Twila and Dorma had escaped together to Altea, seeking asylum and citizenship. At the moment Twila was awaiting a new bionic leg which would come from some special designers on the Dalterion Belt. It would be specifically engineered to help her with ballet. 

“My father and brother are on that crew!” Pidge said proudly. 

Vrek was one of the few happy tales of return. He was treated at a hospital in Daibazaal and managed to reunite with his family, who had happily accepted him back. As it turned out, Vrek was the son of the shop owners of the bakery Shiro was always buying Malinovi from. A photograph with Sal the owner, his spouse Bogh, and their children Ilun and Vrek was sent to Shiro along with a very heartwarming letter and a big box of freshly-baked Malinovi. 

Nezria also had a rather surprising fate. Her mother had willingly accepted her back, but her doting father the Viceroy had dropped her the same way he had dropped Throk. Sick of his treatment towards her family, Zovra left with half the money from the marriage and took Nezria with her. They left Daibazaal for Nalqoud where Zovra reunited with the friend who had fathered Throk. The Nalquodian had, of course, since moved on with his life and married another, but that wasn’t the reason for the reunion. After hearing Zovra’s tale, he helped her find a position in a job firm in Nalquod, and the small family now lived in comfort with Zovra finally able to utilize her degree. 

The Altean Bureau of Protection would ensure the Viceroy would not come looking for them. 

And plenty more stories: stories with happy endings, stories that may not have resulted in happy reunions but with the omega finding a new life for themselves, stories of finding justice. 

It didn’t just stop with these omegas’ families. 

Those who were at a loss for where to go next found themselves with ample opportunities: Altea, Nalquod, Rygnirath, and the Dalterion Belt all opened their doors for anyone leaving Daibazaal, both omegas and anyone else leaving the planet out of disgust at the news. Other planets had followed suit, offering citizenship and jobs. Even Earth, though hilariously enough very few seemed interested in heading there. 

“Didn’t World War Three begin because of a stupid argument over a toilet bidet, which began from the freaking internet of all place,” one comment was overheard. 

“What even _are_ humans?” 

“All I know is ‘The Champion’ came from there.” 

“And Earth has the best deep-dish pizza in all the universe!”

“Eh.” 

“Wow, we’re really an embarrassment to the rest of the universe!” Shiro laughed to Ryou.

“Nah, plenty of aliens love us, though,” Ryou said and winked at Romelle as she passed by. “Hey you!” 

“Hey you!” Romelle responded, equally as flirtatious. Shiro froze and stared at his brother. Laughing, Ryou shrugged.

“What? You got your alien, I got mine!” 

“Ryou, oh my God!” 

Plenty of non-Galra remained on Daibazaal, however. They as well as good-souled Galra formed a coalition to help the victims while putting pressure on Emperor Zarkon for passing new laws that would protect omegas, protect half-Galra, and seek justice for the victims. 

Stories of Galra and non-Galra couplings increased rapidly, although Shiro wasn’t certain if it was part of a political commentary or if more and more were coming out in support. Heck, if the Emperor himself had a non-Galra spouse! 

“Looks like we stirred a revolution,” Keith said to a Shiro who could only stare at the outpouring of news with a shocked expression, half-dreading any repercussions as if he had just opened Pandora’s box. 

So many changes. So many letters thanking him. So many lives forever changed for the better. All of them possible because of him.

“You’re a hero,” Keith said admiringly. 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Shiro chuckled, close to tears as he set another heartwarming letter down. “You’re the one who defeated Sendak.” 

Keith shook his head. “I only came at the very end. Just blinded him and pinned him to the ground. They saw _you_ fighting. They heard _your_ speeches. They were moved by _you_.”

“And if it weren’t for you, I’d have been gone for good,” Shiro said. “Without you saving me all those other times, I don’t know where I would have been by now.” 

He met Keith’s lips, kissing him tenderly as his hand slipped over his belly. He felt their child kick and he chuckled. 

“Of course I haven’t forgotten you either!” Shiro cooed as he leaned down to kiss Keith’s belly, drawing a little giggle from Keith. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around Keith and they both peered out the window of their suite bedroom, studying the beautiful serene view outside. 

“Let’s get married,” Shiro said softly beside Keith. 

A little gasp, and Keith’s hold over Shiro’s arms tightened. “When?” 

“Any time you want,” Shiro said, smiling. “Next week. Tomorrow. Later tonight.” 

Turning around in his arms, Keith captured his lips in a deep kiss, and it was some time before they both finally came up for air.

⁂

The wedding was held in the Castle of Lions, as one of the banquet halls was specially given to them by Queen Melenor for the event.

The event was rather small, as both had preferred. Heading to the office to get their marriage license, witnessed by family and friends and officiated by the minister of the Castle, Joran. Right afterwards, Merla had come over to inform them that Queen Melenor requested to see them. 

In the grand royal hall, the queen surprised them by declaring them as Sir Takashi Shirogane and Sir Keith Shirogane for their heroic deeds. 

“We’re…paladins of the Castle,” Keith whispered to Shiro when it was over, beyond shocked. 

Ryou had been filming everything to send to Shiro’s parents, who could not make it to Altea in time for the wedding, and Shiro positively trembled at the thought of what his father would say. By the time the newlyweds could speak with Admiral and General Shirogane, it was to see that they were dressed for the occasion and looking just as surprised, but positively pleased, at Shiro’s knighthood. 

“I didn’t know about this part at all!” Shiro laughed, sitting next to Keith, both in their wedding attire (rather modest for the occasion but neither cared in the least bit). 

“Well, congratulations all the same,” Hayato said. “The knighthood, the wedding…albeit, this is not the order I am typically used to seeing, but…” He shrugged and gave a good-hearted laugh, “it won’t be long until I see my grandchild. This is exciting!” 

Shiro smiled. “Thanks, Dad.” 

“I am very proud of you,” Hayato said. “I want you to know that. When we learned you may have—”

“I’m fine now,” Shiro said quickly and playfully shook the arm Keith was holding and clasped a hand over his. “I don’t think this one is going to allow me to die anytime soon.” 

“I wish we were both there,” Takara said. 

“You’re needed on Earth,” Shiro said. “Keep doing what you’re doing. Besides, there’s surely some Galra coming in?” 

“Just a few,” Hayato said. “They don’t seem as interested in Earth as other planets.” 

“I wonder why…well, anyway, Earth needs you to defend it!” 

“And you, Keith, and everyone else, continue to be defenders of the universe!” Takara said and saluted them.

“Defenders of the universe?” Shiro said when the conversation ended. “It has a nice ring to it!” 

Later on, they settled in the banquet hall. The cake wasn’t the most elaborate, even though the chefs who baked it were from the royal court, as they simply didn’t have the time to prepare, but no one complained. An excuse to just sit back and celebrate and chat and laugh was all everyone needed, really. 

Keith needed that break, Shiro realized, studying his husband—husband! He could finally say the word freely now!—glanced around at their new friends with wonder and amusement. Laughing at Lance’s goofiness that oddly matched well with Princess Allura, or smiling at Hunk and Pidge’s little impromptu skits (mainly to tease Ryou over Romelle). He had to excuse himself to the washroom after nearly wetting himself over Coran attempting to impress the crowd (and the ever-stoic Kolivan) with his tango. 

King Alfor even made an appearance, and everyone was quick to appear proper before the king—that is, until he proved he had been drinking and joined in with the frivolous dancing until the queen fetched him before he could embarrass himself further. 

When it came to throwing the bouquet—a tradition on Earth, Keith was informed—Keith was surprised how many were eager to catch it from him. He was nervous all the same, feeling like he would be dooming anyone who caught the bouquet…or didn’t for that matter. Lance and Ryou were especially hungry to capture it. Shiro stood back, watching with amusement, and thus witnessed: the bouquet bounced from Lance to Ryou to Hunk to Romelle to Coran to Allura to Allura’s friend Amuena as each of them swatted for the blasted thing, sending it flying higher, until finally it came down right on Acxa’s head, who just looked around confused as Veronica tittered next to her. 

The newlyweds themselves didn’t dance much, as Keith tired quickly, but that was perfectly fine with Shiro, who was content with one little dance, as much as Keith could handle, and then spend the rest of the time watching the others take a much-deserved break. Together they encouraged Acxa to dance after Veronica offered her a hand. 

“Hey, I don’t want to be rude,” Lance said as he joined them at their table, “but can I feel your baby bump?” 

Hunk and Pidge joined him, all watching Keith with interest. 

Keith shrugged. “Don’t see how that’s rude. Just don’t poke my baby.” 

They took turns, awing, cooing and giving little gasps whenever they felt the baby kicking. 

“Have you thought about names?” Ryou asked, who had just settled down after another dance with Romelle. 

“We may go for an Earthian name and a Galran name,” Shiro said.

“Which Earthian name?” 

Shiro shrugged. “Sven, maybe?” 

A loud groan. “Not after Sven Holgersson!” 

“Why not?” Shiro laughed. “First man to take a successful mission to Kerberos. He was my inspiration!” 

“I swear, Shiro—”

“Then how about Akira? It’s a unisex name and truly universal.” 

“Huh—what do you mean?” Lance asked. 

Shiro and Keith shared a grin. “Well,” Shiro said, “as it turns out, ‘Akira’ is the name of the protagonist of Keith’s favorite book, _A World of Sparks_. We saw the movie adaption this past Sargashine.” 

Ryou slapped his forehead. “God, Shiro, don’t do that!” 

“Why not? Akira is Keith’s favorite! And I found the protagonist quite…inspiring,” Shiro said. 

“Galra movies are the worst!”

“They’re not that bad, Ryou.” 

“I streamed some of them before!” Ryou said. “They’re embarrassing! And too racy! You can’t show a single one to Mom and Dad!” 

“What’s wrong with sex?” Keith asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“We’re just not their target audience, that’s all,” Shiro said with a shrug. “And don’t pretend Earthian media isn’t loaded with sexuality. It’s all around us too, Ryou, even if we’ve become numb to it.

“Galra have their own style of stories. So do we. We’re just not their target audience.” 

“Shiro has a point,” Pidge said. “Have you see Altean movies? Hunk and I almost left Altea after watching the first one.”

“‘Oh, look at us, we’re so goody-two shoe’,” Hunk mocked. “But hey, you know what? They probably think the same about our movies and us being arrogant and self-important.” 

“Yeah,” Lance laughed. “How many Earth movies have humans as the unsuspecting savior of some tribe, or an entirely separate alien race, change their ways, get the love interest, and hailed a hero forevermore?” 

_“Well…”_ Silence fell uneasily as all eyes turned to Shiro. 

Lance chuckled nervously after some time. “Did I just break a wall?”

⁂

Shiro and Keith preferred not to have a honeymoon, as Altea was paradise enough after Daibazaal. Going back to their suite, they kissed passionately, eager and desperate and reeling with their new life together. Keith showered Shiro’s new scars with kisses before slipping into bed. They hugged tightly, utterly giddy over the knowledge they were official.

“I would stroll down and show this off to Sendak,” Keith said, studying his wedding ring, “but I don’t think he’s in any capacity to fully appreciate it.” 

Grinning evilly, he kissed Shiro. Shuffling around under the covers, he pulled Shiro’s cock from his pajama bottoms and guided the tip into his folds.

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Are you…?” 

Keith smiled. “Nah. My body’s too focused on making a new life. But I just want the gesture, because of what it means tonight.” 

“Ah.” 

Snuggling closer, Shiro kept himself positioned there, holding his beloved husband close, hand on his belly as their child pressed their tiny hand as if to touch his, and smiling, fell asleep.

⁂

Shortly after their own wedding, Shiro and Keith were back for Dorma and Twila’s wedding. They had just returned from the Dalterion Belt and wished to wed in the place they had chosen to be their new home.

Twila proudly showed off her new leg. Beautifully crafted, it appeared more art than a robotic limb. The very metal that was visible in the joints were metallic gold, giving the whole limb a sheen of rare beauty as if it were a piece belonging to a china set. The rest of the leg was made from silicone, but it appeared as if it was a pale green porcelain; over the shiny surface was finely inked a floral design. 

But most compelling of all was its function, as Twila demonstrated, for the leg could slip from the normal walking position to any ballet pose, including _en pointe_. 

“I still have to get used to it,” Twila said. “I have to undergo some physical therapy before I can work in the ballet studio here.” 

“We look forward to seeing you on stage!” Shiro grinned at her and nodded towards her and Dorma. He and Keith wished them both a congratulations.

*

The subject of jobs carried over to Shiro and Keith. Shiro’s time with the healers dwindled down to checkups every two weeks, and starting up some therapy sessions alongside Acxa. Shiro was eager to embrace life again, including being ready to go back into the workforce. Now no longer living in the shadows of Daibazaal, he could resume his old life, perhaps as a pilot. There was plenty of work where he could utilize his degree.

As much as Keith was happy for Shiro, the whole ordeal felt bittersweet. He loved their times in that cab, but obviously Shiro wouldn’t want to be a cabby forever, especially if that wasn’t what he wanted to do forever. But with Krolia having been grandfathered into the same field as Kolivan and Thace, hence no longer having a need to open The Star Bar in Altea, where did that leave Keith? 

“Well, what sort of work would you enjoy doing?” Omnia, career counselor, asked Keith and Acxa. “What skills do you possess?” 

Acxa gave Keith a little uncomfortable look. 

“We…didn’t exactly go to school,” Acxa began. 

“We can always arrange something,” Omnia said. “Some trade schools are willing to accept new students, provided you pass acceptance examinations.” 

Exams. Shit. Keith had never done one of those before. He’d have to ask Shiro about them, give him and Acxa advice on how to prepare, but first of all: what sort of work would he like to do? 

“We…know how to fight,” Keith began. 

“That’s good,” Omnia said with a polite nod. 

“And read.” 

“Even better!” 

“I can work with the dead,” Acxa said, drawing raised eyebrows from Omnia. “I read a lot on death and decomposition. If you needed someone to examine dead bodies, help in funeral arrangements, anything like that, I can lend a hand.” 

“Well, that is enlightening,” Omnia said, hesitating. “But I do wonder—I mean—”

Sighing deeply, Acxa leaned over the desk. “If you’re afraid for my mental health, you can rest assure. Being among the dead will not damage me any further than I already have been. Also…I find working alongside them calming. Unless the dead on Altea can walk, then you can be certain about one thing: the dead have never hurt me and never will.” 

Drumming her fingers on the counter, Omnia eventually said, “I may be able to find a position for you. And you, Keith?” 

“I…I want to be near Shiro,” he confessed, feeling rather stupid compared to Acxa. 

Omnia smiled. “Want to be part of the Space Program? You seem to get along with the other Earthian staff here. There are plenty of job opportunities in our space exploration program. Diplomatic visitations, working with the investigation crew, or even pilot work, provided you train for that!” 

Keith leaned in as far as his large belly would allow. “Anything!”

⁂

Therapy sessions were run by two married Alteans named Mirana and Lorn. The first time Shiro attended, he was taken aback by how many were present, not just Alteans, but some Galra and aliens from all over. Sitting and hearing their stories, he felt too reserved to open up on his first day. He found himself overwhelmed—too overwhelmed—that he ended up dissolving into tears in the nearest public washroom.

“Shiro?” Someone knocked. The washrooms were all unisex on Altea, so he wasn’t surprised when Veronica and Acxa stepped in. Shaking her head compassionately, Veronica pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “It was that bad, huh? Hey, this is for helping me back in high school, okay? No shame, cry away.” 

Acxa stood and watched, eyebrows furrowed and sad. 

After that, Shiro and Acxa sat next to one another. Bit by bit, Shiro opened up, although he had to leave early at times. His healing would take time. 

Acxa was equally as quiet, even with Veronica there to coax her. It gave Shiro some comfort, although he suspected Acxa’s unwillingness to speak was less because of fear of breaking down and being able to handle her emotional turmoil, and more to do with stubbornness. 

One session while the rest of the group were dispersed and chatting amongst themselves, Acxa peered out the window and said, “I miss my friends.” 

“Zethrid and Ezor?” Shiro guessed. 

Acxa nodded. “And Narti especially. Out of everyone in that group, she was the closest to me. I…I liked her a lot. She had a Zurakmaçi—that’s like a feline creature—much smaller than Altea’s lions—but he helps Narti to perceive the world. Like his eyes become her eyes.” 

“Like a Seeing-Eye Dog! That’s fascinating!” Shiro said, and he went into explaining them to Acxa. She nodded in interest. 

“Narti sounds like a great person,” Shiro said with a warm smile that didn’t reflect on Acxa. She hung her head. 

“I did a terrible thing,” she said. “I abandoned them because of Lotor. I never even got to say goodbye to Narti, and I considered her more of a friend than I ever did to Lotor. But I was hoping what I was doing would bring good to the world. In the end, I felt stupid. I made such a stupid, _stupid_ mistake, and I lost them forever! I don’t know where they are now. They’re probably angry at me and never want anything to do with me anyway!” 

Something cracked in her expression, and Shiro was alarmed to see her close to tears. Moved, Shiro leaned closer as Acxa huddled into herself, wrapping her arms around her thin frame. 

“Hey,” he said in the softest tone, “No one goes life without making mistakes. Believe me. There is not one person in this entire universe who doesn’t wish they had done things a little differently. And that’s all right. We may feel this way, but our experiences are what made us who we are right now.”

Acxa nodded. “Think there’s still a chance I might see Narti and the others some day?” 

“You never know. Some bridges are burned forever—I’m guilty of having done that. But you’ll always find new bonds can be formed, and old bonds can continue to grow. And sometimes: an old flame can be rekindled. You can never predict what will happen. The important thing is to keep going.” 

Acxa smiled sadly. “Yeah. Guess you’re right.” Looking up, she gave him a shy little smile. “Mind if I…hug you? I’ve seen you hug others and it looks nice.” 

Shiro brightened. “Of course! I’m afraid I’ve lost some of my muscle mass, but…”

Acxa shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” 

They embraced and remained so, Acxa nuzzled against him until she was satisfied. 

“You are a good hugger,” she said. “Thank you.”

⁂

“No!” Ryou cried out. “What are you telling us?”

King Alfor raised a hand, begging for patience. Shiro sat on the examination table, staring at the hologram screen. Next to the king Allura stood, frowning. 

“Apologies, Shiro,” Allura said, “but after reexamining your charts, I fear the battle left you more scarred than we initially thought. We were, of course, thrilled for being able to bring you back, but…”

“How long do I have left?” Shiro asked, almost amused. 

Both the Altean king and princess sputtered. 

“Well, it appears, whatever the Empress Honerva had done to you made you nearly indestructible in terms of your original illness,” Alfor replied. 

“So it took a fist to the gut to undo all that?” 

“Not entirely.”

“Is my old disease…back?” 

Allura hesitated. “No. No, we haven’t seen signs of it, but you aren’t seemingly in the optimal health as you were before. As for how this will impact your health in the future remains to be seen.” 

Ryou studied Shiro, devastated. “I can’t lose you again!!” 

But Shiro just laughed. “It sounds fine to me! So apparently Sendak knocked me down a peg from ‘godlike’ to ‘human’—I didn’t even know Haggar made me this powerful!” 

Ryou frowned. “You’re not worried? You don’t know what this even means. You could have a heart attack at any moment!” 

“Like any human being,” Shiro said. “Listen, Ryou, I was meant to die a long time ago. I lived, thanks to an empress’s interest in me. My life since has been a blessing. I was meant to die again, but I’ve been given yet another chance. Maybe there’s a lesson in all this. 

“I’m tired of always looking over my shoulder and fearing the inevitable. None of us are going to live forever, so we have to think about how we’re going to best spend the time given to us. Me? I’m hoping I live long enough to see my child’s face. And if I’m granted a little longer, I will cherish each moment of this gift I’m given.” 

Hearing those words, Allura smiled, her eyes shining with adoration and respect. King Alfor scratched the back of his head, a little confused. 

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle. Some concepts were just a little confusing for Space Elves.

⁂

Galra gestation on average can last a total of forty-two weeks, compared to the average of forty weeks for humans. When Keith was checked by Colleen months back, she couldn’t give an exact estimate on how long Keith would carry, but with the two species being similar, it was assumed he would carry somewhere within that range.

This morning marked the thirty-ninth week of pregnancy. Any day now. The thought left both of them giddy, nervous, excited, panicked, and ready all at once. 

The baby’s room was all set, fully furnished, thanks to the help of family and friends. Even Princess Allura had given the room her blessing.

Keith periodically complained of fatigue, cramps, or the baby’s kicking getting worse. 

“I’m so disgusting and huge,” he groaned as he made a face at himself in the mirror.

But otherwise, Keith was in a splendid mood. With Shiro healing and settling into their new life, he was finding something new to be happy about each day. They settled on the patio that morning with Ryou, Krolia, Thace, Ulaz, and Acxa (for she was family, as Keith and Krolia decreed) and listened to some more good news on the latest justice coming for the omegas over at Daibazaal. Kosmo routinely checked on each of them, nudging them and picking plates off the table (really, he was after their leftovers). 

Afterwards, Ryou excused himself on account of having a date, which earned him relentless teasing by both Shiro and Keith over Romelle. 

“Just exercising my big brother duties,” Shiro said with a mischievous wicked grin, earning him the bird from Ryou, all in jest, in turn. 

Acxa presented them with a crib mobile she had been making as part of her therapeutic lessons. Stars, spaceships, a Vesimivelk pup, and a Zurakmaçi kitten were among the ornaments. There was even a small black Daibazaalian taxi cab in the middle, adorably round and with the windows glowing violet. 

“I’m not the best at drawing,” Acxa said as Shiro affixed the mobile above the crib. “Veronica helped me with the pictures—ugh, I forgot to color in that bit—I should have had her look it over before I—” 

“It’s perfect the way it is!” Keith said at the same time Shiro said, “It’s wonderful!” 

Later on, they walked down to the registrar’s office to hand in Keith’s application and the doctor’s physical. Keith had been accepted as a new recruit for the space exploration crew. Allura, flanked by Amuena, awaited them, and she was excited to give Keith a quick orientation of the space ship they would be traveling on. 

“Our team consists of Hunk, Pidge, and Lance, and my councillors of course! Romelle and Coran will be joining our crew.” 

“Will Ryou—” Shiro began.

“Yes,” Allura said simply. 

_Oh great, Ryou and Romelle will not be able to get their hands off each other_ , Shiro thought amusingly. 

The tour around the ship didn’t take long, and Keith tired soon after. After a quick lunch with their new crew, they left the office. 

“I’ll probably only be grabbing coffee for everyone at first, before I pass my training,” Keith smiled at Shiro, who kissed him. 

“I’m proud of you,” Shiro said. “We’ll be copilots again before you know it.” 

Keith grinned. “I’ll beat your records.” 

“I have no doubt about that.” 

“I wanted to begin my training sooner, but…you know. I’m carrying special cargo.” 

Princess Allura had urged Keith, and Shiro too, to take paternity leave, as Altea allowed up to a year if needed, but Keith had kindly declined. Shiro had laughed—they were both not used to sitting down!—but they came to an agreement that Keith could at least begin his book studies after the baby arrived. 

“I know how to read,” Keith had scoffed. “What’s so hard about studying? Why are you laughing, Shiro?” Shiro had only shook his head, too amused. 

With their tasks done for the day, the two left to spend some much-needed time together. With one arm wrapped around Keith’s waist, Shiro led Keith out of the Castle of Lions. It was summertime in this region of Altea, the equivalence of July. The sun shone beautifully, its rays glimmering off the many moons.

One of the most beautiful things about Altea’s moons, Shiro marveled, was how each of them had a unique sheen. One was silvery blue, another lime-green, another gold, and so forth. Right now, the sky was a warm array of lavender and a light cherry tones. Keith stood beside him, his head leaning into his as they studied the skies.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Shiro said. “This is why I fell in love with space. I wanted to see all the marvels out there, as far as I could.” 

“And now you’ll be going back there,” Keith said. “And I’ll get to join you!” A little shiver ran up his spine. 

A glimpse of sadness crossed Keith’s face, and Shiro could guess why. Heath and Yurak were left behind on Daibazaal, and once they embarked on their first voyage out of Altea, Keith would be farther away from them than he’d ever been. They may not ever visit the graves again, especially not after the fire they ignited back there. 

Hugging Keith close to him with one arm, Shiro leaned in and kissed him again. 

Whether he lives for fifty more seconds or fifty years, Shiro vowed, he was going to spend every single moment of it loving Keith. 

“Are you nervous about going up there?” Shiro asked. 

Keith peered into his eyes. The moonlight bathed his handsome features, and Shiro was struck by Keith’s ethereal beauty as intensely as the first time he had seen him. 

Keith smiled warmly. “I do not mind where I go in the universe, as long as I’m with you, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twila’s leg is inspired by this:   
> http://www.thealternativelimbproject.com/project/floral-porcelain-leg/
> 
> And…we’ve reached the end! When I first drafted the outline, I had anticipated the chapter being short; the initial idea was Shiro waking up in the healing pod, some brief overview of him healing and meeting the rest of the Altean crew, and then the final scene of him and Keith looking out into the Altean sunset. But then, thanks to the Acxa chapter, I fell so deeply in love with the story and characters that…the chapter just grew! XD I even had to send Ryou on a spaceship over so that the two Shirogane brothers can banter for a bit. ♥️
> 
> And then while writing it, I realized I had left a little window open for a potential sequel, based on a line spoken by a character who's neither Shiro nor Keith. However, there was never an intent for this to be longer than one story. I don’t plan to write it (I have too many other things planned right now, especially original works), but if you’re curious what it’s about, the clue is located somewhere in this chapter. ;) 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story! It took over my life last year, and I had a ton of fun writing it! :D Thank you again to my beta and to my artist for joining in on the fun, and thank you to everyone who has read this! ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


End file.
